Number XV
by Irish Maverick
Summary: The Organization is growing all the time, they've just found another new member, this is the story of their quest to recover what they believed lost, and the chaos that quest brings with it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of it's characters, never have, never will. Own a dog but that's about it. Thank you.

_OK, ok let's take stock here. I'm lying spark out in the middle of the woods somewhere, that's strange enough as it is. What's weirder is I don't know how the hell I got here, come to think of it, where exactly IS here anyway? Certainly isn't somewhere I've been before, or if it is then I don't remember it. Never mind that now, can you move? Left arm, right arm, left leg, right leg. Yup, all present and correct. One good sign. Now, let's get up and see where we are. Right, I see trees, and more trees, and... more trees... great, THAT's a big help._

"Where am I?"

_Gee, good question there genius, would help if there was someone around to answer that wouldn't it? Well at least whatever happened to me didn't take my voice. Well, standing around here wondering isn't gonna help me get out of here and... wait, where am I going? Home? Where is that? Crap I don't even know where home is! Come on man think! Your hometown? Landmarks? Friends? Family? Anything? What the hell is going on here? OK calm down, calm down, everything's a bit blurry right now, now think, what CAN you remember? Waking up in a forest, before that? ... Uh oh._

_OK, stock take time. Lost in the middle of the woods somewhere, no idea how I got here, no idea about where I am, how to get out of here, where I'm from, who my friends are, do I even have any? Or even who my family are. This is a little scary, isn't it? Well if it is how come I'm not feeling it? Hell, what am I feeling? Not fear that's for sure, pretty sure I wouldn't be this rational about being in the middle of nowhere with no clue about anything about... anything apparently. OK, let's start with something I do know, my name? ANYONE can remember their own name right? Right. It's... it's... great, just great._

"What the hell is going on?"

"Do you truly wish to know?"

_What the.... Where did HE come from? OK, now you're imagining things dude, guys in cloaks randomly appearing in the middle of nowhere? Good one, would make a great twisted nightmare... That's it! You're dreaming! Any second now you're gonna wake up, in your bed and everything'll be clear again... any second now... damnit! Not a dream, so what, WHAT in the bluest of blue hells is going on around here?_

"Who... what... where am I? What's going on? Am I... am I dead or something?" _THERE'S something for you to worry about!_

"So many questions, allow me to ask you one, what do you feel right now?"

_OK, this guy's a weirdo, obviously. Only a nutjob would stand in front of someone CLEARLY in need of help and ask a question like that, what do you feel? Wait what DO I feel? No! No let's not go there, just back away slowly and try to find someone who CAN help, if there is anyone around..._

"Look pal, if you're not going to help..."

"I'll answer for you there, you feel nothing. You think you're scared, yet you don't feel it. You know what that feeling is, yet the feeling itself just won't show itself."

_OK, random-creepy-cloak guy one, whoever I am zero. How did he... nevermind, but since he seems to know so much let's get some answers here._

"OK buddy, you got me, perhaps you could tell me just _why_ I'm apparently not feeling what I think I am? Along with just what I'm doing here and why I can't remember anything!" _Did he just laugh?_

"Anything? Not even your name? Your _true_ name?"

_My true name? What's that supposed to mean?_

"Are you going to help me or not? Because I'm more than a little bit confused here."

"That is natural, but I assure you, the answers you seek will all become clear in time, assuming you truly want to attain them."

_Ooooo... kay? Like I thought, nutjob. But if he can help me work out just what's going on around here then let's run with it_.

"OK, I want answers, you allegedly have them, whatever it is I have to do to get around all these riddles just tell me so we can get out of the way."

"Very well, if you would care to accompany me..."

_WHAT THE... What is THAT? Seriously this dude just made... a passage? If you could call it that? Well nameless one you are in WAY over your head here_...

"What... how... just _who _are you? _What _are you?"

"I'm what's left, or maybe I'm all there ever was..."

_THAT'S IT! I'm out! Answers or not, there's no way I'm following this creepy, dimension shifting freak another step, this is just too freakin' weird._

"You know what... I've changed my mind, I'm outta here."

"Really? And just where is it you intend to go?" _He's got you there._ "I'm offering you answers to all your questions, and sanctuary once you have them."

"Sanctuary?"

"All will become clear in time, you will have your answers, and you will soon find what you have lost."

_Lost? I haven't 'lost' anything! Have I? No... something isn't right here... something's missing. Whoever this guy is, he knows a lot more than you do at the moment. And just where can I go if I don't follow him?_

"So, you can help me then?"

"Indeed, all we desire is to regain what we have lost."

"We? There are more of you?"

"Yes, there are more of _us, _and they, like you seek answers to their questions. The choice is yours..."

_OK, this dude is beyond strange, but he knows his stuff about what's happening to me, and if there are others then they must have gone through whatever this is as well. Only one thing for it then..._

"OK, if you can help me, if you can tell me why I'm the way I am, why I can't feel or remember... I'm in."

"Excellent, now please, follow, you have much to discover."

_Got that right..._

_

* * *

_**Well, there ya go, my first foray into the world of Kingdom Hearts fictions, please review (constructive criticism welcome) yes it is another OC joins the Organization fic, can't help the ideas I get in my head right? lol. And it won't always be from the OC's POV, just my way of introducing it without giving too much away, for now**


	2. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of it's characters, never have, never will. Own a dog but that's about it. Thank you.

_And here was I thinking it couldn't get any weirder, what the hell do I know? If I hadn't spent the last half hour pinching myself then I'd still think I was dreaming. But no, here I am staring up at a heart shaped moon. Yup a HEART SHAPED MOON! Now I may not know much about anything at the moment, and to be honest the more I see the clearer it is that I'm absolutely clueless about whatever is going on, but I do know enough to say that glowing yellow moons shaped like a heart is not normal! And I thought coming here would help me understand. Where is here? A floating castle over an empty city... y'know what? I'm not even gonna bother anymore...._

"So, do you still wish to know the answers to your questions."

_No... I'm just gonna stand here looking out this window until I fall into a coma, c'mon scary dude why else would I be here?_

"Yes, but... what..."

"That is Kingdom Hearts, where lost hearts flock to once seperated from their bodies, it is said to possess unlimited power..."

_Brain... hurting... what... the... fu..._

"In English?"

"Perhaps I should start from the beggining..."

"That would help, yes. Starting with who and or what you are."

"Very well, in all people's hearts, there is light, and there is darkness, I am what lies between, unable to live in the light but also shunned by the darkness, yet free to travel between both..."

_Riiiiiiight _"And your name?"

"My name is unimportant, but if you really wish to know, Xemnas."

"Xemnas?"

"Yes, once known as Ansem, I and my comrades sought to unlock the mysteries of the heart, to discover all we could about both the light and the darkness, to try and unlock the true power inside..."

_Whaaaaaa? What does this have to do with anything?_

"In our experiments we created beings that have no hearts, known simply as heartless. They are mindless beings, drawn by the darkness in men's hearts, their only goal to collect hearts for themselves. But we still knew next to nothing, so we took the next step, instead of creating beings without hearts, what if we were to take the heart from a being who already possesses one?"

_OK, I do NOT like where this is headed..._

"So you... your heart is..."

"Yes, one-by-one we removed our own hearts, in doing so we gained the ability to use the power of darkness without repercussion, but..."

"Hang on, the power of darkness?"

"Yes, every world, every heart contains darkness, the darkness contains great power, but wielding the darkness comes at a cost, the darkness consumes the heart and occasionally turns the wielder into a heartless themselves."

"So you're... a heartless?" _Twenty feet at all times, twenty feet at all times!_

"No, when we sacrificed our hearts we kept our minds, however we later discovered we had lost our ability to feel, we cannot show emotion, mere empty shells, we do not live yet still we exist."

"So, you're dead?" _Uh oh, he's getting impatient._

"We are neither alive or dead, we are heartless, soul-less beings, unable to feel anger, sadness, joy, fear, not even love."

"What about pain?"

"Pain is not an emotion, so yes we can feel pain."

_Well that sucks, but..._

"So, where do I fit into all of this? You and your friends lost your hearts I get that, but I..."

"When we first began our experiments there was six of us, these six were the first members of this... organization, before our experiments ceased. However, over time more beings, more nobodies, have joined us, having willingly lost their hearts to the darkness, or had their hearts taken by the heartless..."

_Wait, so this means, no... NO! That can't be right?_

"So, I... the reason I can't feel anything..."

"I'm afraid the answer..."

"No, that's not right! It can't be! I can't have lost my heart! If I had I'd know..." _Hmmn, no heartbeat... crap. _"So, this is it? I can't feel anything? Because my heart is... gone?"

"Yes."

_Well, you want proof this guys right about this? If he wasn't you'd be crying the heart you don't have out right now, game over pal, do not pass go do not feel anything ever again. Great._

"So, the reason I can't remember... does that have something to do with..."

"That I cannot explain, some of use have memories of our time as people, some do not, however it seems those who willingly gave up their hearts to the darkness remember while those who had theirs taken do not."

_Well, if that's right then at least we know it wasn't your choice to give up your heart, that's something right? Didn't think so._

So, if my heart was taken, how come I'm not a heartless myself?"

"Again, it would seem that whoever you... were had a very strong heart, strong enough to allow you to retain a human like form."

"Hardly a consolation there Xemnas."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"So that's it then? No heart, not emotions, I'm just an empty being for the rest of my life... can nobodies even die?"

"No, dying allows a heart to pass on, should anything happen to you to end your existance, you merely disapear."

_OK, let's not let that happen then, I'd quite like to meet whatever God thought giving people free will to conduct experiments like this. He's got a lot to answer to._

"However, that is where Kingdom Hearts fits in. As I said lost hearts flock to it, the more hearts it collects, the more powerfull it becomes, when it is ready its power should be able to return our hearts, all of them, even yours."

_So my heart's up there, taking this well aren't you? Nevermind. There's a catch, there's gotta be, there always is. I think._

"But?"

"But in order for it to gain hearts they must first be collected, and since most lost hearts are in possession of the heartless..."

"You have to take out the heartless."

"You're finally starting to understand."

"Seems so" _that and it was the most obvious answer EVER!_

"Which brings me to my question, there are already several others like you, collecting hearts to send to Kingdom Hearts. Will you join us? And aid us in our mission?"

_Wow, he sounds like he's trying to organise something good for the world. Join me and I promise a heart in every home! But what choice do you have man? Better do what he wants for now and deal with the fine print later_

"If you can get me my heart back, then you have a new recruit. But I don't see how I can help?"

"That will reveal itself in due course, as a nobody you will be able to wield the darkness of the worlds around you as a weapon, in time you will be taught how, but for now you must rest. There is still much to learn but I can understand if this is a bit much for you to comprehend."

_A BIT much?_ "OK, but... what about my name? I don't know who I was, who my 'other' as you put it was. What does that mean for me?"

_OK, what's he doing... number fifteen, huh? Jona? Was that my name? Is..._

"What's with the 'x'?"

"All members of this organization have an 'x' in their name, consider it a sign of brotherhood."

_Great, you've joined a cult, nice going..._

"Now, this portal..." _creepy!_ "... will take you somewhere to rest. I and the others will aid you until you are ready to help our plans."

"OK."

"Welcome to the organization... Jaxon."

_Whatever, just get me out of here so I can get my head around this, I have no heart, I can't feel anything, and some random guy has given me a name. Great, still hoping to wake up in a minute but better make the best of it, eh Jaxon?"_

* * *

"Superior?" The voice just above him brought Xemnas out of his thoughts, the man standing before him lowered his hood revealing two scars in an 'X' shape across his face. His cold eyes staring at him requesting to know why he had been summoned.

"Siax" he nodded in greeting. "What news on your latest assignment?"

"Castle Oblivion is almost ready to be occupied, however the keyblade wielder is getting dangerously close to discovering it."

Xemnas silently absorbed this information. "Very well, we may need to bring our plans forward, however unless it is apparent that Sora will reach the castle we will adhere to the original plan."

"Yes superior" the one called Siax nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I have found another new member to the Organization..."

"Another?" If Xemnas didn't know better he would have smirked at the apparent surprise in the other nobodies voice. "This is the second in a week, the third if you count the clone..."

"Yes, another new member, however this one's abilities aren't as apparent as our own Keyblade wielder's. He will require much observation and training before he will be ready to be of use to us. How is number thirteen fairing?"

"Axel reports that he still seems disorientated and confused most of the time, however he is already proving more than capable in combat."

"Excellent. Everything is proceeding according to plan. That will be all Siax."

"Superior" the scarred man turned to leave but hesitated.

"You have a question?"

"Yes, the new member requires observation and training? Who should I assign to him?"

"Yes" Xemnas sighed. "The new member seems to have a remarkable amount of hostility, it may be residual memories of emotion or just an early sign of his abilities. It would therefore be best to assign him to a more... relaxed member of the Organization."

Siax barely bit back a groan. "Superior, surely you cannot mean..."

"My mind is made up. Tell number nine that effective immediately he has a new assignment."

* * *

**Well there ya go, like the story? Hate it? Hate me? Let me know. lol. Gee, I wonder who Jaxon's new mentor could be???**


	3. Meeting Number IX

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of it's characters, never have, never will. Own a dog but that's about it. Thank you.

_Demyx Report. Number... whatever it is I'm up to now._

_Been given a new asignment, apparently I have to look after the Organization's latest newbie, what's that fifteen now? Not the greatest job in the World that never was but it beats going on missions and being chased around by heartless on a daily basis. Suppose I could call it a break, seeing as until the kid is ready to go on missions I don't have to go anywhere, although until he is ready I'm not gonna be ALLOWED to go anywhere, so it's not so much a break as it is house arrest._

_Still not sure why I have to help train the guy, my track record on missions isn't the best in the group, in fact apart from Vexen I think it's the worst and that's because he's too lazy to get his hands dirty and do some work around here! Apparently this kid is a miserable little nobody so maybe they've chosen me because my natural cheerfullness can lighten the mood, or this kid'll snap somewhere along the line and Saix and Xemnas see me as the most expendable. Still, it's probably better for the guy that I look after him than someone like Saix, I mean, would anyone want that maniac training them? They'd be wiped from existance within a day!_

_Anyway, better get started, sooner I get this done the sooner I can get back to missions... on second thought..._

Demyx smirked to himself as he folded the paper up and slipped it into his pocket out of sight. He wasn't sure exactly why he'd started writing his thoughts down, let alone putting his more humourous one's in, he remembered Vexen constantly wrote reports on whatever experiment he was conducting as a way of keeping track. Crazy as it seemed, he guessed it was just another way of his standing out from the others. Though he'd never say it out loud he hated the way some of the others had accepted this 'no hearts equals no feelings' routine, he could feel right? He wouldn't spend several hours of the day playing the sitar if he didn't enjoy it would he? And he certainly wouldn't run for his existance whenever a particularly dangerous heartless turned up if he couldn't feel fear right? Maybe his writing down was his way of reassuring himself that despite not having a heart nobodies could in fact feel emotions.

"Oh, we do too have hearts" he muttered with a smile. Anyway, time to deal with this new kid, as he went to leave his room he glanced as his sitar, Saix did say this kid was pretty hostile, would he need it?

"Nah" Hostile or not this guy was new to the whole power of darkness thing, and besides, if he did turn out to be a maniac he could always summon the sitar or run like hell.

_Now, if I was a emotionless shell trying to come to terms with what happened to me where would I be? Sulking in my room of course._

A quick portal through darkness later and sure enough there was the new guy sitting on his bed staring out the window at Kingdom Hearts, how long had he been doing that for? Demyx shrugged to himself, time to find out just how hostile this kid was.

"Uhhhh... hey there!"

He didn't know what reaction he was expecting but the guy's slight jump, turn and turn away again certainly wasn't it. _Well, that was anticlimatic._

"So, you're the newbie huh? What do you think of the place? Dark and gloomy enough for ya?" The kid just shrugged and continued to stare out the window. _Wow, we got a real live one here._

"Not a talker huh?"

"What's to say? In the past day or so I've found out that I don't have a heart, I can't feel anything and that no matter how hard I try I can't remember anything about who I was before this weird stuff happened, so tell me, what exactly is there to say?"

"Well when ya put it like that..." Demyx mumbled.

"That's what I thought, if you don't mind buddy, I don't feel like talking."

"In that case would it be a bad time to tell you that our superior has put me in charge of looking after you?"

"Looking after... I don't need 'looking after' pal!"

_Wow, they weren't kidding when they said this kid was hostile. Still, nothing a little Demyx cheer can't work around._

"OK, maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot here... my name's Demyx and..."

"Demyx? What is it with you guys and weird names?"

"Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx snapped. Hostile or not, the least this guy could do was appreciate his attempt to reach out to him.

"Really? Well I'm sorry if my not wanting to talk to a complete stranger is rude!" The kid snapped right back. "Now 'Demyx' I have to get my head around the fact that I'm technically not alive and I can't remember anything that was ever important to me... if there actually _was_ anything" he added more to himself.

Demyx sighed, it was becoming clear to him that he was getting nothing out of this guy for the moment. "Well don't say I didn't try" he shrugged as he left the kid still staring out the window at the glowing moon above.

* * *

"It's like talking to a brick wall!" Demyx moaned a couple of days later. "Everytime you send me back in there all the kid does is moan a few times and then ignore me until I leave."

"You are simply not trying hard enough Demyx" Xemnas replied without breaking his stride. "Axel managed to resolve any problems with his charge within hours of meeting him."

"But superior, Roxas is like a puppy compared with this guy. I think his other may have been a prisoner on solitary confinement or something."

"Demyx, you have been given this assignment, you will remain on this assignment until it is complete, if the new recruit won't talk then just try harder! Now I have more pressing issues to attend to than your inability to deal with a sulking teenager. Unless of course you'd rather accompany Xaldin on his next mission to the Beast's castle?"

When there was no reply Xemnas turned in time to catch Demyx's cloak disapearing into a portal. "I thought not..."

* * *

_Demyx report number whatever_

_This has got to be the worst assignment in the history of the Organization! Three days now I've been trying to get this guy to open up and to be honest I'd almost rather be out on a mission somewhere crawling with heartless. I still don't even know the guy's name. To be honest if I don't get anything out of him today I might just ask Xemnas to put me back on missions and no I can't believe I actually wrote that either!_

_Why couldn't he be more like Roxas? Roxas is fun, well, when he's not confused by everything going on around him, even Xion's fitting in better than this guy and I've only seen her once! One thing I will give him is he's seemed to catch on to the fact that nobodies don't need to eat, I mean we can and it gives us an energy boost... or a sugar rush in my case, but we don't actually HAVE to, it's more a case of us doing it because it reminds us of when we were whole._

_Anyway, time for another session with Mr. Sunshine..._

"Heya kiddo!"

"You again?"

"You sound like you're not happy to see me?"

"Tell me, you've been popping in here every couple of hours for the past three days now. Am I _ever_ happy to see you?"

"Touche'" Demyx conceded. "Now you tell me, you've been sitting in that same position for like forever now, are you starting to turn into a satue yet?"

"Whatever pal. Let's just get the back and forth over with so you can get outta here and I can get a few hours peace."

_OK, screw this._

"Tell me, do you even want your heart back?"

"What?"

"Three days now I've been assigned to looking out for you, that covers making sure you're OK and training you so you can be of use to the Organization so we can get our hearts back. But if you're just gonna sit here and sulk, I'm just not even going to bother anymore" Demyx actually seemed surprised at his own outburst but quicky followed it up, the guy actually seemed to be listening. "Anyway, when you're ready to be helpfull and learn how you can help us out come find me, I'm done trying."

Without even bothering to open a portal Demyx turned and strode out of the room leaving the kid to his own thoughts, a few steps down the corridor he held out his hand and his sitar appeared in it.

"Wow, Demyx my friend that did _not_ sound like you in there" he muttered walking out onto the balcony of the Hall of Empty Melodies, a quick check to make sure the large room was empty (some of the others didn't really appreciate his music) before he began slowly plucking the strings. After making sure the sitar was in tune he sighed and let his mind drift and began playing.

_If there's a better way to unwind than this then I don't wanna know it._

After what seemed like forever he slowly played to a stop and rested the sitar against the balcony and gave a satisfied sigh before realising he wasn't alone on the balcony, he glanced over his shoulder and did a double-take as he saw the new guy leaning against the wall watching him, the kid walked forward and leant himself against the balcony alongside him, Demyx realised this was the first time he'd actually seen the kid properly, he was young, well, younger than he was anyway, he fit the usual Organization bill of being tall and slim (Zexion, Roxas and massive Lexaeus being the only exceptions he could think of) and having an outlandish hairtyle, the light-brown mess of spikes almost forming a mullet on the top of his head.

"That you new guy?" He smirked. "Didn't recognise ya without your back to me" the kid didn't reply but the corners of his mouth twitched into a slight smirk. "Kudos on the hairstyle though."

"Thanks" the kid muttered looking down at the vast hall beneath them. "So" he sighed. "No hearts huh?"

"'Fraid not" Demyx shrugged. "But ya get used to it. I haven't but I'm told you do eventually."

The kid gave a noncommital shrug. "This is just so freakin' weird."

"Tell me about it" Demyx smirked. "No really, tell me, I am supposed to be your lookout and all."

"Well... I dunno really, I know how I should be feeling, I know what that feeling is, but it just isn't there. Which actually is a good thing 'cos I've felt like crying my eyes out since I've got here."

"Wuss" the kid shot him a glare. "Oh c'mon that was a joke!"

"Ha ha" the kid muttered absent mindedly running his hand over the sitar. "How do you deal with knowing you can't actually feel anything?"

"Oh we do too feel things."

"But the creepy dude..."

"Listen up kiddo, guys like Xemnas and Saix, big, scarred dude you'll know him when you see him, may have given in to that whole 'no emotions' schtick. But tell me, if I can't feel anything would I enjoy playing this baby here as much as I do? You saw yourself didn't you?"

"Yeah but.. I dunno..."

Demyx slapped a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I know kid, it's tough to accept, but hey, now you're out of your room we can get down to business! We're three days late as it is."

"What? No introductions?"

"Well I tried that already, but if you wanna try again... hi! My name's Demyx and I'll be your teacher, backup and drinking buddy for the foreseeable future."

For the first time the kid actually smiled. "Well, my name's Jaxon apparently, it's a pleasure to meet you, I think."

Demyx laughed and shook the offered hand. "Now you're catching on, and by the way, Jaxon? That actually almost sounds normal."

"Really?"

"Better than some of the others, I mean come on, Xemnas? Saix?"

"Demyx?"

"Ye... heyyyyyyyy!"

"Sorry, too easy."

"Yeah, well c'mon kiddo. Time to start your training."

"OK, so what exactly am I gonna be learning?"

Follow me my young apprentice" smirked Demyx opening a portal. "And you will see."

* * *

**Welp, another one done? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me peeps.**


	4. Basic Training

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

"Not bad there kiddo" Demyx commented as Jaxon's arm finally lowered and the exhausted young nobody dropped to his knees. "Almost had something there, not bad at all."

"Th... tha... thanks" Jaxon gasped. "Who.. who knew pointing and concentrating was... so hard?"

"Ah, don't worry about that, most newbies always struggle to control the darkness on their first try. But you're catching on real quick."

That last part actually surprised Demyx, in the few hours he'd been training Jaxon on the art of opening a corridor of darkness his new partner had put just about every bit of energy he had into trying his luck. He hadn't succeeded, although that may have been as much down to Demyx's inability to properly explain (and just HOW exactly do you explain to a confused kid that he could open doors to other worlds with a mere thought?) but he had come close a few times, his most recent effort being his best although the strain was clearly starting to show.

"Feel like trying again?" He asked as Jaxon finally stood back upright. "Or you wanna rest a little more?"

"I'll give it another shot" the younger nobody replied, he stared straight ahead and raised his arm putting all his concetration into making the darkness follow his will, for a moment there was nothing then a few wisps of darkness started to appear.

"C'mon kid" Demyx muttered. "Just a bit more.." the darkness started to gain mass. "That's it!" He exclaimed. "Just a bit more effort!"

Jaxon nodded and narrowed his eyes as the darkness grew stronger and stronger but his strength failed him again and he slumped forward.

"Whoa!" Demyx was at his side immediately stopping him from faceplanting into the ground. "You OK there Jax?" Unable to actually speak Jaxon just nodded. "OK just have a seat there for a minute" he said lowering Jaxon to the ground. "Jeez kiddo, you keep this up and you're gonna end up wiping yourself clean out of existance."

"Funny... could've sworn I... heard somebody... telling me to... put more effort in..." Jaxon gasped causing Demyx to wince.

"Yeah, my bad?" He offered.

"And for the record, this..." Jaxon tugged at the long cloak he was wearing. "... doesn't breath."

"Standard issue Organziation unifrom kiddo, these things protect us from the darkness, you don't get a choice on the dress code."

"I thought... having no hearts protected us?" Demyx bit back his usual correction to the no hearts issue.

"Yeah, well, better safe than sorry right?"

"I'm never gonna get this am I?"

"You kidding me? You've been doing this, what, three hours and you're already getting the hang of it! You'll be travelling by darkness in no time."

"Yeah, I guess I'm still getting my head round this whole 'Darkness' thing."

"Think of it like this" Said Demyx. "The darkness is like a door, all you have to do is open it, that's how they taught it to me... well, that's how they _had_ to teach it to me because I couldn't understand a word of what they were saying the rest of the time" he admitted. "Does that make it a bit simpler?"

"A bit... yeah" muttered Jaxon standing up. "Shall I try again?"

"If you feel up to it" Demyx answered in surprise. He'd been ready to call a break to let the kid get some of energy back before letting him try again, although if he did he'd probably have to deal with Saix asking him why he wasn't putting all his efforts into teaching Jaxon. "I hate that guy..."

"Huh?" Jaxon's voice caused him to jump, he hadn't realised he'd said that out loud.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud" _and thank Kingdom Hearts that it was around you and not Saix!_

"Oooooo... kay" Jaxon turned back to what he was doing. "So, just open the door right?"

"Yup, all there is to it."

"OK then" Jaxon raised his arm and focused his energy again. _Open the door, open the door, open the door..._

Demyx stayed silent this time as he watched Jaxon's effort, the wisps of darkness appeared straight away this time, a lot more solid. Jaxon's whole face contorted with the effort and his hand started to ball into a fist, the darkness started to fade and Demyx stepped forward to stop him but stopped in his tracks as the darkness appeared again a lot stronger and almost in the shape of a...

"He did it..." he muttered before clearing his throat. "You did it!" He yelled slapping Jaxon on the back. "Wow, that's gotta be the fastest anyone's actually learned how to do that, I'm a good teacher!"

Jaxon actually laughed. "If you say so..." he muttered before turning back to the wall of darkness in front of them. "Probably a stupid question but where exactly does that lead?"

"Huh?" Demyx snapped back from his thoughts. "Oh that, that leads to what we call a corridor of darkness, big, void-like place... let's go see!" He stepped forward but Jaxon held back. "What?"

"Well... I'd rather... seeing it's my first..."

"Don't be silly!" Demyx laughed pulling him forward by the arm (and in a position to step through the portal _first_ Jaxon noted) and shoved him into the darkness.

"Whoa..." Jaxon whispered looking at the mess of colours around him, he turned to see Demyx stepping through grinning at him.

"Quite a place huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, quite a place" Jaxon repeated his attention drawn by a group of shadows heading towards them. "What the... WHOA!" He jumped back behind Demyx as three ghostly white figures jumped out of the shadows. "What the hell are those? Heartless?"

"Relax, these guys are on our side" Demyx answered stepping up to them.

"What _are _they?"

"Nobodies like us, these one's are Dusks, pretty basic but handy to have on your side when things get hairy."

"They're... like us?"

"Pretty much, in plain English, if your 'other' didn't have as strong a heart as he did you'd be one of these guys."

"Well, _that _makes me feel better about myself" Jaxon muttered sizing up the Dusks. "So, these are our answers to Heartless?"

"No, the Heartless are mindless little things, these guys are aware of what they do and they can communicate, isn't that right?" He asked the nearest one receiving a nod in return. "See?"

"I guess, so how do I tell between a heartless and one of these?"

"Heartless are black, like shadows."

"That's it?"

"Well how do you want me to say it? That's the basic concept, Heartless are born from darkness, Nobodies aren't, simple as."

"OK, so where does this go?"

"Anywhere" answered Demyx. "Anywhere in the Worlds."

"You guys keep saying 'Worlds', there's more than one?"

"Loads more, some beautiful, some not so beautiful, what, you thought we only got the hearts from that gloomy waste we call home?"

"Well... yeah."

"Oh kiddo you really do have a lot to learn" Demyx laughed. "As I was saying, from here we can go anywhere, no matter how far or near, for example, I do this." He snapped his fingers and another portal opened behind him. "And we go to the training courtyard."

He led Jaxon through into another large white room, the ceiling was at least three stories high and the room itself seemed as wide as the castle.

"Looks like we got the place to ourself" Demyx commented. "Should make it a bit easier."

"Make what a bit easier?"

"Lesson two Jax, a well as controlling the darkness the nobodies in the Organization can call a weapon" he opened his hand and his sitar appeared in it. "This is mine."

"A sitar?"

"Well I _am_ a mucisian" Demyx answered in annoyance. "And trust me I hit you round the head with this you'll feel it. But I don't just use it to brain people..." he strummed a few notes and Jaxon jumped back as a column of water erupted at his feet.

"Wow, it can control water?"

"Actually" Demyx waved his hand causing another column to appear. "I can, everyone here controls a different element, I just use this to help me focus on what I'm doing, truth be told I'm not much of a fighter..."

"And I am?"

"One way to find out!" Demyx smirked getting into a fighting stance. "Sorry about this kiddo but it's the best way to.."

"Demyx."

Demyx immediately straightened at the new voice in the room and turned to greet it. "Superior?"

Xemnas strode forward towards the two nobodies. "How is our new recruit progressing?"

"Ummmn, pretty well, he's learned how to manipulate the darkness into a portal."

"Already?" Jaxon wasn't sure but he thought he sense surprise in Xemnas' voice. "That's rather impressive. For both of you."

"Thank you" Demyx nodded. "I was just about to see how he can handle..."

"You've done enough for one day Demyx. I think our new member would be best served to learn combat from another member."

"But, I thought... considering how he hasn't actually been in combat..."

"If he can master the control of darkness as quickly as you claim Demyx then I'm sure he should be able to handle himself with someone a little more... 'able' in combat."

Demyx opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it. "Who did you have in mind?"

Xemnas' mouth curled into a small smirk. "I was thinking..." Another portal opened behind him and a giant man stepped through it holding the largest weapon Jaxon had ever seen (admittedly he'd only seen one, but still the blade this guy had casually draped over his shoulder was HUGE!) he stood next to Xemnas silently surveying the younger nobodies. "Lexaeus."

Jaxon heard Demyx gulp and turned to see the other nobody looking at him with concern. "I don't suppose I get a say in this... superior?"

"Come now Jaxon, apparently you already have some knowledge of the darkness, I'm sure you will be able to fare rather well with Lexaeus here" Xemnas answered walking towards the edge of the room.

"Sorry kiddo" Demyx muttered following after him, as Jaxon watched him go he noticed more hooded figures appearing around the edge of the huge room.

_Just how many are there?_

Jaxon turned and began counting silently, himself the the giant, Demyx and Xemnas, a stern looking guy with two massive scars on his face... _must be Saix_. A tall guy with spiky red hair sharing a joke with a smaller blonde kid. A blonde woman surveying him with what seemed like amusement. Another guy _is that a guy? Pink hair makes it hard to tell_. Two blonde haired men, one cropped short the other letting it grow long, an older, scarred man with an eyepatch and greying hair, a dark haired man looking rather bored at the situation and a small man at the back leaning against the wall surveying the scene in front of him.

_So, fourteen of us then? Hang on_ he quickly glanced back over his shoulder and saw one more member lurking in the corner with their hood still up. _OK, fifteen, thirteen of which are gonna watch you get your head caved in by this freak of nature... great_.

"Care to make a gamble on this Luxord?" The one-eyed guy asked one of the blondes, the shorter haired one turned to him.

"That all depends Xigbar, what exactly would I gain from making a gamble on such a one sided contest?"

_One sided?_

"I dunno man, I'm betting on the new kid..."

"You can't be serious?"

"No I am, I'm betting on the new kid... to get absolutely creamed!"

_Oh come on!_ Jaxon shuddered as the group let out hollow laughs and turned back to... Lexaeus was it? The giant nobody was still just standing there, silently staring at him. He hesitantly stepped backwards.

"Come on kid" Demyx muttered, he heard Saix laugh derisively behind him.

"If you've had a hand in training the boy Demyx, there isn't much hope for him."

"Don't judge on appearances" Demyx replied earning another dismissive laugh. _C'mon kid, you've proved me right so far..._

"While we're young Lex!" Called the red haired guy, Jaxon glanced away for a second but caught the guy moving out of the corner of his eye and jumped back as the giant weapon smashed into the floor where he would have been making the whole room shake.

_Is this guy TRYING to kill me? That would've smooshed me into a freakin' pancake! I thought we were on the same side here?_

Jaxon jumped back as Lexaeus charged again this time swinging for his head, for a guy as big as he was Lexaeus was remarkably fast, Jaxon felt the next blow whistle just above his head as he ducked.

_OK, travelling through the darkness is like opening a door? So using a weapon must be like going into battle. Go into battle, go into battle... crap_

Lexaeus continued charging after him but every blow aimed at him was ducked or avoided, after a few minutes the giant nobody stopped and stood just stood there.

"Well, it's obvious he's got the patented Demyx run away technique down" the man called Xigbar commented to another round of empty laughs. Demyx just watched on silently as Lexaeus continued staring at Jaxon.

"So..." the younger nobody gulped. "Wanna call it a draw?"

Lexaeus stared at him and for a moment Jaxon thought he was actually considering that offer only for him to smash his weapon into the ground again shaking the room and knocking Jaxon off balance, he attempted another swing but Jaxon ducked and rolled away, Laxaeus turned and smashed the ground yet again before charging and missing.

"Lex! Enough with the eathquakes!" Called the red haired guy holding onto the wall to keep his balance, Lexaeus ignored him and flew at Jaxon again, the smaller nobody went to duck the blow but the giant had anticipated it and caught him with a kick sending him flying across the room to winces from some of the group. Jaxon rolled to his knees but Lexaeus was already on him and bringing his weapon down, he cried out and instictively raised his arms to cover up only to hear the sound of metal on metal, he blinked in confusion and looked up at the weapon that had appeared in his hand.

"What..." he whispered, and sentiment shared by some of the other nobodies.

"How... is that a _gunblade_?" Asked Demyx turning to Xemnas, the superior didn't answer but a small smile was playing on his lips as Jaxon stood up twirling the weapon in his hand.

"OK" he muttered. "Dunno how that happened or how I know how to use this... but I'll take what I can get right now" he looked up at Lexaeus. "Round two big man?"

Lexaeus actually nodded then lunged forward, Jaxon parried and swung low only to have his blow blocked, he feinted low again then went high but Lexaeus anticipated it and their weapons locked. Jaxon smirked at the larger nobody before being pushed away then twirled the weapon so it was facing the onrushing giant. He waited until the giant weapon was swinging for his head then pulled the trigger, a round flew from just below the blade catching Lexaeus in the chest and sent him crashing to the ground.

"No... way!" Demyx whispered, as Jaxon stood over Lexaeus and raised the gunblade over his head, he started to bring it down but hesitated.

"Mistake!" Hissed Lexaeus causing the younger nobody to look down, taking the opportunity the giant swung his weapon up with the handle crashing into Jaxon's jaw sending him flying, he stood up but Lexaeus was already waiting and caught him with the flat of the blade sending him skidding across the floor, the gunblade clattered out of his hand and disapeared as Lexaeus raised his weapon again.

"Lexaeus! Enough!" The giant nobody stopped at Xemnas' words. "I think we've seen enough for one day, Demyx. Please help our new recruit and get him some rest."

"Yes superior" Demyx nodded and walked away from the other nobodies. One by one they disapeared until only Demyx, Jaxon and Lexaeus remained. The larger nobody looked down as Demyx helped the other nobody to his feet.

"You fight well" he muttered before turning and disapearing himself.

"You OK there Jax?"

"Ask me again when my ears stop ringing" Jaxon replied. "Where'd my weapon go? And for that matter, where the hell did it come from?"

Demyx smirked. "Another lesson for another day kiddo. Now let's get you some rest, you've had one hell of a day. Good job."

"Thanks, now if someone could get me some ice for my jaw..."

* * *

_Demyx report number... oh, you know the drill!_

_Been a strange day. Got the newbie to open up, he's actually an OK kid, maybe it was a good idea to put me in charge of him, he's too much fun for someone like Saix to look after. And I learned I'm actually a pretty good teacher, the kid knows how to control the darkness (somewhat) and he managed to hold his own with Lexaeus for a while which shut some of the others up about him. To be honest I like the kid, he might turn out to be more fun than Roxas, can't wait to go on missions with him, I think he'll make a good partner._

_Wait, go back on missions? Did I just write that..._

_

* * *

_**You know the drill, like? Hate? Show some love and let me know guys**


	5. First Mission

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

The rain pounded down harder as Jaxon crept through the dark city, his eyes strained to see what lay ahead but couldn't make out anything other than the water that beat down on his hood, even the glow of Kingdom Hearts itself seemed dimmed by the sheer volume of rain. The nobody spun sharply and looked around, despite there being no sign of anyone he was almost certain he was being followed, he wiped his face and pulled his hood further over his head before doubling back the way he'd came muttering under his breath.

"... catch a cold, why am I even out in this creepy wasteland anyway? Even the shadows are moving..." _waitasec!_

Without thinking he ducked down as a small figure dived out of the shadows at him and sailed over his head before disapearing back into the darkness again.

"What. The. Hell?" He muttered before catching a glimpse of more movement and turned to face a small shadow with yellow eyes staring hungrily up at him.

"So, you're a Heartless?" He asked as though expecting an answer. "You'd be kinda cute if ya weren't so creepy, but if you're looking for a heart you're outta luck here pal, I'm... all... out" he trailed off as more and more of the shadows emerged from the darkness around him, he turned on the spot and realised he was surrounded. "Oh... crap."

_Gunblade, gunblade, gunblade!_

One of the Heartless took a chance and lunged forward, Jaxon sidestepped and charged through the gap it had left, its fellows in hot pursuit, he sprinted between the empty buildings and glanced back to see where the Heartless were, he smirked and slowed to a stop when he realised he'd lost them, he turned to continue on his way and the smirk vanished as he saw the Heartless rising up from the ground in front of him.

"OK, that's a neat trick" he gulped putting all his concentration on making the gunblade appear in his hand, he saw the familiar wisps of darkness surrounding his hand as a few of the Heartless charged forward only to get knocked away but the faint shadow of a gunblade that had appeared in the nobody's hand.

_All right! _The gunblade disapeared again. _Oh c'mon! Seriously?_

"I could do with a little help here!" He yelled up at the sky getting a facefull of rain in the process, one of the Heartless threw itself directly at his chest, he threw up a hand to protect himself and the shadow creature ended up impaled on the end of the gunblade that had appeared. It gave him a pained look then vanished. "That's more like it!"

The rest of the Heartless charged forward but he cut right through the middle of them sending any surviving ones flying, he spun the gunblade in his hand and fired into the cluster wiping out all but one, he smirked down at the small being then casually swiped the blade right through it.

"Welp" he muttered as he felt the gunblade disapear from his hand. "That was pretty random" he glanced up as he felt the rain on his hood starting to slow, he shrugged his hood off and felt the water falling on his head before finally stopping. He sighed as he sensed someone appearing behind him. "I might've known..."

"Alright Jax!" Demyx's excited tone raising a smile to his face. "Nicely handled! Had me a bit worried with the whole gunblade thing but you pulled it off! I knew you could of course but..."

"Please, Demyx, you're embarrasing me, but I take it this..." he gestured to his soaking wet cloak. "... was down to you?"

"Uh huh, had to make it a little bit more difficult. But it wasn't easy for me either, takes a lot of effort to make that much water fall from the sky!"

"All well and good dude, but maybe next time you could warn me before sending me out into the city that it's crawling with Heartless, then I can make sure to make a backup plan for my weapon not turning up!"

Demyx just shrugged. "Well, we'll just have to make sure you've sorted that little problem before I send you out here again."

"And how would you suggest we do that?"

"Same way we worked out the darkness problem, dumb it down until even I can understand it. Then it'll be easy, think gunbladey thoughts kiddo."

"Yeah that'll... what? Think 'gunbladey' thoughts? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Uh huh."

"So what do you do? Think sitary thoughts?"

"I could" laughed Demyx. "But when you can do this..." he held out his hand and the sitar appeared almost immediately. "... ya don't need to think. Now, let's get back to the castle and dry off" a portal opened before them. "Nice to see you taking the initiative there Jax."

"I didn't do that."

"Then who..." Demyx groaned as Saix stepped through the portal and stood before them. "Why do I know this isn't a social call?"

Saix ignored him and surveyed the two for a moment. "The Superior has been looking for you two."

"Well, here we are, training just like he ordered us to" Jaxon replied fixing the scarred nobody with a glare. "Is that wrong?"

"It is when I have to waste my time searching for you when I could be doing something _usefull._"

"Boo-hoo" the younger nobody muttered, Demyx quickly jumped in before Saix's annoyance was raised any further.

"So what does the Superior want with us?"

"He has decided to move the two of you to more _active_ duties, I assume you know what that means?"

"Six more weeks of winter?"

Saix sighed in disgust. "The two of you are to go to Twilight town, it appears the Heartless there are appearing more and more often, we need you to thin the numbers before Roxas and Xion can release the hearts they hold."

"Are you sure? I mean, Jax is still trying to get the hang..."

"He seemed to handle himself well enough with Lexaeus" Saix interrupted. "And you yourself admitted he has gained an impressive control of the darkness in a short amount of time training with you... although that may be more of a testament to his abilities than your teaching."

Demyx clenched his jaw but didn't rise to Saix' jibe. "Why us? Isn't Twilight town Roxas' and Axel's favourite hangout?"

"They are... _unavailable_."

"You mean they're slacking off?"

"If I could feel the irony of that statement would have me in stitches Demyx."

"Yeah, well... do you.... y'know?"

"Yes Demyx, the Superior has written some note cards for you" sighed Saix. "Now, the two of you are to leave immediately..."

"Right now?" Demyx moaned. "But we gotta eat, Jax has to dry off, we need to stock supplies and..." Saix began walking towards him. "... and we gotta get going, c'mon Jax!" He called disapearing into a portal of his own, Jaxon remained behind and exchanged a brief, heated look with Saix before stepping into the darkness behind Demyx.

* * *

"So what's his story?" Jaxon asked as he emerged from the portal into what appeared to be a large train station.

"Who? Saix? He's a jerk that's all" muttered Demyx turning his attention back to the small card in his hand. "Oh great, apparently there's a real powerfull one running around out there, where's Roxas when ya need him?"

"What? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Shut up Jax, anyway, here's the plan, we go out there, kill a few Heartless, stay away from the stronger ones and get back to the Castle with all our limbs intact. Sound good to you?"

Jaxon shrugged. "Whatever works."

"OK then" Demyx sighed. "Man, I was hoping to get a little longer off before having to go back to missions, why did you have to be such a quick learner?"

"Gee, thanks."

"Don't mention it" Demyx led the way down the steps out of the doors of the station. "Well Jax, welcome to Twilight town."

Jaxon blinked as the sunlight hit his eyes then began looking around, the station itself was built at the top of a large hill overlooking the town, he walked across the square to a wall and began admiring the view, houses stretched below him although he could make out another large square right at the edge of the town before what appeared to be a large forest took over, he could make out another large hill in the distance and what appeared to be an ocean not that far away either, the whole place seemed quite pleasant. He turned back to the station and saw it was built under a massive clock tower, two figures were sat at the top.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah Jax?" Answered the other Nobody who was now taking his turn to admire the town.

"Axel? He the tall guy with the spikey red hair?"

"That would be him, why?"

"And Roxas? Short..."

"Blonde and even spikier hair" Demyx finished turning around and following Jaxon's gaze up the tower. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, well, well." A mocking voice that appeared to be Axel's echoed through the air. "I knew they'd be sending guys to fill in for us but I thought they'dve found someone better than the new guy and the water boy!"

"Well if you two weren't slacking off we wouldn't have to do _your_ job for you!" Demyx yelled back up.

"We're on break" Axel shrugged. "And by the way, you two might wanna take a look behind you?"

"Like we're gonna fall for..."

"Uhh... Demyx?"

"What Jax?" Demyx answered still glaring up at Axel.

"You might actually wanna take a look at this."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Take a look at _what_?" He sighed before freezing when he saw a large swarm of Heartless appearing before them. "Oh..." _Man, Saix wasn't kidding about needing to cut the numbers down. _His sitar appeared in his hand. "OK kiddo you might wanna try getting that little gunblade of yours to..." Jaxon shoved past him and flew at the Heartless, gunblade already drawn in his hand and cutting Demyx off in mid-sentance. "... well OK then" he muttered as Jaxon cut a line right through the middle of the Heartless wiping out several and sending more flying into the air, without hesitating he spun and jumped into the air as well spinning the gunblade expertly to destroy the helpless shadows, he landed in front of Demyx and smirked before turning to the rest of the Heartless.

"Well don't just stand there with your jaw on the floor Demyx. How about a little help here?"

Demyx snapped out of his amazed stare and raised his sitar. "Just thought you wanted to have a little fun with 'em Jax."

"Yeah, but why should I have all the fun?"

"True" shrugged Demyx as a group Heartless dived at him only for a wall of water to appear before him sending them soaring up into the air. "Target practice kiddo!"

Jaxon glanced up and saw the Heartless falling towards him. "Too easy" he smirked spinning the gunblade and shooting them out of existance one by one. "This one's yours!" He called catching another with the flat of the blade sending it towards Demyx who merely smashed it into the ground with the sitar. "What? No fancy water tricks?"

"If you insist" replied Demyx as several small water clones appeared from the ground and surrounded the Heartless bunching them together. Jaxon casually raised the gunblade and pointed it into the centre of the group.

"_Sayonara_ guys" he muttered before pulling the trigger, the shot landed directly in the middle of the swarm taking out several and sending the rest flying in all directions before they too disapeared. One landed at Demyx's feet, it struggled to stand but a small jet of water erupted under it sending it flying over the wall and out of sight. "Not much of a fighter are you Demyx?"

"Who me? I can fight! I just wanted to see if you could handle 'em!"

Jaxon smirked and draped the gunblade over his shoulder. "Oh right, and here was I thinking you just wanted me to take care of em because you couldn't!"

"Easy there Jax, I like ya but thay won't stop me from drowning you if I feel like it" he gestured at the gunblade. "How did you..."

"Gunbladey thoughts" Jaxon replied with a small grin before letting the gunblade disapear. "Seems to work well enough."

"Yo Demyx..." Axel's voice rang out again. "You gonna hide behind the new guy all the time now? Or are you actually gonna fight?"

"I have a shot if you want" Jaxon muttered, Demyx laughed.

"Nah, we'd have to explain to Xemnas why we threw one of the Organization off a clock tower, not worth the hassle. C'mon..." he began walking towards the hill that led to the rest of the town. "Sooner we get this done sooner I can get back to playing my sitar all the day long."

"Carefull boys, there's a real biggie running around down there!" Axel called after them.

"We can handle it."

"But, I thought you said we were gonna..."

"_Shut up_ Jax!"

"Tell ya what Roxas" commented Axel as Jaxon and Demyx disapeared from view. "If Demyx doesn't come running for his life in the next half hour I'll pay for the next round of Sea-Salt ice cream..."

* * *

If it wasn't for the Heartless, Jaxon thought that Twilight town would actually be a nice place to live, he certainly saw the appeal it had to Axel and Roxas. In the setting sun (and how exactly did _that_ work out when the clock tower had it approaching three?) the town seemed peacefull, pleasant and... strangely familiar...

"What's wrong Jax?" Demyx asked noticing his fellow Nobody had stopped several paces behind him with a thoughtfull look on his face.

"Dunno, this place just seems... familiar, like I've been here before, but I'm not sure..."

"Have you been here before?"

"That's the thing, can't remember anything past Xemnas finding me in those woods. But this place... just feels like I know it somehow."

Demyx blinked. "Weird, might wanna talk to Xemnas about that, maybe he'll know something."

"Maybe" Jaxon muttered before sighing. "Wish I could remember more though..."

Demyx patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, c'mon kiddo cheer up, in fact..." he noticed a discarded skateboard leant against a nearby wall. _Meh, why not? _"I bet you... all the munny I have in my pockets you can't grind that rail over there."

"What?"

"You heard me Jax, take that skateboard, ride that rail to the bottom and I'll give you all the munny I have with me."

Jaxon picked up the board and put one foot on it hesitantly. "Demyx, I don't even know how to skateboard..."

"Well if you're scared..." Jaxon shot past him. "... huh?" He spun on the spot to see Jaxon expertly sliding down the long concrete barrier before jumping off at the bottom without even a wobble, the younger nobody slowly rolled back up the hill towards him with his hand out. "What... I... you... you said you didn't know how to board!"

"I don't."

"But... then... how..."

"Dunno, but what I do know is you owe me, now pay up!"

"You just hustled me didn't you?"

"Is it hustling if you don't know how... Heartless!" Demyx spun, sitar already in his hand as another swarm of Heartless appeared before them.

"Man, these things just don't give up!"

"More fools them" replied Jaxon, gunblade trained on the Heartless. "Your call..."

"Go for it."

Jaxon nodded and fired into the swarm, the ground exploded sending the shadows flying in all directions once again, this time none were left.

"Wow, go Jaxon!" Demyx exclaimed. "You make it almost too easy."

Jaxon shrugged. "Those things are pretty weak, we done here yet?"

"Tell ya what, we'll walk around for a bit, take out a few more Heartless, then go back and say we couldn't find the really strong one. Good plan?"

"Sounds like it."

"OK, let's go... why are you bringing that?"

"No one else seems to want it" Jaxon replied holding the abandoned skateboard in his hands. "Might as well keep it."

Demyx sighed. "Give it here" he took the board and held it for a moment, darkness surrounded it and seconds later it was gone. "There, right now it's waiting in your room for you, now let's go."

* * *

Several Heartless attacks later the two found themselves in another small square, small benches surrounded the edge of it, to Jaxon it seemed like a smaller, outdoor version of the Organization's training room.

"OK" sighed Demyx sitting down. "I'm gonna sit here, and I'm gonna stay here. If any Heartless turn up you deal with them."

"Like I've been doing all day?"

"Pretty much" smirked Demyx changing position so he could lie down. "You seem to be doing OK without me..."

"Hey!"

"What now Jax?"

"I didn't say anything..."

"I did" both nobodies looked up to see a rather stern looking teenager glaring at them flanked by an equally agressive looking girl and large vacant looking guy. "And the two of you have some talking to do..."

Jaxon and Demyx exchanged a look. "That so? And why is that?"

"Seifer is the head of the Twilight town disciplinary comittee y'know?" The bigger guy said. "So when he asks a question you better answer."

"Quickly" added the girl.

"Seriously?" Sighed Jaxon.

"Seriously" the one called Seifer responded with an arrogant smirk. "And you can start by telling me just who exactly you two outsiders are."

"And why...."

"Just two guys passing through" cut in Demyx. "Not a crime is it?"

"You tell me, lots of weird things have been happening around here lately, and now you two weirdo's turn up..."

"Weirdo's?"

"So tell me" Seifer continued. "If you're just passing through then why are these weird creatures turning up even more than ever?"

"Ah yes, guilty until proven innocent" smirked Jaxon. "Well there's only one way to settle that" his gunblade appeared in his hand, Seifer and his crew immediately jumped into fighting stances. "So who's first?"

"Whoa there!" Demyx jumped between them. "My buddy here's getting a little carried away, we don't want to cause any trouble. Or gain any _unneeded attention!" _He added under his breath to Jaxon.

"Swarms of Heartless running around and you're worried about _me_ drawing attention to us?"

Demyx shrugged. "So these weird things, what exactly do they look like?" He asked turning to the three teenagers noticing they were all backing away looking pale. _Uh oh..._

"That!" The girl answered pointing behind them, Demyx and Jaxon turned and looked at the giant figure casting a shadow over the group before looking back, now pale themselves.

"Well" Demyx gulped barely hiding the shake in his voice. "Thank you, now if you could just... just let us handle this..." the three teenagers took off leaving him and Jaxon with the giant Heartless, it was at least eight feet tall and hovering off the ground above them, it's limbs covered in what looked like armor. "That is the third biggest Heartless I have ever seen" he muttered taking a few steps back.

"I'm sure it's honored" answered Jaxon backing away as well gunblade poised in his hand. "So what're we gonna do?"

"We got two choices, one I like one I don't. Option one, we follow our orders to the letter and give this thing all we got until it goes down."

"OK" Jaxon nodded continuing to back away from the Heartless, and option two?"

Demyx lowered his head seemingly to compose himself then suddenly took off after Seifer's gang. "Run, run away!"

Jaxon stared after him in disbelief before turning back to the Heartless which also seemed to have been caught off guard by Demyx's actions. They stared at each other for a very long moment. "Yeah works for me, Demyx! Wait up!"

* * *

"Roxas?"

"Yeah Axel?"

"I win" Axel smirked as Demyx came sprinting up the hill into the square below the tower, he dropped to a knee gasping for breath as Jaxon caught up with him.

"Did we... shake it?"

"Think so" answered Jaxon. "Don't know... if it actually... followed us."

"Good."

"What happened guys? Run into the big one?"

"Nah" Demyx smirked. "Just in a rush to get home!"

"Still have the shot on if you want me to" Jaxon whispered causing him to laugh.

"Guys?"

"What Roxas?"

"This thing you're running from, was it big, purple and covered in armor?"

Demyx groaned as another shadow fell over him and Jaxon. "Uh huh" he turned to see the giant Heartless hovering above them again. "Oh give us a break!"

"So it's option one then?" Asked Jaxon drawing his weapon.

"Seem's like it, suppose you two aren't gonna help?" He yelled up at Roxas and Axel.

"We're on break!"

"You would be" he muttered. "You and me then Jax?"

Jaxon smirked. "Right behind ya Demyx" he raised the gunblade. "C'mon then big guy, your move."

The Heartless immediately swung for him, he smirked and jumped its swipe, using the limb to boost himself up to its head where he took three massive shots at the armor protecting it, the gunblade crashed against the metal leaving deep dents before the Heartless threw him off.

"Any ideas Demyx?" He asked as the other Nobody raised his sitar.

"I got one" he answered glancing above the giant Heartless, Jaxon looked up as well to see several massive bubbles of water falling and crashing down on the Heartless knocking it to the ground.

"OK, now that was cool" he muttered.

"Do something then!" Demyx yelled springing him into action, he flew at the Heartless, gunblade poised looking for a weak spot, he noticed one and swung downwards, severing the armored beings arm and causing it to vanish into darkness, he smirked but paused when the Heartless slowly began rising back to it's hovering position.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take it one limb at at time" commented Demyx.

"Or I could just shoot it" Jaxon responded spinning the gunblade and letting off a round, it smashed against the chestplate of the Heartless leaving another dent but nothing more. "Oh for..." he flew at the Heartless and leapt up in front of it, swinging for its head only to be both blocked and swatted away by its remaining arm, he crashed to the ground in front of Demyx and bounced to his feet. "Your turn."

"My turn? What exact... move!" Demyx yelled suddenly as the Heartless shot forward, Demyx threw Jaxon to one side as the arm of the Heartless crashed into him sending him sliding across the ground into the wall.

Jaxon watched Demyx struggling to get back up with the Heartless bearing down on him and his eyes narrowed in rage. _That's IT!_ He focused on the ground beneath the giant shadow and focused all his energy, immediately darkness began forming there growing larger and larger until it took up almost half the square, the Heartless appeared to be struggling to stay in the air, as though the darkness was trying to suck it in, Jaxon focused harder, putting all his energy into the task, the Heartless turned to him and raised its arm to attack but suddenly shot down into the darkness which closed immediately behind it as Jaxon slumped to the ground completely spent.

"Well" muttered Axel to himself from his seat on the tower. "Didn't see _that_ one coming!"

"Jax, you OK buddy?" Asked Demyx as the younger Nobody lay gasping for air.

"Ask me again when I figure out why I tried that."

"How did you do that?"

"Beats me" Jaxon muttered accepting the offered hand and staggering over to the wall overlooking the town to lean on it for support.

"Where did you send it?"

Jaxon smirked and pointed towards the ocean in the distance, as Demyx watched a portal appeared in the air and the Heartless plummeted out of it into the water with a massive splash.

"Y'know water can't kill it?" Demyx asked.

"Tell me Demyx, what element can you control again?"

"Water, wh... oh, gotcha, any requests for what I should do to it?"

"Send it back this way" Jaxon answered raising the gunblade again.

"You sure Jax? You're spent as it is."

"Orders were to take it out, besides, let's see it survive having it's head cut off!"

Demyx nodded and jumped up onto the wall, sitar at the ready, as he played the ocean erupted and the Heartless shot out of it propelled by a massive jet of water. "Incoming!"

"I see it" Jaxon nodded watching the Heartless get closer, he prepared to leap up at it when it got in range but there was a sudden flash of light and the Heartless disapeared. "WHAT?" He yelled looking around before noticing Roxas falling gracefully throught the air and landing on his feet in front of him. "You... little..."

"Alright Roxas!" Axel yelled down at them, Jaxon and Demyx glared at the keyblade wielder.

"What?"

"We just got pounded into the dirt trying to take that thing out, and you turn up right at the end and steal our thunder?"

"My bad?" He offered, Jaxon stepped forward but Demyx stopped him.

"Chill" he muttered. "One more for Kingdom Hearts, that's good enough."

"But... he..."

"Leave it Jax, , besides now when can get home."

Jaxon glared at Roxas before smirking. "OK, I'll let it go" he muttered glancing up at the clock tower. "Hell of a jump."

"You're telling me?" Roxas laughed. "No hard feelings?"

"Since we don't feel I'm gonna have to say no, but you owe me now buddy."

Roxas smirked. "I'll remember that."

Jaxon nodded. "Later slacker" he laughed opening a portal into which he and Demyx disapeared.

* * *

"I really thought you were gonna rip his head off" Demyx smirked as they emerged into the Castle.

"I was, but like you said, one more for Kingdom Hearts, that's one step closer to getting mine back."

"And mine" agreed Demyx as they rounded a corner and almost collided with Saix. "Oh, what now?"

"Well?"

"The giant Heartless is history" said Jaxon. "And we took out a good tonne more, Twilight town should be OK for Roxas now."

"Very good Jaxon, there might very well be some use for you after all, not that I'll hold my breath about it" Saix puhed past them and disapeared, Demyx glaring the whole time.

"I hate him."

"I'm not too fond of the guy either" Jaxon shrugged. "So, wanna go soak Roxas and Axel' rooms?"

* * *

**The usual, like? Hate? Love? Despise? Review people.**


	6. Heat of the Desert

* * *

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Well now, this is creepy!_

'Creepy' really was the only word to describe the room Jaxon had stumbled into, stumbled being his injured prides cover for crashed, really, really hard, even now after taking in the room he was only up to his knees. In truth it hadn't been the best idea to ride the skateboard down one of the castle's steeper slopes but then, Jaxon admitted he wasn't one to thing about the pros and cons of making sharp turns when a dusk randomly appears in front of you. He had been going almost full steam when one had done just that and his sudden swerve had sent him toppling down a flight of stairs into the room he was now picking himself off the floor of.

_What the hell is this place anyway?_

Now up on his feet Jaxon took a proper look around at his surroundings, he was in a large room that sloped upwards, the stairs he'd just crashed down running right up the middle, but it was the contents of the room that was freaking Jaxon out. Fourteen symbols lined the room either side of the stairs, all were glowing blue as were the floor panels in front of each one, Jaxon smirked as he looked at the nearest one to see a picture of a sitar marked by the words 'The Melodius Nocturne'.

"Nice nickname you've got there Demyx" he muttered out loud before turning his attention to the other symbols.

_This has got to be the creepiest graveyard ever..._

"What?" He hissed as a Dusk, probably even the same one that had sent him into the room, appeared in front of him. "Don't you have something to do? Go troll the city and kill some Heartless or something!" The Dusk stared at him for a second then faded into the ground. "Freakin' things need to watch where they're going..."

"Or you could try not riding this thing in the castle" Jaxon spun round at the voice to find himself standing with another of the Organization, the short one with blue hair, his mind raced through names and Demyx's decriptions trying to put a name to the face...

"Zexion?" The other nobody unfolded his arms and gave an approving nod.

"Indeed, nice to see Demyx is actually teaching you something."

"Yeah... what is...."

"This place?" Zexion interrupted. "This is called the Proof of Existance."

Jaxon stared at him for a full ten seconds. "The what now?" Zexion made a small noise of annoyance.

"Essentially, this is the place that proves that we still exist. You notice the symbols?"

"Yeah?"

"So long as they're blue then the nobody in question still exists, should they ever... cease to be, the symbol will turn red."

"Cease to be? As in..."

"Gone" Zexion nodded. "Not a fate I intend myself or any other member of the Organization to suffer. But I digress, the symbols can also be used to travel to the residence of the member it represents, all of us have one, except the Superior."

"Even me?" Jaxon asked, Zexion turned and pointed to the furthest symbol, marked by a gunblade on the floor panel before it. "But, why create a room like this in the first place?"

"Some of us like to come here every now and then. To remind ourselves that while we do not have hearts, we still exist."

"Is that why you're here?" Jaxon asked unable to not notice the hint of bitterness in Zexion's voice.

"Actually, I was on my way to give you your new assignment."

"And you just happened to know I'd be riding a skateboard down a flight of stairs?"

"I can trace beings by their scent, it's a personal talent of mine. Much like your little vacuum of darkness trick... the skateboard was a surprise."

Jaxon smirked. "Don't want to be too predictable. So where are me and Demyx going this time?"

"Actually, the Superior has decided to send you on a different mission, you will be aiding Roxas in..."

"Hang on, Roxas? I thought he was Axel's partner?"

"There are no set 'partners' in the Organization, there are those who work together often, myself and Lexaeus for example, you should be honored, the Superior seems to believe you suitable for this mission."

Jaxon nodded. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you've been here a week, one week, and Xemnas is sending you after powerfull Heartless?"

Jaxon smirked. "Firstly, I think I handled myself quite well against that one in Twilight town, secondly, Roxas joined less than a week before I did, what's the difference?"

Demyx shrugged. "Well he's the Keyblade wielder..."

"And that makes the world of difference doesn't it?"

"Yeah actually, it's that Keyblade that keeps our big heart shaped friend up there fully supplied."

"Fair point" Jaxon conceded.

"Man, I was starting to enjoy being stuck with you as well."

"There'll be other missions Demyx, besides, what've we done since Twilight town? Checking out how much Heartless are in each world? That's glorified recon! At least now we might see some action."

"Some of us like glorified recon Jax, so where've you been posted?"

"Some place called Agrabah? Figures it'd be somewhere I haven't been, apparently we got a strong Heartless running around out there to take out. Where they sending you?"

"Castle Oblivion, me, Lex and Xaldin have to clear out the last of the Heartless..."

"I keep hearing about this place, what exactly is so special about it?"

"Another base, plus they think it might help us deal with the 'other' Keyblade wielder..."

"Xion?"

"No, Sora you idiot!" Demyx laughed. "Xion's on our side!"

"So sue me, how is another castle gonna help us deal with him anyway? Surely just taking him out would be easier?"

"Beats me? If Xemnas know's anything he's keeping it quiet, anyway I better take off. Xaldin'll kill me if I'm late."

"Good luck" Jaxon nodded slapping his partner on the back.

"You too Jax, try and come back will ya? I like having a lackey..." with that he disapeared into darkness leaving Jaxon laughing in his wake.

"Lacky? Oh he's gonna pay for that one..."

"Y'know, talking to yourself is a sign you're going crazy."

"Only if you answer back" Jaxon responded as Roxas appeared beside him. "I take it we gotta get going?"

"Xemnas' orders" Roxas shrugged. "Feeling lucky?"

"I can't feel, but who needs luck..." the gunblade appeared in Jaxon's hand. "... when you got one of these?"

* * *

The heat was only the second thing Jaxon noticed as he and Roxas appeared on the outskirts of a town right in the middle of what appeared to be a desert, if it hadn't been for the incredibly bright sunlight almost blinding him as he stepped out of the darkness then the intensity of the sun would've hit him even harder than it did.

"OK" he gasped. "Black leather, plus baking sunshine equals one _very_ unhappy nobody."

Roxas ignored him. "Right, I don't suppose Zexion filled you in on what this Heartless actually looks like?"

"I was under the impression that since you're the one who usually deals with them you'd know."

Roxas sighed. "The hard way it is then."

"Search and destroy?"

"Yup, this might take a while. We might need to split up... And remember" he added as Jaxon made to head into the town. "_Low_ profile, the people around here aren't the friendliest."

"Roxas, you don't even know me! I'm all about the low profiles!"

"You pulled a gunblade on a random guy in Twilight town!"

"I'm gonna kill Demyx" Jaxon muttered to himself. "We doing this or what?"

Roxas nodded and led the way through the alleys of the town, all the while Jaxon was wishing they didn't have to wear the cloaks, there didn't appear to be much people about, or anything for that matter, not even the odd Heartless. As they neared what appeared to be a giant palace in the centre of the town Roxas stopped.

"Uh oh..."

"What?"

"It's market day" Roxas answered. "Which means the palace guard are gonna be all over the place."

"So?"

"Well, I've only been here once, but these guys don't trust anyone, least of all outsiders in big black cloaks."

"Sounds like Twilight town" said Jaxon with a small smirk, Roxas laughed.

"Except these guys carry swords... and use them... a lot."

"Well, if we have the odd skirmish with them..."

"Trust me Jaxon, you're gonna want to keep away from these guys as much as possible."

"If you say so" Jaxon muttered marching towards the marketplace, Roxas sighed and followed after him, almost immediately they were bombarded by market tenders offering anything from jewelry to stuffed animals, Jaxon sighed and pulled his hood even further before barging into someone, he turned to apologise but was grabbed by his cloak by a large man in what appeared to by the palace guard uniform.

"Watch where you're going _boy_!" The man hissed, Jaxon wrenched himself away.

"Same goes for you meathead!" He snapped back, the man growled and reached for his sword but Roxas jumped in.

"Sorry about my friend here, he forgets his place sometimes...."

"Not again" Jaxon muttered.

"I'd teach him some manners if I had the time!" The man snapped before turning back to Roxas. "Wait, have I seen you before?"

"I'm wearing black leather in a desert town, wouldn't you remember something like that if you did?" The man gave him a funny look before storming away into the crowd, Roxas quickly opened a portal and dragged Jaxon in emerging on the rooftops above the market.

"OK, I think it'd be best for both of us if we search from up here" he sighed shaking his hood back. "Good job in annoying the Captain..."

"That inbred was the Captain? I'd hate to see the guys who got turned down, why did he think he'd seen you before?"

Roxas grinned. "Me and Axel might have swiped a few things from here last time, but our friend there is such an idiot he probably won't remember seeing us, but still, keep away from him..."

"OK, I got it" Jaxon held up his hands defensively. "He walked into _me_!"

Roxas sighed. "OK, we're gonna have to split up, meet back here in an hour, stay on the rooftops and keep out of trouble."

"Roxas" Jaxon feigned offense. "What do you take me for?"

"An idiot" the other nobody replied disapearing before his eyes. Jaxon shook his head.

"That's a little rude, now, if I was a big and powerfull Heartless, where would I be?"

* * *

"This is so boring" Jaxon muttered idly kicking his feet against the wall of the building he was sitting on as he waited for Roxas to turn up, he'd been from one end of the town to the other in search of this Heartless and found nothing, not even the weaker one's, he'd even checked the palace to no avail. He sighed again and looked down at the people walking around below him, it was getting busier as the day wore on and the sun seemed to be getting hotter, he shrugged his hood back and let the heat attack his face.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to have Demyx here right now" he sighed imagining how much use his partner's water control would be. "Hell, what I wouldn't give for something to drink period..." a bottle of liquid was thrust into his hand. "... any luck?"

"Nothing" Roxas answered sitting down next to him. "You?"

"Zip" he sighed taking a swig of the drink. "Not bad, where'd you get this?"

"Stall down the way."

"Stolen?"

"Maybe..." Roxas smirked having some of his own drink. "Unlike Axel I didn't get seen though."

"Nice one" Jaxon shrugged. "So, any idea's? Because if I wanted to be baked alive I'd ask your pal Axel to do it back home."

"Tell you what, one last look around then we'll leave alright? I'm starting to think this was a wild goose chase myself."

"Meet back here?"

"Yeah. And Jaxon..."

"Stay outta trouble, I got it" Jaxon sighed taking a running jump onto the next rooftop. "Can't do anything around here can I? He muttered before jumping when he heard a scream, he looked back to get Roxas' attention but he was already gone, the scream came again, this time closer, he sighed and ran towards where it had come from, eyes peeled on the streets below him, he spotted movement in an alley across the way and dived for the opposite roof, he barely grabbed the edge and scrambled up the rest of the way then looked down into the alley.

"Oh man..."

A number of the palace guard had surrounded a young girl, she looked barely ten and was pleading with one of them, the Captain laughed and drew his sword.

"You know the price of thievery little girl, hold her!"

Jaxon's jaw dropped as one of the guards held the girl's arm up against the wall while the Captain pulled his sword arm back, Jaxon felt the gunblade appear in his hand but didn't raise it, getting involved wouldn't be best for the Organization's plans here, the girl cried in fear and he aimed the gunblade at the group.

"Sorry Roxas..."

The round landed in the middle of the guards and sent them flying in different directions down the alley, Jaxon jumped down and landed in front of the girl who looked up at him with the same fear she had the guards.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid, but we better get you outta here" he offered her his hand and she took it, he sprinted out of the alley with her towards the marketplace, the crowd was thcker than ever and the guards were already pouring out of the alley behind them, he looked down at the girl. "Run, hide in the crowd, they won't find you."

"There they are!"

"Go! Now!" He yelled, the girl took off and disapeared into the mess of people, he turned to the guards and smirked before taking off down another alley. "Catch me if you can guys!"

"I won't just catch you, I'll have your head!" He heard the Captain scream which brought a laugh out of him as he ducked and dived through the streets before skidding to a halt when he reached a dead-end.

"Hoo-boy" he muttered turning to the approaching guards with his gunblade already drawn. They stopped a few feet away and the Captain stepped forward.

"You shouldn't have interfered boy."

"What? And let you chop her arm off? She was just a kid!"

"She was a thief and theives should be punished! As should those who help them!"

"Is this where I'm supposed to feel scared? Because I hate to break it to you, but it's not happening."

"Very well, arrest him!" The Captain called to his men, they held back nervously.

"But sir, he has a sword..."

"Gunblade."

"You _idot_! You've all got swords! Now get him!"

"But before you do, let me just ask, can your swords do this?" Jaxon pointed the gunblade in the air and fired. "I doubt it."

"Sorcery is punishable by death boy!"

"Don't I get a last request?" Jaxon smirked.

"Not when you anger me! Get him!"

The guards all charged, the nearest one swinging for Jaxon's sword arm but the gunblade blocked it before Jaxon kicked the man to the ground, the others all surrounded him and pointed their blades at him, he glanced around and smirked.

"Who's first?" Before the guards could respond a figure jumped down from the roof and landed next to Jaxon giving him a look of pure frustration.

"Keep outta trouble, that's all you had to do!"

"Would you believe that this wasn't actually my fault?" The glare remained on Roxas' face. "Thought not."

"Some good news though, I found the Heartless we were looking for."

"Is now the time?" Jaxon asked as the guards started advancing towards them.

"Seeing as it's here, yeah."

"It is?"

"Our orders got a little mixed up. We weren't just supposed to find the Heartless, we had to reveal it as well..."

Jaxon's eyes turned on the Captain. "Heartless are drawn by the darkness in the heart..."

"Exactly, and that guy standing there fits the description perfectly..."

"Don't just stand there and let them talk! Get them!"

The guards all lunged but were blocked by the Nobody's respective blades.

"So, how do we turn Mr. Darkness there into a Heartless?"

"We let them handle this" Roxas gestured towards a group of shadows drifting towards the group, Jaxon and Roxas stood back as the shadows formed and suddenly dived on the guards, Jaxon watched as the Heartless plunged their hands into the men's chests cutting off their screams of fear, he looked on as the Heartless stepped away and the guards bodies disapeared, replaced instead by more Heartless.

"Oh... my... I wouldn't wish that on anyone" he whispered as the Heartless turned their attention to him and Roxas, the Captain having fled with several in pursuit. He just stared blankly at the place where the guards had been lying before having their both their hearts and humanity stripped from them, was that what had happened to him?

"Jaxon!" Roxas yell brought him out of his trance. "Go after him, I'll handle these."

Jaxon nodded and ran off in the direction the Captain had fled, more and more Heartless were cropping up now, he smirked as he imagined them running amok in the marketplace.

_More for Kingdom Hearts!_

The smirk vanished when he remembered the little girl he had saved, if the Heartless got her that would be a waste...

"No! Please! Don't..." He smirked again and slowed to a walk as he neared where the Captain's voice was coming from.

"No! I... I... No!" The scream that followed was cut off suddenly as Jaxon rounded the corner to see the Captain slumping to the ground holding his chest, he looked up as Jaxon approached, trying to speak but unable to make a sound.

"If I could feel anything, I'd be sorry for you" the nobody muttered, the Captain's head dropped to the ground and his body started to change, Jaxon's smirk vanished as it grew larger and larger until it towered over him. "Not again!"

The Heartless continued to mutate as he watched, now it was changing color to a pale blue, it's breaths (Heartless breathe? Jaxon blinked) coming out as jagged pieces of ice, it looked down on him and advanced looking angry. Jaxon raised his gunblade but thought better of it and took off.

_"Roxas__!"_ He yelled charging back to where he'd left the other nobody. "A little help here?" Roxas appeared from round a corner in front of him.

"What?"

"The Heartless is here" he answered pointing back to where the chasing Heartless was floating towards them. "And I think it's mad."

Roxas smirked. "That's the powerfull Heartless? Jaxon, take it down."

"What?"

"You take it down, I'll finish it off."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

Roxas looked up at the buildings around them, small balconies jutted out from windows making it harder for the floating Heartless to reach them. Jaxon smirked as he realised the plan.

"Yeah OK, works for me" he muttered, he aimed the gunblade at one of the balconies and waited until the Heartless was under it. "Fire in the hole!" The balcony exploded and the falling debris sent the Heartless crashing to the ground. "Your turn."

Roxas nodded and held the Keyblade ahead of him, Jaxon jumped as he suddenly vanished and appeared on the other side of the Heartless, there was a flash of light and the giant form slowly disapeared.

"That seemed almost too easy" Jaxon commented as Roxas walked back to him.

"It does sometimes" Roxas glanced back over his shoulder to see more members of the place guard advancing on them. "I think we're done here."

Jaxon nodded. "Good, I think I'm getting heatstoke."

Roxas laughed and turned to the charging guards, darkness surrounded the two nobodies and when it cleared they were gone.

* * *

"So, a successful mission then?" Jaxon asked without looking away from the view of Twilight town. Roxas glanced up at him from his seat on the edge of the tower.

"Yeah, took out some Heartless, you saved a little girl, a good day's work I think."

Jaxon smirked to himself before looking down at the town. "Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" Roxas' question caught him off guard.

"Sure, go for it."

Roxas frowned as though struggling to work out how to phrase the question. "Do... can you, remember what you were like? When you had a heart I mean?"

Jaxon sighed. "Nope, nothing, all I remember is Xemnas finding me in some forest and talking me into joining the club... why?"

Roxas shrugged. "I can't remember either, just wondered if you did, Axel seem's to but he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Lucky him, some of us don't have that luxury."

"How do you cope? With not being able to..."

"Dunno" Jaxon shrugged. "How can you cope with knowing you can never feel happy, or sad, or anything anymore? Just a big empty void..."

"I dunno, when me and Axel hang out, it seems like there's something there."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure exactly... like I'm enjoying it, like I'm with a friend..."

"Don't let Saix hear you say that" Jaxon laughed.

"To be honest, I think he's wrong, I think me and Axel are friends, there's no other word for it, like you and Demyx, what would you call that if it's not a friendship?"

Jaxon looked down at the ground. "I don't know, I feel the same as I do all the time, I don't think I'm gonna be able to do something so normal as form a friendship again."

Roxas sighed. "Saix has really done a number on you."

"Not just Saix, this whole thing, if you can't feel, how can you make friends?"

"Me and Axel managed it" answered Roxas.

"Yeah" Jaxon muttered standing up. "I'm outta here Roxas. Gotta see if Demyx made it back from Castle Oblivion in one piece."

"See ya."

Jaxon opened a portal but hesitated before stepping through. "And Roxas? Thanks."

* * *

"Well Zexion?" Xemnas asked turning to greet the new arrival. "Did you do as asked?"

"I followed them through Agrabah as you asked, they succeeded in their mission to dispose of that loathsome Captain."

"Very good, did you discover which would be best for the Hollow Bastion mission?"

"Yes, Jaxon would be the better choice."

"Really?" Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"You wish to discover how powerful the residents are? Jaxon, while more than a little bit impulsive, should be more than able to help us discover that."

"Very good Zexion, go and tell our newest member of his new assignment, I will join him soon."

Zexion nodded. "Yes superior."

Xemnas watched the other Nobody disapear before turning back to Kingdom Hearts.

"Soon..." he whispered. "Very soon..."

* * *

**The drill, you know it, Read and Review people!**


	7. Flying Solo

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Demyx Report: Numerus Randomus_

_It's going down today. Xemnas has been talking about 'testing' the residents of Hollow Bastion for a while now, in a nutshell he wants to see how tough the people there are so we can work out just how many Heartless we're gonna need to wipe 'em out. The more we need the longer it's gonna take. And the lucky guy who gets to test them? Jax. Yup. Hs first solo mission and he's going into the middle of a warzone. Xemnas thinks the kid has what it takes so who am I to doubt him? Besides look who trained him... he's doomed!_

_Seriously though, I hope Jax does it, this is as much a test for him as the Hollow Bastion guys, once he passes he's a fully fledged member of the Organization, complete with his own throne in the meeting room... not that he knows this himself yet... anyway better go, gotta see the kid off and then it's off to help Roxas clear out Wonderland... joy._

"Thought you'd be here" Demyx commented with a smirk as he emerged into the hall of empty melodies, Jaxon glanced back from his spot on the balcony before going back to staring into space. "Looking forward to your first time solo?"

"Guess so" Jaxon shrugged. "Be better if I actually knew what I'm supposed to be doing out there..."

"Xemnas hasn't told you?"

"I'm to be 'filled in as the mission progressess' Jaxon qouted. "Why? You know something I don't?"

"Now _that_ would be telling" Demyx smirked. "But whatever it is kiddo I think you can handle it."

"Really?"

"Well, not that I have an ego or anything... but you are _my_ lackey, that should be all you need."

Jaxon laughed. "Yeah, giant Heartless are nothing to the lackey of Demyx, the 'Melodious Nocturne!'"

"Now you're catching on" Demyx laughed slapping him on the shoulder. "We'll have you turned into a mean heart collecting machine in no time."

"Yay" Jaxon sighed. "Assuming I make it back..."

"Oh you will make it back Jax, don't be stupid!"

"That's a bit hard seeing as I spend most of my time hanging around with you!"

Demyx slapped him again. "Changed my mind, I hope you don't make it back!"

"That's more like it" Jaxon smirked, Demyx went to reply but both nobodies jumped as a portal opened and their superior stepped through.

"It's time."

Jaxon nodded and walked towards the portal, Demyx stopped him and slapped him on the shoulder one more time.

"Good luck buddy."

"I'm gonna need it" Jaxon muttered before following Xemnas into the portal and disapearing leaving Demyx alone.

"Be carefull kiddo..."

* * *

"Nice place" Jaxon muttered as he looked out on the town below the castle he and Xemnas were stood on top of. "When was the tornado?"

"This is Hollow Bastion" Xemnas answered. "Until recently only Heartless and the witch Maleficent resided here...."

"A witch?" Jaxon asked sceptically. "Are you serious?" Xemnas gave him a look. "OK, you are, so where is this witch now?"

"Gone, vanquished by Sora, along with most of the Heartless..."

"This Sora kid sounds like a real handfull..."

"Sora is not your concern!" Snapped Xemnas, Jaxon finally fell silent. "Since Maleficent vanished the residents of this world have returned" he gestured to a small town on the edge of the castle. "The Heartless, have had to take refuge..." he pointed beyond the town to a series of cliffs.

"Whoa..." whispered Jaxon. From his vantage point he could make out hordes apon hordes of Heartless moving around. "So, why not just send the Heartless in?"

"That is why you are here, it appears that the towns residents are determined to ensure this world does not fall to the Darkness again, any Heartless that enter the town get wiped out..."

"And you want _me_ to go in there?"

"Yes, you are to find out just how powerfull the residents of this world are, then we can deduce how many Heartless we will need for our plan."

"Plan?"

"All will be revealed in due course Jaxon."

"So, let me think on this, you want me to go down there and, basically, start a fight?"

"Indeed, I dare say that would be playing to your strengths?"

"A little" Jaxon smirked. "But why me? Surely you could just rush in and destroy the place?"

"I do not wish this world destroyed, I too once resided here many years ago. I merely wish for it to be as it was when the Organizaton had control..."

"Crawling with Heartless?"

"When the time is right the Heartless will no longer be needed, you asked why you were being sent on this mission?"

"Be nice to know."

"This is just as much a test of your abilities as the resident's. Look at it as an... opportunity to prove yourself."

"You mean I haven't already?"

"Did I say that?" Xemnas chuckled. "Now go, and do not fail."

"I won't superior" Jaxon nodded. "I guarantee it!"

"Very good, and good luck to you."

Jaxon nodded and pulled his hood over his head before vanishing, Xemnas turned and walked back into the castle a small smile forming on his face.

* * *

Despite looking like a dump from the castle Jaxon had to grudgingly admit that the town wasn't that bad, from where he'd emerged in what looked like the market district the town seemed to be in the process of being restored, the market district was built above the residential so he could look out over the rest of the town, the rows of houses ended abruptly at what seemed to be the outer wall, from there it was mile apon mile of barren wasteland until the cliffs where he'd seen the Heartless running around.

"Good day for a fight" he muttered to himself turning and walking through the district, unlike Agrabah the traders here left him to his own devices, there didn't seem to be that many people about, he felt something collide with his waist and looked down to see a large duck straightening it's hat. _WHAT THE...._

"Ach! Watch whur yer goin' laddie!" It hissed at him before continuing on it's way, Jaxon staring slack-jawed after it.

"A talking duck? I only wish that was the weirdest thing I've ever dealt with. Heartless, nobodies, Jaxon my friend you are in this up to your neck..."

Still muttering to himself he walked down a long flight of steps and found himself amongst the houses he's seen from above, it was even quieter down here, almost too quiet...

The gunblade appeared instantly as he spun on the spot and saw a group of shadows floating towards him, he tensed up but the Heartless shot passed him and around a corner, Jaxon stood still for a moment out of confusion but then the unmistakeable sound of a battle rang out, he ran towards the corner but slid to a halt as a Heartless shot past him and disapeared, he made sure his hood was up then slowly stuck his head round the corner to see the last Heartless disapearing with a lone man standing over it, Jaxon quickly used the darkness to move himself up to a roof above the man to get a better look.

"Well, well, well" he commented with a small grin. "Looks like I've found my test project" the man seemed to sense he was being watched and turned but Jaxon ducked out of sight, when he looked back the guy had disapeared into a small house, Jaxon's hand tensed around the gunblade and he got ready to charge in after him but he stopped himself. What if there was more in there? He smirked as a small voice in the back of his mind asked who exactly cared how many there were, he ignored it and settled down, the guy had to come out sometime, and when he did it was game time.

* * *

"... yeah" a man's voice drew Jaxon out of his daydream, he glanced over the edge of the roof to see the guy leaving the small house holding a weapon, Jaxon squinted and his eyes went wide when he saw the guy holding what looked to be a gunblade of his own over his shoulder. "... I'm going to head over to the bailey, see how many there are today..."

Jaxon ducked out of sight as the guy walked by and looked after him. Yes, definitely a gunblade, something told him this was going to be good, he watched the guy walk up some steps and make his way along the outer wall before disapearing into a large stone building, blankly he wondered what he would be feeling right now, anticipation? Excitement? Worry? He shrugged that question to the back of his mind and followed after the guy, as he entered the stone building he slowed and began silently stepping through the building.

_Come out, come out wherever you are pal!_

He paused as he reached an opening in the concrete and looked out, several feet below was the guy, walking towards a small path through the cliffs, how had he gotten down there so quickly? Jaxon watched until the guy was a safe distance away and jumped down from the opening, using the darkness to aid his landing and slowly following his target towards the path.

The game of cat and mouse continued all the way through the cliffs, Jaxon tailing the guy until he was too close then holding back and going after him again, just where was he going? Eventually he walked out of the path onto a massive clearing, Jaxon held back in the mouth of the path until the guy disapeared at the other end and charged across it, the clearing narrowed into another small path between two cliffs before opening again, Jaxon slowed and cautiously walked out onto an overlook over the town, he could make out the buildings and the castle far below, he suddenly realised that this overlook was the end of the road, where had the guy...

"Now then... now that we're alone how about you tell me who you are and why exactly you were following me."

Jaxon winced under his hood, so much for stealth, he turned to see the guy leaning against the cliff wall staring at him, he stepped forward holding his gunblade pointed at the young nobody who stood defiantly staring at him.

"Not a talker huh? Well, if it's a fight you're after..."

"But that's _exactly _why I'm here!" Jaxon interrupted. "And it just so happens that you're the guy to give me one!"

The guy laughed. "Well, you're a strange one, who are you?"

"I'm what's left when both light and darkness are stripped away" Jaxon couldn't stop a smirk from formng on his face as the guy looked confused. "But that's not important."

"Oh, and what is?"

"Just the simple fact that I'm here, and I'm in the mood for a fight" Jaxon threw his hood back letting the guy see his face for the first time, a flicker of surprise crossed his face.

"But, you're just a kid, why would you want to pick a fight with me?"

"Got orders" Jaxon shrugged. "And you gotta follow orders, nothing personal."

"You're a strange kid..."

"I prefer the term 'nobody'" Jaxon responded. "Now, if we could get to the part where we fight..."

"Well, if you're in such a rush..." the gunblade was held up. "... where's your weapon?"

Jaxon smirked. "Right here" his gunblade appeared in his hand, the guy froze.

"What? How... where did you get that?"

"No clue" the nobody shrugged. "But it does its job!" He suddenly lunged forward swinging for the fences, the guy jumped back and parried all of his blows, the two blades locked together for a second before they broke, the guy swung low but Jaxon blocked and tried to hit him with the handle only for the guy to step away and try another blow, Jaxon blocked all of them and tried to skewer him but their blades locked again, the guy threw his free arm at Jaxon but the nobody ducked and tried to trip him only for the guy to jump his foot and back away keeping his blade poised.

"Not bad kid" he nodded. "You got some moves I'll give you that."

"Why thank you" Jaxon answered only just noticing the grin he was sporting _I'm actually enjoying this!_ He matched the guys steps as they circled each other. "You're not so bad yourself."

The guy smirked and lunged forward, Jaxon blocked his blows and leapt behind him feigning a head-shot and swinging low, again it was blocked and the guys high blow almost took his head off, his last second duck sparing his neck but costing him one of the spikes of hair at the top of his head, he kicked the guy away and used the darkness to switch the gunblade from one hand to the other, caught off guard the guy barely blocked his blow and caught him with a backhand before trying another high blow, Jaxon blocked it and pushed him away starting another standoff, Jaxon ran his hand through his hair.

"You messed wth the hair pal! Shouldn't have done that!"

The guy laughed. "Really? Well before you make me pay, I have a request."

"That being?"

"Your name, it doesn't feel right fighting someone, especially someone with a gunblade, without at least knowing who they are."

Jaxon smirked. "Well if it means so much to you, it's Jaxon."

"Jaxon?"

"You got it, now how about you tell me yours?"

The guy frowned. "I abandoned my real name a long time ago..."

Jaxon paused. "Well" he muttered. "That makes two of us..."

"You gave me a fake name?" The guy's mock rage brought another smirk to his face.

"You can give me a fake one if you like."

"Fair enough, my name's Leon."

"Really? Well 'Leon' it's been nice chatting to you but..." in the blink of an eye Jaxon spun the gunblade and fired at Leon but the man jumped over the round and came down aiming a blow at Jaxon's head, the nobody blocked it and the blades locked together again. "Gotta say pal, you're good, but there's one difference between us..." he twisted the blades sending them flying out of their owners hands then smashed his elbow into Leon's face. "I fight dirty."

Leon tried to get up but Jaxon drove his knee into his ribs before kicking him in the face to knock him down, he stood over the man then kicked him hard in the ribs.

"Not bad for a kid huh?" He yelled before pulling his foot back to do it again, Leon caught his foot and tripped him before jumping back to his feet, Jaxon rolled to his knees but the man kicked him in the jaw sending him to the ground, he looked around for his gunblade and dived for it, he turned but found himself staring at Jaxon's blade.

"How..."

Jaxon smirked while rubbing his jaw, a large bruise already forming. "Oh... should've told you before" he used the darkness to make the gunblade switch hands and back again all the while pointed at Leon. "Neat party trick right?"

"So..." Leon scowled up at him. "You fight with the darkness..."

"Kinda, but I don't need the darkness to do this!" He pulled his foot back and kicked Leon hard in the face again laying him out at his feet, he stood over the dazed man holding the gunblade over him, his orders were to test the guy, but what happened then? He was so busy thinking he didn't notice as a sharp object flew towards him and ripped across the back of his hand, cutting through both glove and skin causing him to reel away dropping the gunblade and holding the now bleeding wound.

"Get away from him!" Jaxon glared up at the source of the voice, a teenage girl, roughly around the same age as him, stood on the cliff looking down at him, she held out her hand as the shuriken she had thrown spun back into her hand.

"Another one?" He whispered with a small smirk as the girl glared down at him.

"You better take off pal" She said raising the shuriken again. "Or you'll go down at the hands of the great ninja Yuffie!"

Jaxon burst out laughing. "Good one!" He yelled up at her trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his hand. "You're serious?"

"Deadly" the girl smirked back. "So you gonna leave or do we have to do this the hard way?"

Jaxon held his arms out wide, the gunblade returning to his hand. "You tell me?"

"The hard way it is then, pity, you were kinda cute..."

Jaxon shook his head in dsbelief. "I'd like to say the same..." the girl flushed.

"What..."

"Like to, but I hate lying" Jaxon finished with a grin, the girl went redder, this time with anger.

"How... how _dare _you? Do you know who you're dealing with?"

"Some silly little girl pretending to be a ninja by the looks of it!" He shot back.

"Silly little... listen little boy I'm the..."

"Great ninja Yuffie, I heard it the first time, but this is serious business..."

"Good, because I'm gonna _seriously _throw you off that cliff!" The girl yelled throwing the shuriken, Jaxon sighed and waved his arm, darkness surrounded the weapon and it disapeared. "... what?"

"Told you" Jaxon smirked as the shuriken appeared behind her, she turned at the last second and ducked as it shot passed her and vanihed over the edge of the cliff, she drew two smaller blades and jumped down, he sidestepped her and tripped her sending her to the ground, he swung the gunblade down but she rolled away and attacked with both blades, he effortlessly blocked all her attacks with the gunblade and swung low, she jumped back just as the blade ripped into one of her boots, the two stood staring at each other for a moment, Jaxon still smirking Yuffie now glaring at him.

"So 'great ninja'" Jaxon mocked. "You wanna back off now?"

Yuffie didn't respond but instead flew at him again, Jaxon sighed as he blocked her blows, the girl was good, but Leon, still struggling to shake off the kick to the face, was a lot better, Yuffie took advantage of his complacency and swung both blades at his head, he blocked them but she caught him with a well placed kick sending him sprawling, he couldn't help but laugh as he stood up.

"Give up?" She asked keeping her blades poised. "Or do I have to spank you some more?"

"Please" Jaxon answered with a small nod. "I've only just begun."

"So have I!" She lunged at him again, this time Jaxon saw it coming and slapped the blades down before tripping her, she yelled in frustration and jumped up at him again, he didn't even block her blows now but just dodged from side-to-side before tripping her again. "Stop toying with me!" She shrieked lunging again... right into the handle of the gunblade.

"If you insist" Jaxon sighed bending down and pulling her up by her top. "Pity, you actually _were_ kinda cute" he smirked before spinning around and throwing her against the side of the cliff, he took a second to study the still bleeding wound on the back of his hand before raising the gunblade and aiming at her. "See you on the other side" just as he fired he noticed a blur shoot across his line of vision, the round impacted the cliff wall but Jaxon was already looking past it at Leon, the man gently lowered Yuffie to the ground and pointed his gunblade at Jaxon.

"That's a hell of a trick" the young nobody conceded. "Is this round two?"

Leon smirked but didn't answer as more people emerged and stood beside him, a young woman with her long hair tied back, and older blonde haired man and a really old man dressed all in blue, Jaxon's smile didn't falter but he took a step back as Leon advanced on him, the young nobody started to raise his gunblade but stopped, four against one (five when the ninja girl got up) didn't seem too inviting, plus to his recollection his orders had been to find out how tough the residents were and he'd done just that.

"Well" he said letting the gunblade vanisha slowly backing towards the cliff-edge. "It's been fun, but I got what I came here for, thanks. Take care now" with that he jumped backwards off the edge, darkness surrounded him and he looked up to see Leon staring down at him from the cliff before he disapeared.

* * *

It was only after he'd emerged from the darkness at the top of the castle that Jaxon noticed the pain in his hand, he raised it up and took the shredded glove off, the girl had cut him right down to the bone by the looks of it, he smirked despite the pain.

"At least I can feel _something_" he muttered.

"Didn't I tell you that?" Xemnas emerged behind him. "Well?"

"There's at least five of them, maybe more. I fought two of them, one of them's really strong, I barely beat him, the other one did this" he raised his bleeding hand. "You're gonna need a lot of Heartless to take that place down."

Xemnas nodded. "You have done well Jaxon, very well indeed, I have to admit I'm impressed."

"Thank you superior."

"You have passed your final test, go back to the castle and get some rest. You have earned it."

Jaxon nodded his thanks and opened a portal. "You're not coming?"

"I have some issues here I must deal with you go on alone" Jaxon nodded again and vanished, Xemnas turned and walked back into the castle, judging by Jaxon's report the plan for Hollow Bastion would have to wait, but that meant he could focus more of the Organization's energies on Castle Oblivion. He smiled to himself as he walked down a long staircase towards the castle's basement. All the pieces were almost in place.

* * *

"Jax!" Demyx almost knocked Jaxon off his feet in his eagerness to greet the younger nobody. "You made it! How did it go?" He noticed the large cut on Jaxon's hand, the bleeding finally showing signs of stopping. "How did that happen?"

"Ninja did it" Jaxon muttered wearily.

"Ninja?"

"Long story Dem. But I'll tell ya later, right now I wanna get this strapped up and collapse in my room for a few hours."

Demyx nodded and let Jaxon walk away. "Knew you could do it Jax" the younger nobody grinned back at him and disapeared.

_Demyx Report:_

_HE DID IT!!! .. that is all._

_

* * *

_**There ya go, read it and review it please.**


	8. All That Matters

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

"Why are we here?"

Demyx sighed at his partners question, the fifteenth (by his count) time he'd asked that very question.

"Superiors orders."

"OK, but why are we _here_?"

Demyx smirked at a chance to annoy Jaxon further and pulled out a small bit of card.

"Upon arrival in the Land of Dragons do whatever is necessary to ensure the presence of Heartless..."

"I _know_! But why are we _here_?"

"Is this one of those, out of all the existances why this one questions is it?" Demyx smirked finally irratating Jaxon enough for the young nobody to kick a large amount of snow at him.

"No! We came here to set a few Heartless loose, I get that! But I don't get what we're doing at the top of a mountain, thigh-deep in snow, to do it!"

"Get it all out?" Demyx asked as Jaxon slipped into another sulky silence, his partner really didn't like snow, which in truth had been the motivation for leading the younger nobody higher and higher up the mountain after his first complaint.

"For now" Jaxon muttered. "But I would like to know _why_ we had to come up here?"

"We had to make sure no one spotted us" Demyx replied struggling to keep his footing as the path back down became slightly steeper. "There is an Imperial army camp not that far away, up here no one'll know they're running around until they bump into them, see?"

He gestured ahead as three shadow Heartless emerged from the snow, they measured the two nobodies walking towards them for a moment then disapeared again. Jaxon sighed and went to reply but found himself sliding forward then staring up at the sky with snow filling his cloak to the sounds of Demyx's hysteric laughter.

"Oh man" he gasped between laughs. "Oh man, that was a thing of beauty Jax! I saw it coming, I did and it was still awesome!"

Jaxon staggered to his feet glaring at his partner and went to throw his hood back up, halway through he realised what he was doing but the snow inside it had already covered him, shivering as it slipped down his neck he turned another glare towards the laughing nobody.

"Demyx!"

"Hey, don't blame me because you were too stupid to see that coming!" Jaxon pushed past him and marched down the path shaking and shivering to try and warm himself up.

"I hate snow, so cold, wet. This can't be good for my hand. Why do I only get sent to worlds where it's too hot or too cold? Just once I'd like to go to a normal place..."

"What about Hollow Bastion?"

"Hollow Bastion has uber-powerfull residents and talking ducks, _talking ducks_ Demyx!"

"Do you _ever _stop complaining Jax? C'mon kiddo, cheer up, you're a full member of the Organization now, you've even got your own chair and medical cover!"

"I'll stop complaining when I'm out of this snow" Jaxon hissed rubbing the glove that covered his still healing hand. "We've done what we came here for anyway, can't we just go home?"

"Look kiddo, we'll just go down to the bottom of this mountain, make sure the Heartless are loose all over the place then we'll go home OK?"

Jaxon muttered something to himself and marched away throught the snow, he stopped as he reached the edge of a small overlook, towns and villages spread for miles beneath the mountain, he could just make out the army camp at it's base and a small city in the distance, snow notwithstanding, it was an amazing view, he turned to draw Demyx's attention and found himself with a face-full of snow, he wiped it away and rolled his eyes at the laughter coming from Demyx.

"No! No snowballs Demyx! No!"

Demyx just laughed and scooped up another one. "Well, well, well. Jax is afraid of a little snow is he?"

"Demyx" Jaxon raised his arm. "Don't even _think_ about throwing that at me..."

"What? You mean like..." Demyx grinned and took a step back, his foot slipped right through the loose snow which in turn began sliding off the edge of the overlook taking him with it. "Whoa!"

"Demyx!" Jaxon had reacted almost immediately and lunged forward, grabbing Demyx's hand just before it disapeared over the edge, he planted his free hand and braced as Demyx scrambled for solid ground, with one mighty heave he dragged the other nobody back up onto the overlook. They both sat there gasping for breath and winced as the snow smashed against the rocks far below.

"Thanks for that" gasped Demyx, his voice considerably higher as he looked at the drop.

"Don't mention it" Jaxon responded.

"... Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, we don't need to check up on the Heartless, they can handle themselves right? So what do ya say to getting off this mountain and going home?" The sound of a portal opening made him turn away from the edge to see Jaxon standing before one waiting for him.

"Now you're talking!"

* * *

"Well this is a surprise" commented Zexion as Jaxon and Demyx entered the castle. "Do you two mean to say you've completed your mission already?"

"Finished, completed, whatever you wanna use" replied Jaxon. "But I am never working anywhere with snow again!"

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not" smirked Demyx. "Although _I'm_ the one who almost plummeted to my death!"

"OK, I don't want to know" sighed Zexion. "But I have some good news for you..."

"Not another mission" moaned Demyx. "We're going flat out here!"

"Actually, the Superior has seen fit to grant the pair of you a break."

"Say that again?"

"The Superior has decided to give you two a break" Zexion smirked. "You have the rest of the day off. Consider it a reward for your efforts lately."

"There. Is. A. God!" Demyx exclaimed slapping Jaxon on the back before walking off. "I'm gonna play my sitar all day long!"

Jaxon laughed and shook his head as Demyx disapeared. "Has he always been like this?"

"Since day one" Zexion sighed.

"So, what should I do with my break" Jaxon muttered to himself.

"Whatever you want" Zexion responded. "So long as you don't antagonise Saix. He seems to be in quite a foul mood today..."

* * *

"_Demyx_!"

Demyx sighed and closed his eyes before turning to face Saix. "You called?"

"Why do you insist on constantly playing that thing?" Saix asked advancing on the other nobody, Demyx took a step back.

"I... I dunno, I guess I enjoy it."

"Listen very carefully Demyx. Because I will not say it again. We. Cannot. Feel! Not matter how desperately you wish or pretend otherwise you are nothing but an empty shell! You cannot _enjoy_ anything any more than you can feel joy, or sadness, or anger..."

"But..."

"Don't interupt me! We do not have hearts, we do not have emotions and we cannot form bonds with trivial things as musical instraments. Anything you claim you feel is nothing more than a mere memory from when you were whole, you need to accept this!"

"But, why?"

"Because Demyx, it is your stupid attempts to hang on to emotions that makes you such a failure! When you stop hiding behind that mask of ignorance you have you are actually quite competant..."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Demyx muttered looking away, Saix gave an empty laugh.

"Fine, have it your way Demyx, but one more thing, I hope you're not going to make the same mistake as Axel..."

"What?"

"Axel seems to be forming a 'friendship' with Roxas. A friendship as real as the enjoyment you say you feel, I notice you and your charge are becoming quite close..."

"I like the kid" Demyx answered. "I can have fun with Jaxon..."

"You're a lost cause Demyx" Saix sighed. "I hope Jaxon turns out to be less of a letdown..."

With that he walked off leaving Demyx staring up at Kingdom Hearts.

"Why, out of all the people in the world's, did _he_ have to end up in the Organization..."

* * *

_Why, why is this place so familiar?_

Jaxon sighed as he looked out over Twilight town, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember why the town seemed so familiar to him, still nothing came to him beyond waking up in those woods, it had been little over two weeks but his life had changed so much...

Or had it? For all he knew his 'other' may well have led a life like this, travelling around worlds, battling Heartless...

_Dealing with talking ducks..._

He allowed himself a small laugh before looking out over the town again, out of all the world's he'd been to, this one seemed the most peacefull, even with the Heartless running around...

"How'd you get here so quick?" Jaxon turned at the voice to see Axel emerging from the darkness before him, the red haired nobody frowned. "You're not Roxas...."

"Good thing too, that'd be a little awkward" Jaxon smirked throwing his hood off.

"So what's brought you to our little hangout?" Axel asked, Jaxon shrugged and turned back to the town.

"Needed to think."

"So you came to Twilight town of all places?"

"This place seems familiar, I want to know why."

"Ah yes" Axel smirked. "You're one of the ones who remembers nothing about themselves aren't you?"

"Yup" Jaxon sighed. "It's OK for you, you can remember who _you_ were, the people you cared about..."

"Is that a good thing?" Axel asked, smirk now long gone. "There are some things you may not _want_ to remember about yourself, some things are best left forgotten."

"Only someone who wants to forget would say that."

"Only someone who has nothing to forget wouldn't want to" Axel countered, Jaxon shrugged. "Look, what does it matter to you who you w_ere_ anyway?"

"What does it matter? I have no idea who I was, I don't know if I was a good person, a bad person or if I had anyone I cared about, now I've got nothing."

"You've got the Organization, we're as close to family as we're ever gonna get."

"Yeah, but we can't actually feel to appreciate that..."

"To each their own" Axel shrugged. "I'd say you and Demyx seem to be doing a good job at it, you could almost pass for friends..."

"Like you and Roxas?" Jaxon smirked.

"See, me and Roxas admit we're friends, we remember what friendship feels like and that's enough. Wouldn't you agree Jaxon?"

Jaxon shrugged again. "When I find that out for myself" he muttered, darkness surrounding him. "I'll let you know."

"Looking forward to it" Axel smirked as the young nobody disapeared. "And that's not a no..."

* * *

Demyx was so carried away in his song it took him a while to realise he wasn't alone anymore, he faltered slightly expecting it to be Saix again but relaxed again when he saw it was Jaxon, the young nobody walked up and sat down next to the balcony waiting for him to finish, when he did he placed the sitar to one side and slumped down next to him.

"So, they cancelled our break?"

"No" Jaxon smirked. "Just thought I'd come hang out with my friend, nothing wrong with that is there?"

A look of surprise crossed Demyx's face at the word 'friend' but he shrugged it off. "Of course not buddy, so where've you been hiding all day?"

"Twilight town, tried to see if I could remember anything."

"And?"

Jaxon sighed. "Zip."

Demyx nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "You'll find some answers Jax, if you can handle a giant Heartless..."

Jaxon laughed. "Demyx, do you remember what you were like? When you were a somebody?"

Demyx winced. "Yeah, but..."

"You don't wanna talk about it right?"

"I don't like talking about losing my heart..."

"What about everything else?"

Demyx smirked. "Persistant aren't you Jax?"

"I just wanna know, what is it that makes us different from other nobodies?"

"Well, OK then" Demyx sighed. "I was seventeen when it happened..."

* * *

_Demyx Report_

_OK, don't ask me how, or why. But I've just spent most of my day telling Jaxon my life story, who I was, where I was from, how old I was when 'it' happened. Maybe it was something to do with the kid saving me up on that mountain, or maybe it's because the kid says he considers me a friend._

_Friends..._

_Lucky for Jax Saix wasn't around when he said that, then again who really cares what he says anymore? Jax says so long as you can remember what friendship is that should be enough, so he's been hanging around Axel and Roxas a bit lately, sounds like something they'd say. Are we friends though? I mean sure he stopped me from having a pretty nasty fall, sure we're always on missions together, sure he's about the only guy here I can have fun with..._

_So, friends? I think so._

_

* * *

_**Done and done! R&R peeps**


	9. SNAFU

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

"You're not seriously gonna do this are you?"

Jaxon tested his weight on the board before staring at the drop again. "Yup."

"Jax, you're gonna die" Demyx sighed as though his partner's demise was a solid fact. "And I don't wanna tell Xemnas that we had to scrape what was left of you off the Dark City sidewalk."

Jaxon laughed. "Well, at least I'll have the day off" he replied measuring up the makeshift ramp at the bottom of the winding pathway, the ramp was followed by a massive gap before another tower, it was a fairly daunting sight.

"You know I was just kidding when I dared you right?"

"Too late" Jaxon kicked off the board and began speeding down the slope towards the ramp, he tensed as he gained momentum then realised just how far the gap was. _OK, maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._

"Hold it!" Jaxon felt a hand grab his hood and yank him off the board, it hit the ramp and disapeared over the edge, Jaxon turned to the nobody who grabbed him.

"What's the big idea? I could've made that!"

Xigbar just laughed. "Sure you could dude, and I'm the Prince of Persia, anyway, need to borrow ya for a little bit."

"Xigbar?" Demyx had just joined them.

"Yeah, sorry water boy, I'm gonna need your partner to back me up for a little wet work right now."

"But, we're supposed to be doing recon in Wonderland..."

"Dem" Xigbar sighed. "It's Wonderland, anyone can handle Wonderland by themselves!"

"But... but... that freakin' cat!" Demyx yelled struggling to find the right words. "It's nuts! Last time I went there it tricked me into crashing the Queen's court!"

"You got outsmarted by a cat?" Jaxon smirked, Xigbar backhanded him round the head to shut him up.

"Believe it or not new kid that cat is one creepy dude, Dem, all you gotta do is go in, check the place out and come back without getting killed, it's not hard."

Demyx mumbled something to himself, Jaxon finally had enough of being held by his hood and shrugged Xigbar off.

"So, what do you need me for?"

"Luxord's run into a little trouble on his mission, we gotta go bail him out, and since you two slackers are the only one's who haven't left the castle yet I gotta choose one of ya, and Dem here isn't the best fighter..."

"I'm still here y'know."

"So it's up to you newbie, let's go!" Xigbar opened a portal and disapeared through it, Jaxon turned and smirked at Demyx.

"A cat?" He asked before laughing and vanishing just before a wave of water crashed down where he'd been standing.

* * *

"Not to seem insubordinate" commented Jaxon as another wave crashed against the rocks dousing the two Nobodies in spray. "But when you said wet work I didn't think you meant we'd actually be getting wet."

Xigbar just chuckled to himself and continued scanning the rocks around them for a sign of Luxord's presence. "Jeez dude, where are ya?"

"Maybe he's run for it" Jaxon offered, Xigbar shook his head.

"Nah, he's around here somewhere, Luxord isn't the kind of guy who'd run just like that..."

"You flatter me Xigbar" Jaxon jumped as Luxord appeared next to him. "You're also late..."

"Had trouble finding some backup" Xigbar shrugged gesturing to Jaxon. "It was between him and Demyx."

"Well, I think you made the right choice" Luxord smirked as a portal opened behind him. "Shall we gentlemen?"

Xigbar smirked and stepped through behind the other nobody, Jaxon hesitated and looked around at the desolate island, cloud filled night sky and the rough ocean stretching as far as he could make out in the darkness.

"Nice night for it" he muttered to himself stepping through the portal to find himself standing on the deck of what appeared to be a massive ship. "What. The...."

"Quite the vessel eh?" Luxord laughed.

"It's pretty impressive" Jaxon admitted. "So what happened to the crew?"

Luxord smirked and beckoned for the young nobody to follow him, they walked down a flight of steps towards the ships hold, Jaxon instinctively drew his gunblade bringing a small chuckle out of Luxord, they stopped in front of a small door.

"See for yourself" Luxord opened the door and Jaxon caught a brief glimpse of dozens of yellow eyes bursting towards the door before Luxord slammed it shut, Jaxon felt himself shudder as he remembered watching the guards in Agrabah lose their hearts.

"So the crew..."

"That was them, yes, along with a few of the Heartless that naturally habit this place. They came seeking the treasure on this island and got... slightly more than they bargained for. Greed is a terrible thing."

Jaxon smirked. "Treasure you say..."

"I wouldn't think about it Jaxon, the treasure in there is cursed..."

"An old sea-story, surely?"

"I've seen it for myself. In fact that's why you and Xigbar are here" the two stepped back on deck, Luxord gestured out to sea. "Not too far from here is a large town, we're going to stop by and return their residents..." he glanced down at the hold. "... back to them."

"And you couldn't do this yourself because..."

"One nobody does not a crew make" Luxord grinned at the confused look Jaxon gave him. "And there are a few dangers out there that require some extra manpower, pirates for example..."

"Pirates?" Jaxon sighed. "First witches, now pirates? Am I seriously supposed to believe that?"

"For a being who can manipulate darkness with but a thought you're rather close-minded" Luxord commented. "But yes, there are pirates out there, I'm hoping we don't need to deal with them, particularly tonight..."

"Why tonight?"

"There's no moon..." Luxord muttered, more to himself. "And no sign of a break in the clouds... Be on your guard Jaxon."

"For what?"

"If we need to deal with it, you'll know" Jaxon went to reply but Xigbar's voice cut across him.

"You two gonna sit there chatting all night? Or are we gonna get this done?"

"Feel free to cast off" Luxord answered, the ship rocked as Xigbar shot through the ropes holding it to the shore. "And away we go."

"So" Xigbar jumped down to join them. "Who's steering this thing?"

"I was thinking our young friend here could have that honor."

"What? Why me?"

"What?" Xigbar smirked. "You tellin' me you never wanted to be a pirate as a kid?"

"If I did I wouldn't remember would I?" Jaxon hissed back making his way to the helm. "But if you insist..."

"Man, kid's got some serious temper issues" Xigbar commented not quietly enough for Jaxon to avoid overhearing.

"Would you rather we had Demyx here?" Asked Luxord.

"He'd be more fun."

"Touche', rum?" Luxord offered.

"Read my mind dude."

"Don't I get some?" Xigbar laughed and turned to where Jaxon was standing.

"As if! You're too young to be drinkin' newbie, and besides, you're driving."

"I thought there was another reason to me having to steer this thing" Jaxon muttered dryly.

"Hey, we're doing you a favour kid, us drinking is gonna save your non-existant liver!" Luxord joined in the laughter this time, Jaxon rolled his eyes and went back to his duty, just why he had to steer when Luxord knew the way was becoming clear as the two nobodies below him continued to share jokes at his, and occasionally Demyx's expense. He sighed and turned his attention to keeping the ship straight, a task a lot harder than it looked especially on a night as rough as this, after several sharp changes of direction he finally found a rhythm that worked and settled into it.

"Who'd want to be a pirate anyway" he muttered to himself. "What's so great about rough sea's and..." he fell silent and glanced over his shoulder, almost certain he'd seen a pair of yellow eyes, he shook his head and turned back just in time to duck a flying Heartless, the little shadow landed on its feet and turned but the gunblade ripped through it before it got a second chance, Jaxon smirked at where it had been just as two more appeared before him, they both lunged only for one to be impaled on the blade while the other caught a nasty kick to send it flying overboard.

"What's goin' on up there?" Xigbar's head appeared on the steps up to the helm, Jaxon smirked back at him as the gunblade vanished.

"Couple of Heartless decided to have a little mutiny."

"Yeah they do that" Jaxon winced as a shot rang out and a wisp of shadow appeared from where another Heartless had met it's end. "Just take a couple out, should scare the others straight."

And so the three nobodies voyage continued, the occasonal Heartless finding its way on deck to find Xigbar or Luxord ready to wipe it out, eventually they grew bored and joined Jaxon at the helm.

"So Xigbar" the youngest of the trio suddenly spoke up. "Why do you talk like a teenage surfer?"

"Why do you have a hairstyle that makes ya look like you stuck you're tongue in something marked 'High Voltage'?" Xigbar countered. Luxord laughed.

"Whilst we're asking each other questions, where did you learn to fight Jaxon? Considering you're under Demyx's care I would have thought you'd be an expert in running away."

"No clue" Jaxon replied simply, the jab at his partner stinging slightly.

"So ya just woke up and knew how to use that little gunblade of yours?" Xigbar added.

"Pretty much" Xigbar frowned and turned away then froze.

"Uh oh... Luxord? You might wanna check this out dude" the other nobody joined him and stared out to sea.

"Oh, _terrific_" he sighed. "It would be tonight of all night's."

"What's up?" Jaxon asked straining to see what was making the others so uneasy, all he could see was ocean and clouds. He strained harder and could just make out what appeared to be the outline of a ship in the distance. "Pirates?"

"It's them alright" Luxord muttered completely ignoring Jaxon.

"Who?"

"So what're we gonna do?" Asked Xigbar.

"Nothing we can do, with no moon nothing we do will affect them..."

"Would someone mind explaining what's going on to the gunblade wielder?" Jaxon yelled causing Luxord to turn around.

"Remember what I said about the treasure on that island being cursed?"

"Yeeeeaaahhh?" Jaxon sighed, Luxord's seeming inability to give a straight answer starting to annoy him.

"Our friends on that ship happened to experience that curse first hand, now they are all but immortal."

Jaxon barely held back a laugh. "One, do you seriously believe the words coming out of your mouth? Secondly, immortality doesn't sound like much of a curse."

"Doomed to roam the world forever, unable to fulfill your hunger or thirst, is that a better way to describe it to you?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." the ship was growing larger as it gained on them, Jaxon held out his hand and grinned as he felt the gunblade appear. "Let's put 'em out of their misery."

"Unfortunately Jaxon, without moonlight that weapon of yours will do us no good."

"OK, so we can't harm them? What're we gonna do, run?"

"As if!" Xigbar smirked. "We got orders to unleash the Heartless on this world. No undead freaks are gonna make me fail a mission!"

"And besides" Luxord jumped down to the deck and walked over to the nearest cannon. "I've been wanting to partake in some wanton destruction for a while now..."

Jaxon laughed. "A man after my own non-existant heart Luxord."

The three nobodies fell into silence as they watched the ship bearing down on them, Jaxon's hand tensed around the handle of the gunblade.

"It's a shame we can't really feel" he said suddenly.

"How so?"

"Here we are in the middle of the ocean about to fight off undead pirates, and it's totally wasted on us..."

Xigbar laughed. "Well when we get our hearts back we can have a re-enactment, that work for you?"

"I'll clear my schedule" Jaxon fired back before falling into silence as the other ship pulled alongside, some twenty cannons all pointed at the deck. "Oh. Sh..."

His next words were drowned out by several explosions followed by splintering wood and several choice words from Xigbar, the young nobody picked himself up from where he'd dived for cover and dusted himself down.

"Well, that wasn't too ba..." Jaxon fell silent again as the pirates all emerged on deck and attempted to swing the gap across to the ship, Jaxon raised the gunblade and fired sending one plummeting into the water, Xigbar had decided to shoot the ropes sending more into the sea while Luxord used his cards to cut the ropes as well, several pirates vanished into the water some colliding hard with the side of the ship on their way, only a few made it to the deck one landing directly in front of Jaxon.

"Well, aren't you the ugly one?" He smirked before raising his gunblade to block the oncoming cutlass, more pirates were swinging over so he jumped up to the helm to get the high ground, as he waited for the pirates to close in on him he caught a glimpse of Xigbar pumping shot after shot into one to absolutely no effect, Jaxon winced to himself then ducked as the nearest pirate to him took a swing, he laughed and kicked the man back down the stairs blocking another blow as he did, this one got kicked overboard, another pirate landed in front of him armed with a pistol and fired only to hit the gunblade before being backhanded away, Jaxon couldn't hide the grin on his face as he watched the pirates regrouping but sensed one behind him and spun round, the gunblade ripping right through the man's stomach like it was butter.

Jaxon winced and started to turn his head away but froze when he heard laughter and opened his eyes to see the pirate, gunblade still sticking out of him, laughing his head off before pulling himself off the blade with a sickening squelch, Jaxon paled and fought the urge to throw up as the pirate raised his cutlass only for a gunblade round to hit him at point-blank range and send him flying out of sight, Jaxon glanced upwards at the sky hoping to see a glimmer of moonlight but got nothing but solid cloud.

"Hoo-boy" he muttered as more pirates surrounded him, cursing and taunting at him, he just smirked back at them before beckoning them forward, he blocked one and sent another one sprawling with a kick before using the darkness to switch his sword hand and backhand another one away with the handle, the one he blocked lunged forward but he ducked and launched him over his shoulders over the side of the ship, looking around he noticed he had a bit of breathing space as Xigbar and Luxord seemed to have the other pirates in retreat. However a glance across to their ship revealed that they were actually regrouping for another attack.

"Nuts to this!" He yelled jumping up onto the side of the ship, he looked across at the pirates and smirked although inside he wondered if he actually could do what was on his mind, he focused all of his energy on the pirate ship and smiled as he saw the darkness starting to surround it, the pirates saw it to and began to fall into a state of disaray as the darkness slowly consumed more and more of their boat, Jaxon narrowed his eyes and focused harder as he felt his legs beggining to shake with the effort of sending an object that size into darkness, he forced himself to stay upright as half the ship was consumed, just a little more effort...

On the ship the pirates were running around trying to work out what was going on, out of the corner of his eye Jaxon noticed one, a tall man with what looked like a pet monkey on his shoulder, pointing at him and barking out orders, when none of the others reacted he casually walked forward and snatched a musket off one of them before aiming it at Jaxon, the young nobody snapped out of his focus and threw himself down to the deck as a bullet shot past where he had been standing a split-second before. He tried to stand but his legs just wouldn't seem to respond so he rolled into the stairwell to the hold to get his strength back. As he lay there he heard Luxord yell for Xigbar to take cover before several explosions rocked the ship, a cannon-ball ripped through the wall at the bottom of the steps followed by a large amount of water, the ship began listing to one side as Jaxon willed himself to his feet.

"Xigbar!" He screamed over another round of cannon fire, he caught sight of him taking refuge under the steps to the helm. "I think it might be best for us to chalk this one up as a failed mission!"

Xigbar frowned to himself then nodded at Jaxon. "Luxord! We're bailing!"

Jaxon staggered up onto the deck as the pirates sent another several cannon-balls flying towards them, he turned his eyes towards them and they vanished, reapearing above the deck of the pirate ship sending its crew running for cover buying him some time, he ran towards Xigbar as Luxord jumped down from the crows nest.

"Time to go I take it?"

"Thought the captain went down with the ship?" Jaxon smirked.

"Good thing there's been a change of command then" Luxord replied pointing to the helm where a lone Heartless was running around trying to avoid the chaos around it.

"Poor thing" Jaxon muttered somberly before snapping back to reality as Xigbar vanished through a portal, he glanced back at the ship to see the pirates preparing to swing across and board the sinking ship. "Why are they..."

"Nevermind that!" Luxord was already running towards the portal. "Let's just go!"

Jaxon nodded and followed after him, just as he reached it he heard the loud crack of a musket and felt something heavy hit him in the back, for a second he just felt stunned but as he staggered into the darkness the pain hit him hard, he tried to scream but all that came out was a strangled cry as he collapsed into two pairs of arms and found himself looking up at the ceiling of the Castle That Never Was. The pain that had hit him so suddenly was fading but so was all his other seses, his body appeared to be spasming but he couldn't feel it moving as Xigbar appeared in his line of sight.

"Xig... bar..." Jaxon knew his lips were moving but no sound came out, an increasingly out of focus Xigbar was yelling something but again the noise wasn't reaching Jaxon's ears, he sensed someone else near him and tipped his head back to see Demyx pushing past Luxord looking panic-stricken, he dropped down next to his partner and Jaxon had just enough time to give him a small grin before everything went black.

* * *

**Welp, there it be people, please show some love and leave a review**


	10. Memory Lane

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_If there's one thing I HATE, it's deja-vu_

Jaxon shook his head to clear it as he looked around at his surroundings, there was no doubts about where he was, back in the very woods Xemnas had found him in, was this what happened when a nobody died? Go back to where they first turned up and wait to be found again? Then again Zexion had said that once a nobody was 'gone' that was it, done, end of story, thank for for playing. He sighed as he tried to remember what had happened, running, bullet to the back, a lot of black then waking up here, yup, nothing doing there. He wondered where the others were and what they were doing if he was gone, where they trying to find him? Was he actually _dead _this time and this was the nobody afterlife? Was he lying in a coma somewhere and this was some strange dream?

He blinked as he felt himself moving deeper into the woods, he tried to stop himself but his body didn't respond to anything he did, as he walked he noticed that the woods seemed different to the last time he was here, bigger almost...

"Hey!" Jaxon felt his body turn and found himself facing a little girl, she looked no older than five yet was only just shorter than him. And fixing him with a _very_ stern look. "I said wait up!"

"You were taking too long!" Jaxon heard himself answer, was that him? His voice sounded a lot higher, younger even, what was going on here? "I wanna see the scary house before Mom comes looking for me again."

"But you _promised_ you'd wait for me and the others!" The girl pouted. "You _promised_ J..."

Jaxon blinked as his vision went fuzzy for a moment removing the girl and her voice from focus, before he could dwell on it he was speaking again.

" M' Sorry 'Lette, but we have to go now!" He turned and began walking away, he heard her hurrying to keep up with him.

"What about the others?"

"Can't wait, Mom says if I'm not home for supper she'll ground me again."

"You wouldn't get grounded if you weren't so stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" Jaxon spun round.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Prove it!"

The girl just laughed and pushed past him. "I don't have to J..." Jaxon lost his focus again and felt himself blink to shake it off. "... I'm always right!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya huh!"

Jaxon sighed in disgust and walked off again. "Are you coming or not 'Lette?"

"Yeah! Wait up!"

They walked deeper into the woods, Jaxon still trying to figure out what was going on, the trees around them grew denser blocking out the sunlight, the girl stepped closer to him.

"I don't like it here" she whispered. "It's too dark..."

"So?"

"There might be monsters out here."

Jaxon laughed. "You're just being supersti... superstic... you're just being silly 'Lette."

"Seifer says he's seen them" Seifer? Jaxon blinked. Wasn't that the name of that angsty kid in Twilight town?

"Seifer's just trying to scare you" he replied not sounding all that sure. "There's no such thing as mon..." at that moment a large rustle came from the bushes next to them causing both to scream, the girl burying her face in Jaxon's back.

"It's going to eat us! It's going to eat us! It's..."

"A dog!" Jaxon exclaimed as the animal stepped out of the bushes, the thing was tiny, little more than a month or so old and unable to put weight on it's front paw, whimpering it dropped at his feet and looked up at him hopefully. "I think it's hurt."

"Where did it come from?" The girl asked.

"Don' know, where's your Mom?" He asked the dog, it cocked it's head on one side in confusion. "I don't think it has one... better take it home."

"But... what if someone comes looking for it?"

"Doesn't have a collar, and if it is someone else's why does it look so sick?" Jaxon bent down and picked the dog up, it weighed next to nothing in his hands. "C'mon you, let's go home."

"Your Mom won't like this..."

* * *

"_Pleeeeeeeeaassse?_" Jaxon frowned as the scene around him changed before his eyes, he was now standing halfway up a flight of stairs looking down as a woman walked by shaking her head.

"J..." the scene went fuzzy for a split second again. "... listen. It's a stray, who knows what's wrong with it? We can't just take it in."

"But it's only little! Can't we get the vet to fix him?"

"We could, but what happens when you get bored..."

"I won't! Mom you know I've wanted a dog since forever! Please?"

"Fine, fine, we'll take him to the vet tomorrow, but you better look after him."

"I will Mom, I promise!" Jaxon felt himself running back up the stairs to a room that must have been his own, the state of it certainly seemed like what his room back at the castle would be like back if he had enough stuff to leave lying around, he laughed inwardly as he saw a small skateboard lying under the bed on which the small dog was lying trying to wrap it's jaw around a ball, he sat down next to it and gently petted it, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and frowned again at the tiny face staring back at him, he looked around the same age as the girl he'd been speaking to but at the same time he wasn't actually sure if it was him. It certainly seemed like it was, his hair was a more sandy clolor and his eyes weren't as bright as he'd seen his mirror but he could certainly see the similarities.

"Guess what?" He jumped at the sound of his own voice, the little dog looked up. "She said I can keep you, in't that great?" The dog wagged it's tail then went back to chewing on the ball, Jaxon picked it up and hugged it. "Now you need a name, how's Drake sound?" The dog pulled free and went back to the ball. "OK then..."

* * *

_Oh, come on!_

Jaxon glanced around at his new surroundings, he was sitting on a bench in the middle of a square...

_Hang on, this is Twilight town!_

His attention was drawn to the middle of the square where Drake was chasing his tail around in circles, he laughed to himself then realised he wasn't alone and looked up at the blonde haired kid next to him.

"I can't believe your Mom let you keep him" he muttered.

"Me neither" Jaxon shrugged. "Thought she'd make me get rid of him."

"I wish my Mom was that cool" the blonde kid sighed.

"Well she's not!" Jaxon laughed standing up. "Drake!" The dog looked up and scrambled over. "Let's go home boy..."

* * *

"Yeeeeee-Haaaaaa!" Jaxon opened his eyes to find himself shooting down the hill from the station on the skateboard swerving in and out of the residents of the town, he glanced back over his shoulder to see Drake, now almost fully grown, running along behind him. He gave an exhilirated laugh and turned back to skating through the town, he rounded the corner and found himself approaching the rail Demyx had gotten him to grind down, without thinking twice he hopped up onto it and slid down it before skidding to a halt, Drake ran up to him and sat next to him as he laughed hysterically.

"Wow! I've _never_ done that before!" He exclaimed picking up the skateboard and walking towards the nearest store. "Let's get some food Drake..."

* * *

The scene changed before his eyes again and Jaxon found himself looking in a mirror, the boy staring back at him looked familiar, almost exactly like he did now, the lighter hair stood out more now the little boy was older, a rough guess would put him around fifteen years old. Was this what that kid grew up to be?

"So?" The deeper voice coming from his mouth made Jaxon jump, it sounded like his own but slightly lighter and with a lot more emotion, he turned to where Drake was sitting and ran a hand through his messed up hair. "Whadya think?" The dog cocked it's head for a moment then wagged his tail as though in approval. "Yeah I think it'll work too..."

* * *

"Quiet!" Jaxon heard himself hiss to the whimpering dog next to him, things seemed different in the town, he could see people running for their lives and scattering in all directions, he and Drake were crouched in the entrance to the town's system of underground tunnels trying to figure out what was going on.

"What were those things?" He whispered as Drake began whimpering again. "Easy boy, we just gotta get outta here..." he jumped back as what appeared to be an armored shadow charged towards him.

_Heartless!_ Jaxon tried to summon the gunblade but remembered that for whatever reason he was a passenger in this situation, the was a growl then Drake launched himself at the Heartless.

"_No!"_ Jaxon shrieked as the Heartless slashed at the dog and knocked it to the ground, Jaxon felt himself charge past it and scoop the dog up before carrying on running, past more of the things, past the townspeople, not stopping until he reached a small alcove in an alleyway, someone had put a sofa and darts board in there but for now the place was empty, he collapsed on the sofa and laid Drake next to him.

"Drake?" He whispered as the dog stirred and whimpered slightly. "Hang in there boy, just hang on..." he reached out to pet the dog, Drake looked up at him, wagged his tail once, then closed his eyes. "Drake? Boy? Drake..."

Jaxon forced himself to zone out, not wanting to watch anymore, when he felt himself coming back he found himself in the woods outside the town, standing over what looked like freshley disturbed earth.

"Goodbye boy..." he whispered whiping his eyes, he sensed someone standing behind him and turned to see the guy he and Demyx had run into on their mission.

"You OK?" He asked, with none of the harshness he had sensed when they met before.

"Do I look it?"

"I'm sorry" Seifer muttered. "I really am..."

"Did you kill him?" Jaxon asked. "Then why are you sorry?"

"I just am, take it for..." he trailed off as a scream rang out in the distance. "The town!" He took off running through the woods before stopping. "C'mon! We gotta help!"

He disapeared over a hill leaving Jaxon alone, he looked down at the mound of dirt then sighed and followed after him towards the town...

* * *

_OK, now what?_

Jaxon found himself standing in the foyer of the castle, was he back? He took a step forward and gave a relieved sigh when he realised he was in control of his movements again, his attention was drawn to where Saix was walking around, seemingly oblivious to his presence, he walked over but still the other nobody ignored him.

"Ummmnn... Saix?" No reply. "Saix? Scarface?" He waved a hand in front of Saix's eyes but got no response. "Yo, big scary dude?" Giving up he turned and strode away from Saix, OK, he was back but nobody could see him? Not good.

"How is he?" Jaxon turned to where Zexion had stopped Vexen, the taller nobody frowned.

"The same as when you last asked me that question, the boy is unconsious, and looks to be staying that way, I've done all I can."

Zexion sighed. "The Superior is rather annoyed with the situation Vexen, he doesn't think it a good thing to be a member short this close to occupying Castle Oblivion..."

"Yes, yes, I'll try harder!" Vexen snapped walking away with Zexion in tow. "By the way, you know that you and I have been chosen to make up part of the Organization force there..."

Jaxon watched the nobodies disapear then carried on, he passed the door to his room and froze, he saw himself, or a very good copy, lying motionless on the bed, he dashed in and looked down at the figure, yup, definitely him, he saw the chest rising and falling and smirked at the realisation that he was alive, although how he got out of the limbo he was in was another matter. He heard a sigh and turned to see Demyx sitting on the window ledge watching over him, he went to greet his partner but remembered he couldn't be seen, as he watched Demyx picked up his sitar and absent mindedly began strumming away.

Unable to stay in the room anymore Jaxon stormed out and away from the music barging right through a laughing Axel and Roxas who quickly fell silent as they past his room, he walked into the lounge and threw himself down on one of the chairs to think.

_Right, I'm not dead, but I'm not alive either, so now what? Walk around like a ghost forever? THAT sounds fun!_

His thoughts were disrupted by hushed voices from the other side of the room, he glanced over the side of the chair and saw Marluxia and Larxene having an animated discussion in the corner of the room, he smirked to himself and wandered over.

"... don't see what the problem is" Larxene was saying. "The useless scientist, the big quiet muscle and the emo, why are you so worked up about this?"

"Don't you see?" Marluxia replied, his calm voice not matching the frown on his face. "Xemnas is sending three of his original comrades with us, three of the Organization members he trusts the most. I think he suspects something..."

"Or maybe he wants rid of them, I know I'd want rid of Vexen if I were in charge..."

"Still, it doesn't change the fact that there's three of them and two of us, we need to find someone to join our side, someone who won't have a qualm with turning..."

"Come on!" Larxene sighed. "Apart from you and I no-one in this Castle has the guts to stand up to Xemnas..."

"Don't interrupt" Marluxia smirked. "And you're wrong, there is one who I think can be..."

Marluxia's voice was drowned out by the sound of sitar music, Jaxon blinked and turned to see where it was coming from, Demyx was nowhere in sight but the music got louder, Marluxia didn't seem to notice and kept talking as the scene began to disapear before Jaxon's eyes...

* * *

_What the... I'm back!_

Jaxon weakly opened his eyes, sure enough he was lying in bed, he was suddenly really tired, his limbs felt like lead, he sat up slightly and saw Demyx sitting with his back to him still strumming away at the sitar strings, Jaxon groaned and closed his eyes again.

"Keep it down Dem..." his voice suddenly sounded a lot rougher. "You're making enough noise to wake the half-dead."

"Oh... sorry Jax" Jaxon sighed and counted down from three in his head. "Wait, Jax!" The younger nobody winced as he felt all the air being squeezed out of him. "You're OK!"

_Not for much longer if you don't let me go! _Jaxon slapped Demyx on the back to get his attention. "... air!" He gasped before slumping back onto his pillow.

"Whoops, sorry Jax" Demyx laughed. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

"I make no promises" Jaxon smirked.

"So, how you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot."

"Oh, yeah...."

"How long was I out?" Jaxon asked, wincing again as he sat up, his body was extremely stiff.

"A couple of days, long enough to annoy Xemnas anyway."

Jaxon laughed. "Least something good came out of it."

"Besides you living?" Demyx countered.

"Fair point, anyone have a theory about that? I always thought it was a case of bullet to the back and that's game over."

"Well, Vexen was the one looking after you and even he says you shouldn't have made it..."

"Nice to see everyone's so confident in me."

"He didn't mean it like that, he said what happened should've been enough to finish any of us. The bullet went right through where you're heart would've been..."

Jaxon gave an empty laugh. "Saved by the very thing keeping me from showing emotions, now that's ironic."

Demyx frowned as though considering this for the first time. "Yeah, still, you made it right Jax?"

"Yeah..." Jaxon fell silent again. "Demyx, what would've happened to me if... y'know... I didn't..."

Demyx sighed and turned away. "What's it matter? You're OK aren't you?"

"Still, be nice to know" Jaxon persisted, Demyx sighed again and turned to meet his eyes.

"You'd be gone."

"Gone where?"

"Nowhere, you'd be gone, no existance, nothing."

"You mean..." Jaxon trailed off not sure how to finish the question.

"In basic terms, we fade into darkness, no afterlife, no walking around as a ghost, we're done... sucks doesn't it?" He added when Jaxon didn't respond.

"A lot" Jaxon answered, he remembered Zexion's words back in the Proof of Existance."Suppose I should consider myself lucky" he muttered.

Silence fell between the two nobodies for a while, broken only by Demyx occasionally playing a random note on the sitar.

"Jax... when you were out, what happened?"

"What... what do you mean?" Jaxon asked uneasily, the last thing he wanted was to relive that nightmare, for lack of a better word, again.

"It's just, you couldn't stay still, like something was after you, what..."

"Nothing" Jaxon answered leaving no room for argument. "Just leave it Demyx."

"You sure? I mean, if you wanna talk about it..."

"I don't!" Jaxon snapped jumping to his feet a little to quickly for his body's liking and pushing past Demyx on his way out of the room, Demyx stayed on the spot staring blankly where Jaxon had been, he stepped out of the room himself but Jaxon was long gone, he sighed, whatever that kid had seen, it had really gotten to him...

* * *

It was almost an hour before Demyx was able to track Jaxon down, he found him sitting on the castle's roof absently summoning the gunblade and letting it disapear, he sat down next to the younger nobody without a word, Jaxon glanced up at him then went back to staring off into the distance.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" Demyx turned to face him. "What I saw, that... that was who I used to be right?"

Demyx reached over and patted him on the shoulder. "Shoulda warned ya, we get stuff like that sometimes, it's how the guys with no memory figure out stuff about themselves."

"You still get them?"

"Yeah... not all of it good either, wanna talk about it?"

Jaxon took a deep breath. "I had a dog, I'd always wanted a dog..." he then proceeded to tell Demyx everything he'd seen, Twilight town, growing up with the dog, the Heartless attack and the conversation with Seifer right before the end. When he finished both nobodies fell silent again. "I can't go back can I?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I get my heart back, I can't go back to being who I was can I?"

Demyx nodded slightly. "Sorry Jax, none of us can, we can get our hearts back but I'm stuck as I am now, not that it's all bad, it's all I know now."

"True" Jaxon admitted. "Guess it wouldn't be right just to pick up with our lives where we left off, least this way you keep your favourite lackey around."

Demyx laughed. "That's a good way to look at it."

"Just feels weird, I had a whole life before I came here, and I can't remember any of it apart from the stuff I saw... and I can't even cry over the things I've lost."

"Well, if it's any consolation, when we get our hearts back we'll both cry over it."

"Sounds like a plan" Jaxon stood up and stretched off. "Thanks Dem."

"Don't mention it Jax" Demyx smiled. "Watch yourself on the way back down, if Xemnas finds out you're up and about he'll send you back on missions."

"I'll keep that in mind" Jaxon smirked disapearing from sight, Demyx sighed and summoned his sitar again.

"Let's see Saix stop me up here..."

* * *

**The usual please, show some love people**


	11. Man, Beast and Nobody

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Jax_

_The powers that be have asked me to tell you that we're back on missions today, and that you can't use being shot as an excuse because you managed to throw that table at Axel (told you that was a bad idea), the good news is we're being sent on recon to Hollow Bastion, nice 'n easy job to get you back in the swing of things, get your keister in gear kiddo!_

_Demyx_

_p.s. Take your time, that's why I didn't wake you up, in fact, go back to bed, there's no hurry._

Jaxon laughed as he read the note and dropped it back on the desk, he picked up his cloak but paused and inspected the scar on his back in the mirror, Vexen had done a good job he conceded, the scar, while visible, was a lot smaller that he'd imagined it would be. Then again he'd also imagined being out of action for months after being shot rather than the two days in a coma and another two of dodging Xemnas since he'd woken up He laughed again as he pulled his cloak over his head, they sure built nobodies tough.

He hesitated as he reached the door and glanced back at his skateboard, he stared at it for a moment then shook his head, it was his first mission since the accident, best to get out there and do it with no complications, and he didn't want to antagonise his partner... for now. He casually strolled into the lounge where several of the others were gathered.

"What time do you call this?" Axel asked with a small grin as he joined the group.

"I call it fashionably late Axel" he replied, Axel shrugged and admitted defeat as Saix walked over.

"I take it you all have your missions?" He asked looking around the group, they all nodded, Jaxon suddenly noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Demyx?"

"Ah yes" Saix gave a bored sigh. "The superior, for whatever reason, has decided to grant Demyx a break. Personally I'm relieved the little pest is out of the way for a while."

Jaxon frowned. "And he just took off?"

"The guy has been desperate for a break for a while now" Axel commented. "Didn't even say goodbye."

"Charming" Jaxon smirked, so much for getting the band back together. "I take it that means I have the day off?" He fell silent at the look Saix gave him.

"No, we've merely changed your mission, you will accompany Xion and Xaldin to deal with a certain... _project_ of the Organization's."

"No rest for the wicked then" Jaxon risked another sarcastic quip, Saix ignored it.

"Be quick about it, we need to get as much done as possible before we inhabit Castle Oblivion, especially now that Sora is within a week's travel of it..."

"Is this the part where we put our hands in and yell go team?" That was one remark too many for Saix.

"If I'd wanted an insufferable little idiot to make stupid comments I'dve stopped Demyx from leaving!" He snapped rounding on Jaxon, the younger nobody stood his ground but raised his arms in a defensive stance.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, where's my backup?"

"Xaldin will meet you at your destination" Saix answered opening a portal between the two. "Xion, go."

Jaxon turned as a smaller nobody stepped forward alongside him and looked up at him as though expecting an order.

"Ummmn, let's go" Jaxon shrugged stepping forward, Roxas stepped forward and patted Xion on the shoulder as though to wish her luck, she nodded and followed behind Jaxon through the portal.

* * *

"So, what's your story?" Jaxon asked as they emerged in the courtyard of an amazing castle, Jaxon gave a low whistle, whoever lived here certainly had good taste, it put the Castle That Never Was to shame without a doubt, he turned back to Xion and waited for her to answer his question, she looked at him in confusion.

"My story?" She asked softly, as though unsure she wanted to talk to him.

"Yeah, how'd you end up stuck in our kooky little club?" Jaxon smiled in an attempt to break the ice, Roxas had filled him in about Xion being a bit uneasy around other members of the Organization, then again he still felt on edge around some of them. Xion remained silent. "Not a talker huh?"

Xion looked up at him again, still seemingly scrutinizing him. He sensed a little hesitance on her part and began backtracking.

"Uhhh, sorry, if you're uncomfortable talking about it..."

"No, no" she interrupted. "It's just I don't know."

"You don't remember?"

"No, I just woke up one day, I was in this big castle, like this one, Vexen was there and he brought me to the Organization. I can't remember anything past that, not even how I can use the Keyblade..."

Jaxon smiled sympathetically. "Believe it or not, I know the feeling, in lack of a better word" he added with a small smirk. "I can't remember anything past when Xemnas found me."

Xion looked up once again, only her eyes visible through her hood, Jaxon thought he saw surprise there.

"Do you... do you get these strange dreams? Like your watching someone else's life but it seems..."

"Familiar" Jaxon finished with a growing urge to change the subject before the conversation went where he sensed it was heading. "Sometimes."

"Roxas told me all of the others do, I thought he was trying to make me feel better..."

"Nope, it's the truth, although most of us won't actually admit it..." Jaxon trailed off as they approached a massive set of double doors. "Go inside or knock first?" He joked before testing them, despite the size they opened quite easily, he held the door for Xion and followed her inside.

"Wow" he muttered, the entrance hall was just as magnificent as the outside of the castle, although a great deal gloomier, there were stairs a short distance ahead branching out towards either wing of the castle, there was also another pair of large double doors between them. "Now, where would we find Xal..."

A loud roar echoed through the castle, shaking both wall and floor, Jaxon instinctively drew his gunblade as Xion jumped closer to him, he kept his eyes trained on the stairs trying to ignore the rapid breathing coming from both him and Xion, if they'd had hearts they'd be beating double time from fright.

"What... what was that?" Xion whispered.

"Dunno" Jaxon answered. "And I'm not particularly sure I wanna find out" he began backing towards the doors, head moving in all directions to make sure nothing was going to sneak up on them, they heard footsteps somewhere above them and froze, this time a feral growl echoed. "What. The. Hell...."

"That would be the master of this castle" both Jaxon and Xion jumped at the soft voice from behind them, Jaxon spun round and glared at the new arrival.

"Is the master of this castle a monster Xaldin?"

"No, a beast" the other nobody anwered calmly, Jaxon felt a shudder creep through him, softly spoken, there was something about Xaldin's voice that creeped him out far more than anything else in the Organization, even Saix and Xemnas, just the way it kept it's calm demeanor throughtout any situation never failed to unnerve him.

"A beast?" Xion echoed. "What kind of beast?"

"One that would haunt the dreams of any child" Xaldin answered cryptically. "However he possesses a very strong heart, strong enough to travel through darkness by sheer force of will. A heart that powerfull would make an incredibly powerfull nobody..."

"Powerfull enough to join us?" Jaxon asked.

"Perhaps, but that is my concern."

"So what do you need us for?"

"I've been sowing the seeds of darkness in the Beast's heart, in preparation for our plan, however this has began drawing the Heartless here, which gives us an opportunity to release more hearts for Kingdom Hearts."

Jaxon nodded in understanding. "So, Xion uses the keyblade to release the hearts, I make sure she doesn't have to deal with too many, what about the Beast?"

"I will deal with the Beast" Xaldin assured, there was another roar that shook the castle. "He seems quite restless tonight, you two better hurry" with that he opened a portal and began to step inside. "But be carefull all the same..."

"Am I the only one a little bit worried by this?" Jaxon asked with a nervous laugh, Xion just gulped as they began walking up the steps at the far end of the hall, they stopped before the doors there, two staircase heading towards either side of the castle, Jaxon paused, turning left would lead to where the roars were emanating from, the other wing seemed quiet, almost too quiet, he shrugged to himself and tested the doors, like the entrance they opened easily.

"Wow..." Xion whispered as they stepped into what appeared to be a ballroom, a balcony, where former residents of the castle had no doubt sat to enjoy performances, ran around the edge of the room, Jaxon tilted his head back further to admire the artwork that decorated the ceiling.

"Beast or not" he muttered. "It know's how to live..." he walked over to the far side of the room and looked out the window at the castle grounds, they didn't appear to be as immaculately kept as the castle itself, he sensed Xion stand next to him and both tensed as they saw a group of Heartless appear then disapear a short distance away.

"Should we go out after them?" Jaxon went to respond to Xion's question but heard a rustling behind them, he glanced over his shoulder and groaned.

"I think we should worry about the one's inside first Xion" he muttered. His fellow nobody turned and followed his gaze to where a swarm of Heartless stood on the balcony looking down at them. "Why do they always have to sneak up on us? Just once can't they kick the door in screaming 'Here's Johnny!'?"

"Who's Johnny?"

"No idea" Jaxon shrugged summoning his gunblade with one hand while using the other to beckon the Heartless on, Xion stood beside him Keyblade at the ready. "Well, let's get this party started..."

* * *

"They just. Keep. Coming!" Jaxon gasped lashing out with his gunblade sending another few Heartless into non-existance, he glanced to his right to check up on Xion and smirked as she ran her Keyblade through another group, his attention was drawn to the hearts that floated up towards the ceiling almost allowing another Heartless to sneak up on him before he regained his senses. The battle had moved out of the ballroom and now he and Xion were holding their ground on the staircase, him taking out any coming down from the left while Xion wiped out any from the right, he cursed inwardly as another group came barreling down towards him and gave a silent prayer that Xaldin hurry up with whatever he was doing and back them up.

"Huh?" He suddenly noticed the Heartless had stopped attacking from his side, he glanced over his shoulder again and saw Xion staring blankly up her side as well.

"Maybe... they've given up?" Xion offered hopefully, Jaxon shook his head.

"Nah, they're not smart enough for... oh he we go..." He turned his eyes down the short flight of steps in front of him as Heartless after Heartless appeared in the entrance hall, all turning their beady yellow eyes on the staircase he and Xion were position on.

"They don't give up..."

"Never" Jaxon muttered letting his jovial mask slip for a moment. "They just keep coming and taking and they don't care who they hurt!" His hand snapped up sending a shot flying out of his gunblade, it landed right in the middle of the group sending several fading into darkness, the surrounding Heartless stared at the spot their comrades had been a moment earlier before beggining to shuffle towards the staircase, Xion glanced up at Jaxon.

"Are you..."

"No" he replied curtly, his expression softened suddenly. "Sorry, just having a mild flashback related freakout" a smirk returned to his face. "Ready for one more round?" Xion didn't answer, he went to ask again but heard her gasp, he turned to see the Keyblade in her hand flicker and disapear. "... Xion?"

"No, not again!"

"Xion, what's going on?" He asked, voice raising slightly as the Heartless reached the foot of the stairs.

"I don't know! My Keyblade just vanished! It keeps doing that but I don't know why!"

"Well, it's got great timing..." he muttered under his breath. "Can't you call it back?"

"I'm trying!"

Jaxon sighed and turned to the approaching Heartless. "One thing for it then..."

Xion gasped again as Jaxon took a running leap and landed right in the middle of the swarm, almost immediately the Heartless were upon him swallowing him up in their mass. For a second Xion saw nothing but Heartless but then there was a massive explosion and Heartless flew in all directions leaving Jaxon standing there pointing the gunblade down into the ground.

"You're crazy!"

"I know" Jaxon smirked, spinning on the spot to take out several more. "Good thing too or that probably wouldn't of worked!"

Xion stood and watched in amazement as Jaxon cut through the Heartless like they weren't there, but for every one he hit another would take it's place, exhausted he began backing away from the stairs drawing the Heartless with him away from Xion.

"Come... c'mon, who... who's first?" He gasped as they began to surround him, suddenly another roar, the loudest yet, shook the room to its foundations, as one the Heartless began fading into the floor. "What? C'mon! Scared to fight a little old Beast?"

"Jaxon..." Xion was suddenly standing next to him pointing fearfully at the stairs, Jaxon followed the point and the smirk disapeared from his face, walking down the stairs towards them, and not looking too pleased about them being there, was the Beast itself, even from a safe distance away Jaxon could tell that the creature towered over him, it's fangs clearly visible through the scowl on it's face, it reached the bottom of the stairs and glared right at them.

"Who are you?" It growled, Jaxon hesitated allowing it to ask another question. "Why have you come here?"

"Where's Xaldin?" Xion whispered, Jaxon shook his head.

"Uhhh...."

"I will not have Heartless in _my castle!_" The Beast's raised voice turned into another roar, Jaxon stepped between it and Xion, his mind frantically trying to work out the right thing to say.

"Well... we're here to help... we're... Heartless... killer... things..." he trailed off silently promising his brain he'd make it pay for its lack of iginuity.

"I don't _want_ your help!" The Beast roared at him. "Why have you come here?" It began walking forward towards them, Jaxon gulped and backed into Xion.

"Have your Keyblade handy?" He mumbled so quiet she barely heard him.

"No..."

"OK, the Demyx technique it is" Jaxon smirked, his gunblade reapearing behind his back. "All you gotta do is...." He pulled out the gunblade and fired at the Beast, the round hit it square in the chest and knocked it flying back up the stairs into the ballroom doors, it slumped to the floor but immediately began stirring, all Jaxon had done was make it madder. "... run, run away!"

Spinning on his heel Jaxon grabbed Xion by the arm and took off out the door and across the courtyard, they charged through a large gate and began crossing a large bridge above a ravine.

"What about Xaldin?"

"What about Xaldin?" Jaxon shrugged. "He's not the one running for his life!" Jaxon screeched to a halt as they reached another gate, this one chained shut, Jaxon glanced back over his shoulder and winced when he saw the Beast charging onto the bridge behind them. Jaxon quickly raised his gunblade and shot a round at the gate which buckled but held firm. "Uh oh... not good."

"Jaxon..."

Jaxon gulped at the tone of Xion's voice and turned to face the Beast, it had stopped a few feet away glaring at them with its fangs bared, if looks could kill Jaxon and Xion would have disapeared then and there, the young nobody raised his gunblade again and pointed it directly at the Beast.

"Look, I don't wanna do this OK? Just let us go and..." the Beast roared, Jaxon fired out of pure reflex catching all three of them off guard, the Beast recovered first and backhanded the shot back towards Jaxon who just stared in shock until Xion grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. The shot smashed into the gate which once again stood firm. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it" Xion whispered. "What do we do now?"

"I don't suppose simply saying sorry would get us off the hook?" Jaxon's question was addressed to the Beast, it merely roared again with enough force to make both nobodies turn away, Jaxon smirked at Xion from beneath his hood. "For both our sakes, I hope this works..."

Suddenly the young nobody spun round and flew at the Beast swinging the gunblade at its head, it responded by swatting the weapon down with one massive paw while the other swung upwards and caught Jaxon under the chin lifting him cleanly off his feet, he flew backwards and landed hard on the back of his head but used the momentum to roll back to his feet, his hood falling in the process, he smirked at the Beast which looked surprised at the fact the its attacker was no more than a boy in his late teens, the moment was broken by Jaxon stumbling and using his gunblade to keep him upright as he spat some blood out of his mouth.

"That... wasn't very nice" he muttered, the smirk slowly vanishing to be replaced by a deadpan look, the Beast lunged for him but at the last second he sidestepped its swing and swept its legs out from under it, he swung the gunblade down but the Beast grabbed the end of it and rolled to its feet, they struggled over it for a second before the Beast spun round and released the blade sending Jaxon skidding across the ground into the wall of the bridge, Xion ran forward and began helping him to his feet.

"Jaxon, we've got to get out of here..."

"I know" Jaxon replied. "Go find Xaldin, I'll hold this thing off."

The Beast lunged for them again, Xion jumped back as Jaxon swiped at the creatures arm, it howled in pain and backed away favouring a large gash in its forearm, Jaxon stared behind it and a portal began to open.

"Xion, go!" He yelled, she charged for the portal but just as she reached it the Beast lashed out and caught her sending her flying hard into the wall, she slumped to the ground stunned and lay still, Jaxon was immediately on the Beast swinging wildly at it to keep it out of range as he tried to get between it and Xion. Sudenly the Beast grabbed the end of the blade and pulled Jaxon towards him and grabbed the young nobody by the throat, Jaxon choked and began clawing at its hand but the grip wouldn't break, the Beast brought the struggling nobody down to eye level.

"Nobody, trespasses in my castle!" It roared before throwing Jaxon away, he hit the top of the wall and slid off, only just grabbing hold of the edge to stop himself plummeting into the ravine, gasping for air he tried to claw himself back over the wall but froze as the Beast approached, Xion struggled to her feet just in time to see the scene play before her.

"Jaxon!" She screamed as the Beast raised its paw again...

"Beast!"

Everyone froze as a lance flew out of nowhere and landed at the Beast's feet, it spun round in fury, looking everywhere before its eyes found the new arrival standing atop the gate.

"Beast, why are you wasting your time with these two?" Xaldin asked calmly as Xion ran forward and pulled Jaxon back to solid ground. "They are not the enemy, you know who is..."

The Beast's eyes seemed to glaze over as it listened to Xaldin, it nodded in understanding.

"Yes, in fact even now she may be taking your precious rose..." The Beast cut Xaldin off with a roar and charged back towards the castle, Xaldin fropped down from the gate in front of Xion and Jaxon.

"Thanks Xaldin" Jaxon gasped. "But please, feel free to turn up a little bit sooner next time."

"Forgive me for believing that you two could handle one mindless Beast."

"Forgive me for believing you when you said you were going to handle it!" Jaxon snapped back, shrugging Xion off as she tried to calm him. "And just where exactly _were_ you anyway?"

"Observing" Xaldin shrugged. "And if I may say, the two of you need to shape up if you're to be any use to the Organization..."

"You mean you let that thing try to kill us as a test?" Jaxon all but screamed in his face, his gunblade suddenly appearing dangerously close to Xaldin's throat. "What happened to lookng out for your comrades?"

"Lower your weapon" Xaldin smirked, his voice still infuritatingly calm. "_Now_" there was a gust of wind as several lances surrounded the two, Xion frantically pulled on Jaxon's arm.

"Jaxon, please? Stop it!"

Jaxon frowned and opened up his hand as the gunblade disapeared, Xaldin's lances also vanished.

"Good boy, I would hate to see you charged with treason against the Organization..."

"Yeah, be a real pity wouldn't it?" Jaxon responded as a portal opened behind him. "Come on Xion..."

"Where do you think..."

"We were here to eliminate Heartless. Do you see any left? Worry about your mission..." Jaxon's voice vanished into darkness along with he and Xion, only then did Xaldin allow a scowl to cross his face.

* * *

"My Organization. Our time is almost upon us!"

Xemnas' voice ran out across the room where the entire Organization, bar Demyx, were gathered, Jaxon occasionally glanced at his partners' empty throne, as though expecting him to randomly appear.

"In a matter of days we will have control of Castle Oblivion, with two bases of operations our quest to unlock the secrets of the heart, as well as reunite us with our own, will be one step nearer to completion..."

Several members nodded their approval, Jaxon felt Xaldin's eyes on him and fixed him with a glare from beneath his hood until he turned away.

"Now, as to the members who will be inhabiting Castle Oblivion. I have decided that Marluxia is to be in command of the Organization's presence..."

Several members made noises of surprise, Vexen looked like he was going to protest the decision but fell silent again, Marluxia merely sat on his throne with a small smile playing on his face, he noticed Jaxon looking at him at the expression vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"He will be joined by our number twelve, Larxene as well as Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion..."

The three original members of the Organization didn't respond as they were announced, they just kept staring at Xemnas as he finished.

"Now my Organization, return to your duties, we have much work to do..." one-by-one the members vanished until Xemnas remained alone with Xaldin. "You wish to discuss something Xaldin?"

"Yes Superior, it's about Jaxon."

"What of number fifteen?" Xemnas asked turning to his fellow nobody.

"On our mission earlier, the boy seemed... out of sorts. He drew his weapon on me..."

Xemnas chuckled. "You seem unnerved Xaldin, did Jaxon's actions worry you?"

"Of course not! It's just, the boy genuinly seemed enraged by our latest test of his abilities..."

"Xaldin, you know as well as I do, while our feelings have long since disapeared, we keep our instincts, Jaxon's are merely a bit more... rash than the rest of ours. And let's not forget, he has had a rather stressfull few days."

"Very well Superior."

"Thank you Xaldin, that will be all" Xaldin accepted this as him being dismissed and vanished, Xemnas scowled to himself, this wasn't the first time Jaxon's conduct had been brought to his attention, the newest member of the Organization was one of four names being mentioned more and more due to showing (or attempting to show) emotion, he ran through the names in his head.

Roxas. Due to the nature of his birth it was a distinct possibilty that the 'Key of Destiny' genuinly showed emotions, either way, he was important to the Organizations plans and would thus have to be kept happy.

Demyx was harder to comprehend, the 'Melodius Nocturne' had been in the Organization long enough to understand yet still insisted on deluding himself into believing he could feel and hiding behind the infuritating appearance of an immature teenager, all the more annoying when it was clear that whenever he allowed the mask to slip he was quite competant, Xemnas was almost relieved that he'd sent the Nocturne on a break.

In Jaxon's case, Xemnas agreed with Saix's opinion that his antics were due to his partnership with Demyx, however in the newest members case he was still proving competant no matter how he took to the missions.

Axel however was a worry, when he'd joined with Saix he'd proven himself as ruthless and emotionless as his comrade, determined to complete his assignments no matter the cost, however recent weeks had brought about a change in him. He was relaxed, almost comlacent and insisted on spending his free time strengthining the apparent bond he had with Roxas, Xemnas sighed, a member as competant as Axel could not afford to be lost, not at the moment.

These events were not what the Organization's leader needed, as well as the members allowing their delusions to control them he had to contend with the growing rivalry between his original comrades and Marluxia, the 'Gracefull Assassin' was not popular by any means and, if the rumours the Dusks brought him were true, prone to treacherous thoughts, thoughts that were rubbing off on another member. An idea hit him as he stared at the thrones of the members in question, an idea that, should it be forced to take place, would not only solve the treachery issue but perhaps take care of the problem with number eight as well.

"Fear not my Kingdom Hearts" he muttered staring through the glass ceiling at the heart shaped moon above. "I will not allow anything to interrupt our plans..."

* * *

**Welp, there it is, show some love**


	12. Decisions Decisions

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

Jaxon's groan echoed along the empty corridor as he wandered around the castle in search of his next assignment, it seemed his mission load had trebled in the past few days, no sooner had he returned from one assignment there was Saix to send him on another, he could honestly count the hours of sleep he'd gotten on one hand, he groaned again and stretched in an attempt to appease his exhausted limbs. He really did envy Demyx at the moment.

With his partner still away on his break Jaxon had been sent on missions with a variety of partners, some of these missions had gone well, by the book, no problems. Others... Jaxon couldn't help but laugh to himself at just how catastrophically badly they had gone wrong...

* * *

_Wonderland_

"Zexion, I'm not sure..."

"Will you calm down Jaxon?" The other nobody sighed. "I know what that cat is capable of, don't worry, he won't get one over on us."

"But..."

"Don't worry" Zexion repeated leaving no room for argument. "Let's just get this done..."

_A short while later..._

"_Off with their heads!"_

"Don't say a word Jaxon" Zexion muttered noticing the 'I told you so' look Jaxon was giving him as the guards advanced. "Not. One. Word..."

* * *

_Halloween Town_

"Awwww" Larxene mocked as Jaxon hesitated in the middle of a large cemetery. "Is the little boy scared?"

"Who me?" Jaxon laughed barely repressing a shudder at the sight of all the gravestones around them. "Of course not! Why, are you?"

"What?" Larxene's voice raised several octaves. "Me? Scared? As if..." at that very moment what appeared to be a skeleton leapt out of the ground in front of them, Larxene shrieked and jumped backwards into Jaxon sending both toppling into an empty grave.

"Yeah Larxene" Jaxon smirked, her coat muffling his voice slightly. "Not scared in the slightest..." she shifted her weight to glare at him, he felt the hairs standing up on his neck as her elemental power crackled dangerously, he attempted to bite back his next comment, brain dismissing it as suicide but the words were already leaving his mouth. "So... did uh, did the World move for you as well?"

Larxene glared, sparks began crackling around them and he felt something sharp digging into side as she drew her weapon.

"Uh oh..."

* * *

"Low profile, low profile" Jaxon muttered to himself marching up another flight of steps. Did Roxas really think him that stupid? He knew the mission, he knew what he had to do, how hard could it... his thoughts were interrupted by someone bumping into him. "Whoops, sorry b..."

"Oh, you threw off my groove!" Jaxon blinked in confusion at the guy in front of him.

"Wha..." he trailed off as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you've thrown off the Emperor's groove."

"Emper..." before Jaxon could even get the word out he felt himself being dragged across the room followed by a lot of falling, when he regained his senses Roxas was helping him out of the remains of a market stall underneath the window he'd been thrown out of. His gratitude for the stalls presence diminished slightly when he discovered it was selling eggs.

* * *

Vexen's head snapped up as the bushes near him parted, he went to draw his weapon but relaxed when he saw a familiar mess of light-brown hair, he then jumped to his feet when he saw the dishevelled mess of cuts and bruises that not too long ago had been a perfectly healthy member of the Organization.

"What happened to _you_?" He asked with a small tinge of amusment in his voice, Jaxon fixed him with a glare as best he could through the eye that wasn't swollen.

"Well, remember that two-tailed fox we saw and decided that _I_ should follow because it would be a good subject for an experiment but I had to go alone because you needed to make sure we didn't get any more orders and nothing at all to do with the fact that you're just a lazy waste of space?"

Vexen frowned but begrudgingly gave Jaxon credit for getting all that out in one breath. "Yes?"

"Well..." Jaxon swayed unsteadily on his feet. "Turns out it had friends..."

* * *

"Axel?" Jaxon asked unable to take his eyes off the horrific scene of a baby beating on a dog with a golf club while screaming something about money played out in front of them.

"Yeah?" The other nobody replied with an equally disturbed look on his face.

"You can complete the mission if you want but... I ain't touching this one with a fifty foot pole..."

* * *

Jaxon shook his head as he continued to walk down the corridor, it had been a... hit and miss kind of week. He'd gotten that smarmy Emperor back though... He caught sight of his target and quickened his pace to catch up.

"Number fifteen reporting for duty" he muttered wearily, Saix frowned down at him. "What this time? Invading Hollow Bastion with a peashooter?"

Saix shook his head. "Unfortunately not, although it may be a good way to be rid of you. No, you are to be sent on an investigation..."

"Recon?" Jaxon breathed a sigh of relief, he never thought he'd be so happy to have such a mission, he placed a hand on Saix's shoulder. "I love you man."

Saix stiffened. "Take it off or I will break it off" Jaxon retracted his hand. "We have discovered two new Worlds to investigate, you will be sent to one of them..."

"No d'uh" Jaxon muttered before smirking at Saix's glare. "Sorry."

"Not as much as you will be... we do not know anything about these World's, not one thing. You are to determine if the World _you_ investigate is worth us sending Heartless into. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Well, not one to brag, but I do have a rather high success rate on missions."

"You have also come closest of all of us to fading from existance, merely from being shot..."

"Ix-nay on the ot-shay" Jaxon hissed, smirk immediately disapearing from his face to match the look on Saix's. "It's a bit of a sore spot..."

"Strange" Saix smirked. "For a moment there you almost looked like the nobody you're supposed to be."

Jaxon sighed in disgust. "Just send me where I'm supposed to be going Saix."

"Very well" Saix opened a portal. "Enjoy your trip" he gave an empty laugh to himself, Jaxon shook his head and stepped through leaving Saix alone.

"And try not to come back."

* * *

"Enjoy your trip" Jaxon mocked as he stepped out of the darkness. "If he wasn't second in command I'd..." he trailed off as he became aware of his surroundings, as far as he could tell he was out in the country, lush green fields spread below the hill he was on for miles around, a glance behind him revealed cliffs and a vast blue ocean. "... say this was a pretty nice place" he muttered completely forgetting his previous train of thought.

He decided the first thing to do was find out if this place actually had any people and headed off down a winding path along the cliffs, he let his hood down to enjoy the sunshine, in the distance he could see a castle built into the cliffs, as he got closer he saw that it's grounds led out into the water, beyond the castle was a town.

_Bingo!_

Jaxon pulled his hood up over his face as he entered the town, there weren't that many people about and what little there were paid no attention to the hooded stranger walking amongst them, the town seemed a bit behind the times from what the young nobody could tell, everything was moved around by horse-drawn carts and a quick glance in a window revealed a resident reading by candle light. All the same, it was a very peacefull and beautifull World, a lot like Twilight town before the Heartless began attacking.

Still the place seemed a little too quiet for the amount of homes it held, he strolled across the town square towards what appeared to be a tavern and stepped inside, this too seemed quiet, only a few people were sitting around having hushed conversations, he shrugged to himself and leant against the bar to try and think of his next move.

"Get you anything friend?" Jaxon jumped as the barman appeared out of nowhere.

"Whatever you do here friend" he responded in what he hoped was a good impersonation of the World's dialogue. "I'm not one to fuss." _Much_.

The barman nodded and returned a moment later with a large mug of whatever he had decided to give Jaxon, the young nobody fumbled in his pockets and dropped some munny on the bar, he watched with interest as the man took it away. He always wondered if munny had some strange ability to appear as whatever the World's currency was to its residents, to him it just appeared to be a bunch of yellow blobs but it worked regardless. He took a swig of his drink and promptly choked, he swallowed it and coughed loudly drawing a laugh from the barman.

"Thought you weren't much of a drinker, you barely look old enough to work, sixteen? Seventeen?"

"Around that range yes" Jaxon answered pulling his hood further over his face to obscure it more, that kid he'd seen in his memories definately didn't look older than seventeen.

"I thought as much."

"And you still served me?" Jaxon asked wth a small smirk.

"Well, on quiet days like today you take what business you can get" the man answered honestly.

"Times hard then?" Jaxon sipped at the drink this time and managed to keep it down, while he was here he might as well try to get some information on this place.

"We have the odd quiet day, but it's market day tomorrow, that usually fills the place up, along with my pockets."

Jaxon laughed with him. "This place busy on market day I take it?"

"Well, we're the biggest town in the region, so we get people from all the others coming in to buy and sell, you can barely move for the people."

_Plenty of hearts then..._

"So what brings you here?" The barman asked. "The market?"

"Nope" Jaxon answered simply. "Just a stranger passing through."

"A stranger who wants to stay that way" the man observed gesturing to the hood and coat. "Don't worry I won't press you, we get a lot like that, well whatever business you have I hope it's profitable for you."

"Thanks" Jaxon nodded finishing his drink and standing. "And thanks for the talk."

"Anytime" the barman smiled. "And if you see your friend tell him I miss our talks."

"Yeah I... friend?" Jaxon asked suddenly, brain only just computing what the man had said. "What friend?"

"Some other guy comes in here sometimes, dresses a lot like you."

"Could you describe this guy?"

"Well he's not much older than you, or as keen to hide who he is" the man added with a small laugh. "...tall, light hair, really loves his music."

Jaxon laughed under his hood. "Carries an oversized instrument?"

"I thought you knew him."

Jaxon laughed again. "Yeah, well thanks again friend, take care of yourself..." he stepped outside the tavern and shook his head. "Well, well, well..."

* * *

Jaxon smirked to himself as he walked along the beach, this World was perfect, plenty of people for the Heartless, plenty of hearts for the Keyblade, plenty of... he yawned loudly as his exhaustion returned with a vengeance, he stretched and sat down looking out at the water, this place seemed peacefull enough so it couldn't hurt to get a few hours sleep, he could just tell Saix he was being really thorough with his investigations, he folded him arms behind his head and lay back, he smiled to himself as he looked up at the sky. This was a really nice place, there was a kind of music in the air, even the water seemed to be dancing...

He suddenly sat bolt upright again looking around, tiredness forgotten, there actually _was_ music coming from somewhere, and it sounded pretty familiar as well, he walked backwards towards the water, eyes peeled on the cliffs above him, sure enough he spotted a hooded figure standing on the edge strumming away at a sitar, he smirked to himself and began looking for a way up, when none was visible he shrugged to himself and disapeared into darkness, emerging behind the player, he casually leant back against a tree as Demyx finished his song.

"What do ya do for an encore?"

Demyx jumped a mile at his voice and for a moment Jaxon saw him disapearing off the cliff but Demyx caught himself at the lat second and wheeled round.

"_Don't do that!_" He yelled. "Are you trying to... Jax?" He paused as the other nobody lowered his hood.

"Surprised to see me Demyx?" He laughed at his partners shock.

"Well, yeah... what're you doing here?"

"Not being jealous of that tan you've got with your slacking off that's for sure" Jaxon smirked, Demyx laughed.

"Well, when you're on a beach day after day... I see Xemnas hasn't gone for a heart-shaped sun yet."

"Nah, too happy, we need to keep things emo so Zexion doesn't complain."

Demyx laughed. "I've missed you Jax."

"Not enough to say goodbye, yet you remembered to take the sitar, I'm heartbroken Demyx, _heartbroken_!"

"Well, if that's the worst that happens to ya consider yourself lucky, so... how've you been doing without me?"

* * *

"Let... lemme get this straight?" Demyx gasped between laughs. "That cat tricked Zexion? _Zexion?_ The cloaked schemer himself?"

"Yup" Jaxon smirked drumming his feet on the edge of the cliff they were now sitting on. "So we crash the court and next thing we know the Queen's screaming for our heads and all Zexion cares about is me not rubbing it in!"

Demyx burst out laughing again. "He's got his prorities right then, how'd you get away?"

"Easy really, Zexion just tricked them into thinking the guy next to them was one of us then we brained them and ran."

"You learned something from me then?"

"Yup, came in handy with that Beast I can tell ya."

"Yeah..." Demyx sighed to himself. "Y'know something Jax? Axel and Roxas can keep that tower in Twilight town, this..." he gestured out to where the sun was setting over the ocean. "This is much better. And you gotta come here on market day, this guy can cook up anything you want just like _that_!"

Jaxon smirked. "You like it here then?"

"Yeah, reminds me of the islands I grew up on... this is where the main one would be, there'd be a bunch of little one's around and there was the one right in the middle that all the kids used as a playground..."

"You ever gone back?" Jaxon asked, Demyx's face fell for a second but he quickly hid it from his partner.

"No... wouldn't be right, besides, plenty of time for that once I've got my heart back, might even bring you along and give ya the tour."

"Sounds like a plan" Jaxon smirked standing up and stretching out.

"So what brings you here anyway?" Demyx asked. "You on break or did they send you to track me down?"

"Neither, I'm on recon duty."

"Oh... wait recon?" Demyx was on his feet next to Jaxon. "They sent you here on recon?"

"Yeah" Jaxon shrugged surprised by the other nobody's reaction. "What's the big deal?"

"What're you gonna tell them?"

"What I found, plenty of people, no real tough residents..."

"Jax, you _can't_!" Jaxon turned to face his partner.

"Why not?"

"Look, you tell them that and they send the Heartless in, and everything that makes this place so great is gone! You can't let that happen Jax!"

"You're asking me to disobey an order Demyx?"

"Please?" Demyx asked stepping in his partners way. "This place is the only place I can go and feel like I'm home! Don't take that from me Jax..."

Jaxon frowned. "But Demyx, we need the hearts..."

"There are other Worlds..."

"What? Just spare this World, this one out of all of them because you like it here?"

"Think about it Jax, what if it was Twilight town?"

"It's too late for Twilight town Demyx, I'm proof of that."

"Exactly, don't let this place end up like Twilight town!"

"Just this place?"

"Jaxon, please" Demyx all but begged. "If you care... if you have any value for our friendship, you'll do this for me."

Jaxon frowned to himself. "Dem, I need my heart back, I _hate _not feeling anything..."

"Look" Demyx noticed a portal open and moved between it and Jaxon. "Just because we're supposed to have all the emotion of a robot, doesn't mean you have to accept it" Jaxon looked torn but pushed past him, Demyx grabbed his arm. "Don't turn into Saix Jax..."

With that he let Jaxon go, they exchanged a look then Jaxon walked into the darkness leaving Demyx alone on the clifftop.

* * *

"_If you have any value for our friendship, you'll do this for me..._"

Demyx's words echoed through Jaxon's head as he stalked through the Castle That Never Was, he was still trying to think about what to do, lie and set the Organization back a few hundred hearts of give an honest report and ruin his friendship with Demyx? He looked up at Kingdom Hearts and frowned. He was desperate to get his heart back, he wanted nothing more than to feel again, but...

_That's the million munny question buddy, is a few extra hearts towards getting yours back worth losing a friend over?_

Jaxon was so busy wracking his brains for the answer to that question that he didn't notice the Superior of the Organization until he had walked into him.

"Ah, Jaxon you're back."

"So it would seem sir."

"Well? What of this new World?" Jaxon frowned then took a deep breath and looked Xemnas dead in the eye.

"It's a dump Superior, the residents are few and far between and what little there are, are too weak to amount to anything more than a few small hearts, to be honest we'd gain nothing by wasting the Heartless on it."

Xemnas nodded. "That is regrettable, but no matter, Luxord tells me the other World we've found could prove worthwhile, very good Jaxon, carry on..."

Jaxon nodded. "Thank you Superior" he walked around the corner and felt a grin cross his face, that choice had been a lot easier than he'd thought...

"Very unwise Jaxon" the young nobody spun round to find Saix staring at him.

"What do you mean Saix?"

"Don't pretend you don't know, while the Superior may have accepted your act I know exactly what you did, and it was a very poor choice."

Jaxon turned and began walking away. "Again, I have no idea what you mean Saix..."

"You're making the same mistakes Demyx is" Saix continued. "You're deluding yourself into thinking you're forming a friendship with him, such thinking is nothing short of foolish..."

"For not accepting that I can't feel? Well forgive me but if it keeps me going..."

"All very well but as you've just proven it' becoming detramental to the Organizations plans, and I must warn you, giving anything less than total dedication to the Organizations goals is seen as treacherous."

Jaxon stopped but didn't turn to face the other nobody. "Is that a threat Saix?"

"No" Saix chuckled. "Just a... _friendly_ warning, one I will be giving Demyx and the other members I feel are allowing their loyalties to slip. But I digress, the Superior has granted you time to rest, I suggest you make good use of it."

With that he disapeared leaving Jaxon alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Demyx conitnued to pace back and forth along the cliff top, he didn't exactly know what he was waiting for, a swarm of Heartless? Saix to burst through a portal? It had gotten dark a while ago, just how long he didn't realise, he heared a small rumble and looked up as another member of the Organization stepped out of the darkness, they noticed the look he was giving them and took their hood off to reveal Jaxon, Demyx tried to read his expression but Jaxon walked past him to the edge of the cliff.

"Jax... what did you say?"

"What I had to..." Demyx groaned.

"Jax... why.... why did you have..." He fell silent as Jaxon continued.

"So... this guy you told me about..." unable to hide it he turned and grinned at his partner. "Will he be at the market tomorrow?"

Demyx realised what Jaxon was saying and matched the grin. "He just might..."

"One thing partner, we're never gonna speak of this again, but you owe me big now."

Demyx laughed. "Fair enough" silence fell between the two for a moment. "Jax? Thanks."

"For what Dem?" The two nobodies laughed again before turning and walking back towards the town.

* * *

**Well there ya go, Family Guy reference and all, show some love.**


	13. Angels and Demons

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

"Alright then gentlemen" Luxord smirked. "Show your cards."

As one the players around the table put their cards down on the table in front of them, Demyx exchanged a weary smirk with Roxas before going back to playing his sitar, neither was interested in the outcome of Luxord's poker game, partially because 'The Gambler of Fate' nearly almost won and partially because poker games amongst nobodies inevitably went on forever due to the player's ability to bluff, not being able to show emotion did have his advantages in some cases.

"Nothing Axel?" Luxord mocked observing the others' cards. "Xigbar? Jaxon, two-pair, however..." he revealed his own cards. "A Royal Flush gentlemen, I believe I win again."

There was a groan from the other players as Luxord swept up the cards, he laughed openly at them.

"If you don't like losing don't play the game, now if someone could cut the cards... no!" He snapped at Jaxon as the gunblade appeared in the other nobody's hand. "The first time it was funny, however by the _twenty_ first it has severly lost it's charm."

"Spoilsport" Jaxon muttered letting his gunblade disapear again as Saix entered the room, Demyx immediately ceasing his playing drawing a smirk from the scarred nobody.

"You're learning."

"Care to join us Saix?" Xigbar called. "You can help lose to Luxord."

"I have more important things to do Xigbar, as should you" Xigbar just laughed and turned back to Luxord, Saix frowned. "You two" he pointed at Roxas and Demyx. "And you two" Jaxon and Axel glanced up. "The Superior wishes to see you, now."

Jaxon and Axel exchanged a look. "Why?"

"Go and find out" Saix responded already starting to disapear. "And be quick about it, he was rather insistant..."

The four nobodies in question all groaned and filed out of the lounge to find their leader, Luxord laughed before turning to Xigbar.

"Clearly, fate is not smiling on them today."

"Whatever, hurry up and deal will you?"

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother" Luxord muttered to himself as Xigbar immersed himself in the cards once again.

* * *

"Is it me or is this place getting bigger?" Jaxon asked as the quartet made their way up the winding path to the Alter of Naught in search of Xemnas.

"It's emptier" Axel replied simply, the others all nodding at his referring to the members now stationed at Castle Oblivion, with numbers in the Castle that Never Was now halved the mission load had once again increased making the remaining members all the more gratefull for the time they had to relax. Jaxon was spending more and more time skateboarding around the Dark City, occasionally returning covered in bruises from battles with Heartless. Roxas and Axel were still disapearing to Twilight town whenever they had the chance while Demyx shared his time between playing the sitar in his room and disapearing to the World that he had taken a shine to.

"I miss those guys" Demyx muttered. "I mean, sure Vexen was a slacker, Lexaeus never spoke, Marluxia was a sneak, Larxene was scary and Zexion was emo, they're still our comrades."

"Y'know, since you came back from that break you've been talking way too much" Axel commented, Demyx fell silent and went back to fiddling with his sitar. "Besides, you might be seeing them again sooner than you think, I have a feeling we're getting shipped out to Castle Oblivion..."

"Partially correct Axel" Xemnas interrupted as the group climbed the last flight of stairs. "However, you will be the only member getting 'shipped out', but not for the moment. You're needed for this mission, all of you are."

"Four of us for one mission?" Asked Roxas. "Isn't that a bit overkill?"

"Sadly it isn't Roxas, it regards the World Luxord discovered, it appears that there is a large population of Heartless that reside there, however their behaviour is rather... erratic, compared with the other Worlds..."

"This isn't gonna be good" Demyx groaned.

"Which is why I need to send so many of you, from what we've managed to discover the Heartless are being drawn there by the darkness from one person..."

"Just one?" Axel asked. "One guy? One guy drew the Heartless to his World?"

"Yes, yet the Heartless have not tried to consume his heart, rather they are attacking everything else that World possesses, which in turn creates more Heartless, while this aids our goal too many Heartless will render the World useless."

"So, you want us to go in, find this guy, turn him into a Heartless and take it out, yes?"

"Correct Jaxon, the man you are looking for is Claude Frollo, he is a judge in that World, be carefull, a man with as much darkness in them as him is going to be troublesome."

"Haven't met a Heartless I can't take out" Jaxon smirked.

"Do not be overconfident Jaxon" Xemnas warned. "As I said this mission is going to require all of you, now go prepare."

Jaxon, Roxas and Demyx vanished, Axel however remained behind.

"You want me to go through with this then?"

"Yes Axel, there is no other way, the betrayers must be eliminated."

Axel nodded. "And the others?"

"There is no need to concern yourself with them for the moment, the two traitors are all we need to focus on. Be discreet Axel, as I told you, they must not know..."

"That I'm on to them, don't worry Superior, they won't."

"I am relying on you to take care of this problem Axel."

"Have I let the Organization down yet?" Axel asked drawing a small smirk from the other nobody. "When will I be joning them?"

"Upon completion of this mission, I trust you'll bring the others back safely?"

Axel nodded. "I'll do what I can."

"Very good, now go, the sooner this mission is completed the better, time is of the utmost..." Axel was already disapearing, Xemnas smiled to himself and turned back to his silent vigil of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Right" Axel spoke as the four nobodies got regrouped. "This is the last mission I have before I go to Castle Oblivion, so let's try and get through this without any screwups."

"Why are you looking at me?" Demyx asked raising a smirk from the others. "Anyone would think you thought I was the weak-link of this team."

"No comment."

"Oh, real nice Jax! I'll remember that next time you need someone to save you from Saix."

"Why would I need saving? I'm the Saix-baiting champion!"

"All the more reason why he's going to kill you!"

Axel gave a bored sigh. "And the sooner I can get away from these two the better..." the two were still arguing as they disapeared into darkness and reapeared in the dark streets of what appeared to be a small city.

"... and another thing, this..." Jaxon trailed off as he took in their new surroundings. "... this isn't somewhere I've been before..."

"No kidding?" Axel asked looking around himself. "Man, why is it every World we go to is so behind the times? Would it kill to go somewhere with electricity?"

"So where do we start looking?" Asked Roxas, just as keen as the others to get the mission done, the black sky just adding to the creepy feeling the place was giving them, every shadow seemed to be moving, which, considering the level of Heartless Xemnas had described, seemed very likely.

"I think we should stick together" Demyx commented clutching his sitar a little tighter, Jaxon laughed to himself but summoned the gunblade into his hand all the same.

"You would" mocked Axel. "But, this time, you're right. We..." his next words were drowned out by the sound of bells, they all turned to see where it was coming from. A huge cathedral dominated the skyline of the city, the bells signalling the passing of another hour. "Check that place out for a start."

As Axel finished the sentance a scream rang out through the empty streets, the group was immedaitely alert, all their weapons drawn.

"Or we could follow that" Jaxon smirked as another scream rang out, he charged in the direction it had come from, the others following half a step behind, Jaxon rounded a corner just in time to see a Heartless plunge its arm into the chest of a defenseless man as his wife cried in fear, no sooner had the man slumped to the ground the woman was swarmed by more Heartless, her scream cutting off as one of them claimed her heart as well. Jaxon closed his eyes for a second and turned away, the sight too disturbing for him to watch, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's too late for them" he heard Roxas mutter sadly.

"But not for us!" Axel yelled hurling his chakrams at the Heartless, they ripped right through the swarm and back into his hands leaving nothing where the Heartless had once been, Axel smirked. "Almost too easy. Thought this was gonna be a tough job."

"Axel?" Jaxon gulped causing the other nobody to turn round, his smirk vanished immediately as Heartless after Heartless rose from the ground around them, most were the regular shadows, some were bigger, and some wore armor, all however had their eyes on the four nobodies. "Any ideas oh fearless leader?"

"Yeah, don't get killed!" Axel yelled as fire began surrounding the group keeping the Heartless from getting too close. "Roxas!"

Roxas nodded, there was a flash of light and several Heartless disapeared, the freed hearts disapearing into the air.

"Your turn Jax!" Demyx yelled causing a rain of bubbles to fall onto the Heartless, Jaxon smirked and jumped into the middle of the swarm, the Heartless all lunged for him only to get sent flying in all directions by a round from the gunblade, Roxas appeared beside him and the two went back to back as the Heartless regrouped.

"Not good odds huh?" Roxas smirked.

"Yeah, they don't have a chance" Jaxon laughed back as the Heartless lunged for them only for their respective blades to wipe them out, Demyx's water powers were keeping the majority of the creatures at bay while Axel ran round eliminating what was left, however as quickly as they eliminated one swarm it seemed twice as many would take their place, soon the four nobodies were backed into a circle, Heartless slowly closing in.

"Any bright ideas?" Axel asked to no reply. "Any stupid ideas? Any ideas period?" The Heartless prepared to lunge.

"Nice knowing you guys" Demyx muttered, suddenly the Heartless began disapearing. "What?"

"I love convenient timing" Jaxon sighed letting the gunblade disapear. "Does anyone else hear horses?"

"I do, hoods up!" Axel ordered immediately obscuring his face, the others all doing the same as a large group of soldiers rode into view, the nobodies stood firm as the soldiers surrounded them. For a while neither group spoke as a man slowly rode up to the group, like the nobodies he wore all black, his face fixed into a disdainfull sneer as he looked the quartet up and down.

"What do we have here Captain?" He asked one of the soldiers. "More gypsy vermin?"

"Gypsy?" Jaxon whispered, Demyx elbowed him in warning.

"We don't know sir, we were waiting for you before we asked them any questions."

"Very well" the man turned his attention to the four hooded nobodies still standing defiantly before all the soldiers. "Who are you?"

"Who wants to know?" Roxas answered, the man sneered again.

"Well, clearly _this_ one wasn't taught any manners, what is your business in Paris?"

"Our business is our business" Axel replied simply.

"Not exactly the words of innocent men" the man smirked. "Especally one's not willing to show their faces. Now then gyp..."

"Less of the gypsy" Jaxon interrupted. "We're just passing though."

"Such aggression, well it's clear we're not going to get any answers out here, perhaps a night in a prison cell will loosen your tongues. Captain..."

"Minister Frollo?" The four nobodies exchanged a knowing look as the man's name was spoken.

"Arrest them."

"Sir? They haven't commited any crime..."

"They haven't shown themselves to be innocent men either!" Frollo snapped back. "And since they refuse to state their business we must assume the worst..."

"Guilty until proven innocent?" Jaxon smirked under his hood. "What a fine dictator we have here..."

"Silence!" Frollo lashed out with his hand and slapped Jaxon across the face, had the young nobody not been so stunned that would have been the end of Frollo there and then. "Now then Captain, arrest them!"

The soldiers began advancing on them, the nobodies prepared to call their weapons when suddenly the Heartless returned in force, standing between the soldiers and them.

"These demons again?" Frollo gasped before rounding on the nobodies. "_You're_ behind this!"

"Believe it or not, we really aren't" Axel replied beggining to back away from the Heartless.

"Then why did they appear? You heathens summoned them here!"

"We. Are. Screwed" Demyx whispered to Jaxon, the other nobody feeling the gunblade appear in his hand.

"Captain? You wanted a crime? Witchcraft. You know the punishment?"

"Death sir."

"Well, carry out the Lord's work...." the soldiers all drew their swords, the Heartless also began turning on the four nobodies.

"What now?" Roxas muttered, Axel smirked and nodded to Jaxon, he drew the gunblade from behind his back and fired into the Heartless, they went flying, the horses reared sending Frollo and the soldiers to the ground and the nobodies took off down the street.

"_Kill them you fools!_" Frollo screamed, the soldiers immediately drew their bows and sent a hail of arrows after the fleeing group, Axel swore and stumbled, an arrow imbedded in his boot while Jaxon felt the edge of another fly right through his sleeve, leaving a deep gash in his arm behind it. A portal opened in front of them and the four nobodies vanished, leaving the furious Frollo berating the guards behind them.

* * *

"Why is it" Jaxon hissed through gritted teeth, one hand clenched hard over the gash in his arm to staunch the blood flow. "That every time we have a mission _I'm_ the one who ends up bleeding?"

"Luck of the draw" Axel smirked inspecting the hole in his boot, the arrow had ripped right into it and yet it hadn't broke his skin, Roxas stood up and looked out of the window of the abondoned house they were now hiding in.

"I don't like this" he muttered. "This place is crawling with Heartless..." even now a swarm scuttled down the deserted street outside. "I've never seen so many..."

Jaxon laughed. "Give me ten minutes alone and an extra gunblade, that'll thin the numbers."

"You're not going anywhere until we get that sorted out" Demyx nodded at the blood covering Jaxon's gloved hand as he moved it away from the cut. "Axel? Care to do the honors?"

Axel smirked. "Don't worry Jaxon" he said walking across the room and grabbing his arm. "This won't hurt... me. _You_ on the other hand..."

"Don't you d...." Jaxon screamed as the cut became hot, the pain was excrutiating, he wrenched it out of Axel's grip and stood up. "Damn it! Damn you Axel! Damn you to hell! What was that for?"

"Had to stop the bleeding" Axel shrugged, sure enough the wound had been burned closed although blood was still visible around the edges. "Now if you're done giving us away, we need to plan our next move."

"Well, we can't try the direct approach" Roxas spoke up. "Even if we did take out the soldiers the Heartless are gonna go after us instead of him."

"While he assumes we're behind it all" Demyx added bitterly.

"Maybe we could use a Dusk to take his Heart?" Jaxon offered, Axel shook his head.

"Nah, won't work, this might take a while..."

"I call the sofa!"

"By a while I meant days Demyx, we're gonna have to watch this guy at all times until we get our chance..." he began to walk away. "Roxas, you're in charge."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, if we're gonna be gone a while someone has to tell the Superior, you guys stay here and keep out of trouble, especially you" he pointed at Jaxon before disapearing.

"Charming" Jaxon muttered, turning to Roxas. "So what should we do now?"

"Not much we can do until daybreak, I'll keep watch for a while unless any Heartless figure out we're in here, you two rest up, something tells me we're gonna need everything we've got to finish this mission."

Demyx and Jaxon nodded before leaving the room to find somewhere to rest, Roxas returned to his position by the window, watching as yet more Heartless ran by.

* * *

"The 'Festival of Fools'?" Jaxon shook his head as he looked down from the roof of the cathedral. "Now I've heard of everything..."

He scanned the crowd below him, searching for any sign of his two partners, but both Demyx and Roxas were both well hidden, Frollo sat on a stage with his bodyguards surveying the festival, Jaxon scowled and summoned his gunblade, miming a shot at the man, if the orders were just to kill him it would be so easy...

"Here you are!" He heard an exasperated voice behind him and smirked. "What part of stay here don't you guys get?"

"Well, we wanted to get a good look at this place, we wanted to see if Frollo would give us an opportunity to get him and... we were hungry" he shrugged turning to face Axel. "And on our way to find food we found this" he gestured to the crowd below. "So now we're all checking it out in case something happens, with this many Heartless running around there's bound to be."

"Fair enough" Axel muttered.

"You took your sweet time getting back here."

"Xemnas wasn't pleased about us having to stick around, we're gonna have to get this done asap before he decides to get involved, personally I'd rather do this than be cooped up in Castle Oblivion with Vexen and Marluxia but I'm not the boss... anyway" he continued after a moments thought. "We're not gonna be able to do much with so many people around. Get back to the hideout, I'll find the others."

"Aye-aye captain" Jaxon muttered, Axel already having disapeared, he heard a comotion and turned back to the crowd below to see soldiers scattering everywhere in search of someone. "Awwww, missed it."

He felt a drop of water land on his head and glanced up as the heavens opened, muttering to himself he headed back inside the cathedral out of the rain, he was in no hurry to get back to the hideout, hanging around an abandoned house in a World without electricity didn't exactly scream funtime at him. As he made his way down from the belltower he heard raised voices and pulled his hood up, he stepped round the corner and ducked behind a pillar when he saw Frollo and his Captain standing there with their backs to him, he peeked round to see them arguing with the Archdeacon as a young woman glared defiantly at Frollo, in the end Frollo seemed to concede defeat and turned to leave before doing as the young nobody had done and ducking behind a pillar as the Archdeacon led the Captain out, as Jaxon watched Frollo crept up behind the woman and grabbed her.

Jaxon crept forward and felt a wave of revulsion hit him as the man smelt the woman's hair, he felt the gunblade appear in his hand and fought back the urge to attack Frollo, instead he casually stepped out into the open and cleared his throat, Frollo spun round.

"Ah" he sneered as his eyes locked on Jaxon. "It would appear they're coming out of the woodwork, is this heathen a friend of yours gypsy?"

"I've never seen him before" the woman answered giving Jaxon a confused look, Frollo laughed.

"Strange that someone who can summon demons would be hiding in a house of God, or have you come to seek forgiveness for your sins?"

Jaxon laughed. "A sick, twisted old man asking me if I want forgiveness? I'm no saint Frollo, but I'd rather be who I am than you."

Frollo scowled. "I should have known a heathen would never recant" then he noticed the drawn gunblade. "Oh, do you intend to strike me down? Here of all places?"

"Well, I'm not really a believer, and it would make me feel a lot better to kill you where you stand, but I wouldn't want to stain this weapon with your blood... yet."

Frollo sneered and began backing away. "You've chosen a beautiful prison, both of you, but it is a prison nonetheless, and as soon as one of you sticks their head out, you're mine!"

With that he stepped out the cathedral doors and slammed them shut behind him, Jaxon glared and banished his gunblade.

"Not if I get a hold of you first" he muttered noticing the woman still staring at him. "Nice guy."

"Yeah, a real charmer" she smirked sarcastically. "So what've you done to raise the ire of our friend out there?"

"Turned up here apparently, no sooner are my friends and I here we're being blamed for those things running around out there and being chased by soldiers, what about you?"

"I'm a gypsy" she shrugged. "Frollo's always hated my people as we don't fit in with his grand scheme of things, then I decided to stand up to him..."

Jaxon laughed. "Well, you got guts I'll say that."

"He was torturing a poor boy! What was I supposed to do? Stand by and let it happen?"

"Everyone else did."

The woman fell silent for a moment. "So, what now?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm outta here" Jaxon shrugged heading for the door.

"But there's soldiers everywhere! You'll be arrested! Or worse, ki..."

"Please, a few soldiers? I've dealt with worse... besides, who said anything about going outside?"

"You're a very strange guy."

"It comes with the territory."

"Is that why you don't show your face?" She gestured at his cloak.

"Pretty much, can you blame a guy for wanting to stay hidden with people like Frollo around?"

"Not really, but do I at least get a name? Outcasts need to look out for each other."

Jaxon laughed. "Outcasts? Well for the record, it's Jaxon."

"Jaxon?"

"Yeah, got it memorized?" He groaned inwardly, that phrase sounded a lot better when Axel used it.

"I think so, well Jaxon, I'm Esmeralda."

"Nice to meet you, although the circumstances could be better" Jaxon edged the door open to check outside, sure enough there was dozens of soldiers walking around.

"Told you" Esmeralda smirked as he closed the door again.

"And I told you, who needs to go outside?"

Esmeralda laughed. "What, I turn my back and you just disapear like some kind of..." she glanced back at where Jaxon had been standing to see the last wisps of darkness fading away. "... well I'll be damned."

* * *

"That's not the point!" Jaxon winced at the sound of Axel screaming at someone as he entered the hideout. "What if Frollo saw you? We're supposed to keep ourselves hidden! And where have _you_ been?" He rounded on Jaxon.

"I got stuck at the cathedral, now, since we're playing twenty questions. What's with the shouting? Where's Roxas? And why is Demyx wearing a fools hat?"

Axel slumped into a chair with a hand over his face. "Roxas is tracking Frollo, still thinks the Heartless are gonna go after him. This idiot was part of the entertainment at that festival!"

Jaxon glanced at Demyx. "And you weren't seen?"

"By some miracle" Axel sighed. "It's bad enough with the Heartless running around, never mind you drawing attention to us."

"I was trying to fit in, it would've looked suspicious if we'd all just stood around while the festival went on, besides, Frollo hasn't seen any of our faces."

"He has a point" Jaxon shrugged. "Did I miss anything fun?"

"Well, the hunchback that rings the bells in the cathedral turned up, I know, don't ask" he smirked at the look on Jaxon's face. "Anyway, things got a bit messy, some girl stood up to Frollo, the soldiers got involved and now he's got the soldiers all over the place so he can arrest her."

"Yeah, he is pretty desperate to get his hands on her" Jaxon agreed. "I met him in the cathedral, took everything I had not to run him through right there."

"You'd be the one who'd have to explain to Xemnas why we failed our mission" Axel smirked, he looked around. "Roxas is taking his time, we better go looking for him."

"Roxas can look after himself" Demyx said.

"All the same, it's getting dark, and the Heartless are running around again, I think we should try and keep together until we figure out what's going on."

Jaxon sighed and followed after him. "Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's back to work we go..."

* * *

Roxas scowled as the rain beat down on him even harder, it had seemed like a good idea at the time, track Frollo, keep an eye on him, find an opportunity to set the Heartless on him, now he was stood on a balcony at Frollo's palace looking in a window as the man paced back and forth talking to himself. He shuddered against the cold and pulled his cloak a little tighter against himself, the only comfort was the Heartless weren't attacking, for now, although he could see swarms of them running around in the streets below. Frollo glanced at the window but Roxas remained still, his cloak blending in perfectly with the pitch-black night. Frollo turned to the door as a soldier entered the room, Roxas crept forward and pressed hs ear against the window.

"Minister Frollo, the gypsy girl has escaped."

"What?" Even through glass Roxas could hear the rage in the man's hiss.

"We don't know, she's nowhere in the cathedral."

"And the other one?"

"He's gone too."

"How could... nevermind, find them, and bring the girl to me."

"And the cloaked man?"

"He is to be killed on sight, as are his fellow demon worshippers, but the girl is not to be harmed, go!"

The soldier left, Frollo turned and began pacing again.

"I'll find her, I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris."

Roxas frowned and began backing away from the window, already scores of soldiers where leaving the palace, he decided to meet up with the others, if the soldiers and Heartless were both going to be on the rampage then they were going to need to watch each others backs, as he disapeared Frollo looked directly at him...

Frollo pushed open the doors and stepped out onto the balcony, he could have sworn he'd seen one of those hooded men he had met the previous night, he scanned the balcony but there was no sign of them, dismissing it as his eyes playing tricks on him he turned to walk back inside out of the rain but froze.

"Demons..." he hissed at the Heartless gathered before him. "Come to claim another pure soul?" The Heartless just stared at him. "What is it you want from me?" One of the Heartless stepped forward and stared at him, his eyes clouded over for a moment then a smirk formed on his face.

"So, you seek hearts that are full of darkness, is that why you haven't attacked me? I'm too pure for you? Well, if it is hearts you seek, help me round up the gypsy vermin that contaminate this city and you can feast upon their hearts all you like."

The Heartless seemed excited by this prospect, Frollo sneered.

"But what of those four hooded men? Did they summon you here?" Frollo's eyes clouded over again. "Ah, I see, well if you help me I promise you those four will no longer be a nuisance to either of us!" The Heartless all stood before him as though awaiting orders. "Now go, bring the gypsies to me, take their hearts if you wish but bring me the one known as Esmeralda, and those four heathens if you find them!"

The Heartless disapeared, Frollo turned and looked over the balcony as the Heartless below all began swarming into the city, laughing madly Frollo returned into the palace to wait.

* * *

"Quite the view" Roxas muttered as he, Demyx and Jaxon watched another home burst into flames, illuminating the night sky. "I think that one was ours."

Demyx frowned and began nervously strumming at his sitar, Jaxon just continued staring down from the cathedral roof.

"Nero once fiddled while Rome burned, now Demyx sitars while Paris does the same..."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked barely able to hide a laugh.

"Something Zexion said once, the Queen in Wonderland just watched as we took out her guards, Zexion randomly qouted it, seems appropriate here..."

Roxas frowned. "All those people... Frollo just runs right through them, and we're just standing here watching, how does that make us any better?" Neither Jaxon or Demyx had the answer, all three turned as Axel appeared looking worried.

"OK, we're in trouble."

"What now?" Groaned Demyx.

"Just seen Frollo attack the gypsy hideout, the Heartless are helping him now."

Jaxon wheeled round to face him. "Helping? As in..."

"Obeying, they followed his orders to the letter, I've never seen Heartless obey anyone before, this is getting way out of hand..."

"What about the people?" Roxas asked.

"The one's the Heartless didn't get? They're to be executed in front of here at dawn..."

"Over my dead body!" Roxas snapped, Keyblade drawn, Axel sighed.

"Don't even think about it Roxas..."

"About what? Helping innocent people?"

"Our orders are to take out the Heartless, turn this guy into one and take him out too, nowhere in there does it say anything about playing the hero!"

"Playing the hero? It's called doing the right thing Axel! And I'm gonna help them!"

"Me too" Jaxon spoke up. "Just to mess with that creeps head."

"And you?" Axel muttered turning to Demyx.

"Well, if Jax is in, them I am" he shrugged slapping the other nobody on the back. "Someone's gotta keep him out of trouble."

Axel groaned. "Fine, fine, if you guys are set on it then I'll help. But we're doing this my way."

Roxas laughed. "Of course, so what's the plan?"

Axel smirked. "OK, here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Will you relax Demyx?" Jaxon smirked as they joined the crowd before the cathedral. "Everything'll be fine."

The two nobodies both looked up, they could just make out Roxas standing on the cathedral roof looking down on the scene, Axel was out of sight, no doubt preparing for the plan to come into effect, Jaxon turned to the front of the crowd, Frollo was standing on a stage with Esmeralda secured to a makeshift pyre, the other prisoners were being held in cages around the stage under armed guard, other soldiers kept the crowd back from rushing the stage, it appeared most of the city was against Frollo.

"Notice anything strange?" Demyx muttered barely loud enough for Jaxon to hear.

"No Heartless."

"I don't like it Jax."

"They'll be here, once we get involved they'll turn up."

"Well, just in case this all goes wrong, it's been nice knowing you Jax."

"And you Demyx" Jaxon laughed, it ended abruptly as Frollo set the pyre alight, he looked up at the roof again. "Any time now Roxas..."

They watched as Roxas prepared to jump down from the roof but another figure came swinging down from the cathedral.

"The hunchback!" Demyx exclaimed as the figure landed on the stage and pulled Esmeralda free, fought off some soldiers then scaled back up to the cathedral with the woman in his arms, Jaxon blinked in confusion.

"OK, now I've seen everything, let's go!"

He and Demyx drew their weapons and charged through the crowd, the soldiers were being overwhelmed by the crowd so they pushed through, Jaxon cutting the locks of the cages for the prisoners to escape, they leapt up onto the stage and stood before Frollo.

"You..." The old man hissed, his face contorted with rage, there was a thump as Roxas landed gracefully on his feet alongside his two comrades, Frollo turned as Axel emerged from the pyre, flames surrounding the stage, Frollo scowled as he was surrounded.

"You've been a bad boy Frollo" Axel mocked. "And it's time to pay the piper."

"Not a moment too soon either" Jaxon added, Frollo just laughed.

"I'm afraid gentlemen, that the only people paying for their crimes today are you..." The nobodies looked around to see the stage surrounded by literally hundreds of Heartless, the fight between soldiers and citizens continued unabated as Frollo began backing through the army of shadows. "Please, allow my new friends to escort you to the pits of hell!" With that he turned to the soldiers and began ordering them to attack the cathedral so he could reach the hunchback, Jaxon frowned.

"Not again you don't!"

He charged away from the others and jumped off the stage into the swarm of Heartless, swinging wildly he began cutting a path through them towards where Frollo and his men were trying to break down the cathedral doors, the other soldiers were still trying to fight off the townspeople, turning he saw Roxas cutting a path of his own through the Heartless, Axel and Demyx were holding their own up on the stage, he turned and focused on getting to Frollo as the numbers of Heartless around him began to thin, he heard someone shout his name and looked up to see what appeared to be molten lead pouring down from the cathedral, he retreated to the stage along with Roxas and watched as the boiling liquid engulfed the Heartless. Frollo's soldiers had retreated however the man himself had escaped inside the cathedral.

"What is that damn hunchback doing?" Axel frowned as yet more Heartless emerged only to get knocked into the lead, the four nobodies looked around at the carnage as the battles around them continued, Jaxon glanced up at the cathedral to see the hunchback and Esmeralda fleeing from Frollo, he scowled and turned to the others.

"You guys can handle this right?"

"Where are you going?" Axel yelled over the noise.

"To take care of some unfinished business" Jaxon muttered taking a running dive over the lead, landing in the cathedral doorway, he ran through the building towards the stairs and found the Archdeacon on the ground.

"It's Frollo, he's going to kill them! Quasimodo and the girl! He..."

"Not while I'm here he won't!" Jaxon began running up the stairs as the Archdeacon shouted a warning about the Heartless, he just smirked, he reached a door and kicked right through it, emerging on the cathedrals upper level to see the hunchback hanging off the side, Esmeralda desperately trying to pull him up and Frollo standing on a stone gargoyle raising a sword.

"And he shall smite the wicked, and cast them into the fiery pit!"

The sword came down, aiming for Esmeralda's head, she cowered but at the last second the gunblade deflected the blow away.

"What will it take to get rid of you heathen?" Frollo screamed in exaparation, Jaxon smirked.

"More than you have Frollo" he reached up and took his hood down, revealing his face to the old man. "Now, shall we?"

Frollo laughed. "A boy? A boy thinks he can stand up to me?"

"He does" Jaxon responded, Frollo swung, Jaxon blocked and knocked the sword down, it went through the gargoyle and Frollo fell screaming towards the pool of molten lead below, Jaxon smirked and began to walk away, mission failed or not, that gave him a supreme sense of satisfaction, satisfaction that faded when he heard Frollo's laughter, he turned back to see the man hovering before him, supported by two flying Heartless.

"You see boy? Try as you might you will never defeat me, not with these beings at my disposal!"

Jaxon just laughed. "You idiot! These things only helped you to get hearts! And, if you'll notice, they haven't actually managed to get any, but I'm sure they'll fix that..."

Frollo seemed to realise what Jaxon meant and tried to free himself from the Heartless grip, but it was too late, Jaxon watched, face impassive as the Heartless both plunged their arms into the man's chest, he tried to scream but the sound died in his throat, his eyes turned to Jaxon as though pleading him to help.

"Normally, I'd say if I could feel, I'd be sorry for you" the young nobody muttered, voice and face completely deadpan. "But I'd be lying, a person like you doesn't even deserve to burn in hell, now this is where you should turn into one of them, but y'know? Even that is too good for you, so you can just disapear!"

With those words Jaxon swung his gunblade through the two Heartless, they vanished and Frollo fell again, this time Jaxon watched as his body disapeared into the lead, Jaxon scowled and spat after him before turning away.

"Goodbye Frollo."

* * *

"Typical" Axel muttered watching the crowd carrying the hunchback away on their shoulders cheering his name. Jaxon smirked as he surveyed the scene, the lead had cooled leaving the street coated in an uneven mass of lumps, the rest of the square looked like it had been destroyed by a hurricane.

"What's typical?" Roxas asked.

"We do all the hard work, we take out all the Heartless, and someone else gets all the cheers, is a little recognition too much to ask?"

"This from they guy who yelled at me for not being discreet?" Demyx smirked.

"Yeah... well, anyway, Jaxon, I hope you've got a good explanation for Xemnas about why we didn't finish the mission?"

"I'll think of something" Jaxon frowned. "If anything, I'll be happy to leave this dump behind..."

The four nobodies stood to leave when the lead around them exploded sending them flying, dazed they returned to their feet to see a huge Heartless standing before them, it glared down on them and began advancing, pausing to smash one of the cathedral windows before continuing towards them.

"What the hell..."

"That would be our friend judge Frollo" Jaxon muttered as his gunblade appeared. "And I think this would be the final showdown."

Axel smirked. "Sometimes this job is just way too predictable" he threw his chakrams at the giant creature only for them to bounce ineffectually off its chest. "Hoo-boy. Any ideas guys?"

"I got one" Roxas nodded. "Jut hold him off" he disapeared as the giant Heartless got into range.

"I think we just got ditched" Jaxon laughed letting off several rounds at the creatures face, it staggered backwards as Axel tried another attack leaving two slash marks in its chest but no other damage, Demyx took his turn by making a hail of bubbles crash down on it, it staggered off balance but remained upright and began advancing on them again. It forze suddenly as Roxas appeared in front of it slashing at it's face with the Keyblade, he seemed to descend in slow-motion, slashing away all the time, as he reached it's midriff the creature lashed out and sent him flying towards the group, Jaxon and Demyx ducked but Axel wasn't quick enough and took the blow from Roxas full force sending both skidding down the street, Jaxon and Demyx turned back to the Heartless.

"Looks like it's just us now Jax."

"Isn't it always?"

Demyx laughed. "Pretty much" the Heartless drew it's hand back only for several columns of water to erupt in front of it halting it in it's tracks. "Ready Jax?"

"As I'll ever be" Jaxon sighed, a jet of water erupted at his feet sending him flying through the water, he emerged in front of the Heartless face. "Hi there!"

As Roxas had done Jaxon began slashing at the creatures face and body as he fell towards the ground however instead of going all the way back down he landed on the side of the cathedral, he fired round after round from the gunblade at the Heartless which dropped to its knees as Demyx attempted to crush it under a hail of bubbles, Jaxon smirked as the creature struggled to stand, he took a running dive off the cathedral and went to slash at its face again but its hand came up, Jaxon hit it hard then found himself swept into the side of the cathedral before the hand was removed leaving him to fall the rest of the way to the street.

"Jax!" Demyx yelled charging past the Heartless to reach his partner, Jaxon stirred weakly then lay still as he slipped into unconsiousness, then there was one...

Demyx turned to face the Heartless. "OK then Frollo, gimme your best shot!" The Heartless seemed surprised that its target wasn't afraid then raised it's foot to crush him and Jaxon, however as it came down water shot up from next to Demyx knocking it off balance, it staggered back down the street as water burst out of the ground and walls while more rained from the sky buffeting it in all directions, all the while Demyx stared blankly at it.

"Y'know, I'm a pretty easy going guy" he muttered as the Heartless was knocked off balance again. "But when you push me, or in your case hurt my friend, I can be just as ruthless as any of the others" as he talked the Heartless was knocked to the ground. "Which is why, I have no problem doing something like this..."

As the Heartless tried to get out several jets of water shot at its face, more specifically its mouth, as Demyx watched the creature seemed to be swelling up as the water entered it, it struggled to block the water but its limbs seemed too heavy for it to move, soon it lay there, unable to budge an inch and still Demyx bombarded it with water as Roxas staggered up next to him.

"Well?" Demyx didn't look at the other nobody, instead concentrating on trying to drown the Heartless. "Don't you have a heart to release?"

Roxas gave him a strange look then charged at the Heartless, there was a bright flash then he appeared on its far side as the heart he had freed flew into the air, the Heartless itself twitched feebly for a moment then exploded sending water flying down the street, Roxas and Axel both ducked for cover but Demyx stood defiantly in front of Jaxon, the water suddenly parted and flew either side of them, Demyx gave a cold smirk then turned to his friend.

"You OK Jax?" He asked, Roxas and Axel both unnerved by how quickly the easy-going tone had returned to his voice, Jaxon struggled into a seated position and groaned.

"One question, did anyone get the number of that truck?"

* * *

"Demyx?" The nobody ceased his sitar playing and turned to where Xemnas had appeared behind him, he'd been expecting this meeting since the group had returned.

"Superior" he nodded casually, leaning his sitar on the wall next to him. "How are the others?"

"Axel has departed for Castle Oblivion, Jaxon and Roxas are getting some rest before they receive their next one, you should as well."

Demyx took the opportunity to get away from Xemnas and grabbed his sitar, as he walked past the Superior spoke again.

"Axel told me what happened today..."

"There was nothing to tell Superior" Demyx shrugged. "We got the mission done, nothing special."

"Demyx, why must you constantly hide behind this delusion of emotions?" Xemnas sighed. "Surely today proved that you can be more than capable when you just accept..."

"No disrespect sir" Demyx interrupted. "But if I were to accept that what I think I'm feeling isn't real... then I wouldn't be me."

With that he turned and walked away, leaving a confused Xemnas in his wake.

* * *

**Welp, one watered-down hunchback inspired update for ya, enjoy people**


	14. Castle Oblivion

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

Jaxon groaned and adjusted his position slightly before raising the binoculars to his face again, a cliff ledge several hundred feet up wasn't the best place to do recon, but considering how powerfull the people he was checking out were it was best to keep his distance. He moved his sights down from the market area of Hollow Bastion to the residential area then up towards the bailey where his two targets were still standing.

_Man, is it me or has that Leon guy let himself go?_

He made a quick scan of the area again then returned to where Leon was talking to the ninja girl, the other three members of their party were out of sight, probably working on something back at their base, these two were obviously checking out the Heartless presence once again...

"So, what're they doing?"

"What?" Jaxon moved back from the edge slightly and turned to his partner.

"I said, what're they doing?" Demyx asked idly flicking at his sitar, Jaxon sighed.

"I'm getting real sick of answering that question Dem..."

"Hey, you're the one with the binoculars Jax! I can't see anything from way up here!"

Jaxon conceded his partner had a point on that front. "OK, they're just standing there and talking, that's all they're doing, hell apart from the odd Heartless turning up that's all they ever do! That's what they were doing three hours ago, that's what they were doing when you asked me five minutes ago, so when you ask me again in five minutes, they're still just standing there, and they're still just talking, OK?"

"OK Jax..." Demyx put his hands up defensively at his partners rant, silence fell between the two as Jaxon sighed and went back to looking through the binoculars, Demyx smirked. "You're bored aren't you?"

"Extremely" silence fell again for a moment.

"So what're they talking about?"

"_What?"_ Jaxon nearly dropped the binoculars in surprise. "Dem, they're all the way down there, how the hell am I supposed to know just what they're talking about?"

"Look, we've been sitting up here..."

"I know damn well how long..."

"And all I've done is watch you watch them and..."

"You think that's fun?"

"Would you two just shut up?" Both nobodies jumped and turned to the new arrival. "Jeez, it's like listenin' to a coupla' old ladies!"

Jaxon shrugged and went back to checking on the town. "So what brings you here Xigbar?"

"Changing of the guard dude, Superior want you two to get back home quick as so he can give you a new job."

"Can't be any more boring than this one, wait, you're doing this alone?"

"Just because you two need someone to hold your hands every time you leave the castle doesn't mean we all have to" Xigbar shrugged. "Now get goin', just being around ya is sucking my IQ out of me."

Jaxon smirked and disapeared, clearly keen to get a more active mission, Demy pulled a face at the freeshooter before following his partner, Xigbar laughed to himself then settled into position to watch over the town.

* * *

"... and I've told you, it doesn't matter if it's a stray, you _can't _bring a dog back to the castle!"

"What, the Organization has a no pets policy now?"

"Now? It's always had one Jax! Something about the pet symbolising a bond when we aren't able to form them..."

"Not that crap again" Jaxon sighed. "Wait, if we're not allowed pets how come Xemnas gets to keep Saix?"

Demyx burst out laughing. "OK, I could wander the Worlds for a hundred years and I don't think I'll ever hear a better cheap shot, I salute you Jax."

"Had to be said."

"Yeah? Well for double points I dare you to bring that up to the Superior then say the rules should apply to him too!"

Jaxon smirked. "Sorry Demyx, I'm quite fond of _not _being a Dusk so the answer's not only no, but no way in hell!"

"Oh well, a nobody can dream..." the two laughed again as they reached the Alter of Naught, sure enough the Organization's Superior was standing there looking up at Kingdom Hearts.

"You are late" he said without turning around to see who it was. "So I hope there's a good reason for your amusment?" Neither nobody answered, Xemnas turned to face them. "I was going to give you a break before sending you two on your next missions, but now you will just have to wait until you're done."

"Someone's testy today" Jaxon muttered, Xemnas turned his eyes on him.

"Demyx, your presence is required at the Beast's castle... just go!" He snapped as Demyx began to groan. "Xaldin will be waiting for you there."

"What about Jaxon?"

"He has another mission, one which he better take seriously" Xemnas added dangerously, Demyx took the hint and vanished, giving his partner a nod to wish him luck, Jaxon acknowledged him then turned back to the Superior.

"Something tells me whatever you have for me is important?" He asked.

"Correct" Xemnas sighed. "This mission is of the utmost importance to the Organization, you are to go to Castle Oblivion... do not interrupt" he cut the young nobody off before he had even got a word out. "Once there you must find Axel, he is to give me you a report on his mission there, once you have it get back here as quickly as you can..."

"You just want me to get a report for you?"

"It may not seem much Jaxon, but I assure you, this mission may effect us all."

"In that case, you can count on me Superior."

"Hence why I chose you for this mission Jaxon, but there is one more thing."

"Just one?"

"Marluxia must not know why you are there, if he questions you, you are there to get a report from him, he must not know of Axel's mission..."

"You think he's a traitor don't you?" Jaxon asked, realization hitting him, Xemnas actually looked surprised.

"How did you..."

"I may not be the smartest nobody in this Organization sir, but I know a snake when I see one, and Marluxia fits that bill perfectly."

Xemnas smirked. "Well, as I said, get the report from Axel, and keep Marluxia in the dark."

"Yes Superior" Jaxon went to take his leave. "What about the others?"

"Do not worry about them, they have their own suspicions about Marluxia."

Jaxon nodded and disapeared, seconds later a Dusk appeared where he had stood, the creature seemed anxious about something, Xemnas paused and frowned.

"Sora?" He muttered, a small grin starting to form on his face. "Well, this should be interesting."

* * *

_So, this is Castle Oblivion? And the difference between here and home is what exactly?_

Jaxon frowned to himself as he looked around the room, there was practically no difference between this castle and the one he called home, same empty, white rooms, same sense of nothingness all around, same... he paused and spun round, a girl sat in the corner of the room looking at him, her white dress and light hair blending almost seamlessly into the wall behind her, Jaxon frowned and walked over, various drawings were scattered across the table in front of her.

"Who are you?" He asked confused, Xemnas hadn't said anything about another nobody, assuming this girl was a nobody...

"I'm Naminé" she replied simply, as though unsure of whether or not to trust him.

"Naminé..." he repeated quietly. "Are you a nobody as well?"

She nodded sadly, Jaxon frowned, a nobody in human form that the Organization didn't know of? Or to be more specific that the Organization's Superior didn't know of...

"How long... how long have you..."

"Been a nobody? I don't know, Marluxia found me and brought me here, I've been here ever since."

Jaxon shook his head, just what was Marluxia's game? "And where is Marluxia now?"

Naminé went to answer but stopped and looked past Jaxon to where the nobody in question was just appearing with Larxene in tow, Jaxon turned to face them, making sure his face was calm even though he hadn't yet removed his hood, at the same time he was carefull about letting his guard down. He stared at Larxene for a moment and sighed inwardly, she had been at Marluxia's side for the entire time Jaxon had been in the Organization, something told him that if Marluxia _was_ going to betray the Organization, then she was in on it.

"Marluxia" he greeted as the other nobody gave him a confused look, unsure which member of the Organization was standing before him, Jaxon shrugged his hood back revealing his face causing Marluxia's confusion to continue.

"Jaxon?" He asked. "What brings you to our domain?"

"Well, I w_as_ here because Xemnas wanted a report on how everything's going, but I've got a few questions of my own now."

"Such as?"

"Well Naminé here for a start" Jaxon gestured to her. "Does Xemnas know that you recruited someone behind his back?"

Marluxia frowned for a moment then returned to his usual calm, polite demeanor. "I can explain Jaxon, and I assure you it will be to the Superior's satisfaction, however we have a more pressing issue to attend to."

"And that would be?"

"Sora is in the castle."

"Sora?" Jaxon repeated. "Sora as in the Keyblade master?"

"The very same" Marluxia smirked. "However he may interfere with our plans, we need to take care of him quickly."

"Well, let's just go down there and take him out, how hard could one kid be against three of us?" Marluxia sensed an opportunity in the tone of Jaxon's voice and immediately reached for it.

"You seem eager Jaxon, do you wish to test your abilities against his? I wouldn't advise it, Sora is a formidable force..."

"So I've heard, but Roxas is his nobody, and I can handle Roxas."

"Well then, if you're so confident then why don't you face him alone? I'm sure you can handle him."

Jaxon smirked. "I'm sure I can too, but when I get back we're going to have a little chat."

"I look forward to it" Marluxia smirked. "Oh, Jaxon?"

"What?"

"One small point, Sora doesn't know how many of us are here, which is why on the off chance he _might_ defeat you, it would be best for him not to know that there's more than me here..."

"So he has to think I'm you?"

"Very good Jaxon, do you think you can manage that?"

"I don't know" Jaxon responded in an almost perfect immatation of the other nobody's voice. "I've never tried being a monotonous, flower obsessed bore...."

Marluxia actually laughed. "Very good Jaxon, and you might need this" he threw a card across the room, Jaxon caught it and stared at it for a moment.

"What is it?"

"It will help you defeat Sora, should you need it" Marluxia answered criptically as Jaxon slipped it into his pocket.

"Don't know why I would but thanks anyway Marluxia."

"Don't mention it Jaxon, I'll see you when you get back" Jaxon vanished, Larxene began laughing.

"I knew the kid was an idiot, but wow, you played him like a violin!"

Marluxia smirked. "And now all that's left is for Sora to cut his strings..."

* * *

"Well, this is unexpected..."

"What now?" Axel asked.

"A new scent, it seems we have yet another guest."

"Who this time? Kairi?" Axel smirked, Zexion allowed himself a small grin, Lexaeus remained impassive as Zexion frowned in confusion.

"It would appear to be Jaxon...."

"Jaxon?" Lexaeus repeated. "Why is he here?"

"How would I know? He's with Marluxia and Larx..." Zexion trailed off.

"What is it?" Axel asked not liking the expression on the other nobody's face.

"He's moving, it would appear he's going after Sora... on his own no les..."

Axel frowned. "But why is he going after Sora? If he was with Marluxia then surely he would know that the Superior wants the kid alive?"

"I doubt it" Lexaeus spoke up. "The Superior suspects Marluxia is plotting something, and if that is true Marluxia knows Jaxon is too set on getting his heart back to betray the Organization so..."

"He wants Jaxon out of the way!" Zexion exclaimed suddenly. "Why else would he let Jaxon fight Sora on his own? He attacks Sora full strength, Sora fights back..."

"And Jaxon gets taken out" Axel finished quietly. "Not on my watch."

"Why do you care?" Zexion asked as Axel began to disapear, the other nobody frowned.

"Well, if the kid dies then we have to put up with depressed Demyx, and I can't be bothered to deal with that..."

Zexion smirked, then frowned again, sending another nobody to die? All the Organization members at Castle Oblivon knew Marluxia was up to something, Xemnas himself suspected which was why he'd chosen the member he had to form the Organization force there, but this proved that whatever it was, it was treacherous. He exchanged a knowing look with Lexaeus then went back to tracking the scents of the various beings in the castle.

"Vexen" he muttered to himself with a small smirk. "Riku won't be that easy..."

* * *

Jaxon frowned as he stared at the door Sora would be emerging from any second now, he had planned to attack Sora in that room but when he'd emerged there he found himself in a World he'd never seen before, stranger still whilst in there he'd seen that Leon guy and the other Hollow Bastion residents, he assumed it was a trick of Marluxia's, create copies of a place Sora had been before with people he knew to lure him into a false sense of security before eliminating him.

He turned his thoughts to what he'd discovered since arriving, Marluxia was plotting something, why else would he not have told Xemnas about Naminé? However Sora being here took priority, if he took out the Keyblade master it might earn Marluxia's trust and get him to reveal why Naminé was there, then he could have a report of his own to give Xemnas after he met Axel. Whatever the case, Marluxia was in it deep...

His head snapped up as the door opened and a boy emerged from it flanked by two other figures, it was these figures that caught his attention first, on Sora's right was a duck, much like the one he'd seen in Hollow Bastion, however this one seemed younger at was dressed almost like a mage. On his other side was another animal that looked like either a large dog or a very scrawny bear, either way it was freaky, Jaxon was so distracted it took him a while to turn his eyes on the Keyblade master for the first time. He truly did look a lot like Roxas, spiky hair (although a bit darker) large, clown-like sneakers, clear blue eyes now glaring directly at him, it would have been easy to confuse the two.

"Well Sora" he spoke in his best Marluxia impersonation. "Did you enjoy meeting your memories?"

Sora frowned. "Yeah, it was good to see eveyone but... what do you really want from me?"

Jaxon smirked beneath his hood, well, the kid was no idiot. "What do you have to give?" He asked beggining to step forward, Sora seemed to sense what was coming and the Keyblade appeared in his hand, his allies also revealing their weapons, Jaxon slowly advanced on them, hand extended waiting for his gunblade to appear... he paused as he heard the unmistakeable sound of someone appearing behind him, he went to turn but the new arrival's voice rang out around the room.

"Hello!"

Jaxon frowned but still didn't turn, the voice all too familiar to was glaring at the new arrival as though he'd expected an unfair fight, Jaxon still didn't turn but addressed his next question to Axel.

"What do you want?"

"No hogging the hero!" Axel replied casually yet at the same time making his message clear, Jaxon glanced back over his shoulder, pulling out the card Marluxia had given him before spinning and throwing it, not too gently at the other nobody, Axel caught it effortlessly and smirked, hood down revealing his face to all in the room.

"Then perhaps you'd like to test him?" Jaxon asked as he walked past him. "_What the hell are you doing?_" He hissed under his breath.

"_Saving you!_" Axel snapped back. _"Go to one of the lower levels, and wait for me there_, perhaps I would" he added out loud, Jaxon scowled and began to vanish as the other nobody turned his focus on Sora. "My show now Keyblade master..."

* * *

"Marluxia!" The pink haired nobody and Larxene turned as Axel appeared looking worried. "We have a problem!"

"Axel?" Marluxia frowned. "What is it? What's happened?"

"Zexion told me Jaxon was in the castle..."

"Jaxon?" Marluxia asked, hoping that his scheme had paid off. "Why would he be here?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"No, Jaxon is supposed to be back in the World That Never Was, where is he now?"

"He... he ran into Sora and his friends" Axel turned away. "He's gone Marluxia..."

"Gone?" Larxene repeated, trying to keep the laugh out of her voice. "What do you mean gone?"

"Gone!" Axel snapped. "Eliminated! Taken out by that Keyblade! You mean to tell me you didn't know he was here?"

"We knew Sora was here" Marluxia shrugged. "Obviously the Superior had reason to send Jaxon here and he just turned up in the wrong place at the wrong time, poor boy..."

"Poor boy? Someone has to tell the Superior about this! And what... what about Demyx?"

"What about him?" Larxene smirked.

"Well, Jaxon was his best friend, he needs to be told that..." Axel trailed off.

"Don't worry Axel" said Marluxia. "I will take care of it, regretable as it is, it was nothing more than a cruel bit of bad luck that Jaxon encountered Sora before he could find us, we could have told him what was going on and this would have been avoided..."

"The guys on the lower levels are getting worried" Axel continued. "If Jaxon could go down so easily what about the rest of us?"

"Go and tell them not to worry, Sora is making his way _up_ the castle, not down. There is no danger of them sharing Jaxon's unfortunate fate. And once you've told them return here, we need to discuss what to do about this."

"Yes Marluxia" as Axel turned to leave he caught sight of both him and Larxene smirking, once his back was fully to them he allowed one to cross his face as well.

_Gotcha!_

* * *

"Getting bored now!" Jaxon shouted to the empty room before continuing with his pacing, it seemed like an eternity had passed since Axel had sent him down here, he'd tried to find something to draw his attention but in a large, empty, white room there really was nothing.

What was taking Axel so long? Was the fight with Sora still going on? Had Sora actually killed him and he wasn't coming? He frowned and fought back the urge to go back up there and find out what was going on.

"Five more minutes" he muttered then smirked as he heard someone arriving in the room, he turned to see Axel marching towards him. "Well, it's about t... hey!" He yelled as Axel grabbed him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled up in the young nobody's face. "Going after Sora and his pals on your own? Do you want to be erased!"

Jaxon wrenched himself free and glared at Axel. "Hey, I had it covered alright? I didn't need you to 'save' me!"

"Oh no? Well next time I'll let him cut your head off with that Keyblade then, that good for you?"

"Whatever" Jaxon muttered. "So, did you take care of him?"

Axel blinked. "Who? Sora? Hate to break it to ya but you just got played."

"What?" Jaxon frowned.

"The Organization needs Sora alive...." Axel smirked as he saw the realisation that Marluxia had sent him to die hit Jaxon.

"That, sneaky, no-good... I'm going back up there and..."

"No you're not" Axel grabbed his cloak again just in case. "You're gonna stay here and tell me just what you're doing here."

"Xemnas sent me, he wants a report on how your mission is going here."

"So you went to Marluxia?" Axel commented shaking his head.

"Hey, I didn't know where you were did I? And I figured if I acted like I was on Marluxia's side I could find out what he's up too..."

"And you let him bait you into a fight with the Keyblade master, bravo Jaxon, bravo" the younger nobody fell into a sullen silence, angry and embarrassed at his own stupidity. "But, I'll level with you, Marluxia is up to something, he's trying to overthrow the Organization..."

"I _knew _it! So, now we know we..."

"Slow down there, now, he thinks you're dead, so we're gonna have to keep it that way, Zexion and Lexaeus are in the lowest basement, go wait there for me to come back, Marluxia trusts me so I think I can get some proof, I'll give you a report once I do."

Jaxon nodded. "Just do me one favour, when it's time for him to face the music, give him one for me."

"I'll do that" Axel smirked as Jaxon disapeared. "And I'll enjoy every minute of it."

* * *

"Anything?" Jaxon frowned as Zexion made an amused noise about something he had sensed, the other nobody glanced up at him.

"Just Vexen's replica of Riku failing to slow Sora down" Zexion anwered with a small grin. "He won't like that, he puts his experiments on _such_ a high pedestal..."

"What about Marluxia and Larxene? Or..."

"Patience Jaxon" Zexion sighed. "All you've done since you arrived is pester me about what's going on up there, is the art of casual conversation dead?"

"I just want to know, is all."

"I assure you, if something happens I'll let you know. Now, what exactly did the Superior send you to do here?"

"He sent me to get a report from Axel about his mission, I'm assuming he means finding out what Marluxia's up to."

"Well, if he wanted proof that he was plotting something, sending you after Sora would be a good start, how you allowed him to trick you... I had you down as being smarter than that..."

"I get the point Zexion!" Jaxon snapped. "Hey played me and I took the bait, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't, I'd hate to have to tell Demyx about your elimination. I think he'd take it pretty hard."

Jaxon just frowned and fell back into silence, Zexion laughed to himself then fell silent for a moment.

"Riku..."

"Huh?" Jaxon asked, Zexion shook his head and stayed quiet for a moment.

"He is making himself quite a nuisance, everything he meets he destroys..."

"He does have a strong control of the darkness" Lexaeus spoke for the first time. "If only he embraced it, he would be a usefull addition to the Organization."

"Well, why doesn't one of us go get him and force him to use it?" Jaxon asked. "This is the same guy who fell into darkness out of pure jealousy right?"

"Yes, however the light in his heart is equally strong, it would take a lot to make him embrace it."

Jaxon nodded. "I'll be right back..."

"Where are you going? Axel told you to stay here did he not?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah, but we have two Keyblade wielders running around up there, getting one out of the way would be usefull."

"You're just desperate to fight _someone_ aren't you?"

"Pretty much."

"So, what are you going to do?" Lexaeus asked.

"Fight him, taunt him, anything to get him to embrace the darkness like us."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'll knock him out and bring him back here."

"You're certainly confident" Zexion smirked. "But do not be over-confident Jaxon. Riku is no pushover."

"I'll be the judge of that" Jaxon replied already disapearing to find his target.

"He is too rash" Laxaeus muttered. "He is going to end up getting himself erased."

"I agree" Zexion nodded. "But you cannot deny, it is rather entertaining watching him embarrass himelf..." he gasped suddenly.

"Vexen!"

* * *

**Welp, part one of this (Re) Chain of Memories tie in is done, show some love people**


	15. Light vs Darkness

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

Axel bit back a smirk as he waited for Marluxia and Larxene to return, he had played his cards and the two traitors had bought it hook, line and sinker to the point that they had openly welcomed him into their plans to overthrow Xemnas and take over. Admittedly he already had the proof before they'd even offered but to hear it out of their own mouths just sealed the deal, even if his actions had come at a cost...

He scowled as he thought about the consequences of his actions in the fake Twilight town for the first time, he hadn't wanted to do it, but Xemnas' orders were to do _whatever _it took to find proof of Marluxia's betrayal, all the same, was what he'd done any different? He'd never liked Vexen, in fact he was almost certain nobody did, but now thinking about it maybe it was a step too far, it was a good thing he couldn't feel guilt.

Now the problem was the others, did they know? Zexion definitely would, he'd have noticed Vexen's scent vanish and the scent's of those with him at the time, and Zexion was certainly smart enough to put two and two together. He suddenly realised he was pacing and stopped himself, Zexion knew, that was a given, but the other two... would Zexion tell them? Of course he would! Lexaeus and Jaxon were probably already planning to tell Xemnas about his actions as soon as they could...

No, he shook his head, Lexaeus wouldn't, he barely spoke as it was, and Vexen irratated the Silent Hero to no end anyway, he'd probably confront him on the matter then let it go. Jaxon however... the youngest nobody in the castle wouldn't understand why he'd done it, but at the same time, the kid was gullible enough to fall for an excuse if it was delivered well. That just left Zexion...

Naminé sighed unhappily drawing his attention away from his thoughts, he glanced over to where she was sitting and frowned, she really didn't want to go through with Marluxia's plan for Sora, if he didn't know better he'd say she was feeling guilty, he shrugged such thoughts out of his mind, it was bad enough he'd been questioning his own ablity to feel never mind someone else's. Besides, Naminé didn't know it yet but the plan she was so uneasy about following was about to come crashing down around her and the others, he just had to time it right...

He began thinking about the others and scolded himself inwardly, he was just following orders! Their Superior's orders! There was no need to worry, he had gotten into Marluxia's favour... but there was one problem, Jaxon. If Marluxia discovered that the kid was alive then his good work would all be undone, not to mention the trouble defending himself from him, Larxene and even Sora would bring. He had to get Jaxon out of the Castle and back home, not least because if anything were to happen to him Demyx would never let it go, he just hoped the kid was keeping a low profile...

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon, where are you?" Jaxon muttered as he waited for Riku to turn up to the floor he had chosen to wait on, unlike with Sora when he had been pacing back and forth this time he stood stock still staring at the stairs Riku would be running up any moment now. He wondered how Marluxia's plan for Sora was progressing which in turn raised his anxiety for Riku to turn up, on the off chance that Marluxia succeeded then getting the other boy under their control was a must, his head shot up as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and tensed, gunblade already drawn in his hand. He heard his target before he saw him.

"That stench... it's everywhere, what's going on in this place?"

_Wouldn't you like to know?_ Jaxon raised the gunblade and pointed it at the stairs, he caught a glimpse of silver hair and fired, he watched the round fly at Riku who saw it at the last second and dove to one side as the round smashed into the low ceiling behind him, shaking the entire room. Riku glared at Jaxon from his knees his weapon now drawn in his hand, Jaxon frowned as he stood up straight, while Sora had been a full head smaller than him Riku was around the same size and build, and was now advancing on him.

"So, you must be Riku" Jaxon smirked raising his gunblade, Riku paused in confusion.

"Another one?" He muttered. "How many of you weirdo's are there?"

"Weirdo?" Jaxon repeated with a laugh. "Now that's just rude!"

"And shooting at me wasn't?"

"OK, ya got me there" Jaxon shrugged. "But it got your attention didn't it?"

"Oh yes" Riku snarled closing the distance between them in a heartbeat, Jaxon blocked his rapid fire blows and jumped back from him before coming in with some slashes of his own that Riku deflected, they circled each other then charged in again exchanging blows and blocks until Jaxon jumped back and discarded his hood with a small smirk.

"So Riku, how are you finding our little castle?"

"Well, it's not bad, although the people in it certainly are, what do you guys want with me?"

Jaxon laughed and slowly began circling him, Riku keeping his weapon raised the entire time. "You see Riku, me and my friends have a problem and, as much as I hate to admit it, we kinda need you to help us fix it..."

"And why would I help you?"

"Well, it's not like you're gonna have a choice, actually, you do, you can help us of your own free will or you _will_ help us without it. Either way, Sora isn't..."

"Sora?" Riku gasped. "Where is he? If you've done..."

"I haven't done anything to your buddy" Jaxon smirked, not for lack of trying his mind added. "But he's being used as part of something that could very well end my existance..."

"So you want to use me to save your skin?"

"Pretty much" Jaxon shrugged. "My friends seem to think you'd make a good ally, what with your ability to control the darkness..."

Riku froze. "Is that what it always comes down to? Darkness?"

"It's not all bad, the power can be quite enjoyable."

"Yeah, but what happens then? I lose my heart to the darkness and become a nobody like you?"

Jaxon's smirk vanished. "But... how did you..."

"I have my ways" Riku smirked for the first time. "But I'm afraid you're going to have to find someone else to help you deal with Sora, something tells me you're going to need it, my heart is staying where it is."

Jaxon scowled. "Fine, the hard way it is then _Riku_..."

Before he'd even finished uttering the others' name Jaxon flew across the room swinging right for his heart, Riku blocked it and the two began exchanging slashes, lunges and thrusts at the other, both barely able to block the other yet succeeding somehow, their blades locked for a moment and Jaxon stared directly into Riku's eyes.

"Why are you so afraid of the darkness? You've used it before..." He grunted as Riku lashed out and pushed him away.

"I almost lost my heart to the darkness once already, I'll _never_ make that same mistake again!" He yelled closing the distance between them again, trying to corner Jaxon but the young nobody merely disapeared into darkness, reapearing across the room.

"Mistake?" He repeated. "The ability to control darkness with a snap of your fingers without having to worry about it consuming you, that's a mistake?"

"Then tell me, if being a nobody is so great then why are you guys so desperate to get your hearts back?

Jaxon's face fell, how was he doing this? "How... what... how do you know all this?"

"I have my ways" Riku laughed. "And you're not exactly selling it to me very well..."

"As I said, you can join us willingly, or we'll make you..."

Riku raised his weapon again. "Well then, come and make me."

Jaxon snarled and dispapeared, Riku blinked then spun round as Jaxon emerged behind him and barely blocked his blow, Jaxon backed Riku towards the wall spinning the gunblade so Riku couldn't get a blow in, he felt his back hit the wall and Jaxon swung the blade only for it to stick into the stone as Riku ducked and kicked him away leaving him grounded and weaponless, he jumped to his feet as Riku moved between him and the gunblade making him back slowly across the room.

"So tell me" Riku asked calmly as he advanced towards Jaxon. "What was it that made you give up _your_ heart? The power? The darkness?"

"Actually, I never had a choice" Jaxon answered unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "But it does have a few benefits..."

"Like not being able to feel?" Riku smirked, Jaxon looked up at him with a glare.

"What would you know?" He hissed dangerously, the casual attitude he'd shown a moment ago now gone.

"Enough to see that struck a nerve, tell me, what's it like to know you'll never feel happy or sad again?"

"Shut up!" Jaxon screamed, the gunblade vanishing from the wall and reapearing in his hand as he flew at Riku again, slashing wildly. "You. Have. No. Idea!" He shouted between wild slashes that Riku blocked.

"So much for making me join willingly" Riku laughed before slapping the gunblade down and catching Jaxon with an elbow to knock him back, he tried to follow up but Jaxon let off a round from the gunblade causing him to dodge and keep his distance. "If _you_ don't even like being how you are how do you plan on convincing anyone else to join?"

"To be honest" Jaxon smirked slowly regaining his composure. "I just thought it was worth a try, but..." he sensed an opening and went for it. "I should've known you'd be too much of a coward to embrace the darkness..."

"I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku snapped. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"The little fact that I like being able to feel, that I don't want to use darkness because of the pain it causes... speaking of which, what about all the innocent people you and your friends have hurt to get your hearts back? Do you think about them?"

"I try not to" Jaxon admitted. "If I did then it'd make the job a little bit harder for me...."

"You mean to tell me you actually feel guilty about what you do?"

"No, but once I get my heart back it's gonna cost me some major guilt points then" Jaxon frowned looking Riku in the eye again. "But at least I'm honest about it, unlike you."

"I'm not afraid!"

Jaxon laughed. "Take it from someone who knows, you're terrified of the darkness, you think it's evil, it's not Riku, the darkness itself isn't evil, the people using it are."

"Like you?"

"Oh, we're not evil, we just acheive our goals with... _questionable_ tactics, like this!" He raised the gunblade and fired, Riku barely dodged it as Jaxon took his cloak off. "Now then Riku, as scared as you are, it's time to join up."

He charged across the room again using darkness to switch the gunblade from hand to hand to keep Riku off guard but every blow clashed with Riku's sword, frustrated he spun the blade to let off another round but Riku knocked it upwards causing the shot to hit the ceiling, debris rained down on them as they continued exchanging blows, this time Riku was the one attempting to put some distance between them, Jaxon quickly caught him but Riku leapt into the air, Jaxon used the wall to push off and joined him. He swung for Riku's head as they descended towards the ground, Riku blocked it and went low, intending for Jaxon to land on the blade as they landed but Jaxon swatted it away and quickly pressed him again gunblade now a blur as he tried to land a blow, Riku blocked and dodged all of them as Jaxon began to tire.

"C'mon... just stay still" he gasped as Riku retreated from him again, he dropped to a knee to catch his breath then swore as he realised how stupid that was, Riku was on him immediately trying to run him through, Jaxon swung his gunblade around like a maniac keeping the other fighter back but one swing caught his arm opening an angry gash just below the elbow, Jaxon swatted him away holding the injured limb behind him out of harms way only for Riku's next blow to catch his thigh, he dropped to one knee again as Riku backed off with a smirk.

"So, did you include this in your plan for me?" He asked mockingly as Jaxon grimaced in pain. "All that control of the darkness didn't help you did it?"

Jaxon smirked. "Well, I haven't shown you all my skills have I Riku?" The boy looked confused. "As the saying goes, if you can't bring a guy to the darkness..." as he spoke Riku noticed the floor around him beggining to turn black. "... you, well, you know the rest."

"What?" Riku tried to move but his feet appeared to be stuck fast to the ground, the darkness began rising and surrounding him, he slashed at it to no effect. "No... No! You can't do..."

"I thought you weren't scared Riku?" Jaxon smirked as the darkness closed around him in a shapeless mass, occasionally bulging as Riku tried to fight his way out of it, the young nobody smirked then snapped his fingers as the darkness disapeared into the ground taking Riku with it, Jaxon laughed then winced as he stood up and limped over to his cloak.

"Now, a few hours in the realm of darkness should open him up to it a bit" he smirked pulling the cloak back over his head, he looked around at the damage in the room. "Meh, nothing a little redecorating can't fix" he laughed then froze as he heard the sound of a portal opening behind him, the gunblade returned to his hand and he started to turn but Riku came flying out of it screaming with rage, there was a flash and Jaxon felt the sword rip into his back, he opened his mouth to scream but could only gasp as he dropped to his knees choking on his own cry of pain.

Riku walked in front of him with a glare on his face he opened his mouth to speak but Jaxon cut across him.

"So, after all that, you still had to use the darkness to beat me" he laughed before grimacing in pain again. "Like I said, at least I'm honest..."

"Yeah" Riku hissed. "But you also hurt everyone you come across..."

"Well, once again like I said, the guilt's gonna catch up to me."

"Your friends maybe, but you get to meet those people now!" Riku charged forward weapon swinging for Jaxon's neck, the young nobody remained calm as he neared then at the last second pointed the gunblade down and fired, he was sent flying in one direction as the blast caught Riku and tossed him in the other, he glanced up and saw the wall getting closer and raised his arm willing the darkness to open, nothing happened and he braced himself for the impact but instead of a hard wall felt himself continue to fly before crashing and skidding across the floor.

"Well, that was quite an entrance" Jaxon groaned at Zexion's voice and opened his eyes, he lay there looking up at the ceiling as Lexaeus appeared in his line of vision.

"Are you..."

"Leave him Lexaeus, he's fine. Although I'm sure his pride has taken a bit of a blow" Jaxon scowled and struggled to his feet. "So, was it worth it?" Jaxon mumbled to himself and collapsed back into a seated position in a corner, Lexaeus stared at him for a moment then began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Asked Zexion.

"Riku."

"Lexaeus, did you not learn anything just now? Look at Jaxon!"

"Yes, but we don't have any better ideas, and besides, Jaxon may have weakened him enough for me."

"Glad to be of service" Jaxon called after him as the large nobody disapeared, Zexion smirked and turned to him.

"So, what have we learned?"

* * *

Zexion glanced up at the sound of someone entering, he frowned and looked away again as he saw who it was. "Axel."

"Zexion" the other nobody nodded. "Expecting someone else?"

"I thought it would be Lexaeus."

"Ah yes, where is the big guy?" Axel smirked looking around.

"He's dealing with Riku at the moment, why are you here?"

"I was looking for Jaxon, he around?" Zexion gestured over to the corner Jaxon was still slumped, Axel winced. "What happened to him?"

"Riku happened, Jaxon seemed to think he could handle the boy alone."

Axel frowned as he walked over. "Seriously kid, do you have a problem with staying out of trouble?"

"Yeah" Jaxon muttered weakly. "It's too boring" Axel yanked him to his feet.

"C'mon, we got business to take care of" he muttered dragging the other nobody along. "Be back in a minute Zexion."

"Good, I've a few things I want to say" Axel frowned at Zexion's words but led Jaxon away. "OK, I've got the report for you" he handed Jaxon a small book. "Now get out of here and go clean yourself up, and try not to get into a fight on the way out."

Jaxon nodded weakly and vanished without a word, Axel frowned and began walking back to Zexion, now for the hard part.

* * *

"Beast... why did it have to be Beast?" Demyx whined as he walked through the Castle That Never Was. "I hate Beasts, I hate big freaky animals, I hate..." he trailed off as darkness appeared before him and Jaxon staggered out of it. "Jax?"

"Hey Dem" Jaxon winced and dropped to his knees but Demyx was there to help him. "Thanks partner."

"What happened?"

"Long story" Jaxon muttered. "But I gotta talk to Xemnas first, any chance of hand?"

Demyx nodded and took Jaxon's weight helping him limp along. "We really need to talk about your habit of getting yourself hurt."

"You know me, hate being boring."

"Got that right" Demyx muttered, the two fell silent as they made their way up the castle to Xemnas' alter, he gave a look of surprise at the state of Jaxon.

"What happened to _you_?"

"Ran into Riku" Jaxon muttered simply holding out the book he'd been given. "Axel's report Superior, can I go? I gotta lie down."

Xemnas nodded. "Good work Jaxon. Demyx, get him back to his room, I doubt he'd be able to make it on his own."

Demyx nodded and led Jaxon through a portal they emerged in his room and the young nobody collapsed onto his bed, asleep before he'd even hit the mattress, Demyx gave him a worried look, what had happened to the kid? He made a note to ask when he woke up and slipped out of the room, no doubt Saix had another mission for him.

* * *

Xemnas frowned as he finished the report, the room of awakening had still not been found, however Marluxia and Larxene looked like they were about to be taken care of, still, his plans for the future depended on that room being found, he'd have to get Axel to double his efforts on that.. he turned as a Dusk all but charged towards him.

"What?" He sighed wearily before suddenly standing up. "_What?_ When? How many of them?" He frowned then turned his back on the dusk, he stared into space absorbing what it had told him then his face cracked into a smile.

"Well, well, well. Very good Axel. Very good indeed."

* * *

**There you go, The Chain of Memories tie in (however watered down) is done, show some love people**


	16. Empty Seats

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

"Meeting ten minutes. Meeting ten minutes" Demyx repeated frantically to himself as he appeared in Jaxon's room to find the younger nobody still lying in the exact position he had collapsed the previous night, he briefly considered leaving him to sleep but quickly dismissed the idea, Xemnas had been pretty isistant that _every_ Organization member in the castle report for this meeting, he leant over and began slapping Jaxon on the shoulder.

"Jax? Jaxon? Gotta get up buddy..."

"Go 'way" Jaxon mumbled swiping at him before slipping into unconsiousness again, Demyx frowned and started shaking him.

"C'mon Jax, Xemnas wants us at a meeting in... _now_. So get up or I'm gonna have to soak ya, and neither of us want that."

Jaxon mumbled something again and tried to swipe Demyx's hand away but just succeeded in leaning too far and crashing off the bed to the floor, Demyx winced as the other nobody finally opened his eyes and looked around dazed.

"Dem? What're you doing here? Why am I on the floor? And why is my back hurt... oh yeah" he muttered as he slowly began to piece together the previous night. "Riku."

"You OK Jax?" Demyx frowned and offered his hand to help him up, Jaxon swayed on his feet and had to hold onto the edge of his bed for balance. "You look half dead."

"Yeah, ran into that Riku guy at Castle Oblivion, did a _little_ bit of a number on me."

"Well, you survived" Demyx offered with a small grin, Jaxon laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, so why exactly are you waking me up before I'm ready?"

"Xemnas has called a meeting, he wants all of us there, seems pretty important..."

"It always is" Jaxon muttered. "All I can say is someone better be dying!" Both nobodies laughed, Jaxon looked around. "I'll be right with ya once I figure out where I put my cloak..."

"Jax? You're wearing it man."

"I am? Man I _was_ out of it last night..."

* * *

"Y'know, I never realised just how big this room was until the others left" Jaxon called as the others waited for Xemnas to arrive, Demyx smirked back at him from his throne and looked around, the large thrones stood out all the more when they weren't occupied by their respective nobody, he grinned to himself as he noted Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen's thrones were all still lower than his, although his was still the lowest out of all the members still residing in the Castle That Never Was.

"Since when were you higher than me?" He yelled back. "I'dve thought saving you guys back from Frollo would've put me higher."

Jaxon laughed. "Well, all the running away you've done lately evens it out" he turned to look at the other members, some watching the exchange with amusmant, others disdain and some just stared at Xemnas' throne waiting for him to appear, he glanced at each one, starting with Xemnas's directly opposite him, all the even numbers down one side, the odds on another, Xigbar, Luxord and Xion, himself, Roxas was supposed to be to his right (the Keyblade wielder had been laid up in his room since collapsing on a mission with Xigbar) Demyx, Saix and Xaldin, he glanced next to him where Xion was sitting silently.

"How is he?"

She started at his voice and looked up at him. "Still asleep" she muttered sadly. "He just lies there..."

"Don't worry Xion" Demyx cut in. "You know Roxas, he's just milking it so he doesn't have to go on missions" he laughed to himself but fell silent at the look Saix was giving him, Jaxon smirked and turned back to Xion.

"My idiot of a partner is right, Roxas'll be fine, you just gotta give him time."

Xion nodded and went to reply but everyone's attention was drawn to Xemnas' throne as the leader of the Organization appeared, he looked around at the asembled nobodies.

"My Organization, I have grave news" at his words everyone immediately became more attentive, Jaxon leant forward in his chair, grave? Had Marluxia's plan to control Sora worked? Was he even now bringing the kid and his freaky animal friends to the World That Never Was? The others were all looking at Xemnas in confusion as well.

"As you know, several members of the Organization were sent to Castle Oblivion on a very important mission, I regret to tell you that in the course of that mission, most of those members have... perished."

A shocked silence rang through the room as the members exchanged stunned looks, Jaxon heard Xion gasp and whisper Axel's name, he shook his head in disbelief, how? They were onto Marluxia's plan, they knew what he and Larxene were up to! How could this have happened? Could Sora or Riku... he glanced over at Demyx, he was staring at Xemnas with the same shock as the others but his mouth was moving as he tried to find words to express his disbelief, Xaldin was the first to ask the question on all their minds.

"Who was it?"

Xemnas nodded. "The two traitors, Marluxia and Larxene..." some in the room made small noises of approval, the others just waited to hear who else hadn't made it. "... along with Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion."

The nobodies exchanged shocked looks again, three of the original members gone? One by one they noticed the name missing from the list, Jaxon glanced at the number eight's throne then at Roxas's, before looking back at Xemnas.

_Oh man, Roxas isn't gonna take it well if he's..._

"What about Axel?" Xion spoke up next to him. "Is he... did he..."

"Axel survived" Xemnas answered simply, Xion sighed with relief, Jaxon allowed himself the smallest of smiles, at least someone had made it out.

"I don't need to tell you" Xemnas continued. "How much of a blow this is, we have lost several comrades, brothers even, all in the name of regaining our hearts and our sense of self, which is why I ask you all to join me in carrying on our mission and honoring our fallen members by completing that mission in their memory."

The other nobodies all nodded although most were still struggling to digest what they had been told, some looked at the empty thrones as though expecting the members to suddenly appear, to reveal this as just a trick, but it slowly dawned on them that the thrones would never again be occupied by its owner, the Organization had just lost some of their own. One by one they all turned back to Xemnas and waited for him to finish.

"I have decided to grant everyone a break for today" he said. "As this may be hard for some of you to take..." he glanced at Demyx, still staring at him in shock, and Jaxon, who just looked blank. "... now go, do as you wish."

He vanished into darkness leaving the others all silently looking at each other in shock, Xion was the first to leave, the others all looked at the empty thrones once more, then, without a word they each vanished leaving the room as empty as the seats.

* * *

_Yeah... what is..._

_This place? This is called the Proof of Existance..._

Zexion's words echoed through Jaxon's head as though they were having the conversation all over again, the young nobody sighed as he entered the room, after what he'd been told the room now resembled a graveyard more than ever.

_... The what now?_

_Ugh, essentially this is the place that proves we still exist, you notice the symbols?_

_Yeah?_

Jaxon walked up towards the symbols for members four, five and six, completely blanking Marluxia and Larxene's, he kneeled down in front of the stones and closed his eyes sadly.

_So long as they're blue then the nobody in question still exists, should they ever... cease to be, the symbol will turn red..._

Jaxon sighed and opened his eyes again, sure enough the three symbols before him glowed an eerie red, he closed his eyes again and shook his head. Just how had this happened? How could three of his comrades have disapeared, never to return? He looked at the stone directly in front of him, Zexion's Lexicon glowed back at him from the floor.

_Cease to be? As in..._

_Gone. Not a fate I intend myself or any other member of the Organization to suffer..._

Now that was ironic, Jaxon conceded staring at the three symbols again, out of all the members in the Organization the one who made that statement was gone? Erased into darkness, never to have an afterlife... he shuddered as the full impact of that statement hit him, Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, they were _gone_, completely...

"I'm sorry guys" he muttered walking away from the symbols, suddenly eager to leave the room, as he reached the door he felt himself turn and stare at the three symbols one last time and give a small bow out of respect before walking away.

* * *

Demyx stared blankly out over the ocean, not even noticing what notes his fingers hit on the sitar, the news that five members of the Organization... no, three members of the Organization and two _traitors _were not returning. They'd all joked about it, someone was gonna get wiped out soon, place bets on who it was going to be, but now it had actually happened... it didn't seem real, it _couldn't_ be real! He was going to go back later and the others would be back in the castle arguing amongst themselves about who did what and everything would be fine.

He shook his head and lowered the sitar.

No.

Everything had changed now, the fact that members of the Organization had actually fallen was going to have an after affect, the belief that they were invincible because of their control of the darkness was gone, it had barely survived the incident with Jaxon...

He sighed as he thought about Jaxon, that easily could have been him who hadn't come back, he could have just lost his partner, his best friend on that mission, just like Roxas could have lost his, luck had been on their side this time no doubt. But how? How had it come to be that _any_ of them had ended up gone? Xemnas hadn't said, had there been a battle between them and the traitors? Had that little pest with the Keyblade caught up with them? And if so, just how _had_ Axel survived?

Demyx shook his head, chances are those were answers he'd never find, Axel may have survived but who was to say he'd want to talk about it? He still refused to talk about anything from his past as it was... he sighed and turned away from the cliff, he had a sudden urge to pay his respects.

* * *

"It could've been me" Jaxon whispered to himself. "It really could have been me..."

The chiming of the clock tower in the distance brought him out of his trance, how he'd ended up in Twilight town was anyone's guess, he'd been walking around like a zombie since leaving the Proof of Existance, he guessed he'd just wandered into a portal out of sheer blankness, shaking his head to clear it he began walking up the hill, the town was busy today, people dashed around him on their various tasks but he paid them no heed, it really _could_ have been him who had gotten erased at the castle, hell Riku had come pretty close as it was.

"Riku" he hissed, had he done it? Lexaeus had gone to face him, had he met his end at that sword? Had Zexion and Vexen fallen attempting to avenge him?

_Well, if you hadn't been so cocky, maybe they wouldn't have needed to!_

Jaxon froze and shook his head, was it _his_ fault? Had his rashness and desire to prove himself against Riku led to this? He frowned and closed his eyes, Axel had told him to stay put, but he'd gone after Riku, Lexaeus had decided to do the same because he thought Jaxon had weakened Riku enough...

"It's all my fault" he whispered. "It _should_ have been me, not them..."

He shook his head, no, no he couldn't be sure of that, no one had told Lexaeus to go confront Riku, and just how was he to know that it was actually Riku who had killed them and ended any chance of them getting back their hearts? Seeing their homes again?

He turned and looked around at the townspeople around him, how many of them had he known once upon a time? How many would recognize him now? How many of them remembered that kid who used to race around the town with his dog? He shook his head again feeling suddenly claustrophobic in the crowd, darkness surrounded him and he vanished, completely unnoticed in to the people around him.

* * *

"Look at them" Xemnas turned to the nobody who had just spoken behind him. "Why do they mourn the demise of the others when they are incapable of actually mourning?"

"They can't" Xemnas conceded. "But they did just lose their comrades Saix, you mean to say you are no affected by that?"

"We knew it was only a matter of time before someone was eiminated, I see no reason to pretend I am surprised by this."

"If that is your opinion on the matter Saix... may I remind you that I too have suffered a loss in this?"

Saix frowned. "Yes, you knew them from when you were whole, but you cannot say you feel this loss?"

"I don't recall saying that Saix, however loss has a way of affecting you regardless of whether you feel it or not..."

Saix frowned as Xemnas walked away before looking up at Kingdom Hearts, while he'd never admit it, his desire to regain his heart and not share in the others fate had just increased tenfold...

* * *

The music was the first thing Jaxon noticed as he reemerged in the Proof of Existance, he hadn't meant to come back to this room, but it had been on his mind when he stepped into the darkness, it really was traveling simply with the power of your mind. He looked up to see Demyx standing with his back to him, playing a sad tune on the sitar, Jaxon walked up beside him and stood there as he played, both staring at the red symbols, Demyx eventually slowed to a stop and both remained in silence as they stood.

"I never liked them." Demyx said suddenly. "Any of them, but... but I still thought I'd better... y'know."

Jaxon nodded. "We fought with them, it's only right."

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine, you?"

"Not really."

Jaxon slapped a hand on his partners shoulder. "It's not fair is it?"

Demyx shook his head. "No, it isn't, but what we can we do?"

"We can honor them in death by carrying on their life's work" Both nobodies turned as Xemnas joined them, he sighed. "I never thought I'd see the day where I lost three of my original allies."

Jaxon and Demyx exchanged a look unsure of what to say.

"Sir?"

"We were the first to lose our hearts to the darkness, we were foolish enough to give in willingly, if we'd known what we would become..." Xemnas shook his head. "I failed them gentlemen, I assured them we would all get our hearts back. Now they will never see that joyous day."

"But... we will right?" Demyx asked.

"If you two are willing to carry on fighting for our cause, to carry on bringing hearts for Kingdom Hearts, then yes Demyx, one day we will have our hearts back. And then we can mourn them as they truly deserve."

The two nobodies nodded. "I'll keep fighting" Jaxon said. "No matter what."

"Me too" Demyx agreed. "We've come this far Superior, I'm not planning on bailing now."

Xemnas nodded his approval. "Thank you gentlemen, I promise you, your desire will not be in vain, he turned and disapeared into darkness, emerging at the Alter of Naught, he looked up at Kingdom Hearts but a voice rang out.

"Oh there you are, I've been waiting..." Xemnas smirked and turned to greet the new arrival.

"Axel? You've found it?"

"I've found it Superior" Axel nodded. "The room of awakening."

Xemnas' smirk grew bigger. "I knew I could rely on you Axel, two missions very well done."

"I try my best" Axel smirked.

"Indeed, even if this mission was a bit hard for you, considering what you had to do to follow my orders..."

Axel's smirk vanished. "You mean you know?"

"Vexen and Zexion? I know Axel, but as I said, you were following my orders, you erased the traitors and found the room of awkening, you have done well Axel, as far as I'm concerned that is the end of it."

Axel nodded and went to make a hasty exit but Xemnas' voice halted him in his tracks.

"However, it would be a great shame if the others were to discover just _how_ their comrades were eliminated, wouldn't you agree Axel?"

Axel nodded and vanished as quickly as he could, Xemnas chuckled to himself and returned to his silent vigil.

* * *

**Welp, another one done, show the love people**


	17. The More Things Change

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

"You! Stop!"

Jaxon winced and took off down another narrow corridor, armed guards in hot pursuit, this Rufus guy was obviously somebody important, important enough to run a corporation with seemingly hundreds of armed guards at his disposal anyway. Ducking into a staircase he hopped the rail and plummeted towards the ground using the darkness to slow his fall as he reached the lowest level, bullets shot down after him causing him to duck out of sight under the stairs until they stopped, he could hear the guards charging down the stairs radioing for anyone on the lower levels to join the search. He smirked to himself, if all was going to plan then the guards they were attempting to contact were already taken care of.

_OK, direct route isn't gonna work, gonna have to do this the old fashioned, human way, air-vents!_

A brief foray into darkness later he was standing on the roof of the giant facility, alarms and sirens blared all around him as guards scrambled around on the ground below trying to secure the building and trap the 'intruder', he winced again as he walked away from the edge, Saix wasn't going to like all the extra attention he'd brought the mission's way, the Luna Diviner had made a point of emphasising the need for _stealth_ on this mission before they had arrived, the plan had lasted all of five minutes when Jaxon had attempted to literally break Rufus's door in drawing the attention of the guards he'd been trying to shake since, walking over to the nearest vent he pulled the metal cover off and looked down.

_Going down..._

Easing himself into the vent he sucked in his breath and let himself fall, again using the darkness to slow his fall until his feet touched solid ground, squinting to see through the dense blackness he spied an opening and began crawling through the vents in the direction he assumed Rufus's office was.

"Well Jaxon another fine mess you've gotten yourself into" he sighed pulling himself along. "You coulda been on a nice relaxing mission in that damn computer World but no, here you are crammed into an air vent with guards tearing the building apart looking for you..."

The mission had been so simple, he, Demyx and Saix come to this World, find this Rufus guy that Jaxon would find while his partner and Saix took out the guards then set some Heartless off to cause some carnage allowing Jaxon to turn Rufus into a Heartless as well, the plan seemed so easy.

Of course things didn't always go to plan in the Organization...

Jaxon frowned to himself, it had been almost a year since the Castle Oblivion incident yet the aftermath of it still ran through the Organization like it had been yesterday, even the scars Riku had left on Jaxon were just as vivid as they had been when the boy had inflicted them, he scowled and shook his head, he'd meet that guy again and return the favour.

Things had changed for the Organization since then, not all for the better, Sora had long since disapeared, nobody knew where to, it was like he'd been swept under the carptet and forgotten, this had thrown a spanner into Xemnas's plans for the Keyblade master and caused him to rely more heavily on Roxas and Xion. Naminé too had vanished, Jaxon sighed, the girl had clearly wanted out from under Marluxia's control when he'd met her, wherever she was he hoped she was better off.

Then there was the Organization's two Keyblade wielders, things weren't great there either, ever since he'd woken from the coma he'd been in he'd been having strange dreams, dreams about Sora (although nobody in the Organization had told Roxas _that_) and had started asking questions, questions about the Keyblade and why he was able to use it, questions about who he was, questions about what the Organization did. Jaxon conceded he'd asked questions from the last category but not to the level Roxas had, the kid seemed very disillusioned at the moment, even spending time with Axel barely rose a smile to his face anymore.

Xion was even worse, not content with asking every member of the Organization questions about her past (she'd quickly left Jaxon alone after it became clear he genuinly didn't have a clue) she had taken to actually running away from the Organization, Jaxon sighed, every time it was the same thing, she'd take off in search of the answers until she was tracked down by one of the other members, usually Axel, and brought back, Axel and Roxas would then try to talk to her only for her to bolt again a little while later. It had gotten to a stage that Jaxon had openly said to just let her go if she wanted out, they still had Roxas...

Jaxon winced to himself, that statement had earned him the wrath of both Xemnas and Saix although he did make a point of trying to be nice to Xion afterwards... he sighed again, clenching his jaw as the sound echoed through the vent, at least Axel and Roxas had been looking out for her, although Axel playing the role of a supportive friend still seemed weird to him. Axel had really changed over the past year, he was a lot more relaxed now, around everyone not just Roxas, but this Xion and Roxas situation was starting to take it's toll on him...

It seemed the only thing that hadn't changed was Demyx, he smirked, good old reliable, goofy Demyx. The two had grown almost inseperable over the past year much like Roxas and Axel, if one looked like failing the other would pick up the pieces, even Saix had grudgingly admitted Demyx was far more competent than he'd given him credit for although the other nobody was still prone to rather spectacular screwups, Jaxon clamped a hand over his mouth as the image of Demyx running from the guards screaming 'Run, run away!' jumped into his head. Still, Demyx was Demyx, the guy wouldn't be his best friend if he was any other way, he stopped and fell silent as two guards charged under the vent.

"...yeah, two more of them out there, plus a load of shadows!"

"Shadows?"

"Some weird creatures, might be experiments the intruders busted out, they're taking guys outside down like they're nothing!"

Jaxon smirked as the two ran out of sight, their panicked voices trailing behind them.

"When are the Turks getting here?"

"ETA ten minutes, but I dunno if they're gonna be any good...."

The sound of a door sliding shut cut off their voices bringing silence back to the hall below, Jaxon decided to take a chance and eased the vent open, he stuck his head out into the open and found the area deserted, he dropped down and crept down the hall, he peeked round a corner and smirked, sure enough he'd found Rufus's office, he laughed inwardly at the group of guards in front of the door, did they really think only four of them would hold him off? It had taken a dozen make him break off his first attack and that was before he'd decided on this course of action.

_Sayonara boys..._

Focusing on the floor beneath them he smirked as the familiar wisps of darkness began to appear, the guards looked down but were sucked into the mass before they could even scream, the darkness disapeared leaving the hallway clear, Jaxon chuckled to himself as he walked up to the office door, that technique had saved him a lot of trouble over the past year, without hesitating he booted the door open and walked in.

A tall blonde man stood at the far end of the room behind a desk, he had his back to Jaxon and seemed to be surveying the carnage raging outside the facility, Jaxon cleared his throat.

"I missing anything good?" Rufus glanced over his shoulder at the hooded nobody.

"So, you're one of the people responsible for this" he muttered calmly, almost casually before turning to face Jaxon fully. "Aren't you?"

"Guilty" Jaxon smirked beneath his hood casually walking across the room. "Nothing personal man, just business."

"Oh really?" Rufus laughed, leaning on the desk, still unervingly calm. "And what would that business be?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but it's small, lives in your chest and is pretty much your very being."

Rufus frowned in confusion. "You want my heart?"

"Pretty much" Jaxon nodded. "Long story short once you lose your heart you're gonna turn into a real powerfull version of those shadows that are creaming your guards there, once that happens you're pretty much ours to control."

Rufus laughed again. "A powerfull one you say? And how would you know that?"

"We did our homework on you buddy, sucking the lifeforce of this World dry? Sending your heavies after anyone who dares to disagree with you? You've got a lot of darkness in you pal, and it's time to pay up."

Still Rufus laughed. "Well my friend, just who is going to do that?"

"I'm standing here aren't I?"

"Yes, but how do you intend to take my heart, when you're _dead_!"

It happened in a heartbeat, from under his desk Rufus drew a gun and fired it directly at Jaxon's chest, the grin on the young nobody's face didn't falter in the slightest as he raised his hand, gunblade appearing just in time to deflect the shot away, Rufus was on him immediately attempting to smash the gun into Jaxon's face but the young nobody merely slapped it down with the gunblade and punched the man in the face dropping him to the ground, Jaxon leant over him and pinned him to the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" He sighed as Rufus struggled beneath him. "Just once can't someone just come quietly?"

Rufus scowled at him. "Whatever you're going to do, I suggest you do it now, I have guards on their way up here, they'll come through that door any second now."

"Really?" Jaxon smirked raising a hand behind him, darkness began forming and three small shadow Heartless jumped out. "You heard him, be quick..."

Giving Rufus another blow to keep him on the ground he walked past the Heartless and out the door, smirking as the man's cry of fear cut off suddenly, he rounded a corner and casually raised his gunblade and fired sending the guards charging towards him flying in all directions, dismissing the gunblade as he walked through the carnage he casually pressed the button and waited for the elevator to return to the floor.

"Hold it!" He sighed and closed his eyes, where were all these guys coming from? He turned to face the guards who had him covered with their rifles, smirking as he summoned the gunblade back behind his back and slipped it into the crack between the elevator doors.

"Where's president Rufus?" One of the guards yelled. "What've you done with him?"

"Nothing really" Jaxon shrugged. "Have you checked his office?"

"You're coming with us!"

Jaxon nodded and raised his free hand in a gesture of surrender, then as soon as the guards began to lower their weapons let off a round, the doors of the elevator vanished into the shaft cutting through cables sending the elevator plummeting back towards the ground, Jaxon stepping back through the doors and following it, just before the ground he surrounded himself in darkness, emerging in the lobby of the building to see the carnage caused by the free falling elevator, casually walking through the carnage he walked out the front doors where the battle outside still raged and headed for the meeting point.

* * *

"Man" Jaxon muttered. "Those Heartless sure are messy."

The battle had moved to another part of the facility leaving the area he was walking through abandoned, however the Heartless had made sure to wreck everything in the area before they'd left, vehicles burned, crates of machinery were strewn all over and bodies of those who'd kept their hearts lay all over, Jaxon quickened his pace to reach where Saix and Demyx would be waiting when two figures stepped in front of him seemingly from no where.

"Yo Rude, what've we got here?"

Jaxon frowned as he measured up the speaker, a lanky, unkempt red-head, a pair of goggles kept his messy hair in place while he withdrew a long metal rod from his ruffled suit, the guy almost reminded him of Axel in appearance and attitude, the smirk on his face as he took Jaxon in certainly rang a bell, he glanced at the other man, a massive dark-skinned guy who looked cut out of rock, he seemed to take more pride in his appearance than the other, his suit was neatly tucked and buttoned, a pair of shades covered his eyes. Both began advancing on Jaxon.

"You've been causing a lot of trouble around here pal" the smaller guy spoke again. "Enough to make me and my partner here have to put in ovetime, big mistake."

Jaxon laughed. "Believe it or not buddy, I don't have the time for this" he tried to walk past but the one called Rude blocked his path.

"Sorry kid" the redhead laughed. "But the Turks have a duty to take out troublemakers, overtime or not..." Jaxon frowned but opened his hand to summon the gunblade, the three stood off against each other and the small guy started forward...

_"Reno? Reno!"_

The guy froze in midstep and frowned reaching down to pull a small radio out of his pocket. "What? I'm a little busy Tseng!"

_"Reno, we need you and Rude inside here NOW!"_

Reno frowned looking between Jaxon and the radio.

"Right now?"

_"Yes right now! AVALANCHE are in the building! And Rufus has vanished! Get in here!"_

Reno sighed. "Understood" he muttered putting the radio away then smirking at Jaxon. "Your lucky day kid, another time perhaps?"

Jaxon shrugged. "I'll check my schedule."

"You do that" Reno nodded pushing past him with Rude, he glanced backwards at the young nobody. "Don't be a stranger..."

With that the two disapeared towards the main building of the facility, Jaxon shook his head and headed towards the meeting point, breaking into a run to put the place behind him before anymore guards or backup arrived. As he neared the area he grinned as he spotted two hooded figures. The nearest turned to greet him.

"Mission accomplished Jax?" He asked hopefully slapping the young nobody on the back as he arrived, Jaxon laughed.

"Isn't it always Dem? Sorry I'm late" he added to Saix. "Got held up by a few things..."

"These 'few things' caused by you setting off the alarms were they?" Saix asked, Jaxon frowned.

"There were a few complications yes" he shrugged.

"Well, so long as you got the mission done, now let's leave before..." Saix's words were drowned out by a massive explosion that knocked all three nobodies to the ground, they turned to see the facility collapsing on itself sending dust and debris flying into the air, once the carnage had ceased Jaxon jumped to his feet and put some distance between him and Saix.

"Ok, that had _nothing_ to do with me I swear!" He yelled. "I did not cause that!"

"Calm down!" Saix snapped. "It would appear that our friends in there have a few enemies, no matter, our work here is done. Come."

He opened a portal and stepped inside, Jaxon went to follow but stopped and turned back to the destroyed building, he could hear people screaming and calling for help, as he listened another voice entered his head.

_"What about all the innocent people you and your friends have hurt trying to get your hearts back?"_

"_I try not to think about it..._"

Jaxon frowned, suddenly tempted to go back, he sensed Demyx's eyes on him and looked up.

"You alright Jax?"

"Yeah..." he muttered. "Yeah let's go."

* * *

"You're a little quiet tonight" Demyx commented drawing Jaxon out of his trance, the two were sat on the cliff above the ocean watching the waves crash against the rocks below.

"Hmmmn?"

"What's with you Jax? After a mission like todays I'dve thought you'd be bragging about how you did this and you did that..."

"Just tired I guess" Jaxon shrugged.

Demyx looked skeptical but shrugged to himself. "Man, I'm still getting dust out of my hair" he laughed.

"You should try washing it once in a while" Jaxon smirked earning himself a playfull slap from his partner, silence fell between the two again, Demyx idly drummng on the side of the sitar.

"Xion ran away again today" he muttered suddenly, Jaxon glanced up.

"How do you know?"

"Heard Axel and Roxas talking about it, Axel tracked her down to Hollow Bastion and brought her back."

Jaxon sighed. "Why can't we just let her go? If she wants out Dem we can't force her to stay."

"We _need_ her" Demyx replied, Jaxon shook his head.

"We'd still have Roxas, we only need one Keyblade to get the hearts we need."

"But with both of them we'll get them faster, Xemnas says Kingdom Hearts is almost ready. You know what that means Jax?" He asked standing up. "We'll get our hearts back, we'll be able to feel again!"

"I thought you said we could feel anyway?" Jaxon smirked. "You lied to me?"

Demyx laughed. "But now we'll know for sure" he said longingly. "I can't wait Jax."

"Me neither" the younger nobody admitted. "If it stops me running around World's putting my existance on the line I'm all for it."

"You and me both partner" Demyx laughed. "Y'know, I've been thinking..."

"Dangerous" Jaxon smirked earning another clout round the head.

"Shut up, anyway, you ever get the feeling that we're not having enough fun anymore?"

"Every day, have something in mind?"

Demyx smirked. "Skipping missions and finding a World with a decent music scene?"

Jaxon laughed. "Won't that annoy Saix?"

"Do we really care?"

"Not really" the younger nobody conceded. "You're not planning on gatecrashing with the sitar are ya?"

Demyx grinned. "Great idea!"

The two nobodies laughed again before turning their attention back to the sea.

"Y'know Dem, for a nobody, you're a lot of fun"

Demyx smirked. "I'd have to be to put up with you Jax, c'mon that tavern's closing soon and I wanna grab some grub first."

"Lead the way number nine."

"Don't mind if I do number fifteen."

* * *

"Look at 'em" Xigbar commented as Jaxon and Demyx entered the castle laughing their heads off drawing strange looks from Roxas and Axel as their antics disturbed the Organization's other double act. "You'd think they didn't have a care in the World...."

"Envious Xigbar?" The one eyed nobody turned his glare on Xaldin.

"As if! Why would I be jealous of something that isn't really there?"

"I think Jaxon and Demyx believe otherwise" Luxord commented as the two disapeared towards the Hall of Empty Melodies, Xigbar snorted.

"What does it matter what they believe? End of the day dude they're just like the rest of us, empty shells."

"Sometimes belief is all you need" Xaldin shrugged. "As infuriating as it is they believe they have a bond with each other, if I wasn't smart enough to know otherwise I'd believe it as well."

"Then you are as foolish as they are" said Saix arriving in the group. "Believing they have a friendship is nothing more than mere denial, however something needs to be done..."

"What makes you figure that?" Xigbar asked not looking at the other nobody, Saix frowned.

"Look at Axel, Roxas and Xion, they believe they have a bond and where has that gotten them? The puppet keeps running away, Roxas questions everything about his existance and Axel is running around trying to hold them together because he has deluded himself so much he honestly thinks he _needs_ them to help him pretend he can feel... it's disgusting."

"So what're you gonna do about it?"

"That I don't know Xigbar" Saix sighed. "However something must be done, and soon..."

* * *

**Welp, there it is, read it, review it and show some love**


	18. The Beggining Of The End

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

Shaking his head one last time Jaxon took a deep breath and stepped out of the alley, at that moment the heavens opened and the rain began pouring down, he turned to face the nobody he'd cut off.

"Hello Roxas" he said softly, removing his hood to reveal his face to both the Keyblade wielder and the elements, at any other time he would have laughed at the timing of the lightning and thunderclap that accompanied the gesture, but this wasn't the time for anything resembling joy or humour.

"Jaxon" Roxas' voice was just as soft at the sight of one of the Organization members he considered a friend barring his way, gritting his teeth he fixed Jaxon with a glare. "Get out of the way."

"Can't do that Roxas, I gotta bring you home with me, c'mon you're being stupid..."

"Stupid?" Roxas yelled suddenly, Jaxon didn't flinch at the outburst, an eyebrow raised quizically. "So it's stupid to want answers? It's stupid to want... to want to know why?" He stared at his hands for a second. "Why I can use the Keyblade?"

"No" Jaxon conceded. "It's not, but running away? Didn't you learn anything from Xion?"

"If I remember right, you were the one saying let Xion go, why am I different?"

Jaxon frowned at being caught out. "Because... because without at least one of you we can't get our hearts back..."

"So, all your talk about letting Xion be happy, it was a lie!"

"No!" Jaxon yelled back as the rain beat down harder, flattening his hair against his head, water running down his face. "I _do_ want her to be happy! I want all of us to be happy! Which is why we need you Roxas, we've almost got our hearts back! Can't you just wait a while longer?"

"Why?" Roxas asked simply, Jaxon sighed.

"Once we have our hearts back, we'll be whole again, then we're all free to do what we want, no more of this collecting hearts Roxas, you'll be free to do what you want..."

"Jaxon, you're one of the smarter one's, I like you, you're my friend. But come on! Do you really think getting our hearts back will be the end of it?"

Jaxon frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it Jaxon, it's obvious Xemnas has something else in mind for us apart from helping us become whole, you really think he's going to end the Organization when that happens? I can't wait for him to decide when he wants to tell me everything!"

"Fine! Find your answers, but stay with us Roxas, we can help you!"

"If the Organization wanted to help me find the answers they would have told me when I asked!"

Jaxon sighed. "I meant _us_, your friends, me, Demyx... Axel?" Roxas' face fell at the mention of his best friend. "What about Axel Roxas? Your best friend? Doesn't he matter?"

"Of course he does!" Roxas screamed. "I just... he'll understand... he knows me, he'll know why..."

"So that's it then? Thanks for the friendship but goodbye forever? How selfish are you Roxas?"

"_Selfish_? If you're so desperate to keep me around why don't you leave as well?"

"I _can't!" _Jaxon screamed back with a pained look on his face. "I _need_ to get my heart back Roxas! We're so close! Please, please don't do this to us..."

"It's too late" Roxas replied softly. "The Organization had it's chance..."

Jaxon sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, the rain beat down harder as he opened them, now it was so heavy the two nobodies appeared to shimmer to the the other, Jaxon held his hands out wide.

"So this is how it's gonna be?" He yelled. "Is this what you want Roxas?"

"You think I wanted this?" Roxas countered. "You think I want to walk out on you and Axel! You guys are my friends Jaxon! But I have to do this, I have to find out what I want to know!"

"Then stay!" Jaxon pleaded, desperate to avoid the situation he knew was coming. "You can still find out the answers but you can stay as well..."

Roxas shook his head. "It's too late for that Jaxon" he whispered, barely audible over the rain. "It's too late..."

"Roxas, I'm begging you" Jaxon looked the other nobody dead in the eye, the water running down both faces resembling tears. "Don't make me have to do this..."

"You don't, you could just let me go, you're choosing to stop me."

"Like your choosing to betray your friends?" Roxas looked hurt by those words.

"I'm not betraying you!" He yelled. "Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean we can't... that we're not... we'll still... once I find out, we'll be OK again..."

"Naive Roxas" Jaxon sighed. "Once you go, Xemnas is gonna send us after you, if you go it's over, for all of us."

Roxas fell silent at those words as though considering what was said, Jaxon had a surge of hope, but the next words out of Roxas' mouth crushed it into oblivion.

"Then... this is how it has to be..."

Jaxon sighed and hung his head, pain crossing all his features, he looked up at Roxas and nodded sadly.

"It is" he whispered, both nobodies took fighting stances, weapons appearing almost unwllingly in their hands, the two stood off as the rain beat down harder still.

"Last chance Roxas!" Jaxon yelled in one last attempt to stop what was coming, Roxas shook his head.

"I'm not changing my mind" he muttered softly. "And Jaxon? I'm sorry..."

Jaxon groaned and hung his head fighting back the pain this was causing him, as he tried to compose himself he found himself thinking about how a day that had started so well had gone so horribly wrong...

* * *

_"... If I only had a heart!"_

Jaxon and Demyx burst into hysterics upon finishing the song drawing a frustrated growl from Xaldin.

"Must you two always be so loud?" He sighed, Jaxon and Demyx nodded sporting matching grins.

"C'mon Xaldin, lighten up, Kingdom Hearts is nearly ready, we should be celebrating!"

"Celebrations are for those with hearts, I will do mine once I have one to celebrate with."

Jaxon took a moment to compute what Xaldin had said then smiled again. "Well, me and Dem'll celebrate for ya then!" Demyx laughed with him drawing another sigh from Xaldin.

"Do what you wish, just do it away from me. Some of us aren't living in denial you know..."

Jaxon shrugged as Xaldin walked off then put his arm around Demyx's shoulders.

"So partner, when we get our hearts back, what's the first thing you're gonna do?"

Demyx looked thoughtfull for a moment. "I think... I'll go back home and have the biggest jam fest a guy with a sitar possibly can."

Jaxon laughed. "Room for one more at this jam fest?"

"Of course Jax! Can't go anywhere without my lackey can I?"

The two nobodies laughed again as Axel approached them looking uneasy.

"Axel! How's it going?"

Axel gave Jaxon a strange look then turned to Demyx. "Have you seen Xion?"

"Not since you brought her back yesterday" Axel sighed.

"Not _again_!" He snarled. "Can't she just stay in one place for five minutes?"

"Not if she doesn't want to" Jaxon shrugged, Axel glared at him for a moment then shook his head.

"I better get after her before Xemnas finds out, you two cover my mission with Roxas..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling you to!"

Jaxon sighed. "Fine, we got this, but why both of us just to cover you?"

"You're idiots" Axel shrugged already beggining to disapear. "It's gonna take both of you just to make half a brain..."

With that he was gone leaving the two nobodies frowning in his wake.

"Guess we're gonna have to find Roxas then" Demyx muttered.

"Guess we do" Jaxon nodded. "If I was a depressed Keyblade wielder where would I... let's try the lounge."

Sure enough they found Roxas slumped in one of the chairs staring off into space, he glanced up as the other two approached and sighed.

"Hey guys."

"Cheer up Roxi..." Roxas glared at Jaxon's use of that name. "... _Roxas_. Zexion was supposed to be the emo one."

Roxas shook his head. "Just leave me alone."

"No can do Roxas, me and Dem are covering for Axel, we're your back up for today."

"Yippee" Roxas sighed standing up. "Shall we get this done then?"

He opened a portal and vanished into it before they could even reply, they exchanged a worried look.

"Jax, he's messed up" Demyx muttered.

"He really is" Jaxon nodded. "Remind me to get Axel to talk to him when we get back."

"He's tried" Demyx sighed. "Nothing's working."

"We're gonna have to do something, assuming he doesn't get himself killed on the mission."

Without another word the two nobodies followed Roxas into the darkness hoping the mission in question wasn't one that would require a lot of effort.

* * *

"Man" Jaxon muttered walking down another quiet street. "This place sure got boring after Frollo vanished."

Glancing around him in hope of the Heartless that had overrun the World turning up, he gave a disapointed sigh and began making his way back to the others, it had sounded good on paper, go back to that World they'd liberated from Frollo, check out how much Heartless were running around and take a few out. But with absolutely no sign of the Heartless in question he saw the World as what it really was, a boring little town around a cathedral.

Being alone was giving him time to think again, his thoughts on Roxas and his current funk, he'd known the questions running through the Keyblade wielder's head were starting to get to him but he had no idea it was this bad, the quiet, brooding kid of the past few weeks was a far cry from the Roxas he'd known. Shaking his head he quickened his pace, eager to meet up with the others and get back home so he could get Axel to drill a few things into Roxas' head, as he passed the cathedral he suddenly had the feeling he was being watched and glanced up, squinting against the sunlight he caught a glimpse of the lone figure on the roof and sighed, quickly making his way up there he walked up next to Roxas and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas. What's wrong?" The other nobody glanced up at him then returned to staring off into the distance.

"What do you care?"

"What? One of my friends is in a massive funk and I'm not allowed to care?"

Roxas laughed. "Friends Jaxon? Sometimes I wonder if Saix is right..."

"Don't ever say that again!" Jaxon snapped. "_Ever_. How would Axel or Xion feel if they heard that?"

"Tell me Jaxon, if Axel's my best friend then why won't he help me?"

"Maybe he doesn't know how" Jaxon shrugged. "Think about it, before you and Xion came along he was as nobody as they come, you guys got him to loosen up, now he sees you guys all torn up and he doesn't know how to handle it."

"Wow" Roxas muttered. "Never thought about it like that... Guess I'm too used to the easy-going Axel..."

Silence fell between the two as Jaxon allowed Roxas to think, he contented himself with staring at the town's pretty impressive skyline...

"Y'know, sometimes I get jealous, of you and Demyx I mean" Roxas said suddenly, Jaxon turned to face him.

"What?"

"It's just, you guys are so close, you seem to have fun all the time, me and Axel, and Xion. We can only have fun when we're together at the clock tower. And because Xion keeps..." he sighed and fell silent for a moment. "I just wish it was as easy for us."

"You haven't been around Demyx all the time" Jaxon joked finally raising a smile from Roxas. "It's all I can do not to kill him."

"Yeah, still, I just wish things could be back to normal..."

"Why can't they?"

"It's a bit hard when Xion keeps running away and Axel can't cope with everything else going on."

"True" Jaxon conceded, he sighed. "But what is brooding about everythng going to acheive?"

"Nothing I guess, but... I dunno. I just don't know what to do..."

"You could try listening to what your heart tells you" Jaxon smirked jumping away from Roxas' reach. "Seriously though, you have to do what you think is right."

"Really?"

"That's my two-cents for what it's worth."

Roxas nodded. "You have a point Jaxon, but I'm not sure what I think is the right thing."

"Well, what exactly are you thinking?"

Roxas sighed. "I'm... I'm thinking of..." he trailed off as Demyx chose that moment to make his arrival.

"So this is where you guys are hiding" he commented with a huge grin plastered to his face. "All quiet?"

Jaxon nodded. "What's got you in such a good mood? A bakers explode?"

Demyx laughed. "Nah, ran into some of the people at that festival they had here."

"The one's who put you in a jesters hat?" Roxas smirked.

"The very same" Demyx laughed. "By the way Jax" he reached into his cloak and threw something to Jaxon. "Don't say I don't get you anything."

Jaxon opened his hand to see a small necklace that looked like a heart broken in half. "Dem?"

"Well y'know how they say a nobody's half a person? Well I figured these'd be pretty cool, I got myself one too and... Jax?" He frowned as his partner placed a hand over his face.

"Dem... you... tell him Roxas" Jaxon sighed trying not to laugh, Roxas wasn't having much success either.

"Demyx, these are the things that normal people normally get their... y'know, _girlfriends..."_

Demyx frowned again. "Oh..." there was a pause then the realisation hit him. "_Oh_! Jax... I didn't... I mean..."

"Relax Dem I won't say anything" Jaxon smirked. "Although you could've told me you felt this way."

Demyx glared as both Jaxon and Roxas burst out laughing. "I... you..."

"Hey man, when we get married you wanna have it here?" Jaxon gestured to the cathedral prompting Roxas to collapse in another fit of laughter. "It's big enough for all our friends..."

"Shutupjax..."

"Hey Roxas, you wanna be best man?"

"Shut. Up. Jax!" Demyx yelled. "I try to do _one _nice thing and..."

"Keep your mullet on" Jaxon smirked putting the small necklace on and tucking it out of sight. "You're just lucky you're my best friend... even if you are..."

"Shut up!"

Jaxon laughed. "Ahhhh, that was fun" he smirked turning back to Roxas who was still fighting to keep his laughter down. "So, what were we talking about?"

"It doesn't matter" Roxas answered with a smile, Jaxon pleased to see him looking more like his old self than he had recently. "Thanks anyway."

"Don't mention it... not sure what I did, now what do you say we..." a scream rang out from not too far away. "It's always right before we leave isn't it?" He sighed as the gunblade appeared in his hand, the three nobodies quickly made their way in the direction of the scream to find a group of Heartless cornering a pair of children, Jaxon fired the gunblade into the air to draw their attention.

"Picking on kids now?" He muttered as the Heartless began advancing on them allowing the children to make their escape, the Heartless surrounded the three nobodies allowing them to notice a new one in their midst, it looked almost like a cannon. "Well, would you look at..."

The Heartless seemed to explode sending a round directly at the three nobodies, they scattered to avoid it allowing the Heartless to swarm them, Jaxon began swinging wildly cutting them down before they could get too close, he looked around for the others but the cannon Heartless was sending rounds everywhere leaving it impossible to see, two Heartless jumped on his back only for a burst of water to send them flying, Jaxon glanced over his shoulder and grinned his thanks to Demyx before jumping back into the mass of Heartless, already their number was beggining to thin, he felt someone barge past him and fly right threw another cluster of them and turned to see Roxas standing there with a small smirk on his face.

"_There's_ the Roxas I know and don't hate!" He exclaimed prompting the other nobody to turn and grin at him, it was then that Jaxon noticed the cannon Heartless moving into position behind him, he instinctively darted forward and pushed Roxas to one side as the Heartless fired, the round caught him in the chest with enough force to lift him off his feet, he heard his two allies shout his name then felt his back collide with the wall, he slumped to the ground already feeling himself passing out.

_Man, why does this stuff only ever happen to...

* * *

_

_"You have arrived..."_

Jaxon jumped to his feet and began looking around for the source of the voice but all he saw was darkness, frowning he looked down at the ground and found himself standing on a large platform, as he watched the platform lit up and various forms began appearing, when it was finished Jaxon couldn't help but smirk at the image that had appeared, a large yellow heart shaped moon had appeared on the centre of the platform, as he looked around the edge of it he took in each face, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, the two traitors, Roxas, Xion and finally himself. All were staring hopefully at the image of Kingdom Hearts.

"What the hell is..."

_"A storm is coming..."_

"Who's there?" Jaxon shouted at the disembodied voice. "Show yourself!" He tried to summon his gunblade but nothing happened, the voice continued.

_"You have lost so much already in search of your goal"_ Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion and the traitors began disapearing, replaced by darkness, Jaxon frowned. _"How much more are you prepared to suffer?"_

Jaxon blinked in confusion, that was actually a very good question... he noticed a path forming at the edge of the platform, he cautiously began walking along it being carefull not to go too far to the side in case he fell off into the darkness, eventually he found himself on another platform, looking down he felt a smile playing at his face as the image of himself and Demyx sitting on what appeared to be the cliff appeared.

_"What is most important to you?"_ Jaxon frowned at the question, he opened his mouth but the voice cut across him. _"Is it power? Or strength? Is it recovering what you have lost?"_ He opened his mouth to answer the affirmative but the voice had one last option. _Or is it your friends?"_

Jaxon lowered his head, getting his heart back _was_ the most important thing to him wasn't it? He sighed and ran his his hands through his hair stopping when he felt the necklace, smirking to himself he raised his head, the voice seemed to be waiting for his answer.

"My friends" he said firmly. "I would do anything for them, even if it meant not getting my heart back" he was surprised by the conviction in his voice.

_"Very well said." _

Jaxon felt himself rising off the ground, looking down he saw the platform image changing to show him standing before the rest of the Organization, he saw more platforms forming, one very close to the one below him, the other a great distance away, two paths formed leading towards the platforms.

_"You will soon be faced with a choice"_ the voice continued. _"This choice will decide the fate of both yourself and those you hold closest to you..."_

Jaxon frowned as he looked down at the platform beneath him, the image of him standing defiantly before the others starting to unnerve him. "And this choice is?"

_"You will soon have to decide upon the happiness on another member of your Organization, but be warned, both decisions will bring you great pain, however one will take you to the goal you seek."_

"Great pain?" Jaxon muttered. "What does that mean?"

_"Alas, you are soon to lose several things that you hold dear, however should you make the right choice they may not be lost forever..."_

"I suppose you're not going to tell me what the choice is going to be?"

_"That is something you must discover for youself..." _

Jaxon felt himself being carried towards the nearest platform, once again it showed him and the Organization, one by one their figures disapeared until the whole platform was covered in darkness.

_"This is one of your destiny's, the journey will be shorter, the pain will be less, however the ending... is bleak."_

Bleak indeed, Jaxon shuddered as he looked at the darkness, it was pretty obvious what that image had meant, make the wrong choice and doom himself and the others to oblivion, never to regain their hearts, everything they had fought for in vain... he looked down to find himself above the other platform, this one showing him and Demyx laughing together, away from the Organization, as though they were normal...

"This is... is that us with hearts?" He whispered, he could almost feel the longing in his voice as he stared at the image, a heart, no more pretending...

_"But is it pretending?"_

"Huh?" He asked, the voice could hear his thoughts?"

_"A heart isn't always something you can see or feel, sometimes the presence of another, the bonds you build, can be enough."_

"You mean..." Jaxon racked his brain but gave up. "I don't understand."

_"Do not despair, this is something you must discover on your journey."_

"So this... this is the other ending?" He asked staring at the image below him again. "This is my happy ending?"

_"Yes, however the journey will be longer, the pain and the loss much greater, you will be challenged in every manner, and should you fail in any one of them your journey will end in a most unhappy manner."_

"Why is that?" Jaxon questioned. "I have to sacrifice everything to get what I want most?"

_"Sometimes, the better destiny is the hardest to acheive, but those with the resolution to carry on can do just that."_

Jaxon stared one last time at the image below him, at the happiness shining out of the image of himself, he looked away and nodded. "What do I have to do?"

_"That again, is something only you can discover."_

"Figures" Jaxon muttered as he was lowered back on to the original platform, the Organization, or the remaining members, all staring at Kingdom Hearts.

_"Your time here is almost over, you will soon face the storm, are you ready?"_

Jaxon took a deep breath. "I'm ready, but answer one thing for me, how many of my friends, how many of the others will I lose on the way?"

_"Alas, that is something we cannot say"_

Jaxon sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'm ready."

_"Your journey will begin soon, be strong, and do not worry, if your resolve is strong you will see it through."_

Jaxon nodded and closed his eyes, this weird dream thing was getting really tiresome...

* * *

"Jax? Jax wake up partner!" Jaxon felt someone shaking him and opened his eyes, Demyx was holding him as Roxas wiped out the last of the Heartless.

"Dem?" He muttered weakly trying to sit up. "What happened?"

"You took a bullet for Roxas that's what happened!" Demyx exclaimed as Roxas ran over to see if Jaxon was alright. "You OK Jax?"

"I'm... I'm fine" Jaxon muttered accepting the offered hands and getting to is feet. "The Heartless?"

"Gone" Roxas said looking around just to make sure. "I think we got the last of them."

"Well even if we didn't I think we better get out of here before more turn up and Jax get's himself hurt."

"Shut up Demyx" Jaxon muttered still feeling a little bit uneasy, his mind turning towards the dream he had just woken up from, lose everything? How could he lose more than he already had? He was still thinking as Demyx and Roxas helped him out of a portal into the Castle That Never Was to find Saix standing there.

"Xion has gone."

"Good for her" Jaxon muttered. "Let Axel handle that."

"Axel is unconsious!" Saix snapped. "He brought her back only for her to run again, the three of you are to go find her..."

"What?" Jaxon groaned. "We just finished a mission, I got knocked out!"

"Well, I'm sending you on another one!" Saix shouted back, Roxas pushed past him.

"Not me, I'm going to see if Axel's alright..." before Saix could protest the Keyblade wielder vanished, the seething nobody turned back to Jaxon and Demyx.

"Well, do you want to share in his punishment or are you going to go track that foolish girl down?"

Jaxon stared at him defiantly but Demyx jumped in before his partner could infuriate Saix any further.

"OK, OK we're going" he said quickly pulling Jaxon by the arm. "Before _you_ get us in any more trouble" he hissed to his partner, the two vanished into darkness once again leaving Saix in their wake.

"Roxas..."

* * *

"Xion!" Jaxon called making his way through the strangely empty Twilight Town, Demyx following behind him, Jaxon frowned to himself, as hard as he was trying to find Xion he hoped they didn't, this was her chance to finally get out, or at least get a decent head start before Axel tracked her down. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Axel as well as Xion, constantly forced to bring his friend back against her will.

"It's no good" Demyx said suddenly. "She isn't here, we're gonna have to check somewhere else."

Jaxon nodded. "But where? Where else would she go? I mean, she told me Vexen found her in Castle Oblivion but that place has been empty since..."

"Don't" Demyx cut across him before he could bring up the events that had taken place there. "But that's a good point, think she would've gone there?"

"I dunno" Jaxon frowned. "I'm not her, but..." he trailed off as something moved down an alley, he quickly made his way towards it.

"What?"

"Stay here" he ordered Demyx making his way down the alley. "Just in case..." he reached the end of the alley and peeked around the corner, Xion was huddled there looking up at him fearfully, Jaxon sighed. "Xion... you gotta come back..."

"Jax?" Demyx called from the end of the alley. "Anything?"

Xion gave Jaxon a pleading look, he sighed and turned away. "No, nothing here Dem..."

"Thank you" Xion whispered, Jaxon smiled and squatted down in front of her.

"Good luck" he smiled reaching out to pat her on the shoulder. "I'll tell Axel and Roxas you're sorry."

She nodded her thanks then Jaxon stood up and began walking away.

"Goodbye Jaxon" the young nobody stopped and smirked back at her.

"Goodbye Xion."

"So what now?" Demyx sighed as his partner emerged from the alley. "Castle Oblivion?"

"Nah" Jaxon sighed heavily. "I think we should go back home and wait for Axel to wake up."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day" Demyx nodded already opening a portal, as the two nobodies stepped inside Jaxon glanced back at the alley as Xion emerged heading off to wherever it was she wanted to go...

* * *

"So what do we say to Saix?" Demyx asked as they made their way up the stairs in to the castles foyer.

"The truth" Jaxon shrugged. "We couldn't find her so we need Axel 'cos he knows her well."

"Sounds good, except this is Saix we're talking about so we're both gonna end up as Dusks."

Jaxon laughed but as they entered the castle it died in his throat. "Saix!" He exclaimed running over to where the other nobody was lying. "What happened?"

Saix growled and tried to shrug off his offer for help only to drop back to the ground. "Roxas..." he groaned. "He attacked me..."

"About time" Jaxon muttered under his breath. "Where is he?"

"He ran into the city... he's... he's trying to desert us..."

Jaxon and Demyx exchanged a shocked look, both realising the same thing, if Roxas left then the Organization had no Keyblade wielder and that meant no... Jaxon took off back down the steps towards the Dark City, Demyx watched him go the impact of what Saix had said only just hitting him.

"No, not now" he whispered. "Roxas, what have you done?"

* * *

A storm was starting to blow in as Jaxon charged through the Dark City, the clouds were already starting to obscure Kingdom Hearts but he took no notice, he sprinted through the deserted streets trying to find Roxas, he had to stop him. He _had_ to, without Roxas Kingdom Hearts would never be complete, he mentally slapped himself, he should have seen this coming, Roxas had practically said to him he was thinking of doing what Xion had done, Xion...

He was already starting to regret letting her go, no, that was a lie, she wanted out and he gave her that chance, he would have done that regardless, but not Roxas, Roxas couldn't leave, he cared too much about the others, about Axel, he couldn't betray Axel, spying movement ahead he quicked his pace and found himself behind Roxas, he went to call out to him but saw Axel casually leaning against the wall of a building. Axel, he would talk sense into him, using the darkness to move himself into an alleyway ahead of Roxas he pressed himself against the wall and listened as the first spots of rain began to fall making him pull his hood up.

"Your mind's made up?" Jaxon frowned at the tone of Axel's voice, it sounded defeated, as though he'd accepted Roxas was going to leave. The other nobody stopped.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me?" He asked simply. "I have to know."

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel snapped suddenly, desperation taking control of his voice. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

_Listen to him Roxas, please, he's your best friend..._

"No one would miss me" Roxas muttered, Axel looked distraught as his best friend began walking away, Jaxon shook his head in disbelief.

"That's not true..." Axel started to protest before seemingly giving up and letting his body slump "I would."

Roxas didn't seem to hear him and kept walking as Axel stared after him, he looked like he was going to run after Roxas and stop him but instead vanished into darkness, Jaon sighed to himself, if Axel couldn't stop Roxas then how could he? Nonetheless he had to try, he couldn't just let Roxas walk away.

_I'm not letting you go Roxas, I'm gonna bring you back or die trying!_

Shaking his head one last time Jaxon took a deep breath and stepped out of the alley, at that moment the heavens opened and the ran began pouring down, he turned to face the nobody he'd cut off.

"Hello Roxas..."

* * *

Jaxon sighed deeply and looked back up at Roxas, the blonde nobody was still staring sadly at him. "You're sorry?" He whispered not sure if the other could hear.

Roxas nodded. "Yes... I'm sorry Jaxon..."

Jaxon wiped the rain out of his eyes and glared at his friend. "Me too" he whispered, then raising his gunblade he flew at Roxas to begin the fight...

* * *

**There it is, so, what's gonna happen? Have to wait and see, read, review and show the love people**


	19. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

"Superior!"

Xemnas glanced up wearily as a panic-stricken Demyx charged down the stairs towards him, he sighed and stopped.

"What is it now...."

"Roxas ran away!" Xemnas spun round, grabbing the other nobody by the collar and slamming him against the wall.

"_What?_" He hissed dangerously, his tone clearly threatening severe punishment if Demyx was joking.

Demyx gulped under the gaze of his Superior but forced himself to meet Xemnas' eyes. "Roxas, he.... he took off, Jaxon's gone after him but..."

"Well, get after him!" Xemnas shouted throwing Demyx away from him. "Do I need to spell everything out for you? Track him down and bring him back before he leaves this World!"

Shaking, Demyx nodded and took off, Xemnas glaring after him before storming towards the lounge. Roxas gone? He snarled to himself, the boy had been nothing but trouble since he'd woken from that coma, everything had to be questioned, every order challenged, that was why he'd decided to have Xion destroy him and not the other way around, if only Axel hadn't interfered...

He scowled and shook his head, because of Axel's stupidity everything was ruined, Xion kept escaping, and now Roxas... marching into the lounge he found several other members assembled.

"What's all the racket?" Asked Xigbar without looking up, Xemnas scowled at him.

"Roxas is trying to desert us...." the others were immediately on their feet. "Jaxon is attempting to bring him back, go and aid him... _now_!" He added prompting all of them to charge out of the room, he glared after them, if Roxas got away then all was lost... or was it? Roxas was seeking answers, in order to find those answers he had to find Sora... he could lead the Organization right to him. And if he joined with Sora and reawakened the Keyblade master then they could continue their goal, Sora would slay Heartless without thinking twice about it...

He smiled to himself, yes, this might just work, however it had to be executed properly, he had to give the impression that Roxas was still needed, the others would search for him, Axel wouldn't rest until he found him. And in the event that Roxas _did_ reunite with Sora then he could use that as an excuse to remove Axel from the Organization, a pity as Axel was one of his more competant Nobodies, however his rogue actions were becoming more and more of a nuisance, it would have to be done.

Chuckling to himself Xemnas went to return to the Alter of Naught to await the outcome of the battle currently raging in the streets of the Dark City...

* * *

Jaxon grunted as Keyblade and Gunblade collided once again sending he and Roxas sliding in opposite directions down the street, wiping the rain from his face he looked up at the other Nobody and charged him again, Roxas matched him blow for blow before leaping away to get some breathing space, Jaxon followed and found himself standing at the foot of Memory's Skyscraper, Roxas stood partway up it glaring down at him, Jaxon frowned.

"C'mon Roxas, let's stop this now, we don't need to do this..."

"Let me go and I'll stop" Roxas shrugged, Keyblade ready to strike, Jaxon stepped forward preparing to jump up after him.

"You know I can't do that...."

"Then we do need to do this" Roxas was suddenly falling towards him just as Jaxon jumped up, they exchanged blows as they passed each other then carried on, Jaxon landing on a ledge on the skyscraper while Roxas gracefully touched down on the street. They sized each other up and Jaxon prepared to jump back down but froze as Roxas ran to the wall then carried on running _up_ the wall towards him, snapping out of it just as the Keyblade wielder reached him, he blocked Roxas' blows then turned and glared as Roxas kept going up to the roof, Jaxon frowned then began jumping up the various windowledges of the skyscraper until he reached the roof where Roxas was waiting.

As soon as Jaxon was up Roxas flew at him again, Jaxon blocked his blows until the blades locked, smirking he smashed his elbow into the smaller Nobody's face sending him toppling over the edge, he dived after him and the two continued striking at the other all the way towards the ground, Jaxon lashed out knocking Roxas away before they landed, he turned and found the Gunblade pointed directly at his face, he flinched but the shot never came, he looked at Jaxon, the other Nobody looked furious about something as he lowered the blade allowing Roxas to knock him away.

"You hesitated" he whispered as Jaxon started to advance on him. "Why?"

"Gotta bring you back" Jaxon shrugged. "Destroying you would kinda mess that up wouldn't it?"

Roxas actually smirked. "And here was I thinking you couldn't go through with it..."

There was a sudden flash of light and he was flying towards Jaxon, the other Nobody raised the Gunblade just in time to block his strike, and the two began exchanging blows again, being the quicker Roxas took the advantage and began backing Jaxon up towards the steps, trying to smash him into submission, Jaxon grit his teeth and tried to stand up to the onslaught but each blow caused him to take a step back, his feet hit the bottom step causing him to collapse back onto them, the Gunblade slipped from his grip and he closed his eyes waiting for the death blow but this time Roxas hesitated, Jaxon glanced up at the torn Nobody and lashed out with his feet knocking him back, grabbing the Gunblade he jumped back to his feet and began circling Roxas again.

"Roxas, what is this going to acheive?" He asked, still trying to talk his friend round. "We could both walk away now and go home and let this all go."

"I can't Jaxon, this has to end, I have to leave!"

"But _why_?" Jaxon sighed shaking his head. "To get answers I know, but still, you can stay with us while you look, right?"

"What? While I get sent to Worlds and hurt innocent people just to get hearts? I can't do this anymore Jaxon! I want out!"

Jaxon shook his head. "What? Is that guilt Roxas? Or..."

"Tell me Jaxon, if we... no if you can't feel guilt then why do you spend every mission making sure you don't harm anyone who doesn't deserve it? I've seen you, you've helped innocent people..."

"Well, I'm gonna suffer a lot of guilt when I _do_ get my heart back, I'd like to keep that to a minimum."

Roxas snorted. "Be honest Jaxon, there's nothing wrong with being a good person..."

"But that's the problem Roxas, I'm not, how can I be a good person when I'm taking peoples hearts just to get my own back?"

"Now you see how I feel?" Roxas asked. "If that's how you see it then why don't you leave too? You could run now and get away!"

"I can't!" Jaxon yelled back. "I just can't walk away Roxas! I've told you!"

"Yeah, but you haven't said _why_?" Roxas countered, Jaxon sighed.

"Because the Organization is the best chance I have of getting my heart back" he said softly looking Roxas straight in the eyes. "I can't do it alone Roxas, I'd have no idea where to start, and then there's Demyx..."

Roxas nodded sympathetically. "I know it'd be hard, but..."

"There is no 'but', don't you get it?" Jaxon yelled. "I have to stay Roxas, I don't have a choice!"

"Yes you do Jaxon, you always have a choice" Jaxon started at Roxas' words, suddenly realising something, not noticing Roxas continued. "Like me, I've made my choice, you'll have to make yours someday..."

"Today" Jaxon whispered to himself before glaring up at Roxas again. "Yeah? Well, your choice goes through me!"

Roxas sighed. "I was afraid of that..."

He charged at Jaxon again, Keyblade and Gunblade colliding and locking together, as they did both Nobodies felt the win and rain pick up even more, Jaxon frowned, the wind didn't seem natural, it seemed like...

"The others are coming" he smirked. "It's over Roxas, you may have got past Saix but it's gonna take more than what you've got to knock me down before they get here..."

Roxas blinked, there was something in Jaxon's voice that seemed out of place, he looked into the other Nobody's eyes and saw a pleading, desperate look, as though Jaxon was trying to make him understand something, then it hit him... He nodded then slapped the Gunblade up with the Keyblade before slamming the handle into Jaxon's body, Jaxon went flying down the soaked street, ending up slumped in a heap at the bottom of Memory's Skyscraper, Roxas gave him a small nod before taking off down the street into the gathering darkness, Jaxon smirked to himself.

"You owe me" he whispered as the others charged into view, Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord shot past him without breaking their stride, heading in the direction Roxas had just taken, Demyx slid to a stop over him.

"Roxas?" He whispered desperately. "Is he... did you..."

"He's gone" Jaxon groaned as he struggled to his feet, Demyx shook his head.

"No, please Jax, please tell me you're kidding?" He looked so desperate that Jaxon almost broke there and told him what he'd just done, catching himself just in time he met Demyx's stare with one of his own.

"I'm sorry Dem, I... I couldn't stop him" he looked at the ground to avoid his friend's eye. "I blew it man..."

Demyx just shook his head in disbelief, as Jaxon watched he slammed his fist into the nearest wall and leant against it.

"We were so close Jax... so close..." both Nobodies looked up as the others came back.

"Well?" Jaxon asked.

"He has, disapeared" sighed Xaldin, Demyx groaned then turned away from the wall.

"So that's it then?" He asked looking at each in turn. "It's over?" When none of the others responded he groaned again and put his head in his hands, Jaxon stepped forward.

"Dem..."

"Don't" Demyx stepped away from Jaxon still looking at them all as though hoping they could reassure him somehow. "Just... just leave me alone..."

With that he began to disapear, Jaxon stepped forward but Xigbar stopped him.

"Leave him kid..."

"But..."

"He'll be fine" Xigbar sighed. "Guy just needs some space."

"He may be right though" Luxord commented. "Without Roxas or Xion, what can we do?"

"The Superior will cook somethin' up" Xigbar replied. "You know him, always got a plan goin' on up there" he tapped the side of his head.

"So what now?" Jaxon asked, still debating going after Demyx.

"Now, we go back and face the music" Xigbar muttered opening a portal, one by one he and the others filed in, off to face their Superior's wrath.

* * *

"... and that's when these guys turned up" Jaxon finished gesturing to the others.

Xemnas nodded. "Xigbar?"

"Well, the kid had already taken off when we got there, we tried chasin' him down but he got away."

"And where is Demyx?"

"Dunno" Xigbar sighed. "He left when he found out Roxas was gone, took it pretty hard."

Xemnas sighed himself. "Well, no point in worrying about him for the moment..."

"He'll come back right" Jaxon asked.

"He'd better" muttered Saix before turning to Jaxon. "One thing puzzles me Jaxon, strange that Roxas was able to knock you down so easily wasn't it?"

"Strange that he was able to do the same to you!" Xemnas snapped, cutting across Jaxon's angry retort. "But blaming each other will serve us no good, we _must_ find Roxas..."

"I'll go" said Axel already standing to leave, Xemnas shook his head.

"No Axel, you will go and search for Xion."

"But Superior..."

"Your judgement is already clouded Axel, a confrontation with Roxas would only cloud it further, you are to try and find Xion, the rest of you, pick a World and try and find Roxas, and be quick, there is little time to lose..."

* * *

In Twilight town a lone blonde boy sat huddled at the top of the station clock tower staring off into the distance, chuckling to himself he shook his head.

"Where did I think I could go?" He asked before sighing sadly and resting his head on his arms. "What a joke..."

"No, a joke is being on the run and going straight to the one place they'd expect you to be" Roxas jumped and turned to find Jaxon standing right behind him with a smirk on his face. "You're no good at this running away gig are you Roxi?"

"Jaxon?" Roxas muttered as the other Nobody sat himself down next to him still with a smirk on his face.

"You were expecting maybe Axel?" He shrugged.

"Well yeah, actually I was..."

"He's out looking for Xion, gotta say Roxas, you're lucky that the Nobody they decided to send here was the one who let ya go in the first place aren't you?"

Roxas shook his head at the light-hearted tone in Jaxon's voice, as though the events of just a few hours previously had never happened.

"To be honest Jaxon, I'm glad it's you and not Axel..."

"Why's that?" Jaxon asked, almost casually, still not looking at him.

"We had a fight, I told him I didn't trust him anymore, and some other stuff."

Jaxon shrugged. "And why did you have a fight with your best friend?"

"He knew Jaxon, he knew and he never told me..."

"Knew what?" Jaxon asked finally turning to face him.

"He knew about Xion being a... a puppet."

"A puppet?" Jaxon repeated in confusion. "What do you mean a puppet?"

"She's a clone Jaxon, she never had a somebody, she was just a clone of this Sora guy..."

Roxas trailed off, Jaxon frowned to himself, he genuinly hadn't known _that_, shaking his head he turned back to Roxas.

"It's true, you _do_ learn something new every day..."

"You mean you didn't know?" Roxas asked suspiciously, Jaxon looked him dead in the eye.

"No, I didn't, so this made you and Axel fall out?"

"Not just that... I got angry because... because he wouldn't tell me if I was a puppet too, or if I..."

"Was just another Nobody" Jaxon finished.

"Tell me Jaxon" Roxas said suddenly. "What do _you_ know about me? About how I'm connected to this... Sora?"

Jaxon sighed. "I don't know much... but here goes, Sora was... well, _is_ your somebody, he's the Keyblade master, which is why you can use yours..."

"What else?" Roxas asked eagerly.

"Like I said, I don't know much, but to make a long story short, you can wield the Keyblade because you're Sora's Nobody."

"That's it?" Roxas asked with disapointment.

"All I know" Jaxon admitted. "Told you it wasn't much."

"Was that really so hard?" Roxas sighed. "Why couldn't Axel have told me this?"

"Don't hate him Roxas, he's your best friend..."

"Best friends tell each other the truth!"

"Best friends also protect each other" Jaxon replied calmly. "Axel never told you about Sora because he was trying to protect you, he knew that if you found out your somebody was still out there you'd go looking for him and end up getting yourself killed... he wanted to keep you safe."

"Really?" Roxas asked quietly, Jaxon nodded.

"C'mon, you know him better than I do. Would he really screw his best friend over?"

Roxas sighed and shook his head. "Not the Axel I know..." silence fell for a moment. "So what now?"

"Now" Jaxon shrugged, standing up. "Now I go back to the Castle and tell them that you actually _were_ smart enough not to go to where we expected you."

"You'd lie to them like that?"

"Done it before."

"Even Demyx?" Jaxon sighed at Roxas' question.

"Dem... he wouldn't understand why, he was so set on getting his heart back, he'd see it as a betrayal if he knew what I've done."

"Well, if you can figure out how... let him know I'm sorry."

"Will do."

Roxas nodded as Jaxon went to leave. "Jaxon... why did you let me go?"

Jaxon turned to face him. "You said something out there about choices, we're all free to choose what we do Roxas, I can't stop you if you want out."

"So, what're you gonna do? You can't stay..."

"Like I said, the Organization is my best chance, and my best friend is there, I can't leave..."

Roxas nodded sadly. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah" Jaxon sighed. "Yeah it is... not forever though. We'll see each other again Roxas, I promise."

"Yeah... I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too Roxas, me too. But, if you find a way of getting your heart back, make sure you let the rest of us know."

Roxas laughed. "I will, you'll be first on the list after Axel."

Jaxon smirked. "Just remember what I said Roxas, it wasn't his fault..."

"I know, and I'll make my peace with him, we are best friends after all."

Jaxon smirked and went to leave, but Roxas' voice stopped him again.

"Jaxon... you will find your heart, I know you will."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're a good guy, good guy's always get a happy ending."

Jaxon sighed. "If only that were true" he whispered to himself before turning around. "Thanks Roxas... goodbye."

"Goodbye" Roxas whispered as Jaxon disapeared, sighing to himself he began digesting what he'd just been told, this Sora guy had been a Keyblade wielder, and because he was his Nobody he could as well... and Axel had known all along, he was so distracted he didn't notice the new arrival until they had sat down next to him.

"Xion?"

* * *

**Well, there ya go, show the love and leave a review... pleases?**


	20. Picking Up The Pieces

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

Jaxon let out a loud groan as he slumped down on the nearest sofa, three days, three long, hard days he had been out scouring every last World the Organization knew of looking for Roxas and slash or Xion, admittedly he hadn't been looking all that hard for either of them but the constant travelling around was really taking its toll, physically and mentally. Then there was the fact that out of the remaining eight members of the Organization another two of them had seemingly given up, Axel was like a zombie now, barely speaking apart from another disapointed report that he hadn't found Roxas yet, Jaxon had caught sight of him sitting alone on the clock tower in Twilight Town a few times seemingly pining for the old days with his two best friends, if he'd had one Jaxon would have been tempted to call him heartbroken.

Then there was Demyx, Jaxon sighed to himself, his own best friend still hadn't returned after taking off that night, the young Nobody had a pretty good idea where he'd be but hadn't been able to go and find him due to the seemingly never-ending search for the missing Keyblade wielders, the urge to ditch the mission and track down the distraught Nocturne was overwhelming but with Saix constantly on his back and the need for sleep becoming almost impossible to ignore Jaxon doubted he'd be able to comfort his partner any time soon.

He sighed again, this situation was all his fault, he'd been the one who let both Roxas and Xion get away, strangely he still felt OK with what he'd done, despite the fact that his actions may have destroyed the Organizations chances of becoming whole, admittedly he hadn't really been thinking all that much about it, or didn't particularly want to either...

"Man" he yawned loudly slumping back against the armrest, he'd just kick back here and rest his eyes for a few...

"Well?"

_Damnit!_

"Well what?" Jaxon asked without opening his eyes to look at the speaker, the light, sophisticated tone making it clear that he was now accompanied by the Gambler of Fate.

"Any luck?" Luxord asked impatiently, Jaxon opened one eye to glare at him with.

"If there was d'you think I'd be crashing here trying to rest or standing on top of the castle proclaiming it at the top of my lungs?"

"The latter" Luxord conceded with a sigh. "No trace of them?"

"If I'm honest Luxord, it's like they've vanished, can't find a single sign of them anywhere." _Not that I really want to..._

Luxord frowned and remained silent, Jaxon shrugged to himself, that last part had actually been true, despite his unwillingness to find them there was actually no trace of either Roxas or Xion anywhere. He grudgingly gave the two credit for their ability to go to ground, they truly had disapeared.

"So" Luxord spoke suddenly. "Where do you think we'll be sent to search next?"

Jaxon shrugged again. "Beats me, Port Royal maybe? Or have you torn that place apart already?"

"Many times."

"Then I guess we start from the beggining and check each World all over again."

Luxord nodded. "Well, I'd best be off then, and you'd do well not to let Saix catch you sleeping."

Jaxon laughed. "Saix? He's too busy running around threatening to tear Roxas apart to worry about me getting five minutes of shut eye."

"Really?" Jaxon winced and opened his eyes to see the Nobody in question standing over him, Luxord having beat a hasty retreat, groaning he sat up.

"Just let me have it so I can get back to work Saix" he muttered wearily, Saix merely continued staring at him menacingly. "Well?"

"As much as punishing you would bring even _me_ a great deal of pleasure, you are needed."

"What now? Another lead on the runaways? Someone see the posters we put up?" Saix glared at Jaxon causing the younger Nobody to fall silent again.

"You would do well to take this seriously, yes, we do have a potential lead on Roxas..."

Jaxon groaned inwardly but forced a smirk to his face. "Where? Want me to bring him in?"

"No" Saix replied. "You are to retrieve Axel from wherever he is sulking, he is needed for the success of the mission."

Jaxon didn't bother questioning just why that was, nodding he started to stand. "Is that all?"

"Once you have finished with Axel you are to track down that nuisance Demyx..."

"Dem is not a nuisance!" Jaxon fired back, tiredness and frustration finally beggining to push his temper, Saix smirked but continued.

"Once you find him, bring him back, the Superior is starting to make plans for the future, it would be satisfactory if all the remaining members of the Organization were able to play their part in those plans, however useless..."

Jaxon went to make another angry retort but Saix was already disapearing, contenting himself with pulling a childish face Jaxon began to disapear himself, his destination, Twilight Town.

_I hate you Saix..._

* * *

Jaxon was still mentally cursing out Saix as he emerged from the Darkness into Twilight Town's plaza, a frown crossed his face at the realization that he would now have to make the long trek up the hill to where Axel would most likely be. Sighing to himself he slowly crossed the plaza towards the slope ignoring anything in the town that would remind him of the missing Keyblade wielders, hard work considering he'd spent many a mission and the occasional ice cream with Roxas in this World. Talk had often ended up on the same topic.

_"Why can't I remember anything?"_

_"Same reason as the rest of us I guess"_ Jaxon mouthed the words in time with the memory in his head.

_"I dreamed about the guy in red again, maybe I knew him or something?"_

_"Probably, like me and the kids here, whoever I was knew them. Wonder if they'd recognise me now?"_

_"Why don't you find out?"_

_"Dunno, maybe I'm scared."_

_"Of what? And can we get scared anyway? Nobodies I mean?"_

_"Ask Dem, he seems to do a pretty damn good impression of it."_

_"I guess, wonder who this guy was..."_

"Sora" Jaxon muttered to himself as the slope grew steeper, he wondered if Roxas had found him yet after their last talk, had he even gone looking for Sora? Would he even find him? He had vanished almost a year ago now... A whole year, and yet Jaxon still remembered their one meeting vividly, the day half the Organization had died, he wished he had gotten to battle Sora, maybe then the others would still be around, Roxas wouldn't have run away and he wouldn't have a large scar up his back courtesy of another Destiny Islands refugee.

_Guess we'll never know..._

Jaxon looked up as he approached the station, sure enough a lone figure sat at the top staring blankly off into the distance, the young Nobody sighed, he wasn't looking forward to dealing with the depressed Axel, but the sooner he got this out of the way the sooner he could go find his partner, a quick trip into darkness later and he was at the top.

"Hey Ax..." Barely had he opened his mouth when a wall of flame appeared in front of him making him jump back.

"Beat it Saix, I'm not in the mood" Jaxon frowned at the heavy tone the other Nobody addressed him with before shaking his hood off to reveal his face.

"Good thing I'm not Saix then, huh?" Axel turned slightly then went back to staring into space, however the flames separating the two vanished allowing Jaxon to move closer.

"What do you want?" Axel muttered without turning around. "Can't you see I wanna be alone?"

"And I'd be more than happy to leave you here, 'cept Saix..."

"So, they sent you to get me?" Axel interrupted with a bitter laugh. "What've the powers that be cooked up this time?"

"They've got a lead on Roxas" For a brief second Jaxon thought he saw hope appear on Axel's face, but when the other turned to face him his face was as downcast as ever.

"Just a lead?" He asked. "Nothing solid?"

"Something to hope for isn't it?"

Axel sighed. "Well excuse me for not getting mine up, besides, not like he's gonna come back is it?"

"He might" Jaxon shrugged not admitting that he totally agreed, Axel shook his head.

"Not after what happened, he probably wouldn't even speak to me..." Jaxon considered saying something comforting but couldn't find the right words, instead an awkward silence fell between the two as Axel went back to sulking and Jaxon tried to figure out a way to make the other Nobody feel better.

"Xion's gone" Axel said suddenly, Jaxon stared blankly at him, not sure if he'd heard right.

"Gone?" He whispered. "As in..."

"Yup, buh-bye, so long, gone" Jaxon sighed and closed his eyes, another one? And one he'd actually liked? He shook his head and gave a silent farewell in his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You never did it, besides, you don't have a heart to feel sorry with anyway, just like I don't have one to miss her with..."

"Since when did you believe all that crap anyway?" Jaxon snapped, he realised what he'd done and softened his expression slightly, Axel chuckled to himself.

"Never stopped believing it, was starting to think otherwise, but hey, your buddies taking off without a second thought shows that we must be exactly what Saix's been saying all along..."

"Well, I'll keep denying it if it's all the same to you."

"Be my guest, now get outta here. You're cramping my style."

"Gotta bring you back with me" Jaxon answered, Axel stiffened slightly.

"I _want_ to be alone Jaxon" he muttered.

"And I've got to bring you back with me" Jaxon repeated. "Otherwise Saix's gonna come..."

"_I don't care!_" Axel screamed suddenly rounding on Jaxon, the younger Nobody jumped back and instinctively summoned his Gunblade, Axel realised what he was doing and slumped back down with a sigh.

"Just scram kid, tell 'em I'll be back in a while..." He fell into a sullen silence, Jaxon sighed and reached out his hand but Axel shrugged it away. "Just go..."

Jaxon nodded sadly and turned to leave. "They miss you too man" Axel just grunted as the younger Nobody made his leave, once he was sure he was alone he opened his eyes and stared off into the distance again.

"Why'd you have to go?"

* * *

Demyx was just as easy for Jaxon to track down, in fact even if the Melodious Nocturne hadn't have been sitting in his usual spot on the edge of the cliff the music from the sitar would have led the young Nobody right to him, keeping quiet Jaxon walked forward and sat down next to his friend without a word, Demyx made no sign that he'd seen Jaxon but instead carried on playing the sad tune while his partner sat silently listening. Eventually Demyx tired and stopped playing, the two remained silent for a while, not looking at each other.

"Never heard you play that one before" muttered Jaxon still staring at the ocean below. "New one?"

"No" Demyx replied, his voice just as heavy and tired as Axel's had been. "Made it just after Roxas joined, he seemed to like it so I said it could be his song."

"Wait, you made a song for Roxas? What about your best friend?" Jaxon joked, Demyx didn't even smile.

"Who says I haven't" he shrugged idly drumming on the instrument. "They want you to bring me back?"

"Well yeah, but I was trying to come here long before they sent me, you been sitting up here all this time?"

Demyx shook his head. "Only got here today, I went looking for Roxas and Xion... have they..."

"No" Jaxon sighed. "No sign of Roxas, and Xion's... Xion's gone Dem."

Demyx lowered his head and groaned. "Well, at least she got out, it's what she wanted right?"

"Yeah, she's in a better place now man."

"Since when was nothingness better than this?" Demyx asked, Jaxon looked up to stare at him.

"Since when did you start sounding like Saix?"

"Been thinking, maybe Saix was right about this whole..."

"Stop that right now Dem!" Jaxon cut across him. "Remember what we said? We said we'd never start to give in to that stuff he says!"

Demyx still didn't look up. "I dunno anymore Jax... I got my hopes up, I could see my heart coming back to me, and now... now it's gone again, I can't take it."

Jaxon sighed and put a comforting hand on his partners shoulder. "I know it's hard Dem, but you gotta keep going."

"But why? What's the point anymore Jax?"

Jaxon shook his head. "What happened to you Dem? You never gave up this easily!"

Demyx sighed. "Things add up Jax, try this, my home World got destroyed, everyone vanished, I had my heart taken, I lost everything, then Sora did his thing, all the Worlds got restored, everyone went home, but I still didn't have a heart, how is that right Jax? Why is it that out of all the people _I'm_ the one who lost everything?"

"Because it's not fair" Jaxon sighed. "But you can't quit on me now Dem, not after all we've been through."

"But, we don't have a Keyblade, how're we gonna finish Kingdom Hearts?"

"You know Xemnas, he'll have some crazy plan for it, and once he does I'll be there fighting for it to work."

"I really dunno if I have it in me to keep fighting" Demyx muttered.

"Then I'll have to fight for both of us I guess" Jaxon joked, Demyx actually laughed.

"But why Jax? How can you keep going after all this?"

"Because I believe" Jaxon shrugged simply. "And if I don't they'll turn me into a Dusk."

"True enough" Demyx nodded. "Guess we'd best be going back?"

"Well, my orders where to bring you home, and it'd get real lonely without my best friend there to keep me company."

"Let's go then" Demyx sighed standing up to look at his partner, not noticing the start Jaxon made. "Thanks Jax."

"Yeah... any... anytime Dem."

Demyx patted Jaxon on the back and walked past him into a dark portal, Jaxon stood there for a long moment, almost certain he had just seen a tear on his best friend's cheek.

* * *

**Welp, there it is, read, review and show some love.**


	21. Awakening

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

Jaxon smirked to himself as he boarded through the quiet suburban area of the World he had been stationed in, it was safe to say normal service had resumed, Demyx was back, Axel as well and missions were resumed with a vengeance, he couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Demyx being greeted by Xemnas with a laundry-list worth of assignments as soon as he'd stepped out of his room that morning. Snapping out of his daydream to swerve around a tree he hopped off the board and walked up the steep hill overlooking the town.

It had actually been relatively routine for a change, he'd turned up, done a little recon, and set the Heartless loose, all there was to do now was watch the chaos. He pulled his at his unfamiliar clothes subconciously, one of the orders for this mission was to keep as low a profile as possible, even the cloak had to go, five minutes of walking around the cars, stores and businesses had shown him why that was, a cloaked figure would have stood out like a sore thumb amongst the people.

Part of him had actually enjoyed going 'casual' as Saix had put it, the torn jeans, t-shirt and sleeveless hoodie combination he had on was honestly a welcome change of pace, throw in the skateboard he'd been shooting around on and he could have almost been considered 'normal'... Almost. He sighed to himself, part of his mission had involved hanging around the local high school, while he couldn't actually remember his own school days he had found himself longingly watching the students, most of whom were his own age, carrying on with their lives without a care in the World, what he wouldn't give to have been one of them...

_But you're not, are you kiddo? So there's no point thinking about it..._

His attention was drawn by the sounds of screams and sirens coming from the city bringing a small smirk to his face, the Heartless had obvously begun their work, soon they'd be out in the suburbs and this World would be overrun... he smirk was replaced by a frown as the unwanted thought of all the people he'd seen, the _kids_ he'd been hanging around losing their hearts entered his head, all those lives cut short...

No, now wasn't the time to start developing a consience, besides what about when _his_ life had been taken away from _him_? He doubted anyone had given that a second thought, and anyway look what his last attack of consience had brought on him, Roxas vanishing into thin air...

_Roxas..._

Right now Axel was off wherever it was with the aim of bringing him back, Jaxon wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that, whilst having the Keyblade wielder back would mean the Organization would be back on track towards getting their hearts back the idea of another Xion case was just not worth dealing with, although Roxas' return would bring a smile back to Axel and Demyx... he dismissed all these thoughts with a sigh, all would have to be dealt with sooner or later.

"Kim!"

Jaxon's head shot up at the sound of the panic-stricken voice, two teenagers were stood not far off surrounded by Heartless, a quick glance revealed them to be two of the students he'd seen at the school, he sighed and pulled the hood on his clothes up before watching the inevitable take place, to his surprise the two put up a very good fight, the girl in particular showing a lot of martial-arts skills while the guy with her just seemed to be surviving on sheer dumb luck, soon enough the girl began to tire and was sent sprawling by one of the Heartless which lunged for her, arm's outstretched, their was a scream then the other teenager threw himself between her and it, Jaxon heard himself gasp as the Heartless plunged its hands into the boys chest.

"No!"

The girl's scream forced Jaxon to finally look away, the guy had just sacrificed himself for her, Jaxon shook his head already regretting what he'd seen, Xemnas always said the Heartless were drawn to darkness but what darkness was there in that guy? He looked back up to see the guy's already changing body being cradled by the girl, she glanced up at where Jaxon was standing and her eyes narrowed, he took a step back, clearly this girl knew he had something to do with this, taking the hood off he looked back down at her with what he hoped was a genuine expression.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

Unable to watch anymore Jaxon began to surround himself in darkness, the Heartless were loose, people were falling, mission accomplished in his mind, as he disapeared he allowed himself one last regretfull glance back at the two teenagers then headed for home.

* * *

"I didn't know we'd changed the uniforms" Luxord commented cheerily as Jaxon strolled past him, the younger Nobody just scowled and kept walking. "A real ray of sunshine you are Jaxon..."

Jaxon ignored the comment and continued on towards his room trying to block out the images he'd just seen, the guy throwing himself before the Heartless, the distraught girl holding his lifeless body, Jaxon shook his head, Roxas had said he was tired of seeing good people suffer at his hands, maybe the Keyblade wielder had rubbed off on him more than he'd realised...

_Not really, you always kept the good guys out of harms way before Roxas called you on it._

Jaxon pushed that thought out of his head, thinking about stufff like that would just complicate things, he had his missions, he did them, once he had a heart he would sit back and think about all the things he'd done, until then...

He groaned as the image of the boy hurling himself between the girl and the Heartless played through his head again, the scream the girl had let out actually causing him to shudder, banishing the image to the back of his mind he entered his room to find his cloak waiting for him, picking it up in his hands Jaxon stared at it for a long time, he wasn't entirely sure why but something wouldn't let him look away, finally snapping out of his trance he discarded his casual clothes and pulled his cloak on, sighing at the wolf-whistle he heard behind him.

"Lookin' good there partner."

Jaxon smirked, while still a work in progress it was nice to have Demyx slowly getting back to his old self, the grin was still a little forced, the jokes and laughs not as often, but the Demyx he had enjoyed so many missions with was almost back.

"Always wondered about you Dem" he laughed turning to the Nobody leaning in his doorway. "If you'd just _ask_..."

"Shut it Jax" Demyx cut in, the smirk on his face widening, crossing the room he threw himself down on Jaxon's bed and crossed his arms behind his head. "So, how was Operation: Incognito?"

Jaxon frowned leaning back against the window frame. "Well, had to spend some time in a school, that wasn't too much fun..."

"I can imagine."

"Then the Heartless got loose, and that's pretty much it, had a little trouble with some of the residents but..." Jaxon fell silent as the image of the two teens trying in vain to fight off the Heartless, the boy's sacrifice, the look on the girl's face as she glared at him somehow knowing full well that he'd had something to do with it. His silence was not lost on his partner who sat up, a worried look crossing his face.

"You alright Jax? Did something happen out there?" Jaxon muttered something to himself then looked up at him.

"Dem, do you ever think about the people who's hearts we take?"

Demyx frowned. "Not really, I mean, it's a job right? We gotta do what we gotta do. No point in complicating things right?"

Jaxon sighed. "Guess not..."

"You sure you're OK man?"

Jaxon nodded a small smile crossing his face. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired that's all Dem" Demyx seemed to accept this explanation and slumped back down again with a loud sigh.

"Man, Xemnas is really working me, every five minutes he's got a new mission for me..."

Jaxon laughed. "You're the one who took off partner, speaking of missions, Axel back yet?"

Demyx shook his head, eyes still trained on the ceiling. "Not yet man, still out there looking" silence fell for a moment. "I really hope he brings Roxas home..."

Jaxon said nothing, instead he turned and stared out the window at Kingdom Hearts trying not to think about the events of his mission or the repercussions of Axel's mission, successfull or otherwise...

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Zexion when you do that?"

Demyx's question snapped Jaxon out of his trance, he didn't know how long he'd been out of it, not too long considering Demyx was still crashed out on his bed, glancing down he noticed he had subconciously taken on a pondering stance and quickly amended it.

"They haven't dared" he shrugged, raising a chuckle from his partner. "Why are you still in here anyway?"

"Gee, that's nice Jax, can't a Nobody hang around with his best friend for hours at a time?" Jaxon stared at him. "OK, I'm hiding from Saix" he conceded.

"In my room?"

"Yeah, if he can't find me I can get a little rest before I get sent on another mission."

"In _my_ room?" Jaxon repeated. "Where Saix is most likely to come just to ask _me_ if I've seen you?"

Demyx sat up, running that possibility through his head. "Oh... damn. Never thought of that."

"You really need to think before you act Dem" Jaxon smirked.

"I didn't think..."

"You can end that sentance there and it'll still be true" Jaxon laughed then caught a pillow that was hurled at him. "And I'll thank _you_ not to attack me with _my_ stuff!"

"I hate you Jax" Demyx muttered wearily.

"I know partner, I know."

The two were interrupted by the sound of someone storming towards the room muttering to themselves, Jaxon tried to make out what was being said but the occasional bang that he could only deduce was a fist connecting with the walls kept drowning the words out.

"Keep it down!" He yelled out of instinct, the sounds stopped then a very angry Axel appeared in the doorway.

"Why?" He hissed. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Just pillow talk" Demyx quipped actually stunning Axel into silence, Jaxon glared at his partner.

"If you ever say that again I will erase you where you stand" he muttered in complete deadpan before turning to Axel. "Mission _not_ accomplished I presume?"

Axel sighed heavily. "Nope. He's being held in some digital Twilight Town, even warped his memories, didn't even recognise me, then the head honcho turned up and I had to run..."

Demyx sighed. "Can't we all bust in there and break him out?"

Axel shook his head. "It's controlled by computers, you gotta sneak in or you'll be noticed, even then they caught up with me... I dunno how I'm gonna do it."

Jaxon silently turned and stared out his window, so Roxas _was_ still alive? Part of him was glad Axel had failed but at the same time, was being held prisoner any better? Maybe bringing him back would be the better option...

"We'll get him back" he muttered still staring out at the Dark City. "Somehow..."

"Yeah, somehow" Axel repeated, more to himself, Jaxon heard him sigh. "Yes Saix?"

Jaxon groaned just as Demyx did and turned to see the scarred Nobody joining Axel in the doorway.

"I didn't know there was a meeting" he mocked before turning to Axel. "The Superrior wants to see you regarding the... failure of your mission."

"I haven't reported in yet? How does he know I've failed?"

"Is Roxas here?" Saix asked simply, Axel scowled and pushed past him, Saix just smirked and turned to the other two Nobodies. "Your presence is required too Jaxon."

"What've _I_ done?"

"I wouldn't know..."

"And I'm wanted too right?" Demyx asked, standing to join Jaxon.

"Actually, you are to accompany me on a fact finding trip to the Land of Dragons, so come along Demyx..."

Demyx groaned and nodded his farewell to Jaxon, the younger Nobody offered him a sympathetic smile before following after Axel.

* * *

Xemnas had been in mid discussion with Xaldin when the two Nobodies entered the room, Jaxon expected the Whirlwind Lancer to leave but he stayed and scrutinzed the two new arrivals along with their Superior, Jaxon suddenly felt really isolated on his throne and glanced at Axel who simply fixed Xemnas and Xaldin with a pointed stare, waiting to be spoken to.

"Well, Axel." Xemnas began. "Please explain what happened on your mission."

"Whoever it is running that World has Roxas under lock and key, when I tried to confront him he froze the World around us and kicked me out of the programme."

Xemnas nodded. "Very well, that couldn't be helped, what of Roxas?"

"His memory's been completely wiped, he didn't even remember me, much less want to come along quietly with me."

Xemnas nodded again and fell silent as though contemplating something, he sighed. "I see, regrettable as it is I can see but only one option, we must eliminate Roxas..."

"_What_?!" Jaxon felt the word burst out of him. "Superior, I don't think..." Jaxon fell silent as Axel spoke over him.

"Get rid of him? Wait a second! Isn't it a bit early for that?" Jaxon nodded and went to voice his support but Xaldin spoke for the first time.

"It's an order. Why are you hesitating?" Axel and Jaxon fell silent at his question. "Aren't you the one who dealt swift, merciless judgement to those who turned their backs on the Organization?"

Jaxon turned to Axel, the other Nobody looked thrown off by the question but quickly raised his eyes to Xaldin again.

"He hasn't turned his back on us!" He yelled, Jaxon wondering how he was able to say this after what he and Roxas had said to each other that night in Dark City. "He's just not able to come back yet!"

"If he doesn't come back then he must pay the price" Xaldin replied simply, one of his spears appearing beside him and turning to aim at Axel, Jaxon watching with a growing sense of unease. "If you oppose these orders then you will pay it as well..."

As he finished the spear flew at Axel and planted itself in the chair inches away from his head, Jaxon felt the Gunblade appear in his hand but Axel waved him away before Xaldin could notice, still fixing the other Nobody with his stare, Xaldin continued.

"... and we will have other, more willing, members carry them out."

Jaxon shook as he felt what he could only explain as anger building inside him, so this was why he was here? To erase another Nobody, one he considered a friend, if Axel didn't? He wondered if this anger was fueled by this or by the threat Xaldin had just issued towards Axel before his eyes, either way the Organization's Number III was on very thin ice.

"With all due respect" he finally spoke, voice somehow remaining level. "But what would I want to destroy Roxas either? I have no fight with him."

"Really?" Xemnas asked. "Was it not you who he defeated in the Dark City when he betrayed us?"

"Yes... but... he was confused!" Jaxon argued. "And he's even more confused now, think about it! His memories have been changed! All this would be terrifying to him!"

"Nonetheless" replied Xemnas as Xaldin recalled his spear. "I have decided that this is the best course of action we can take, and take it we will..." Jaxon fell silent and glared up at him before sighing and nodding.

"Yes, Superior" he muttered, knowing any other answer would only serve towards him joining Roxas on the list of traitors, still, he felt disgusted with himself for agreeing.

Xemnas nodded then turned to the other rebel. "Axel?" The other Nobody remained silent, Xemnas raised his hand, a large mass of energy beggining to form on it, still Axel remained defiant.

"Use the Dusks" he muttered, turning away, Jaxon looked at him pleadingly, knowing what was coming if the other Nobody didn't start agreeing and _fast_, Axel met his look with the same blank stare, seemingly not caring, however he seemed to realise what this would mean for Roxas, after a moment of thought he growled to himself and looked up.

"Fine, I got it" he muttered before raising his voice. "I'll do it! If anyone has to it's me... it's got to be me" he finished quietly as Xemnas settled back into his chair.

"Very good Axel, however Jaxon will accompany you to make sure things... go as planned."

Axel nodded. "Yes Superior" he muttered. "Should I go prepare?"

"As quick as you can..." Axel nodded again and disapeared, Jaxon stared to follow but Xemnas voice rang out. "... Jaxon! Wait a moment!"

The younger Nobody looked up. "Superior?"

"I have an extra assignment for you."

Jaxon raised an eyebrow. "Besides eliminating Roxas?" He asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Not asking much of me are you?"

If Xemnas noticed his attitude he didn't show it. "Should Axel fail in this mission, or Roxas merge with Sora as his captors intend, then you are to eliminate Axel instead."

Jaxon stared blankly up at him, not sure what he'd just heard, once he'd run it through his head a few times he spoke up.

"You want me to _kill_ him?"

"Axel has been a liability for a long time Jaxon" Xemnas replied. "This is his final chance, should he fail then you are to remove him from our service."

"But, Superior with all due respect, you can't expect me to kill another member!"

"I have made my decision Jaxon, you _will_ carry these orders out should you have to, understand?"

Jaxon sighed and lowered his head, kill Roxas or kill Axel, either way he was losing a comrade, looking back up he gave a slow, reluctant nod.

"Ye... yes sir."

"Very good, now prepare for your mission."

Jaxon disapeared leaving Xemnas alone with Xaldin, the other Nobody spoke.

"He won't do it."

"Are you sure Xaldin?"

"Jaxon has deluded himself into believing he has empathy with other Organizaton members" Xaldin commented. "This delusion will not allow him to strike down a member he 'likes'."

"Jaxon does not have a choice Xaldin" Xemnas countered. "He knows that should he refuse then Axel's fate will be his as well, and considering his closest 'friend' is so dependant on his survival Jaxon will not jepordise his existance."

Xaldin fell silent, considering this statement, Xemnas smirked to himself, soon Sora would be awakened, he would have another means of obtaining hearts, and the troublesome Axel would be erased.

Yes... it was indeed a good day.

* * *

"Ever heard of knocking?" Axel asked as Jaxon burst into his room, looking all around to make sure no one else was there.

"We gotta talk."

"Do we now?" Axel chuckled as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. "And the need for this cozy little chat is?"

Jaxon sighed. "Xemnas... he called me back, he wants... if you don't destroy Roxas..."

"He wants you to eliminate me, right?"

How'd you..."

Axel smirked and stood up. "You don't last as long as I have without the ability to notice things" he turned to the window. "Question is Jaxon, are you gonna do it?"

"I..." Jaxon fell silent, Axel sighed.

"Better yet kid, _can_ you do it? Is it in you to kill another Organization member?"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" Jaxon countered, Axel scowled. "Can you bring yourself to kill your best friend?" Silence fell between the two. "Something stinks here..."

"Yeah" Axel agreed with a sigh. "In answer to your question, I'll do what I have to."

"So will I" Jaxon muttered turning to leave. "But Axel, if you do fail, do me one favour."

Axel looked up, Jaxon turned back and looked him right in the eye.

"Run."

Axel nodded and turned back to preparing, Jaxon sighed to himself and walked out of the room, not noticing Xigbar stationed near by listening to every word...

* * *

"Late, late, late!" Jaxon muttered as he charged through the Castle, Axel had already gone on ahead to carry out his part of the mission, Jaxon had been set to leave with him when he'd realised he'd forgotten some important supplies for the mission, exactly how he wasn't sure as he'd remembered packing them. Nonetheless he'd had to charge back up to his room to retrieve them while Axel left as planned, telling him to meet him in the field, he charged across the foyer to leave the Castle when Saix emerged from the darkness in front of him.

"I'm in a hurry Saix!"

"I've noticed" the other Nobody smirked. "However there's been a change to your orders."

Jaxon groaned. "What now?"

"The Superior feels you lack the stomach for the mission you were assigned. He has instructed me to take your place."

Jaxon scowled. "Nice to know I have his support, so where am I being shipped out to?"

"You are to go to the mansion in the original Twilight Town. Sora is located in the basement..."

"Sora?" Jaxon asked. "What's he..."

"It would appear that Naminé and other forces have kept him there while they repair the damage Marluxia did to his memories, he will have no recollection of Castle Oblivion."

"Good. Any chance I could have the same treatment?"

Saix frowned. "He is currently in a deep sleep, you are to go and ensure none of the Heartless there reach him, once he wakes up you are to track him until he leaves the World then report back here."

Jaxon frowned as he took all the orders in. "Wait, isn't the point of eliminating Roxas to _stop_ Sora waking up or have I missed the point?"

"The Superior has devised a way of using the Keyblade wielder to our advantage..."

"So why is Axel still out there trying to eliminate Roxas? And why do we still have to eliminate Axel if he fails?"

Saix laughed. "I would not expect you to understand Jaxon" he said already disapearing. "Now, worry about your own mission."

Jaxon stood where he'd been left, an angry scowl crossing his face as he put everything together.

"So... that's how it is then?" He muttered. "If you'd wanted Axel out of the way all you had to do was say so..."

* * *

Jaxon ignored the residents of Twilight Town as he barged through the plaza, determined to get to the mansion and get the mission finished as soon as possible, he was still fuming at the revelation that the Organization was essentially sacrificing both Roxas and Axel to serve it's own ends, all this time he'd thought of the group as a kind of family, each member fighting for the others, that's how he'd always taken to it anyway.

How many of the others had been sacrificed like this? Is that what had befell the Castle Oblivion members? And how long until he or Demyx was thrown into death's way for some cause? He scowled to himself, this wasn't what he'd signed up for...

He looked up and found himself at the heavily bolted gate for the mansion, he shook his head, all he had to do was a quick trip through darkness to get in, but with the mood he was in... summoning the Gunblade he blew the lock to pieces opening the gate in the process, the front door met the same fate leaving him in the entrance hall. Whoever had been using this place obviously hadn't cared about the condition, the place seemed rundown, opposite him were two rotting staircases, either side of the room held doors, one blocked by rubble, frowning at the sound of what appeared to be machinery he headed towards the stairs, taking each crumbling step carefully then followed the landing around to what appeared to be a library. He saw that the floor had vanished revealing a staircase leading deep below the mansion, whoever had been here had obviously been in a real hurry if they'd left without covering their tracks...

_Who says they've left?_

That unnerving thought prompted him to summon the Gunblade as he slowly made his way down the long staircase to the basement, he could still hear the sounds of machinery but now they were getting louder, reaching the bottom he emerged into a large room, pipes ran throughout and a huge computer dominated one corner, blankly he made his way across to it, every screen was covered in what appeared to be data. Puzzled he stared at it trying to decipher what it meant but gave it up as a bad job, he turned his back on the computer and frowned, was this what Roxas' captors were using to keep him in that digital town? Looking up he ducked as a lone shadow Heartless dived at him, it landed on the keyboard and turned just in time to be run through by the Gunblade, Jaxon smirked to himself and glanced up at the screens.

"What the...."

Whatever the Heartless had done when it landed it had worked, one by one the screens changed from showing random words to various areas of the town, however nothing in the town was moving, all the residents seemed frozen in place except for one screen which showed the room he was in where a figure was moving, Jaxon frowned and looked around the room, half expecting the figure to be there as well, looking back at the screen he froze, the white and black hooded top was a far cry from the Organization cloak but there was no mistaking that mess of blonde spikes.

"Roxas..." he muttered, then raised his voice in the hopes the other Nobody would hear. "Roxas! _Roxas_!" He all but screamed at the screen, the other Nobody gave no sign he'd heard, instead he summoned his Keyblade and began smashing the computer in the digital town to smithereens, Jaxon shook his head as he watched the scene transpire.

"Roxas... what've they done to you?"

His attention turned to the screens again, Roxas had left the computer room into another one, as he ran across it he was assualted by what appeared to be a small army of Dusks, Jaxon frowned but his attention was stolen by another screen, Axel and Saix were walking across the mansion foyer, deep in discussion, Jaxon growled in fury as Saix turned from Axel with a smirk on his face only for Axel to summon his Chakrams then spin and drop Saix with a single blow, the scarred Nobody slumped to the ground as Jaxon smirked to himself.

"Good one Axel" he muttered as Axel disapeared from that screen and reappeared in the same room as Roxas, the Dusks now destroyed, Jaxon frowned then leant on the keyboard, suddenly noticing a small dial on the edge, instinct took over and he turned it, smirking as the volume for the screens increased.

"Simply amazing, Roxas" Axel spat as he walked across the room, he seemed to be bordering on pure rage.

"Axel..." the blonde Nobody started only for Axel to cut him off.

"You really do remember me this time?" He asked, then he seemed to explode. "I'm _so flattered_!" Fire erupted around the two Nobodies trapping Roxas inside the circle.

"But you're too late!"

Jaxon watched helplessly as Roxas seemed to accept that the two would have to fight, Jaxon blinked in confusion as he summoned not one but _two_ Keyblades.

"Two?" He whispered, a sentiment shared by Axel, who quickly shook off his shock as summoned his Chakrams grinning crazily, from what he could see Jaxon thought Axel no longer cared what happened to himself, Roxas was lost to all of them.

The two former best friends matched each other blow for blow, Axel occasionally jumping out of the fire to regroup before jumping back in, constantly trash talking, Roxas seemed unfazed and just did what he had to, fight like his life depended on it, Jaxon scolded himself, he shouldn't be watching this, he had to keep moving through this basement and find Sora, but he couldn't tear himself away from the fight, frowning he glanced at another screen and froze, Saix was back on his feet and storming through the building, heading in the direction of the fight, he'd already reached the long staircase.

"Guys, guys!" He heard himself yelling. "He's coming!"

The fight continued unabated, however Axel seemed to be slowing, every blow seemed pulled, every block las second, there was a sudden flash and Axel dropped to his knees, the fire around him going out, Jaxon frowned in confusion as the two stared at each other for a long time.

"Axel..."

The red-haired Nobody flashed a warm smile. "Let's meet again in the next life."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I'll be waiting."

Axel laughed, darkness starting to surround him. "Silly... just because _you_ have a next life..."

With that he was gone, Roxas stared at the spot he'd been for a long time then sighed and charged out of the room, moments later Saix burst in, Jaxon watched as he stared around the room then yelled Axel's name in a rage and disapeared himself. Jaxon reached up and began turning the monitors off, that was it? Axel was gone? He smirked and shook his head, no, not Axel, that was too easy, Axel wasn't dead, Axel had took off, leaving his best friend free to meet his fate head on, Jaxon sighed, still, he doubted he would ever meet the other Nobody again.

Turning the last monitor off Jaxon left the room, he crossed the large space he had seen Roxas and Axel fight in and went through the same door Roxas had. He found himself in a corridor lined with pods, walking slowly he summoned the Gunblade back and glanced in every pod, empty, empty, empty, duck... what? He did a double-take, in the pod before him was that freaking duck that had been hanging around Sora, he stared at it as it stood there, fast asleep, the next pod along held that strange bear, dog thing and found himself facing a door.

_Only one possible thing behind here_

Sure enough in a lone pod was Sora, fast asleep with a small grin on his face, he was a little bit taller, a little bit older, but it was without a doubt that same kid he'd faced for all of thirty seconds back in Castle Oblivion that day, smiling to himself he stepped right up to the pod and rapped on it with his fist, Sora slept on. Jaxon sighed, in that digital World Roxas was finally meeting this kid, after all that time of wondering, was it truly worth it? For Roxas sake he hoped so. He jumped as the pod hissed and began opening, Jaxon felt a sudden wave of... sadness? Wash over him, this no doubt meant that Sora was waking up, and that meant Roxas was...

Sighing to himself he began to leave, the other two would be waking up, he needed to get out of here and hide so he could start tracking them, stopping in the doorway he turned back to the pod.

"Goodbye... Roxas."

* * *

**Welp another chapter done and the KH II tie in has begun, leave a review and show the love people!**


	22. Consequences

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

The lone figure chuckled to himself and ran and hand through his red hair as he looked out over Twilight Town, the real Twilight Town, from the clock tower, he couldn't believe what he'd just done but at the same time he couldn't help but smile. Roxas was free from the Organization, if you could call being trapped inside your somebody 'free'. He sighed to himself as he examined a tear in his cloak.

"Man, now I gotta get this fixed" he muttered as another realisation hit him, one he had known was coming yet still hadn't thought about. "I can never go back..."

Just like that it hit him, the Organization, his home for what had seemed like forever, it was all gone, admittedly he hadn't cared much for the other members apart from Roxas and Xion but the consequences of his actions still shook him to the empty space in his chest.

"I can never go back..."

For some reason he actually smirked and chuckled to himself again, amazing what one moment of madness could do, in freeing Roxas he had condemned himself. Saix would be after him after that cheapshot, on Xemnas' orders no doubt, everywhere he went he'd be hounded by one of them... and for what? He couldn't even see Roxas again... he didn't even know why he cared, it wasn't like Nobodies could feel...

"Wait..." his head snapped up, mind already racing, Nobodies? Roxas was Sora's Nobody, if Sora were to lose his heart again that would mean Roxas would come back. He suddenly felt himself laughing, it was so simple! He looked out over the town again and froze, in the distance he could make out to figures, one was wearing the Organization cloak but Axel looked past them to their companion, small, blonde hair, it could only be...

"Naminé..."

* * *

Jaxon frowned and ducked out of sight as he followed the group through the town, where was this kid going? Since leaving the manshion Sora and his freaky friends had trekked around every inch of the place, meeting up with some of the local kids and now heading up the hill towards the station, Jaxon following at a safe distance keeping to the shadows. Despite his determination not to think about it he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the cause of Sora's re-awakening. Roxas was gone, back inside that spikey-haired hero he was following.

_Is that what happens when we get our hearts back? We go back to who we were with no memories of what happened since we lost them? If I get mine back will I forget about who I am now? Who my friends were? Everything I did?_

While this last question held some appeal to him the other two were harder to answer, was returning to being a somebody worth losing everything he had been before? Admittedly this possibility had been one of many he and Demyx had discussed before dismissing it as too depressing to think about. The mere notion that he could forget his own best friend and everything they'd gone through didn't exactly scream happy ending to him. Ducking out of sight he turned his thoughts back to the Keyblade master, how had he been able to sleep for a whole year without anyone noticing? And just who was it who had kept him in that mansion? The same people who'd taken Roxas? Friends of Sora's who needed the former Nobody to return him to normal?

Jaxon growled to himself as the group neared the train station, trying not to think of the times he and Roxas had sat up there on days when Axel and Xion weren't around, being invited to the clock tower appeared to be Roxas' way of accepting someone, again forcing the memories away he glared after Sora, had Roxas return added to his abilities? Or had the time asleep served to erase more than the damage Marluxia had done? Smirking slightly to himself he turned and opened a portal several Dusks and even a few Dancers emerged and stood before him awaiting orders, Jaxon pointed to Sora and his friends.

"Go" he muttered, the Nobodies all disappeared into the ground as Jaxon turned to watch, if anything this little test would serve to see if sacrificing Roxas was worth it, he frowned as the thought stung slightly, Xemnas had a lot to answer for. He heard shouts and snapped back to reality as the Nobodies attacked, Sora leapt into battle, Keyblade slashing at everything around him while the duck and bear dog thing (and just _what_ perverted breeding had caused that thing to exist?) aided the local kids to safety.

Jaxon frowned as one by one the Nobodies fell before the Keyblade master with as much ease as the Heartless had before Roxas, the two truly were one and the same, and yet the one he'd known, and liked, and fought beside was the one who had to vanish? How was that fair? Something snapped inside him and he opened another portal, this time summoning a small army of Nobodies.

"Take him down" he ordered as the Dusks were already gliding towards Sora, the others following, Sora's friends had joined the battle but the sheer number of Nobodies Jaxon had called looked like overwhelming them, Jaxon smirked as an exhausted Sora dropped to a knee.

_Guess Roxas was the stronger half..._

The smirk disapeared along with the Nobodies as a flash of light ripped through them, Jaxon's head whipped around in search of the cause, almost expecting to see Roxas, but instead of the blonde haired Nobody a tiny figure clad in the Organization cloak descended from the sky and landed between him and Sora, Keyblade held in it's hand. Jaxon scowled as the figure stared at him before removing it's hood to reveal what appeared to be the face of a mouse.

_Another freaky animal? Jeez what is it with this kid?_

Noticing Sora returning to his feet Jaxon decided to leave before his presence was discovered by more than just the new arrival, he smirked at the mouse from beneath his hood and disapeared into darkness as Sora finally noticed the other figure, emerging high up on the tower he cautiously stared over the edge to the plaza below where Sora and the mouse were in conversation, the height of the tower prevented him from hearing much but he managed to hear something about taking a train. As he wondered why the train was so important the mouse took off into town, Sora in turn entering the station below, Jaxon frowned to himself at these new developments but quickly decided to get back after Sora, entering the station he held back as he and the two animals said their goodbyes to the local kids suddenly the kid put a hand to his face and wiped away what appeared to be a tear.

"You OK?" the girl asked in concern, Sora's head shot back up.

"Y... yeah, dunno where it came from" he replied with a small grin, Jaxon started as he turned to board the train.

_Roxas? You're in there?_

The young Nobody remained stock still as the train departed with his target, it had to have been Roxas, Axel had said his memory had been warped in that digital Twilight Town, maybe these kids had been his friends? Quickly leaving the station before he was discovered he allowed his mind to wander as he entered the town's many tunnel systems. If his theory was correct then not only was Roxas still aware of things around Sora, but he could take partial control of him as well, wouldn't that be a slight snag to Xemnas' plans to use Sora if Roxas knew what was going on? Emerging into another area of Twilight Town he sighed to himself, his mission had been to track Sora and that was done, time to go...

"What the..." he whispered suddenly as his attention was drawn to the hill before him, at the top of the hill were two figures, one a young girl with light blonde hair, though he'd only seen her once he remembered her as though it had been yesterday. The sight of Naminé already had him charging towards the hill but it was only then he noticed her companion.

"Axel!" He called as a portal opened before the two causing him to speed up. "Axel!"

The other Nobody glanced up as he approached, gave him a small smirk, then led Naminé through the portal which closed quickly behind them, Jaxon slid to a halt and snarled in frustration, only then did he notice another person on the hilltop with him, this figure was clad in an Organization cloak also, hood obcuring his face, Jaxon looked up apprehensively, completely lost as to what was going on.

"Your friend is gone" the cloaked guy spoke, Jaxon started at the voice of his Superior, yet he stayed where he was, something wasn't right here... "And you would do well to join him."

Jaxon summoned the Gunblade immediately that short sentance all but confirming that this guy was _not_ Xemnas, not that he felt any better for that knowledge, he still had no idea what was happening around him, a trick by his so-called allies? Or something else altogether? He raised the Gunblade in a challenge to the figure.

"Right pal, what the hell is going on around here? What've you done to Axel?"

The figure chuckled at the sight of the Gunblade. "I let him go, he and Naminé were to be destroyed, but they've both lost enough without me taking their lives as well... or what life a Nobody has anyway..."

Jaxon frowned at that response, so this guy was ordered to destroy Axel and Naminé? Maybe he _was_ Organization after all, but then... a new member perhaps? But how could a new Nobody know so much already? Raising the Gunblade again he tried to pick the right question out of the many running through his head.

"OK, just _who_ are you? You know too much to just be caught up in this" the figure chuckled again.

"I have to say, it's a surprise seeing you again..." Jaxon's confusion reached all new levels. "I thought I'd destroyed you at Castle Oblivion..."

"_Riku?_" Jaxon exclaimed, no, it couldn't be! The voice was too different, this was a trick, it had to be. "You... You're Riku?"

"In a manner of speaking" the figure responded taking his hood down, Jaxon jumped back as he found himself staring at a face that resembled Xemnas! There was enough differences for him to tell them apart but still, the likeness was shocking.

"What happened to you?" He whispered, Riku smiled.

"I embraced the darkness in my heart" he replied simply, Jaxon smirked.

"Ironic" he commented. "If you'd done that back at Castle Oblivion it would've saved me some scars."

Just why he was addressing Riku so casually was beyond Jaxon, yet everything today had been strange so far, the young man laughed.

"Guess you're right, it was your friend Roxas who finally made me accept it..."

"Roxas?" Jaxon asked, lowering the Gunblade to listen.

"I confronted him in your home World, we fought... he beat me, so I embraced the darkness in my heart, it turned me into this" he gestured at himself. "But it helped me knock him out and bring him to..."

"Wait!" Jaxon jumped in. "_You're _the one who stuck him in that World? You screwed his memories up? You're the reason he went back to Sora!" He raised the Gunblade and ponted it at Riku but didn't fire.

"I had to" Riku sighed. "So Sora would wake up, so my friend would be OK."

"But you took one of _my_ friends to do it!" Jaxon yelled.

"He wanted out, admittedly he wanted things back to how they were with him and his friends, but he wasn't in the Organization anymore."

"So that gives you the right to take him and make his disapear?"

Riku looked at him strangely. "Emotion..." he whispered. "I'm starting to think Diz is wrong about all of you..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I've met a bunch of you Organization guys, Roxas, Axel, Xion... you've all shown emotion in some way... maybe Nobodies can feel after all."

Jaxon frowned as though considering this statement, Riku began to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To help my friend. And you should do the same."

"What does..."

"Xemnas' plan for Kingdom Hearts won't work Jaxon."

Jaxon gasped. "You... know my name?"

"I know a lot about the Organization. And if you and... Demyx is it? Want your hearts back, you'd be better off bailing like Axel did before it's too late."

"And why should I believe you?"

Riku stopped and chuckled. "Your choice, but being in the Organization hasn't helped you so far has it?"

With that he was gone, leaving a confused and torn Jaxon alone on the hilltop.

* * *

**Well, bit short but there it is, just trying to get the mojo back lol, show the love people**


	23. Revealed

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

Jaxon sighed heavily as he threw himself down on his bed, mentally drained from the days events, in the space of a few hours he had been told the Organization had found Roxas, told the Organization was going to destroy Roxas, ordered to eliminate the member of the Organization _sent_ to destroy Roxas, had his orders changed at the last second, seen the subject of his original orders defect, seen Roxas' life end and been confronted by an enemy who'd apparently changed his appearance based on the darkness in his heart. Yes, it had been a strange day.

Questions raced through his mind one after the other with no real rhyme or reason to them as he tried to piece together what he had learned. Roxas had been trapped somewhere with his memory completely changed, because of this and his refusal to return he had to be erased. That hurt bad enough as it was considering he'd seen Roxas as almost as close a friend as Demyx. Then he was told he would have to destroy Axel if he failed as a 'punishment' for his failing when in truth the Organization just wanted him gone for being a liability in their eyes, then Saix pulls him out knowing he wouldn't have the nerve to go through with it and he finds that the Organization wanted Sora revived despite ordering Axel to _prevent_ this, effectively sacrificing two members.

It was the fact that Xemnas saw his members as that expendable that unnerved Jaxon the most, two members seemingly invaluable to the Organization, especially in Roxas' case, cast aside to push the main scheme along when it looked like the route they were following was going to fail. How long until _he_ was cast aside? Sent on a mission purely to get him out of the way? He shook his head, Xemnas had told him the day he'd been found that their goal was to get their hearts back, but then why were so many members being erased or leaving? Surely if they were all fighting for the same thing then they should stick together?

_That's just it, what are you fighting for? Just because YOU want your heart back doesn't mean the others are after the same thing..._

He dismissed the thought from his mind, no, no they were after the same thing, they all wanted their hearts back, they all wanted to feel again instead of just pretending like he and Demyx did, although sometimes he had to wonder if it _was_ pretending...

Again he pushed the thoughts out of his mind only for another unwanted one to jump in.

_"Xemnas' plans for Kingdom Hearts won't work..."_

Jaxon frowned and stared out his window at Kingdom Hearts itself, the moon was glowing brighter than ever as more and more hearts joined with it, Xemnas' plans? Firstly how did Riku know so much about the Organization? Had his transformation somehow played a hand in it? Secondly, just what _were_ Xemnas' plans for Kingdom Hearts now? Clearly it was more than just getting hearts, something was going on here and Jaxon didn't like it one bit. His trust in the Organization and it's leader was rapidly decreasing.

"You better be worth all this" he muttered to Kingdom Hearts before laying back on his bed, however instead of his soft pillow he felt something else, reaching behind his head he found an envelope with his name scrawled on it, sighing he pulled it open to find it contained his latest mission, all explained in his Superior's near flawless handwriting. His mission was to return to the Land of Dragons (_great, snow_) and meet someone called Shan-Yu, apparently this guy was raising an army and from he could make out from the orders, had a lot of darkness in his heart to exploit, as simply as he could put it he was to set the Heartless on this guy, and his army, then lead the Heartless through the land.

_Not asking much are you Xemnas?_

He pulled one last note out of the envelope, this warned that Sora may be running around in that World already, if encountered he was to try and provoke Sora into continuing to release the hearts, the last line brought a small smirk to his face as he read it aloud.

"If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition..."

_Yeah, because that worked SO well the last two times I fought Keyblade wielders..._

Yawning loudly he put the envelope and it's contents on the floor and slumped back on the bed again, he didn't need to leave straight away, maybe he could just get a little rest...

"Got a new mission too Jax?"

Then again, maybe not, sighing he sat up to look at his partner, Demyx's grin didn't match the rest of his face as he sat on the edge of his bed with a weary groan, the news of Axel and Roxas obviously hitting him hard, admittedly he, like Jaxon, had secretly grinned about Axel's attack on Saix, but still, Axel and Roxas had been the only other members he'd liked, now it was down to him and his best friend as the only one's in the Organization even close to being 'normal'.

"Land of Dragons" Jaxon muttered trying to get comfortable. "Gotta create an army of Heartless, you?"

"Olympus, going to the Underworld to turn some of the dude's down there into tough Heartless for Sora, and I've gotta try and get Hades to help us..."

"Good luck with that" Jaxon laughed as Demyx sighed at the orders. "Expecting a bit much from you isn't he?"

Demyx gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah, well when one member finds his Somebody and another turns traitor someone has to pick up the slack don't they?" Jaxon sighed as Demyx slipped into another sulky silence, looking like the same Nobody he found on the cliff when Roxas first left.

"We'll handle it Dem, we always do, remember that mission in Halloween Town with all the plants?"

Demyx shuddered. "Those... _plants_" he hissed. "One tried to eat me!"

Jaxon laughed at the memory. "Almost made you wish Marluxia was still around to handle it."

"Yeah" Demyx conceded. "Then we decided it would be cool to round up as much stuff as we could to see what it could eat..."

"Yeah, I remember, good times."

"Yeah" Demyx sighed, then laughed himself. "Remember that World where we decided to bail on the mission to try and pick up girls just to see if we still could?"

"I seem to remember failing quite badly at that, you didn't do too bad though."

"Pays to be a musician."

"Yeah... ever get her name?"

"Nah, you know Saix sent the Heartless in the next day right?"

"I heard" Jaxon sighed. "That was a fun place to hang out as well..."

Demyx nodded silently then stood back up. "We got a meeting" he muttered. "Apparently we're stepping up the plan."

Jaxon nodded and joined his partner as he left the room. "No rest for the weary eh?"

Demyx said nothing but gave another bitter laugh as the two opened a portal to the meeting room.

* * *

"My Organization... it is time" Xemnas' voice carried through the room where the remaining seven members were gathered. "Despite the events of the past few weeks, the defections, the eliminations, the final stages of our plan to become whole are soon to begin."

Jaxon frowned as he looked around at the empty chairs before turning his attention back to Xemnas, the others all staring intently as he continued.

"Sora has awakened, and he is continuing where he left off..."

"Being confused and lucking out?" Xigbar snorted. "The other's where far better than him, we'd have our hearts back by now if one of them was still around."

"Nonetheless, Sora is the one who we must now rely on to free the hearts for Kingdom Hearts, and now, the time to reveal ourselves to him has arrived."

Jaxon heard Luxord chuckle. "Well, this makes the game more interesting."

"What will revealing ourselves acheive?" Xaldin asked, Xemnas turned to him.

"Sora is not like Roxas, he will not follow our plan willingly, our appearence will confuse him, and once confused he will revert to doing what he does naturally, freeing every captive heart from the Heartless."

Some members laughed in approval, in spite of themselves Jaxon and Demyx exchanged a grin, if not completely onside neither could deny the plan made sense.

"Now my Organization, it is time to confront our young friend, to Hollow Bastion..."

As Xemnas finished he disapeared, one by one the other members followed to put the plan into action.

* * *

"So that's Sora?" Demyx muttered as the figure headed towards the bailey, completely oblivious to the Organization members all watching from a safe distance.

"Yup" commented Xigbar. "Hard to think not that long ago that squirt was sleepin' while his nobody was one of us."

"Hard to think that not that long ago there were ten of us" Jaxon added, Xigbar glanced at him but laughed after a moment.

"Nothin' lasts forever kiddo" he smirked. "All the red pannels in the Proof of Existance'll back me up on that."

"Too soon Xiggy" Demyx muttered.

"Will ya stop calling me that!"

"Enough" Xaldin sighed. "Is it time yet?"

Xemnas nodded and held out his hand, several Dusks emerged from nowhere, he pointed towards the bailey where Sora had gone. "Test him..."

The Dusks slinked into position as the Organization watched Sora and his allies talk with Leon inside the bailey, Xemnas suddenly held out his hand and Jaxon jumped a Sora's voice rang out as though right next to him.

"How did you..." Saix turned and glared at him making him fall silent as Sora spoke.

"The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

"And those Organization guys in charge, too!" Added the one called Goofy.

"You called?" Jaxon jumped again as Xemnas' voice echoed throughout the area despite his being directly in front of him, he made a mental note to ask his Superior when and how he managed to do that. Sora came charging out of the bailey Keyblade in hand as Saix joined in.

"You're doing well..."

"Who's that?" The boy asked, looking all around him, Xemnas smirked as he spoke again.

"This calls for a celebration..." at his words the Dusks attacked, swarming towards Sora while more emerged inside the bailey where his allies and Leon were, the Organization watched as the boy cut through the Dusks.

"Man, this kid has nothing on Roxas" Demyx muttered. "He would've been done by now."

Luxord smirked. "Not all players are the same Demyx, but he applies himself well nonetheless..."

Demyx shrugged and rolled his eyes at Jaxon bringing a grin out of the other Nobody as Sora finished the last of the Dusks, Xemnas chuckled as the boy returned to the steps outside the bailey.

"The Keyblade" his voice echoed again. "... a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more... capable hands."

Jaxon joined in the empty laughter the others let out, unable to hide a genuine laugh at how much higher in pitch Demyx's was compared with the others, Sora looked around angrily.

"Show yourselves!" He yelled. Xemnas nodded to the others and disapeared, emerging on the wall above him, as the Superior held his arms out they appeared around him, all looking down on the Keyblade Master, Sora didn't seem fazed by the numbers, although he did check if his friends were beside him.

"Good, now we can settle this!" Jaxon laughed at his confidence.

_Roxas' somebody alright..._

"What a shame" Xemnas mocked, raising the boys anger more. "And here I thought we could be friends."

Darkness began surrounding him once again as he finished, Jaxon frowned in confusion, this was it? Travel all that way just to throw a few cryptic remarks out? Following the lead of the others he began to disapear himself, looking down on Sora he frowned at the stare that seemed to be piercing through him, Roxas' stare. The stare continued as darkness surrounded him until Xigbar appeared next to the boy, breaking the moment at last.

* * *

"The hero of light is quite surprising" Xaldin commented as they all emerged back into the meeting room. "That boy is about ten years too young to be wielding a Keyblade."

"Roxas managed it" Xigbar replied. "And so did the other three, besides isn't that good? It means he'll follow our lead like a good little boy, just like someone of the light" he added with a chuckle, Saix frowned.

"If not though, he's as worthless to us as the others" Jaxon felt an urge to shout the other Nobody down over that comment but Luxord spoke over him.

"If I may, I'd like to have some fun with him a well. Let me deal out the cards..."

"Deal me a good one" Demyx interrupted. "Let me handle it my way and I'll take care of things."

"Since when?" Jaxon laughed drawing a glare from his partner.

"Well, aren't you the confident one?" Xigbar drawled. "So if the going gets tough you'll take care of it?" Demyx started.

"What? Me? Y'know, rough work isn't really my..."

"Are you quite through?" Xaldin sighed. "After what has happened I thought you would have learned _not_ to pretend to have hearts to mislead you, we feel nothing, _nothing!_" He hissed leaving no room for argument from the others although Luxord braved a sly comment.

"How boring, there goes my entertainment..."

"Those who forget our true goals will fall" Saix muttered. "Now is not the time to be distracted from them."

"Comrades" Xemnas had been sitting silent throughout the argument, finally he decided to speak up. "The Keyblade wielder has once again begun to walk the path. Let us plant some seeds in that path. Go..."

Understanding immediately the other members began disapearing towards their assignments, Jaxon and Demyx exchanged a silent wish of luck to the other before vanishing as well, the Land of Dragons was calling...

* * *

**Welp, another one done, show some love people.**


	24. Land of Dragons

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

It was a peacefull night in the Land of Dragons, lights in the Imperial City twinkled as the respective residents went about preparing for sleep, much was the same in the small villages on and around the mountain that dominated the cloudless sky, even the Imperial army camp was silent save for the odd sentry making their way around on their watch, yes it was a very peacefull night...

"Oh, for the love of..."

Well, almost.

"I _hate_ snow!" Jaxon all but screamed up at the stars above, kicking another lump of the thigh deep object of his annoyance away. "Hate it! Hate, hate, _haaaaaaaaaate_ it!"

Satisfied that almost every being in the World had heard his outburst the young Nobody pulled his hood up and began making his way down the mountain to begin his mission, using the surprisingly bright moon to help he pulled out his mission orders and slumped back against the mountainside to make sure he hadn't missed anything. His target, Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun army that was apparently terrorising this World, apparently this man, like Frollo before him, possessed an immense amount of darkness in his heart, possibly enough to control the Heartless themselves. His mission, to get this Shan-Yu onside, turn all his army into Heartless then lead them through the land claiming the hearts of anyone they came across.

"Man, more innocent victims?" He sighed to himself, as far as Shan-Yu and his troops were concerned he was fine with the plan, men as evil as them didn't deserve to keep their hearts, but the idea of so many peoplewho _didn't_... deciding it best to push these thoughts out of his head he continued. Sooner or later Sora was bound to arrive in this World, assuming he hadn't already, and the army was to be left to fall to the Keyblade, along with Shan-Yu once he too had become a Heartless, in the event that the man couldn't control the Heartless Jaxon himself was to lead...

"Wow Xem, you really have thought of everything" he chuckled, slipping the orders back into his cloak, making sure to watch his footing he continued down the mountain, skirting round a village built on a small area of level ground. Reaching a ledge he stood looking over the land, the Imperial City lay in the distance, the massive palace drawing his attention immediately although he tried not to think about a time not that long ago where he, Roxas and Axel had once charged right throught the city itself in pursuit of a massive Heartless somehow not being noticed by the residents... changing focus he looked down at the army camp, no doubt that would be the first target once he had joined forces with Shan-Yu.

"Better get started on finding these Huns" he muttered before freezing as he heard a sword being drawn.

"Or maybe" snarled a voice. "They'll find you first..."

Jaxon spun just in time to duck a swing meant for his neck and kick his attacker away, noticing three more popping up out of nowhere, sighing he summoned the Gunblade and prepared to fight when an arrow impacted the ground in front of him, looking up he saw almost a dozen heavily armed men looking down at him, some drawing swords, others aiming arrows, smirking with confidence beneath his hood he prepared to fight then suddenly dismissed the blade again and dropped to his knees, as the men rushed forward to take him prisoner he sighed to himself.

_This better be worth me passing up a fight..._

_

* * *

_

"Hey!" Jaxon snapped as he was deposited roughly to the ground in front of the largest tent in the Hun camp, his hands bound behind his back giving him little protection. "Take it easy muscles!"

The man in question responded with a sharp blow to his face, once the ringing in his ears had stopped Jaxon was sorely tempted to drop the submissive front and recall the Gunblade to end the man then and there, deciding against it at the last second he raised himself back to his knees and fixed his target with a cocky, if steely, glare.

"Don't worry pal, I'll even the score once I'm out of these ropes..."

"Oh?" Came a voice prompting him to look up at the large man exiting the tent in front of him. "And just how is a prisoner going to do that?"

"We found him on the mountain" Jaxon heard one of the men who'd brought him in explain. "He says he was looking for us" the young Nobody smirked at the man's confusion.

"Shan-Yu, I presume?" He asked, raising his target's bafflement even more.

"And who are you who knows so much?" He asked in return. "Especially as you don't seem to be one of us or them?"

Jaxon chuckled and shook his hood free to reveal his face, Shan-Yu frowned at the sight of what seemed nothing more than a boy kneeling before him without a trace of fear, if anything he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Call me a passer by" Jaxon grinned. "A drifter, if you will."

"And yet you were looking for us" Shan-Yu snarled lowering his face to the Nobody's level. "Why?"

Jaxon gave an empty laugh, almost scaring himself at how much like Saix he sounded before preparing to begin the plan. "Well, let's just say I have some powerfull friends, and, to be honest Shan, you don't mind me calling you Shan do you?" He ducked a blow aimed by the larger man.

"You'd be wise to answer my questions seriously boy" he hissed dangerously drawing his massive sword, Jaxon's grin never faltered, even when the weapon was held to the side of his neck, if anything this guy was the perfect foil for him to take his frustrations of the last few days out on.

"OK, tell me Shan, do you know what Heartless are?"

"Those shadows" a man behind him gasped. "This boy is behind..." Shan-Yu held up a hand to silence him.

"They have taken several of my men already, what of them?"

"Well, they are drawn by the darkness in people's hearts, with me so far? Now, you've got quite a bit of the darkness in you, so much that my buddies think you could control them, so they sent me to make an offer, let us give you the Heartless, and I promise you, you'll take over this land and any others you choose to conquer."

Shan-Yu fell silent as he considered this offer, Jaxon smirked, this was something Zexion had taught him and Demyx time and again on their few missions together, play to what the person in question desires most, usually power, then offer it to them on a plate, then watch events take their course, whilst the 'Cloaked Schemer' had seemed almost amused when it came time to reveal it had all been a ploy Jaxon saw it as the dark beings in question paying the price, either way, he very much doubted Shan-Yu would pass up his offer to join so many others who's hearts had surrendered to the darkness.

"And if I refuse?" He asked suddenly, Jaxon shrugged nonchalantly.

"Then we do this the hard way, where I slaughter a bunch of you, turn the rest into Heartless and take this place over myself" he muttered casually, his bad mood and disgust for the man so set on harming people combining to free his 'inner Nobody', if Demyx had been here he wouldn't have been taking this so seriously, that said he mentally promised to have as much fun as he could upon completing the mission to balance things out.

Shan-Yu laughed. "That's very strong talk coming from a prisoner, tell me boy, if you're so strong why let my men bring you before me?"

"Had to find you somehow" Jaxon shrugged, the man who struck him earlier laughed.

"He's bluffing sir, please allow me to remove him."

"You really wanna take that risk muscles? _Really?_" Shan-Yu laughed again at the young Nobody's confidence.

"Very well..." the man nodded and advanced on Jaxon, drawing his sword, the Nobody sighed and looked up at Shan-Yu.

"Have it your way" he smirked, the man began to bring his sword down but Jaxon summoned the Gunblade and, in one motion, cut his ropes and jumped to his feet, he knocked the man's sword up then spun the blade so it was pointing at him.

"Goodbye."

The round from such close range caused the ground to shake, once the smoke had cleared nothing remained of his attacker but some burnt ground, the army gathered around him gasped in horror then scrambled for their weapons while Shan-Yu watched in amusement. Jaxon laughed as an arrow came flying at him, with a wave of his hand the arrow disapeared into darkness before returning behind the Hun who had fired it, he slumped to the ground as his comrades all charged the Nobody only for him to surround himself in darkness and disappear, as they turned in confusion he reapeared on a small ledge above them and fired the Gunblade into the middle of the group, they scattered allowing him to leap down and slash one across the chest to bring him down, with a cocky smirk he turned to the growing group around him and laughed.

"I can do this all day guys."

Shan-Yu chuckled as Jaxon disapeared again before reapearing behind another one of his troops and blowing him into oblivion, standing he raised his hand.

"Enough!" The battle stopped, Jaxon smirked and turned to face him. "I think it's time we talked my friend."

"I think it is..."

* * *

"You understand" Shan-Yu began as they entered his tent, Jaxon immediately putting some distance between himself and the huge falcon resting on it's perch lest the thing decide to rip his face clean off. "That I needed an example of this power you're offering before I take you up on it?"

Jaxon shrugged. "Whatever works, just wait until you see the Heartless..." _And hopefully they'll take care of you so I can drop this stupid act..._

"Yes, when will they be joining my troops?"

"Joining?" Jaxon laughed. "Shan, the Heartless are gonna be _replacing_ your troops" noticing the confused look he was being given he continued. "Heartless are the darkness in people's hearts made into a body, in order to create them that darkness needs to be released, in short, I gotta set a few Heartless on your boys out there and turn them into an army of the things."

Shan-Yu hesitated. "I've fought with these men for many years now, they're very loyal troops..."

Jaxon nodded and smirked inwardly, preparing to seal the deal. "C'mon Shan, what is you want? Loyal troops or victory?" He dropped his voice to a whisper and stepped up close to the Hun. "I can promise you victory buddy, all you gotta do is take it."

Shan-Yu stepped away, contemplating this offer, after a minute he turned back to the young Nobody and sealed his fate. "Done!"

Jaxon smiled. "A wise choice my friend, you won't regret it" _At first..._

"So when will..."

"Tomorrow morning, gather your troops, I'll handle the rest."

Shan-Yu nodded and exited the tent to tell his men of the coming victory, Jaxon began to laugh quietly, choosing Heartless over his troops? Shan-Yu truly did have lots of darkness in him, and it would bring him a lot of pleasure to see this man succumb to it and fall before Sora's Keyblade...

_Nice knowing you Shan..._

Jaxon hung back as Shan-Yu continued his speech to the Hun's gathered before him, summoning and banishing the Gunblade whilst he waited, it would be so easy to put a round into Shan-Yu's back but that, of course, would mess up the mission plan, sighing heavily to himself he stepped forward next to the Hun leader.

"Can we hurry this along Shan?" The man grunted in annoyance at being interrupted.

"If you must..." Jaxon nodded and snapped his fingers, several Heartless emerging from portals around the gathered army, the men looked around uneasily but the Heartless held back for the moment, Jaxon turned to Shan-Yu.

"Well?"

"And now men" Shan-Yu sighed heavily. "It's time for a change..." at his words the Heartless attacked, throwing themselves on the men nearest them, plunging their hands into the men's chests, those not taken immediately drew their weapons and attempted to fight back but the growing number of Heartless overwhelmed them, Jaxon sighed and looked away, still not comfortable watching the change, Shan-Yu however watched in amazement until what was once his army now stood before him, each one a Heartless although not all the same form.

"What now?" Jaxon looked up at Shan-Yu's question, unable to prevent a smirk forming underneath his hood as the Heartless all turned their yellow eyes on the man next to him.

"Now? Now you try and make them obey you..."

"Try?"

"Yeah, see they're either gonna bow to your will now, or attack you and take your heart as well..."

"You tell me this _now_!?" Shan-Yu snarled, a look of betrayal crossing his face, Jaxon summoned his Gunblade as the man reached for his sword.

"Hey, you at least gonna try before we start pulling weapons on each other?"

Shan-Yu snarled again before turning to the approaching Heartless, he fixed them with a glare. "Obey me" he hissed, Jaxon smirking at the darkness literally flowing off him. "_Obey me_!"

The Heartless stopped in their tracks and stared at him for a moment before falling into a more pacifistic stance, Shan-Yu laughed in triumph.

"See?" Jaxon asked, barely able to hide his disapointment. "So Shan, where are we taking this new army of yours?"

The Hun laughed evilly, darkness still pouring off him, he turned to the young Nobody, eyes glowing almost as yellow as the one's on the Heartless.

"To victory!"

* * *

"Y'know, considering how big the camp was I thought the Imperial army would have more troops than this" Jaxon commented as he and Shan-Yu watched the troops march into the mountain village.

"Me too" his companion chuckled darkly. "Almost makes our victory too easy."

"True, but that's not going to stop you is it?" Jaxon asked before doing a double-take. _But they might..._

"Uh oh..."

"What?"

"It's _them_" Jaxon hissed gesturing to the three figures bringing up the rear of the army. Flanked by his two animal lackeys Sora casually strolled into the village and engaged in conversation with one of the other soldiers, Shan-Yu laughed.

"Them?" He mocked. "A boy and two..." he trailed off noticing the other two for the first time. "What _are_ they?"

"Trouble" Jaxon sighed once again grinning beneath his hood. "The kid has a weapon, it can take out a Heartless like _that_!" He snapped his fingers. "His buddies aren't too shabby either."

"Is there anything else you haven't told me?" Shan-Yu sighed in annoyance, Jaxon turned to face him.

"Well, how was I supposed to know he'd turn up here? Give me some credit here Shan!"

The Hun went to give an angry retort but suddenly laughed. "No matter, I have a plan" with that he began walking down towards the village, Jaxon frowned and followed him.

"Care to share this plan?"

"Like you've shared everything with me?" Shan-Yu countered much to Jaxon's frustration. "Those troops are here because of me right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, why not give me to them? Or at least let them see me..."

Jaxon followed in confusion as the Hun drew nearer and nearer to the village before turning towards a cave at the last second, Jaxon staying half a step behind as they entered then ducked into an alcove.

"What are we..." he fell silent as Shan-Yu raised a finger to his lips and pointed to the entrance to the cave, to Jaxon's astonishment Sora, the soldier and the animals entered and charged deeper into the cave. "How did you..."

"I'm their target, if they saw me coming in here would they not follow?" Jaxon almost slapped himself at how simple it was, all the same he gave the Hun credit for his plan.

"So now what?" Shan-Yu beckoned for him to follow and they crept through the cave, they found Sora and the others in a large opening, this seemed to be as far as the cave went, the Hun laughed.

"Heartless" he hissed, several appearing before them. "Go!" As he pointed they scurried into the opening, Jaxon frowned as Shan-Yu began walking away.

"You're not staying to watch?"

"I plan to take advantage of that boy being out of the way" he replied simply. "Starting with that village..."

Jaxon shrugged and turned back to where Sora and his friends were now battling the Heartless, the young Nobody sighed as once again he saw his old ally in the boy's movements, Heartless after Heartless fell before the Keyblade, as the group worked Jaxon saw one large Heartless advancing on Sora with a lance, rasing his hand the young Nobody surrounded it with darkness then crushed it into non-existance without any of them noticing, seeing more Heartless entering the cave he turned to face them and did the same allowing the group to finish the last of the Heartless. With a small smirk he began walking towards the cave entrance.

_You owe me one Roxas, and not just... whoa..._

The devastation the greeted Jaxon when he stepped out of the cave actually managed to shock the young Nobody, considering it had only been minutes since Shan-Yu had left him. Soldiers and villagers scattered everywhere as Heartless ran amongst them attacking anyone close enough, glancing up Jaxon saw Shan-Yu laughing at the carnage before turning and walking away, the Heartless also disapearing leaving the remaining soldiers confused. Jaxon turned to see Sora charging out of the cave and quickly made himself scarce, emerging above the village so he could see what was going on.

"Man Shan, what did you do?" He whispered as Sora and the others talked to what appeared to be the Captain then charged up the mountain trail in pursuit of Shan-Yu, the remaining soldiers following slowly as they tried to make sense of what was happening, Jaxon dropped down into the village to see first hand what damage had been done. Not a single house had been left standing, most burned all the way down to the ground, whistling to himself he turned to walk off but brushed his foot against something, looking down he found a stuffed toy stuck to his boot, he reached down to pick it up when a Heartless burst out of the snow, he jumped back and drew his Gunblade but the Heartless didn't attack instead it stared longingly down at the toy then looked back up at him sadly before disapearing again.

Then it hit him...

_Oh man, what've I done?_

Picking up the toy Jaxon slumped to the ground, kids? Shan-Yu was attacking _kids_? Innocent people were bad enough but children?

_And you gave him the means to do it..._

Jaxon shook his head, he had hadn't he? And just how many more times had he done it since he'd joined the Organization? How could he not have noticed? Every mission he had done had probably resulted in something like this, was this all the Organization was about? Taking kids hearts just to get their own back? Sucking in a deep breath he felt himself shaking in anger and shock, not even Demyx could talk him round this time. He was nothing more than a murderer...

"_Shan-Yu_!" He screamed surrounding himself in darkness and emerging next to his target near the mountain, fixing the Hun with a glare he threw the toy down at his feet.

"A gift?" The man chuckled, Jaxon felt his hand twitch as he debated summoning the Gunblade.

"Killing children wasn't part of the deal!"

"I don't recall you saying it wasn't either" the Hun replied casually. "You mean to say you've never harmed a child during these missions you talk of? Besides, this way the Emperor will now know how far I'm willing to go for victory!"

Jaxon glared at the man before him in a rage, before he could say anything more he turned and looked down towards the cliffs, Jaxon followed his gaze to see Sora and his companions running up the snow towards them.

"How did he survive the Heartless?" Shan-Yu hissed.

"Beats me" Jaxon muttered emptily, clutching the toy tightly in his hand again as though it could calm him. "He _is_ kinda tough."

Shan-Yu just laughed. "No matter..." several flying Heartless appeared around him drawing the attention of Sora. "Charge!"

The Heartless flew down the hill towards the group, Shan-Yu laughing madly all the while, Jaxon watching blankly as Sora and his friends tried to fight off the Heartless, but for everyone he destroyed, another would take his place, Shan-Yu turned to the young Nobody.

"Victory" he laughed. "And all thanks to you!"

Jaxon flinched then turned back to the battle. "I wouldn't celebrate yet" he muttered pointing to where the soldier Sora had befriended had grabbed a rocket and was aiming it directly at Shan-Yu, he started to draw his sword but the rocket flew past in almost the opposite direction.

"These are the one's who put you through so much trouble?" The Hun laughed. "They can't even aim a rocket!"

Jaxon went to reply but felt the ground shaking, glancing over his shoulder he paled and slapped the man on the shoulder to get his attention. "You sure about that Shan?"

* * *

The Hun turned and froze at the sight of tonnes of snow pouring down the hill towards them. "What should we..." he fell silent as the young Nobody vanished into darkness with no more than a 'See ya', bracing himself he cried out in rage as the snow poured over him...

* * *

"Awww man" Jaxon muttered as he carefully walked over the new mounds of snow the avalanche had left. "Xemnas is gonna blame me for this..."

_Do you really care right now?_

Jaxon shrugged to himself, to be honest he didn't, if anything all he cared about was getting out of this World and doing all he could to rid himself of what he could only describ as the guilt at what he'd done, the toy was still tucked away in his pocket, he didn't seem able to bring himself to get rid of it, he sighed and ran both hands through his hair, if only Naminé was around to erase his memories.

"Well at least Shan-Yu got his" he muttered, no sooner had he said this a hand burst from the snow in front of him. "Holy..."

The young Nobody froze as the head of Shan-Yu appeared and turned furiously towards him, as they looked at each other several Heartless emerged around them all turning their heads towards the Imperial city in the distance. Jaxon sighed and turned back to Shan-Yu.

"So... I guess you'll be needing a hand out of there?"

* * *

"You want me to do _what_?" Jaxon hissed as he crept along the palace roof behind Shan-Yu, the Hun turned to face him.

"You heard" he hissed. "When the Heartless attack you use your little trick to go in there and bring the Emperor out here to me, is that hard?"

"Pretty easy for me actually, not to sure if his old heart could take the strain of me just popping up in front of him though."

Shan-Yu laughed. "Well, it'd be a shame for him not to see my victory, but if it happens, it happens" both figures turned to the entrance to the palace grounds as what remained of the army entered, the Hun tensed up. "It's time!"

At his words Heartless appeared from nowhere and threw themselves on the soldiers before even Sora could react, Jaxon sighed and decided to go along with Shan-Yu's plan for the moment, he drew his Gunblade and disapeared into darkness once more emerging in the throne room, no sooner had he appeared several guards threw themselves at him only to be met with the Gunblade, knocking one out with the handle he kicked another one into the wall before dueling with the last two. They backed him up to the wall and both thrust at his chest only to meet solid wall, as they stared in confusion the young Nobody appeared behind them and slammed into both of them knocking them out against the wall, sighing he turned to face the Emperor, who met him with a steely look.

"So, Shan-Yu has decided to send an assassin rather than face me himself."

"Half right sir" Jaxon responded, somehow compelled to show the old man respect in spite of the situation, the man did have an air of strength and power around him. "Shan-Yu sent me but I'm not here to kill you."

"Then what? Bring me before him so he can execute me in front of my people?"

"That's his plan" the young Nobody conceded. "But, that's not what's going to happen."

The old man frowned as he measured the boy before him. "You are not with Shan-Yu? Then what is your intention?"

"Just trust me sir, and I promise, nothing will happen to you or your people."

"That is a rather strong promise to make young man, but if you are true to your word... shall we go and meet your 'leader'?"

Jaxon laughed. "If you'd care to follow me sir" they walked in silence to the palace doors where Shan-Yu would be waiting, the Emperor not once taking his eyes off him.

"Who are you?" He asked suddenly. "You seem so powerfull yet..." before Jaxon could stop him he reached up and pulled his hood down. "You are no more than a child, how did you come to be in such a position?"

Jaxon sighed as he pulled his hood back up. "Trust me sir, you wouldn't believe me if I told you the story..." the old man laughed.

"My boy, as Emperor you hear all kinds of stories, I once had someone tell me of beings that possess no hearts yet still function without emotion."

"Yeah" Jaxon muttered blankly. "Imagine that..."

"You sound so weary, surely you are not tired? Someone your age should be enjoying his life should he not?"

"Walk a mile in my shoes and you'll see why that's not possible sir" the Emperor nodded in understanding as they reached the doors.

"Very well, I won't press you if you do not wish to speak, shall we?"

Jaxon nodded. "Forgive me if I'm a bit rough..." with that he kicked the doors open and pulled the Emperor out with him, sure enough Shan-Yu was waiting, a mad smile crossing his face.

"Now you'll bow to _me_!" He hissed, holding his sword to the old man's neck, the Emperor didn't even flinch.

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it" he replied, voice dripping with disdain for Shan-Yu, Jaxon smirked in admiration of his determintation.

"I'm guessing that's a no?" He shrugged, Shan-Yu glared at him, he just shrugged again and turned away to see the Captain and a few more soldiers creeping along the roof behind them, grinning he turned back to Shan-Yu to see Sora and company running up the steps, time to reveal the ploy.

_About time too, I'm gonna enjoy this one..._

"Hey, Shan?" He began casually to draw the Hun's attention. "Nice knowing you..." as the man stared at him in confusion he vanished, just as he did the Captain leapt down and clobbered the Hun before dragging the Emperor back into the palace with his soldiers closing the door, Shan-Yu screamed with rage and frustration and prepared to throw himself at the doors but Sora blocked his path. Jaxon grinned from his new vantage point as he watched Shan-Yu's anger fuel the darkness which now flowed off him like water as he prepared to battle Sora, he loved it when a plan worked out, especially when it involved an evil man getting his comeuppance.

The young Nobody frowned as he saw dozen's of Heartless charging across the courtyard towards the palace, he glanced to where Shan-Yu was now battling, and holding his own with, Sora and the others, looking back to the Heartless he suddenly became aware of the child's toy still in his pocket and his eyes narrowed, suddenly motivated he quickly disapeared and reappeared in front of the Heartless with the Gunblade already drawn.

_Well, it ain't gonna make me feel any better, but at least it's the right thing to do..._

Smirking he let out a scream and threw himself at the Heartless, swinging at anything that moved like Saix on one of his berserker episodes, every swing and thrust was met with a wisp of darkness and the Heartless in question fading, even when his arms began to get tired he kept swinging until only he was left in the courtyard gasping for air, dismissing the Gunblade he turned and began slowly walking up the steps to see what was happening as he reached the halfway point Shan-Yu's body came flying down towards him and crashed at his feet, thinking quickly he disapeared as Sora appeared at the top now strangely dressed all in red and wielding two Keyblades, satisified that Shan-Yu was done he turned and walked towards the palace, reverting to normal as he did.

"OooooooK?" Jaxon muttered as he reappeared next to Shan-Yu's body. "Something tells me we're gonna need to make a note of that..." he glanced down at Shan-Yu and frowned when he noticed the body wasn't disapearing.

_Wait, doesn't that mean he's still..._

Shan-Yu groaned weakly and grabbed at the young Nobody's foot, glaring down at him Jaxon wrenched his foot away.

"You... promised me... victory..." he spat, Jaxon remained expressionless as he pulled the toy out of his pocket.

"I lied" he shrugged before dropping down in front of him. "And in answer to your question ealier, I have _never_ harmed a child if I could help it, even without a heart I know what's _right_!"

Snapping his finger Jaxon turned away as a portal opened and some more Heartless jumped out. "By the way, this is the part where you find out how that child felt when it's heart was taken..."

Shan-Yu groaned and tried to reach his feet as the Heartless approached, Jaxon sighed and waved his arm, darkness surrounded both the Hun and the Heartless before sucking them into the Realm of Darkness where they could finish the job in peace, Jaxon however opened another portal for himself, he had one more thing to do before reporting back to the Castle.

* * *

"... I know you can't hear me" Jaxon muttered sadly, kneeling before the small cross that one of the soldiers had set up outside the town as a makeshift memorial for all the victims. "And I know it's too late now... but I'm sorry, I truly am..."

Placing the toy at the bottom of the cross he stood up and bowed to it before starting to back away...

"So, it's true then?"

Jaxon sighed heavily and turned to face the other Nobody. "What do _you_ want?"

Saix just glared at him. "A few of the Dusks told me what was going on in this World, I had you down as smarter than this Jaxon..." the young Nobody said nothing, Saix sighed and drew his Claymore, three swipes later the toy lay in ribbons, Jaxon stared in shock, the cruelty of Saix's actions almost too much to understand.

"What..."

"This is your final warning Jaxon" Saix cut in. "Our goals are our one priority, failing to follow them _will _be seen as treachery, and as for this delusion of emotions, it ends now. It's already cost us Xion, and Roxas, and because of it Axel is now to be erased on sight, if one more report of you abandoning your missions for some twisted sense of morality comes back to me you'll join him... understood?"

Jaxon glared defiantly at him for a moment before giving a defeated nod. "Yes."

"Good, now, seeing as your mission here is failed..."

"What do..."

"Failing to turn Shan-Yu into a Heartless? Attacking Heartless meant for Sora?" Jaxon fell silent. "But don't worry, I have a chance for you to redeem yourself."

Jaxon sighed heavily. "Let's hear it."

"Demyx has run into trouble... again, you are to go to Olympus and aid him, immediately."

Jaxon nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Demyx will tell you what needs to be done, now go... and Jaxon?" The younger Nobody stopped before the portal he had opened. "Remember, this is your _last_ warning."

Without a word Jaxon stepped into the portal and disapeared, it was time to bail his partner out... again.

* * *

**Welp there it is, show some love people!**


	25. The Stuff of Nightmares

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

"Run for it!"

The Dancers (what was left of them) turned at Demyx's order and sped in pursuit of their retreating master as another hail of lightning bolts hammered into the ground around them, the Nobody yelped as one exploded at his feet before continuing to sprint for all he was worth towards the gates. Another series of bolts crashed down around him making his hair tingle as he shot out of the gates and immediately opened a portal and diving into it not caring where it led, emerging in a dark cavern he dropped to his knees and burst into hysterical giggles as the remaining Dancers crowded around.

"We did it?" He muttered in surprise. "We did it!"

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the small stone and turned it over in his hand before rising to his feet.

"Good job guys" he smiled at the other Nobodies. "Almost thought we weren't gonna make it, in fact..." he threw his hood back and ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Pretty sure some of my hair _didn't_ make it, bummer."

The Dancers hovered around impatiently as their master gave his hair a thorough inspection before determining that it had in fact survived the raid to get the stone he now clutched tightly in his hand.

"Note to Superiors: do _not_ send your water element Nobody on a mission to attack the home of the Gods! Lightning and me don't mix" he whined before noticing the Dancers again. "OK guys, next stop the Underworld!"

He went to open another portal but the three Dancers moved in front of him, their excited motions telling him that they were already there, Demyx frowned and looked around for the first time at the area around him.

"Oh yeah, thought it seemed a little creepy around here... well that saves us some time" he smiled. "Right guys, I'm pretty sure the others have sent some backup for me, find 'em as quick as ya can alright?"

The Dancers vanished in search of their target leaving the Nobody alone, he sighed heavily and pulled his hood back up before making his way deeper into the caverns, his nerves getting shakier as he remembered the next phases of his mission, creating a large number of strong Heartless and trying to strike a deal with the Lord of the dead, Hades. He only hoped his backup arrived soon.

"Please, please, _please_ don't be Saix..."

* * *

"Hercules! Hercules!"

Jaxon frowned as the hero wearily forced himself back to his feet, the Rock Titan having been tossed clean out of the Colliseum, shaking his head he slipped back into the shadows before the crowd could notice the strangely dressed newcomer, skulking along the back wall he smirked as Hercules dropped back to a knee in exhaustion, the guy would be easy pickings if the Heartless were to turn up.

"Ah well, always another time" he muttered to himself as he walked out into the Colliseum forecourt, looking out over the clouds he shook his head in wonder, how could guys fight this high up? Surely the thinner air made training impossible?

_Maybe that's why the people round here are so tough..._

Conceding his brain had a point he turned to lean against the wall and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of three Dancer Nobodies directly before him.

"Jeez guys, would it kill you to make a little noise instead of creeping up on me?" He sighed, the Dancers exchanged a look before going back to their excited motions, explaining to the young Nobody what they were up to.

"Right" he nodded as they finished. "Well if he wasn't in trouble I wouldn't be here, lazy as he is, so where is he now?" The Dancers gave more excited motions. "Already down there? Well what're we waiting for?"

At his words a portal opened and the group of Nobodies entered, emerging in what looked like the entrance to a massive cave, Jaxon just had enough time to take in his bleak surroundings when he felt a crushing weight come down on his entire body, wincing visibly he dropped to a knee for a second to shake the wave of sickness that washed over him. He'd heard about this so called 'curse' the Underworld placed on those who strayed there, weighing them down and slowly sapping the energy from them, he hadn't anticipated it hitting him this hard though, shaking his head he returned to his feet and summoned the Gunblade, the mission now that little bit harder.

"I'm fine" he smiled reassuringly at the nearest Dancer as it actually offered a hand to him, he mentally noted to be nicer to the Nobodies he commanded. "Nothin' I can't handle, now let's go save your master."

The Dancers nodded and began floating towards the cave entrance when a boulder fell from the ceiling, crushing one into non-existance, Jaxon winced as the other two retreated to his side in horror.

"And let's be more carefull too" he added nervously entering the cave, treading carefully as it sloped downwards, the heaviness on his shoulders now accompanied by a sense of impending doom, he frowned to himself and tried to force himself to think of something else but his thoughts would immediately return to the uneasy sense that someone, or something was watching him, ready to jump out and attack him at any moment, he had never been so thankfull for the Nobodies accompanying him.

He rounded a corner and raised the Gunblade just in time as a dog Heartless lunged for his chest, he managed to impale it's mouth and fired a round through it into another Heartless that had appeared behind it, the smirk that had appeared was short-lived as several Heartless appeared around him and the Dancers, which immediately threw themselves at the dark creatures without him even telling them to, sighing to himself he raised the Gunblade again and beckoned the Heartless on.

The first one to attack was slashed right through before it could get near him, as was the next, two tried attacking him at once but he batted one into the wall where another boulder fell and crushed it whilst he ran the other through, he fired a round into the swarm eliminating a few sending the rest scattering allowing him to charge the few that survived and send them all fading into darkness, already feeling tired he jumped back to put some distance between him and the Heartless, the curse really coming down on him. As he struggled to shake it he saw one of the Dancers fall as several of the dog Heartless brought it down, the sole surviving Nobody joined him a the Heartless turned to face them.

The two sides took a moment to size each other up then charged each other again, Jaxon swinging wildly at every Heartless that came in range as he tried to ignore the heaviness in his limbs, two soldier Heartless jumped on his back causing him to drop to his knees as a larger one shot forward only for the Gunblade to rip through it, shaking the two on his back off and running them through he let out a growl and turned to the remaining Heartless an idea jumping into his head.

"Nuts to this!" He yelled firing the Gunblade straight up and diving for cover as the ceiling around him came down, burying all the Heartless under the rubble, coughing against the cloud of dust he barely held in a laugh as the Dancer he'd been fighting with appeared by his side.

"You made it too huh?" He chuckled, stretching to try and relieve his limbs. "Dem's taught you well."

The Dancer just made more excited motions, Jaxon frowned.

"What? Where?" He glanced round the corner and groaned. "I _don't_ believe it! How does that kid get around so quickly?"

Sighing heavily at the sight of Sora and his companions heading down the slope towards him he stepped back and looked around, the only place he could go was a path that had him running across Sora's line of vision, not a good prospect, he could always use the darkness to portal away but sooner or later he'd have to come back this way anyway, he quickly made a mental note, it was dark, he was wearing all black, Sora would be suffering from the curse too...

Pulling his hood up further to make sure his face was completely obscured he turned to the Dancer.

"Feeling lucky?" He chuckled before dashing across the opening towards the other path, one of the group cried out in shock as he disapeared out of sight and quickly ducked back into an alcove. He swore openly to himself at being seen then clamped a hand over his mouth and stepped further back into the shadows, the Dancer joined him and began more wild motions asking what they were going to do now.

"Well, firstly we let him slip by" the young Nobody whispered as the sounds of a battle rang out through the cave, the Heartless must have returned, the two Nobodies stayed put until the sounds of the Keyblade and various spells being cast ceased and silence fell again, Jaxon summoned the Gunblade and waited but Sora didn't appear, his unease growing he turned to the Dancer and gestured for it to go and check what was going on, it nodded and slinked out of the alcove... right into the Keyblade. It turned a pained glance at Jaxon before disapearing while Sora stepped into view, Jaxon clenched the Gunblade tighter as the Keyblade Master looked right at him giving the Nobody a good look at the same eyes Roxas had used to stare holes through him when they'd been fighting together, after a moment Sora turned and headed deeper into the cave with his companions. Jaxon gave a relieved sigh.

"On your own then Jaxon" he muttered to himself stepping back out onto the path, he clenched the Gunblade tighter as the path sloped downwards. "C'mon Dem, where are you?"

Keeping Sora in sight but making sure to stay at a safe distance he crept down the narrow path until it opened up into a larger cave again, he held back in the shadows as the Keyblade Master stopped and summoned his blade, Jaxon winced and prepared for Sora to turn and attack him but the boy just stared ahead, Jaxon followed to see a coated figure charging towards them, he frowned in confusion as the figure sprinted right past Sora and the others.

"Run, run away!"

Jaxon rolled his eyes and bit down on his lip to keep from laughing as the figure disapeared into a portal, there was only one person that could be, keeping to the shadows as Sora left he stepped forward and debated his next move, follow Sora and make sure he took out some Heartless? Or track down his partner as per his orders? Chuckling to himself he opened a portal to begin his search, he felt like having some fun.

* * *

Surprisingly it didn't take him that long to track Demyx down, he found the other Nobody hiding deep in the catacombs looking like he was in the middle of a panic attack, being the caring friend he was Jaxon exploited this by appearing behind him and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Gotcha!" He yelled as Demyx actually screamed and took a wild swing at him with the Sitar, the young Nobody effortlessly ducked it and descended into laughter as his partner realised just who his attacker was.

"I... you little... Jax!" He yelled as Jaxon dropped to the ground holding his stomach. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, but... but... the look on your face Dem!" He gasped as he tried to calm himself down. "Almost worth pulling double duty on missions... almost" he muttered blankly, Demyx frowned.

"So, you're my backup?"

"You'd rather Saix?" Jaxon countered, raising a grin from his partner. "That's the spirit, so what've we got?"

Demyx laughed. "Well, I was supposed to make a deal with Hades, you can guess how well that turned out, so now we gotta create some strong Heartless and we're done."

"You begged for help just for _that_?"

"No, the help was I could get this" Demyx answered revealing a small stone to his partner.

"Ohhhhhh.... what's that?" Demyx groaned.

"It's called the Olympus Stone, the Gods use it when they come down here, prevents the curse from getting to you."

Jaxon nodded. "Nice."

"It is, you wanna use it?"

"Nah, you're gonna need it more than me, what's the plan?"

"OK, whilst the deal with Hades was going South he had a vault open, said it was where he kept all his worst souls, I was thinking..."

"We let some Heartless loose in there and enjoy the fun?" Jaxon finished.

"Bingo! But there's something else cooking down here, I overheard Hades talking about something called the Underdrome... figured I'd better go check it out."

"More recon Dem?"

"Hey, you want the machine to work..."

"You gotta use the right tools, I here ya, so I'll handle the Heartless situation?"

"And I'll handle the Underdrome."

"Gotcha" Jaxon nodded, the two Nobodies turned to leave. "Just be carefull, Sora's running around down here."

"I know, I got a plan to keep him confused, watch yourself up there."

The two friends exchanged a nod before vanishing towards their respective tasks.

* * *

"Whoa" Jaxon whispered as he entered the giant cavern, the path leading across a massive lake filled with what looked like bodies, shuddering he raised his gaze to a chamber in the distance and made his way towards it, making sure not to go near the edge of the path and risk joining the bodies in the water, eventually curiosity got the best of him and he looked back down at the bodies and froze.

_Those aren't bodies... they're SOULS!_

Dumbstruck, he watched as the souls floated by towards whereever they were going, shaking his head to clear it he stepped away from the edge and shuddered again.

_Waitasec..._

An idea forming in his head he quickly opened a portal just over the waterline, a soul still had a heart right? Maybe he wouldn't have to risk life and limb in Hades chamber if this worked. He watched with interest as a lone Heartless emerged, dropped into the water and disapeared in a burst of darkness. He gulped and stepped even further away from the edge, well, touching the water was out, the portal he'd left open yielding a flying Heartless this time, Jaxon frowned as it plunged a hand into the water and quickly drew it back as though in pain, while it was distracted one of the souls literally jumped out of the water and grabbed it before dragging it under where it too exploded into darkness.

_CrapcrapcrapCRAP!!_

Having seen enough Jaxon turned and carried on along the path towards the chamber ahead, keeping his eyes locked straight ahead to avoid looking back at the water, as he reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the chamber he paused, the sense of unease growing with each passing second causing the Gunblade to appear in his hand before slowly carrying on up the stairs and into the empty chamber. Hades was nowhere to be seen, probably up at the Collisseum causing Hercules some grief, stepping out into the middle of the room he froze as he noticed the void like opening in the floor.

"Now, if I was a evil God of Death, _that's_ probably where I'd keep my bad guys" he muttered to himself, only half joking. The dark clouds and lightening flashes emanating from the void causing his unease to grow even more, clutching the Gunblade tighter he stepped up to the edge and looked in, unable to see anything more than dark, forboding clouds he sighed and shook his head.

_Well Jaxon, if you were sane you'd turn around and walk away now..._

With a somewhat maniacal giggle the young Nobody took a deep breath and jumped into the void, all he could see was clouds and lightening rushing past him forcing him to close his eyes against the sensation, after what seemed like forever he felt his feet hit solid ground and slowly opened his eyes again and took in his surroundings, it actually reminded him of the corridors between Worlds, different colors flashed around him as far as he could see, smirking to himself he began walking forward, senses all working overtime to keep his guard up as he clutched the Gunblade tighter still.

_For somewhere Hades keeps his baddest of the bad this place is pretty empty... maybe Herc the jerk cleaned him out? Or maybe it's a..._

Jaxon's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he caught sight of someone standing in front of him, their back as turned but in the gloom he could make out a set of red spikes making up the person's hair...

_No? No it can't be..._

"Axel?" The person stiffened and turned to face him revealing it was not in fact his former ally.

"Axel? Never heard of him..." Jaxon frowned as he recognised the scruffy clothes and face that now looked him up and down.

"Reno?"

The man frowned. "Have we met?" Jaxon threw his hood back making his eyes go wide. "Hey! You're that kid! From the night those things attacked us!"

"Guilty" Jaxon shrugged casually. "I take it you were in the building when it went down?"

Reno growled. "That's right, one minute we're helping survivors, the next I'm here."

"Tough break" the young Nobody shrugged again, turning to walk away.

"So how come you're here?" Reno asked suddenly. "Choke to death on a school cafeteria fishstick?"

Jaxon laughed but didn't stop. "Actually pal, I'm not dead, just here on a job."

"Ya don't say?" Reno chuckled as another figure blocked the young Nobody's path, the huge man Jaxon had seen with Reno before. "Well, that's cool, me and Rude have been bored out of our minds down here, ain't we partner?"

The huge man nodded with a small smirk before cracking his knuckles, Jaxon sighed and glanced over his shoulder to see Reno drawing a stick out of his pocket, the sound of electricty crackling bringing another sigh out of the young Nobody.

_Wonder if Dem's having as much fun as I am..._

"Let's see here... if the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition... right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..."

* * *

Jaxon winced and sprang back to his feet as another Rude punch hammered into the ground where his head had been, he ducked a swing from Reno and elbowed the smaller man away then turned back to the fast closing Rude, a round from the Gunblade sent the big man sprawling allowing him to focus on Reno, the Gunblade and electro-rod clashing in a shower of sparks time and time again. Jaxon knocked the Turk away and took a moment to clear his head, the curse was even stronger in this place, Reno took advantage and charged at him again, the young Nobody raised the Gunblade out of instinct and gasped as it went right into the man's stomach with a horrible sound, Reno gagged for a moment then chuckled and looked up at him.

"Yeah... kid?" He laughed. "We're dead? You can't hurt us... but..." he plunged the rod into Jaxon's chest, the young Nobody screamed as electricty poured through his body before exploding sending him skidding across the floor. "We _can_ hurt you."

Jaxon groaned and raised himself to a knee as Reno approached, he waited until he was close and went to fire the Gunblade but a huge hand knocked it out of his, he turned only to be grabbed by the throat by Rude and raised into the air.

"Forgetting someone?" He smirked as Jaxon choked and clawed at the hand that was slowly cutting the air off from his lungs, his feet kicked at the man's ribs but Rude just continued to lift him higher off the ground.

"Tough break kid" Reno mocked as he drew alongside his partner. "But I think slowly choking to death is about right after what you did to us... hell I might just call us even."

_Not if I can help it..._

One last plan forming in his head Jaxon rolled his eyes back and went limp, Rude let him go and he slumped to the ground as a portal opened above the Turks heads, Rude glanced up just as a lone Heartless dropped out and plunged it's claws into his chest, the guy couldn't even gasp before it had drawn them back out clutching his heart, Reno frowned as the huge man dropped to a knee.

"Yo, Rude? You OK man? You look..." Jaxon smirked as his voice also cut off as the already changing Rude thrust a hand into his partner's chest, the young Nobody opened his eyes and rolled to his feet as Reno slumped to the ground, the Heartless that was once his partner already devouring his heart, Jaxon chuckled.

"Well, I'll leave you two to run wild here for a while" he nodded before surrounding himself with darkness, he emerged in Hades chamber, already choosing the words with which he'd brag to Demyx.

"Awww, did you have to stop? I was enjoying the show!"

Jaxon whipped round so quickly he heard his neck click, there before him stood Hades, God of the Dead, the pale blue glow around him already bringing the temperature down causing Jaxon to shudder.

"Hey, how are ya? Hades, Lord of the dead" he greeted holding out a hand that Jaxon didn't accept. "What? Don't trust me? Don't blame ya, the blue skin thing is a bit of a turn off..."

Jaxon blinked as he tried to mentally slow down what the God was saying.

"So anyway, what brings you to my lovely domain? More specifically just why are you running around turning my prisoners into Heartless?"

Jaxon gulped. "Well... I'd love to explain but..."

"You gotta go? No problem, have a safe journey, let's not wait so long until the next time OK Jaxon?"

"Yeah... I..." Jaxon froze. "You know my name?"

"Uhhh, hello? God? I know almost everything, your name, your partners name, what your Organization is after... and you kiddo" a scroll appeared in his hand. "Are some piece of work, in fact you had an afterlife I'd bet my immortality that you'd be joining those guys in that vault."

Jaxon stared at him for a long moment. "You know everything about me?"

"Pretty much."

"What about who I used to be?"

"Oh, your complete being as your boss calls them? Yeah, I got a file on him somewhere... why?"

"You know about who I was?" Jaxon asked more desperately, the longing almost plain in his voice. "You know what I was like? What happened to make me... this?"

"Yep."

Jaxon sighed and looked the God in the eyes. "Tell me."

Hades laughed. "Tell you? Sorry kiddo but you get nothing for free around here, you gotta give something up."

Jaxon nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you're looking for your heart aren'tcha? Tell you what, you pledge your soul to me for say... a millenium, maybe two, and not only will I tell you what you wanna know, I will help you get your heart back, whaddya say?"

The hand was held out again, Jaxon stared at it, all the answers he wanted? His heart back? Just for working for this guy? It couldn't be any worse than the grunt work he was doing in the Organization... then again he'd be giving up his entire life, his free will, his best friend... he stared at the offered hand again and shook his head.

"No."

"I'm sorry?" Jaxon could have sworn Hades turned slightly red for a moment. "What?"

Jaxon sighed heavily. "I said no."

Hades frowned for a split second before the grin returned to his face. "I don't offer second chances my Heartless friend, sure you wanna turn this down?"

Jaxon met him with a glare. "I want to know about my past almost as much as I want my heart back, but I'm not gonna throw away what I _do_ have to make a deal with the Devil. Sorry Hades but no dice."

The God once again flashed red for a moment before the calm salesman demeanor returned. "Fair enough, to each their own and all that, by the way have I shown you this neat trick I can do..." as he spoke the floor beneath Jaxon vanished and he disapeared into the pit that appeared, Hades laughed to himself.

"Well, guess I can have fun the old fashioned way..."

* * *

"Jaxon, how in the name of Kingdom freakin' Hearts do you keep getting yourself into these situations?"

The young Nobody looked around in confusion at his new surroundings, he was in an empty room, well, empty from what he could make out in the darkness around him. Despite not being able to see much he had a strange sense of familiarity with the place, almost as if he'd been there before...

_Wait... oh crap this is Castle Oblivion!_

Panic rising Jaxon tried to open a portal to vacate the room as fast as he could but nothing happened, frowning in confusion he held out his hand and focused as hard as he could but nothing happened, taking deep breaths to calm himself he tried to summon the Gunblade but to no avail.

"What the..."

"Oh I can explain" Jaxon whirled round to find Hades standing a few feet away, sporting a grin that left the young Nobody _very_ uneasy.

"You! What've you done to me?" Hades chuckled.

"Me? Nothin', it was your mind that brought you here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll leave you to find out kiddo, but I will say this, welcome, to your deepest. Darkest. Nightmare."

With that he disapeared in a cloud of smoke, before Jaxon could begin to ponder what he said he heard the sound of a portal opening and closing, he turned to find himself staring at the back of another Organization member, his eyes were drawn to the long blonde hair causing him to gasp as he realised just who was standing before him.

"V... V... Vexen?" He whispered, the other Nobody began chuckling.

"So, you remember me do you boy?" Jaxon shook in apparent terror as he fought to keep his voice steady.

"Of... of course man, we were... are in the Organization together... right?"

"Actually you were right the first time, we _were_ in the Organization together, until _this _happened!" He whirled round and Jaxon almost screamed as he stared at Vexen's face.

His pale. Sunken. _Dead_. Face.

"You did this Jaxon!" He hissed, pointing to the young Nobody. "This is all on your head!"

"Me? But I... I didn't do anything!" Jaxon replied trying to back away only to bump into something, he turned and went almost as pale as the face of Lexaeus.

"Your rashness to face Riku led to this" he muttered.

"Yes" Jaxon turned to see Zexion stepping out of the shadows, just as dead as the other two. "You were told not to grow overconfident, and yet you did, _you_ failed to stop Riku, _you_ were the reason we all had to try instead!"

"And you are the reason we failed!" Vexen added.

"Wait... wait!" Jaxon yelled backing away again. "You can't blame me for this! You could've just not fought him!"

"Good point dude" came yet another voice behind him, Jaxon turning to see Xigbar staring at him. "But I think we _can_ blame ya for this!" He pointed at his own corpselike face.

"Xigbar? But... you're not..."

"He's a good as" now Xaldin emerged. "We all are, thanks to your doing!"

"Traitor" added Saix, appearing directly next to the young Nobody, who fled across the room in a panic.

"What... I don't..."

"Then let me remind you" Jaxon gasped again before turning to face Roxas and Xion. "You let us go when you were told to bring us back!"

"But... you _wanted_ to go, you wanted out..."

"You think I _wanted_ to destroy Xion?" Roxas snapped back. "You think I wanted to be captured? Have my memories of Axel erased? Get stuck inside Sora with no control or free will?"

"I... I didn't..."

"You didn't mean to?" Axel's voice rang out. "But you _did_! And yet I'm the traitor?"

Jaxon shook his head. "I'm not seeing this... this isn't _real_!"

"As real as you are" chuckled Luxord as the rest of the Organization surrounded the young Nobody, he turned to flee and froze.

"No... _no!_"

"No what?" Snapped Demyx, now just a corpse like the others. "Betrayal hurts doesn't it Jax? Now you know how I feel after what you did!"

"Dem... I... I only did what I thought was right!"

"But what about your best friend? By letting them go you cost all of us a chance to get our hearts back! You betrayed the Organization, you betrayed _me_!"

Jaxon dropped to his knees as the Organization closed in, only looking up when he heard Xemnas voice.

"Now then, how do we dispose of this traitor?"

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow!" Demyx whined as he staggered through the Underword in search of Jaxon, every step sending a shock of pain through his shoulder, did they really expect him to do any better against Sora? Sure calling him Roxas a few times to confuse him was all well and good but still, fighting him wasn't exactly a good idea when you could barely fight yourself. It had only taken one good blow to the shoulder he was now favouring to convince Demyx to take off and call it a day, all the more humiliating once he realised he'd lost the Olympus stone, now he was looking for his partner so the two could retreat back to the castle with what little dignity they had left.

"C'mon Jax?" He moaned as he entered the cavern above the river Styx. "Don't make me go back to Hades chamber just to find you?"

Then again, did he need Jaxon just to leave? The kid might be doing a good job and him getting in the way might ruin the hard work he'd done, maybe a better plan would be to go home and explain that Jaxon had everything well in hand, yeah, that was a good...

_"Noooooo!"_

Demyx's head snapped up, that scream sounded almost familiar.

"Jax?" He whispered before shaking his head, was he in trouble? No, no Jaxon was too tough to let a little thing like this... another scream rang out and he found himself charging towards Hades chamber, shoulder forgotten.

_Hang in there partner!_

"Well Jaxon" Xemnas asked as the young Nobody continued to blankly stare at the dead faces around him. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I... I didn't... I couldn't..." Jaxon fell silent again, Xemnas laughed.

"Very well" he opened his hand and slammed it against Jaxon's chest, immediately the young Nobody began screaming, pain like nothing he'd ever felt before coming from every part of his body, he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe, yet the pain wouldn't stop, he could hear the others' laughter over his pleas for Xemnas just to end it yet it still carried on, just when he thought he could take no more he felt the pain stop abruptly, a second later the rest of his senses disapeared.

* * *

"Oh my..." Demyx gasped as the Dancers he had sent in dropped a delirious and screaming Jaxon at his feet. "Jax? What has he done to..." He fell silent as Hades appeared before him and instinctively stepped between him and his partner as the God glowed an angry red and his parter continued crying out in agony.

"Is it too much to ask" Hades began. "For just five minutes where someone doesn't poke their noses into my business!"

As he finished he hurled a fireball in the direction of Demyx, the Nobody flinched but the Dancers took the hit and disapeared, Hades began to form another one but Demyx reactied first.

"Water!"

Hades was knocked off his feet by the force of the water that crashed down on him allowing Demyx to open a portal and literally throw Jaxon through it before following himself and quickly closing it, dropping to his knees he grabbed his wildly thrashing partner and tried to get through to him.

"Jax?"

"Dem! Dem make it stop!" Jaxon screamed, eyes wide open but seemingly unable to see him. "Make it stop please!"

"Jax, calm down, you're safe now!"

"I'm sorry Dem, I had to do it! I had to let them go! I'm sorry! Just make it stop! Make it stop Dem!"

"I will partner, just calm down!" Demyx pleaded, Jaxon just continued to thrash around.

"They wanted to go! I had to let them! Dem please make it stop!" He shrieked, almost in tears at whatever was tormenting him, Demyx sighed.

"Sorry Jax" he muttered as a bubble formed over the young Nobody's face and popped, dousing him with water, he coughed and choked before Demyx finally managed to grab him.

"Jax listen" he said firmly. "It wasn't real OK? Whatever you saw, it _wasn't real!_"

Jaxon's thrashing stopped, but his breath remained ragged as Demyx held him.

"D... Dem?" He whispered.

"What is it partner?"

"If that... that's what the afterlife is like... maybe non existance would be better."

Demyx laughed in spite of himself. "You might just be right there partner" he smirked. "C'mon, let's go home."

* * *

"How is he?" Demyx glanced up at Luxord without stopping his playing.

"He's asleep now, took a while to calm him down enough, gonna be having nightmares for a while though."

Luxord chuckled, Demyx glared at him but still didn't stop playing.

"Lucky you were there to save him" the other Nobody commented. "Sometimes I wonder if he's the luckiest player in this game..."

"Well if that's what you call luck you can keep it" Demyx almost snapped, Luxord chuckled again.

"Have it your way" he muttered leaving Demyx to play alone, losing himself in the music he finally allowed himself to think, the mission had been hard even before things started going wrong, once it did it had just snowballed, his shoulder still stung quite badly, and his partner was clearly going to be mentally uneasy for a while after Hades interference. Demyx sighed heavily, seeing Jaxon that helpless had actually _scared_ him, the sight of his best friend almost crying in fear and pain... he dismissed it to the back of his mind only for Jaxon's screams to replace it.

_I had to do it! I had to let them go! I'm sorry..._

Demyx frowned, just what did that mean? His eyes went wide as he remembered the next words.

_They wanted to go! I had to let them..._

"No" he whispered, his fingers slipped and a string snapped as he dropped the sitar and grabbed the railing in front of him. Let them go? Let _them_ go? He could only mean...

"How could you?" He whispered staring down the hall towards Jaxon's room, shaking his head in disbelief. "How could you do this to us?"

* * *

**Welp, there it is, leave a review and show some love!**


	26. Enter the Realm

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

"Not again..." Jaxon hissed dodging a wild swing from Lexaeus' blade, the Gunblade appearing in his hand just in time to block Vexen's shield. "Get out of my head!" He shrieked at the two dead Organization members, Vexen gave a chilling laugh.

"What's the matter boy? The truth too hard for you to take?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Jaxon ducked as Marluxia's scythe almost took his head clean off. "And what the hell is this meant to be?"

"At least my betrayal was open" the spectre hissed standing with the other two Nobodies. "And what do you think Demyx would do if he knew of your actions?"

_"Shut up!" _Jaxon screamed before lunging at the pink-haired assassin, the Gunblade merely passed straight through the grinning Nobody as the other two jumped in, Lexaeus slapping the Gunblade to the ground while Vexen used his shield to knock Jaxon down and hold him, Marluxia laughed.

"All your talk of 'the right thing' and it didn't save you in the end" he commented as Jaxon struggled to free himself, with another empty laugh he looked up. "Would you care to do the honors?"

"With pleasure!" Jaxon groaned and looked up to see Demyx standing over him, the point at the end of the sitar aimed down at the young Nobody's throat.

"Dem..."

"Save it, traitor!" Demyx hissed as he drove the sitar down...

* * *

_"Arrrrrrggghhh!!"_

Jaxon sat bolt upright, the Gunblade appearing in his hand out of instinct, however instead of undead Nobodies he found himself sitting in the grounds of a large castle, frowning to himself he tried to remember what he was doing there then groaned and slapped a hand to his head.

"You idiot!" He scolded himself for being stupid enough to fall asleep on a mission, admittedly he was exhausted, the nightmares from the Underworld still keeping him awake at nights long after the other members had returned to their chambers or missions, shaking his head to clear it he pulled out his orders and read through them once more. Something about an increased presence of Heartless, investigation needed, Sora probably being around... pretty straightforward.

Sighing heavily he quickly went over what he'd done before passing out in the large hedge... seriously a hedge cut into the shape of a castle? Complete with ramparts? Strong enough to hold his weight? Someone around here had a pretty good gardener, sighing he laid back down and looked up at the cloudless sky. This was a pretty nice World, apart from the Heartless which apparently was unusual due to the World itself having some sort of 'protection' for it, apart from the castle there was a large town around it, his partner in crime was currently investigating that himself.

He sat back up with a groan as a commotion from the castle drew his attention, glancing through a gap in the ramparts he frowned as he saw Sora fighting his way along a corridor literally crawling with Heartless, he'd _slept_ through Sora's arrival? Well that wasn't going in the report. Debating whether or not to follow Sora his attention was caught by a large portrait in the hall, he frowned at the sight of a mouse in king's robes then snapped his fingers as the image of that same mouse brandishing a Keyblade entered his head.

"So, the talking animals are royalty now?" He asked aloud. "I remember when I'dve found that weird..."

_Actually you don't, that's one of the many problems you have._

Conceding that his brain had a point on that front Jaxon turned his attention back to where Sora had cleared the hallway of Heartless and disapeared into a room along with freaky allies, he debated changing his position to keep an eye on them but shrugged it off, if he heard anymore commotion he'd go in and follow it, lying back on the hedge he took in the sky again before closing his eyes, now to just rest his eyes for a few...

_thwack!_

Gasping as all the air was driven out of him following the blow to his stomach Jaxon half-sat, half-slumped up as his attacker burst into laughter.

"Wakey, wakey slacker!"

"You... you..." Jaxon gasped before collapsing back onto the hedge, now somehow holding the weight of two Nobodies, Demyx stopped laughing and sat down next to him, the odd giggle escaping him as his partner slowly regained his breath.

"Who... are you... calling... a slacker?" Jaxon moaned prompting more laughter. "_You _of all people?"

"Call it like I see it" Demyx replied with a shrug as his partner continued looking up at the sky. "Anything going on?"

"Not really, Sora turned up, fought some Heartless, I _may_ have slept through some of it..."

"Really?" Demyx laughed again before a more concerned look crossed his face. "Still not sleeping right?"

"If I was would I be half out of it now?"

"True" Demyx conceded. "But c'mon Jax, if they're still getting to ya you should come to me..."

"They're my nightmares, not yours" Jaxon sighed. "Appreciate the support though, how's the town?"

Demyx gave his partner another look of concern before accepting the subject to be officially changed. "Yeah it's pretty cool down there, no Heartless, lot's of people, slash, animals having fun, should've come man."

Jaxon grinned. "Nah, the music they were playing's too annoying for my tastes."

"Fair enough" Demyx shrugged. "Catchy tune though" Jaxon groaned as his partner cleared his throat and began to sing. "_M-I-C, K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E! Mickey M.._."

"One more note Dem" Jaxon threatened, having already sat up and clamped a hand over the other Nobody's mouth. "Just one, and I'll use my Gunblade to remove your vocals and turn you into the 'Soundless Nocturne', got it?"

Demyx took a second to weigh up the pros and cons of annoying his partner further before shrugging and nodding, Jaxon smirked and released him before slumping back down and staring up at the clear sky again. The two sat in silence for a while as Jaxon closed his eyes, Demyx frowned as the younger Nobody slipped into sleep again. This was becoming a regular occurance since the Hades incident, Jaxon's night terrors preventing him from getting anything more than a couple hours sleep before bringing him screaming back into reality, every night, and even during the day this would happen. None of the other members knew (at least Demyx didn't think so) Jaxon's room being the last one along as well as having Marluxia's, Larxene's, Roxas' and Xion's between him and the next surviving member, Luxord, meaning it was rare if anyone actually heard his screams.

"Dude" he whispered to the sleeping Nobody. "What did he do to you?"

Then again, Demyx wasn't sure he wanted to know, Jaxon had always been fearless (not that Nobodies could show fear, he digressed before scolding himself for his 'Saix moment') so something that could shake him up that much must have been horrific, then there was his 'confession'. Demyx wasn't stupid, he knew the 'them' his partner had cried about was Roxas and Xion, knowing his partner, his best friend, had allowed the two people who could get them their hearts back had been hard to take, he'd almost seen it as a betrayal, not just to him but to the whole Organization...

_Would you forget the Organization for five minutes? This is Jax you're talking about! Would he really betray you?_

His brain had a point, Jaxon had never so much as breathed a sign of betrayal before, and it was no secret he'd considered Roxas a friend as well, and he'd always made a point of doing right by his friends, but why throw away his chance of getting a heart to do so? And why ruin everyone else's? Just what was going on in his best friend's head? Admittedly he had been showing signs of dissent recently but... Demyx sighed, so was he. It was strange, he'd joined up almost as soon as Xemnas had offered sanctuary, too 'afraid' to go off on his own without a heart or emotions, he'd regretted it as soon as he'd found out there was fighting involved but once he'd realised that it was the only way he'd get his heart back and have real feelings instead of just the memories he'd put his head down and struggled away, all the while keeping up his image of a scared kid, it had been what is complete being had been anyway.

Then Jaxon had arrived...

Demyx glanced down at his sleeping friend, Jaxon had changed him, no doubt about it, whilst he'd constantly flunked missions, tried to get out of work and goofed around, he really had been loyal to the Organization, at least the idea of having his heart back. However since the friendship with the younger Nobody had begun things had been different, whilst it still turned up his 'inner Nobody' rarely showed itself anymore, the mask he usually allowed to slip when on missions that involved harming people was now staying on all the time, was it even a mask anymore? Sometimes he found himself wondering if the memories of emotions he was portraying were not just the emotions themselves now, he couldn't speak for Jaxon but sometimes it felt like he actually had his heart back!

"What're you doing to me partner?" He chuckled lightly. It was true, the emotionless shell didn't feel like a shell anymore, he'd even found himself almost guilty on the missions they were on now, whatever the case, this could only be down to Jaxon, which made his actions all the more harder to bear, either way, the sooner he got his heart back and out of the Organization the better... with or without his 'best friend'.

Jaxon gave a small start and sat up causing Demyx to dismiss his thoughts to be pondered another time.

"You alright?"

"Think so" the younger Nobody groaned, rubbing his eyes. "You let me fall asleep again?"

"Figured you could use the rest and relax" Demyx shrugged with a small grin, Jaxon laughed weakly and lay back down.

"You're a good friend Dem."

"And you're a total goof Jax."

"If it ain't broke why fix it?" The younger Nobody smirked bringing another laugh out of his partner.

"He's back" he muttered suddenly, Jaxon craned his neck to watch Sora charging back along the corridor with another animal (this one a mouse) following in his wake as the Keyblade master cut through the Heartless, the mouse occasionally helping by sending blasts of light at the swarms.

"There's something you don't see everyday" he muttered to himself.

"Roxas' somebody alright" Demyx commented sadly as Sora continued carving right through the small creature. "I miss that kid."

"Me too partner" Jaxon sighed lying back down, trying to avoid thinking of his former friend being stuck inside Sora yet again, Demyx looked at him strangely for a moment.

"Really? Considering he beat you to a pulp I thought you'd be happy to be rid of him?"

Jaxon chuckled but shifted awkwardly at the memory of his 'defeat'. "Yeah... well he was our buddy Dem, and if I could've stopped him, I would have."

_Liar!_

Demyx forced the thought out of his head as Sora and the mouse disapeared through a large pair of doors, Jaxon stretched and sat up.

"Suppose we better keep tabs on 'em?"

"No point" Demyx replied. "That' the throne room, only way outta there is a staircase under the throne itself and even that doesn't go anywhere. Just gotta wait for them to come back."

Jaxon shook his head. "How do you know all this?"

"I am a recon specialist Jax" Demyx laughed. "I notice everything and anything there is to notice."

"Isn't that because of your short attention span?" Jaxon joked prompting a playfull slap from Demyx. "OK, OK, I get it! You are Demyx, 'Melodius Nocturne" and master of recon!"

"And don't you forget it partner!" Demyx smirked to start another round of laughs between the two, not noticing a third Nobody joining them.

"Hard at work as usual?" The laughter stopped as the two turned to find Xaldin standing over them, Demyx looked at the ground but Jaxon just fixed the other Nobody with a grin.

"Nice of you to join us Xaldin, not a social call though I guess?"

"Your powers of observation astound me" Xaldin hissed sarcastically. "I was sent to make sure your mission was progressing satisfactorily, however from what I can see, it isn't."

"Well... we did recon on the town" Demyx offered, falling silent as Xaldin turned to him.

"Well, you're half done then, a new best for you isn't it Demyx?" Jaxon went to retort on his partners behalf but Xaldin continued. "However, I have good news, the Superior requests the two of you return to the Castle, he has a special assignment for you both."

"Did he happen to mention what it was?" Jaxon asked uneasily, Xaldin grinned wickedly.

"He might have, but that would be for you to find out, I wouldn't worry Jaxon, I dare say the mission will play to your strengths, now, I have to monitor Sora...."

With that he disapeared into darkness leaving the two nervous partners exchanging worried glances in his wake.

* * *

"And another thing" Demyx added as the two made their way up towards the Altar of Naught. "They're called Heartless right? Meaning no hearts? But they consume hearts, and they hold a captive heart, that isn't Heartless!"

"That's... true... I guess."

"And check this out, we're called Nobodies, as in 'No bodies'? But we have bodies, all we're missing is hearts. So I think _we_ should be the Heartless, and the Heartless should be something else, am I right?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaah Dem?" Jaxon blinked, trying to get his head around what had just been said to him. "I can't believe I'm saying this but you're thinking way too much about this."

"Oh c'mon Jax! You know it's true!"

"Yeah but..." Jaxon fell silent as they reached the highest point of the Castle, Xemnas wasn't around but that wasn't what had caught the young Nobody's attention. There before them was Kingdom Hearts, it looked a lot bigger than the last time Jaxon had seen it, as he watched more and more hearts floated up and fused with it, Jaxon looked away suddenly wondering just how many of those lost hearts where down to him, all the same the huge moon glowing down on them was awe-inspiring.

"Whoa..."

Demyx put a hand on his partners shoulder. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's really something" Jaxon conceded.

"Just think, our hearts are probably up there, and soon we'll have them back."

"Yeah can't wait" the younger Nobody muttered blankly still staring at the giant moon. "Wonder if it appreciates the hell we go through for it?"

"It better" Demyx joked. "Risking our existance, fighting uber-powerfull beings, I hope it understands I just want my heart back!"

"Me too" Jaxon smirked. "Not long now though partner."

"Just think if Roxas and Xion were still around, we'd probably have gotten the hell outta here by now."

Jaxon shifted uncomfortably again. "Yeah... but..." the two were interrupted by approaching voices.

"So it is true? He has taken her?"

"Yes" Saix came into view first with Xemnas half a step behind listening intently. "He took her from the islands."

Xemnas nodded. "He intends to turn Sora into a Heartless, then Roxas will be reborn."

"He's a fool" Saix snapped. "Risking everything for a fake friendship..."

"None-the-less, Sora is unaware of our plan, Roxas was, should he be reborn he will not comply willingly."

"What do you have in mind Superior?" Saix asked, Xemnas gave an empty laugh.

"Bring her to the Castle, if Sora knows we have her he will stop at nothing to rescue her, including slaying all Heartless in his path."

"Very well" a portal opened, Saix stopped just before entering. "And what of _him_?"

"The same as any other traitor Saix, erase him" the blue haired Nobody nodded and disapeared, Xemnas turned to see Jaxon and Demyx patiently waiting for him. "Gentlemen."

"What was all that about?" Jaxon asked having hung on every word, Demyx just stood beside him looking confused as to what was going on.

"Just trouble with _former_ members" Xemnas replied. "Now, as for you two, I have a special assignment for you, although I must confess it comes with great risk."

"Not selling it to me very well" Demyx commented earning himself a glare, Jaxon sighed heavily.

"What're we talking here? Powerfull Heartless? The Hollow Bastion Crew?"

"The realm of darkness" Xemnas answered simply, Jaxon frowned in confusion as Demyx looked terrified.

"Excuse me? Realm of darkness? _Us_?"

"Might need a bit of help here" Jaxon muttered. "The realm of darkness?"

Xemnas gave a heavy sigh. "Demyx, kindly get Jaxon up to speed, I will be waiting in the lower levels once you're ready."

With that he disapeared, Jaxon turned to his partner with a nervous grin, Demyx took a few moments to steady himself, it didn't work.

"The realm of darkness? Is he serious? Oh man Jax we are _screwed!_ Completely and utterly screwed!"

"So you keep saying" the younger Nobody shrugged calmly. "So why don't you tell me why exactly this mission is so bad?"

Demyx nodded nervously. "Long story short, there are two realms, light and darkness, three if you count the realm in between like Twilight Town and here, anyway, the realm of light is where all the Worlds and people and hearts reside, the realm of darkness..."

"Heartless" Jaxon finished simply, Demyx nodded again.

"Pretty much, it's crawling with pureblood Heartless, shawdows, Darksides, Neoshadows..."

"Heartless have names now?" Jaxon muttered more to himself, Demyx didn't notice.

"But the problem is Jax, it's the darkness itself, there's too much of it, Nobodies can't summon portals because it makes the darkness in the World go haywire, but he knows this so why he's sending the guy who can't fight and the kid who uses darkness as an element is _stupid!_"

"Never turned down a challenge yet Dem" Jaxon responded. "Besides we might just have to jump in, do a little recon and leave, you can handle that, and I can watch your back, hasn't let us down yet."

Demyx gave a nervous grin. "Wish I had your confidence Jax."

"You don't need my confidence partner, ya just need me to bail you out, now, shall we go see exactly what the boss wants?"

Demyx let out a defeated sigh. "If you insist Jax" the two both turned and stared back up at Kingdom Hearts one more time before leaving the Alter of Naught, Demyx wondering how many more times he'd have to risk dying before he got his heart back and Jaxon silently apologising to each heart that flew up to merge with it.

* * *

"You're ready?" Xemnas asked as the two Nobodies entered the Castle's lowest level, Demyx nodded with a heavy sigh.

"As we'll ever be Superior."

"Very good" Xemnas smirked as a portal opened next to him. "This will be left open for your return."

"So, what're we meant to be doing again?" Jaxon asked, staring uneasily at the portal before him.

"The Dusks have been bringing back rumours of someone wandering the realm, the two of you are to find them and bring them back to the Castle."

"Superior, all due respect but finding someone in there is gonna be like a needle in a haystack."

"Which is why I have chosen you two Demyx, you are skilled in fact finding and Jaxon is more than capabe of holding his own with the strongest of enemies. Together you are a formidable unit, which is why I have the utmost faith in you both to complete this assignment."

The two Nobodies nodded, still looking nervously at the portal.

"So... uh, what does our target look like?" Jaxon asked, Xemnas sighed.

"Someone wandering the realm of darkness? I'm sure people such as that are quite few Jaxon, now go, both of you, and bring them to me."

With that he disapeared, Jaxon and Demyx sighed heavily before turning to look at each other.

"A simple 'I don't know' would've done" the younger Nobody muttered raising a grin from his partner before they turned back to the portal.

"So..."

"Sooooo."

"Wanna go first?"

"I was kinda wondering if you wanted to."

"Same time then?"

"Yeah sounds good" the two took a step forward then paused and summoned their weapons, laughing nervously they stepped into the portal to begin their mission.

* * *

If Demyx hadn't been there to grab him as soon as they emerged from the portal Jaxon was sure he would have face-planted into the ground as a heavy weight crashed down on him, as it was he found himself unable to rise back to his feet as Demyx held him upright.

"What... the... hell?" He gasped, the weight on his body now affecting his ability to breathe, what was this? It was almost as though the darkness itself was trying to crush him, he could almost _feel_ the darkness all around him. But for now all he wanted to think about was breathing, no matter how he tried it remained rough and ragged as Demyx frowned in confusion and concern before groaning.

"I was afraid of this" he muttered before grabbing Jaxon's hood and yanking it up, immediately the weight lifted allowing Jaxon control of his limbs again, looking up at his partner uneasily he picked up the Gunblade from where it had fallen.

"What was _that?_"

"That would be your element coming back to haunt you" Demyx sighed. "There's just too much darkness around and since you're more in tune with it than anyone else... well..."

"I get both barrels" Jaxon finished with a frown. "How did you know about the hood?"

"I guessed" his partner answered, Jaxon laughed in spite of himself.

"You're smarter than Saix gives ya credit for partner" he muttered rising back to his feet and taking his first look around. The two Nobodies had emerged on a dark coastline, mile after mile of ocean underneath a pale moon seemingly trying to break through the darkness, frowning he turned to face the other direction, nothing but barren wasteland and, as far as he could tell, what looked like mountains in the distance, he shared a glance with Demyx, it was a very bleak place.

"Welcome to the realm of darkness, no light for the next... eternity" Demyx muttered bringing another small smile to Jaxon's face, the younger Nobody gestured back at the water.

"What's that meant to be?"

"Well, if you were to start swimming, and kept going for the rest of your none-existant life, you'd be about halfway back to the realm of light."

Jaxon nodded. "Sounds fair, and that way?" He gestured to the wilderness ahead.

"Nothing but darkness."

"How do you know all this?"

"Xemnas had Xigbar bring me here and fill me in when I started, left me here for three days with nothing but the water to fight off the Heartless. Good times."

"Remind me to kill Xigbar when we get home" Jaxon muttered, Demyx laughed lightly.

"You're too kind Jax, now let's get this show on the road, sooner we find this person the sooner we get to go home."

"How long's it gonna take us to search this place?"

"Years" Demyx conceded. "Way I see it we loo around here, go back and get Xemnas to drop us off in another area, should come across someone sooner or later, probably dead but we'll find them."

"You have no idea how cheerfull that sounds" Jaxon commented sarcastically before pausing to take stock, though the weight that had been crushing him had lifted for the time being he could still sense the darkness all around him, he wasn't entirely sure how but he could feel it moving with him as he looked around, raising his gloved hands he stared at them for a long, confused moment.

"You alright partner?" His head snapped back up at Demyx's question.

"Yeah... yeah, just all the darkness around here getting to me a bit. It's like I can feel it."

Demyx gave him a worried look. "Well whatever you do don't try and use it, could go haywire, heck it could consume you."

"Thought I needed a heart for that?" Jaxon joked.

"Seriously Jax, you try and use darkness in here and it won't be pretty, trust me" Jaxon's smirk vanished at the seriousness in Demyx's voice, nodding he gripped the Gunblade tighter as they walked away from the safety of the portal towards the dark mountains in the distance, neither Nobody speaking although Jaxon couldn't help wondering just where all the Heartless he had been warned about were hiding, eventually after walking far enough that the coastline was no longer visible he paused and looked around, Demyx not noticing until he was several paces ahead.

"What's up?"

Jaxon shook his head in answer as he continued looking around at the bleak wasteland for a sign of Heartless, he frowned to himself, for the longest time he'd wondered if this was where his vacuum technique sent it's victims, eventually Xemnas had decided to investigate it himself and discovered that it instead took the target to one of those corridors between World's, the darkness there quickly drove the victim insane before the Heartless consumed them, Jaxon suppressed a shudder as he remembered how Xemnas had forced him to watch their experiment subject, a prisoner Xaldin had brought from the Beast's World called Gaston. The guy had a lot of darkness in him, hence his reason for being chosen, and had quickly been overcome in the corridor, laughing maniacally about the Beast right up to the moment his heart had been taken. Jaxon shuddered again, still unnerved by the image of people losing their hearts, something told him he'd never be free of that image. Yet he still sent people to those corridors anyway, then again, it probably wasn't much better than this place.

"Partner?" Demyx's voice snapping him back to reality.

"Just wondering... where are the Heartless? This is their home field no?"

Demyx closed the gap between them nervously. "They don't know we're here, one advantage of not having hearts" he chuckled uneasily, Jaxon slapped his own forehead.

"D'uh! Drawn by the darkness in people's hearts..."

"Exactly, but they can still find out we're here so _be. carefull!_"

Jaxon nodded and fell silent as the two continued going deeper into the World, he could still sense the darkness around him but now it was getting stronger every step, he was starting to consider risking Xemnas' wrath and aborting the mission rather than risk finding out just how badly this place could affect his powers, shuddering he pulled his coat tighter about him only to see something moving out of the corner of his eye, he spun to face it but saw nothing, he continued walking backwards just in case it returned not seeing Demyx stop ahead of him, the two bumped into each other causing Jaxon's itchy trigger finger kicked in and a round from the blade shot into the air, both Nobodies flinched.

"Jax. You. Idiot!"

"My bad?" He offered weakly. "Maybe they didn't hear... yeah OK" he admitted as Demyx's eyes narrowed, sighing heavily they both turned to the path ahead.

"So, tell me Dem, Darksides, they would be..."

"The giant ones yes" his partner finished as no less than half a dozen of the aforementioned Heartless rose on either side of the path while swarms of shadows of all sizes appeared before them, both Nobodies groaned.

"Never the easy way is it?"

"Nah, that would be fair" Jaxon chuckled, raising the Gunblade. "Shall we?"

Demyx grinned and took a firmer grip on the sitar. "Thought you'd never ask partner."

With a last smirk to one another the two Nobodies took a deep breath and both let out a cry before raising their weapons and charging the swarm of Heartless.

* * *

"You have her?" Xemnas didn't even look away from Kingdom Hearts to question the Nobody that had appeared behind him.

"She is in the cell now Superior" Saix replied with the slightest hint of a smile.

"And what about him?"

"He ran, he tried to stop me from taking her but the Nobodies held him off, I would have tracked him down but I had to make sure our _guests_ were comfortable."

Xemnas turned to face him. "Guests?"

"There was a dog with them, when I took her it followed, it's in the cell with her now."

Xemnas frowned. "So, the king's faithfull pet is here too, no matter, we have her, once Sora know's his desire to save her will push him to destroy all Heartless in his path. And soon..." he turned back to Kingdom Hearts. "It will be complete."

"And so will we" Saix added before turning to leave. "Superior, you don't expect those two to actually succeed do you?"

"They know the price of failure at this stage, as do all of you."

Saix frowned. "You know my thoughts on them."

"I do Saix, and I still believe we need not resort to that just yet. They still have their use to the Organization."

"Very well" Saix walked down the steps away from Xemnas and Kingdom Hearts. "Maybe you'll see things my way once they fail again..."

* * *

"On your left!"

The young Nobody spun expertly on the spot to eliminate the Heartless that had attempted to ambush him, grinning his thanks to his partner he turned to face the next assualt from the swarm, it had been relentless, most of his and Demyx's efforts had been spent preventing the Heartless from cutting the two off from each other but no matter how many they destroyed more would spawn and attack in their place. He glanced back to where the Nocturne was stood, face racked with concentration as he strummed away on the sitar, columns of water erupting from the ground or falling from the sky depending on what he wished it to do.

"Behind ya partner!"

Demyx didn't even look up, instead he hit a series of notes and a jet of water erupted behind him knocking the Heartless there flying off the path and out of sight, Jaxon smirked then went back to swinging wildly at the Heartless that were once again trying to surround him, there was a sudden rush of water and he was suddenly standing alone with the Heartless several feet in the air above him, smirking he raised the Gunblade and fired several rounds to send them all into oblivion, retreating to Demyx's side to catch his breath he frowned as one of the Darksides launched a giant mass of darkness at them causing the two to dive for cover.

"Oh sure, the _Heartless_ get to use darkness!" He yelled in frustration, Demyx just hitting more notes to keep the Heartless at a distance. "Right, time for a little offense!"

Before Demyx could protest Jaxon dashed forward and jumped into the middle of the swarm, Gunblade pointed down, the Heartless dived for him but an explosion rang out taking several with it and sending more flying into the air leaving the young Nobody alone in the small crater he'd created. Heartless surrounded him again but he just planted his weapon into the ground and jumped up, using it to hold himself up as he ran in a circle kicking them away, Demyx could only shake his head in awe at how his partner took to combat so easily.

"Who's next?" Jaxon laughed as he wrenched his weapon out of the ground and beckoned the Heartless on before launching himself at them again, cutting a path through them while Demyx smashed a few into the ground with the sitar. Noticing he had space he looked up to where his partner was being swarmed.

"Jax, freeze!"

Jaxon glanced up in confusion but did what he was told as columns of water surged up from the ground inches from where he was standing, once it was cleared he dived into the mass again whilst Demyx eliminated any he missed, just when it looked like the two Nobodies were gaining ground more Heartless spawned, cutting the two off from each other.

"Jax!"

The young Nobody turned to see the swarm that had appeared, without thinking he pulled the Gunblade back and hurled it, the spinning blade cutting through them until it reached Demyx, the Nocturne catching it and holding it to his side as the other hand strummed away to summon more columns of water, glancing up he groaned as he saw one of the Darksides spawning yet more Heartless above him, Jaxon had seen it to and began running back towards him as the shadows began falling, Demyx threw the Gunblade into the air and Jaxon lunged for it, flipping gracefully through the air he caught it and spun, wiping out all the Heartless around him, a jet of water appeared beneath him to slow his fall as he landed next to his partner grinning madly.

"Sora, eat your heart out!" He exclaimed. "Or give it to me if you're really done with it."

"You're enjoying this way too much partner" Demyx commented, Jaxon just laughed.

"And why not?" How long's it been since we had a good old fashioned rumble together?"

Demyx had to concede Jaxon's point on that one. "You'd think we'd be out of practise."

"Nah, just like riding a bike Dem, you never really forget" The two looked up as one of the huge Darksides began advancing on them. "Any ideas?"

"Just one" Demyx answered with a knowing grin, Jaxon matched it. "You game?"

"Oh I'm game buddy, think you can hold the rest off?"

One way to find out" Demyx spun the sitar and took a deep breath. "Go!"

Jaxon leapt into the air just as a jet of water appeared beneath him and carried him towards the nearest Darkside, holding the Gunblade out in front of him he braced for impact but felt himself fly right through it's chest, glancing back he smirked as he saw the giant Heartless fading into darkness, a second one appeared before him but the water just carried him through it's face to send it to join the first.

"Two down, four to go Demyx!"

The Nocturne grinned slightly before focusing on both keeping the Heartless away and his partner in the air, every so often he would summon a column of water to keep the Heartless at a distance, it seemed to be working until a few emerged from the ground behind him, without thinking he stopped playing and turned to knock them away with the sitar, immediately realising his mistake he spun back around.

"Oh no!"

"_Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!_" Jaxon yelled as the water keeping him airborne disapeared just after eliminating a third Darkside sending him rushing towards the ground, he twisted his body to see Demyx frantically trying to summon water to slow his fall but the Heartless had taken advantage of his momentary distraction and had him surrounded, the young Nobody winced and turned back to the ground just in time to pull his Gunblade up and eliminate another Darkside that had stepped in his way, he smirked at the move but the smirk quickly vanished as he ploughed into the ground hard. Winded he rolled onto his back and had just enough time to hear Demyx's warning shout before he was mobbed by yet more Heartless, he tried to slash at them with the Gunblade but it was pinned down by the sheer volume of shadows, all he could do was cover up as their clawed hands cut into his face and chest in search of a heart he didn't have. Jaxon desperately tried to fight them off but realised how hopeless it was and lay back and waited.

_Mauled to death by Heartless, is it weird that I saw this coming?_

Just as he was sure the Heartless had him beaten he felt another rush of water fly over him knocking the Heartless away, in the split second he had before they were on him again he grabbed the Gunblade and slashed through them, groaning he sat up to see Demyx get dragged to the ground by the Heartless that had swarmed him whilst he saved his partner, returning the favour Jaxon fired a round from the Gunblade to knock them off him, Demyx leapt to his feet and summoned a wave of water to carry him to his friends side as the remaining Heartless regrouped.

"You OK Jax?"

The younger Nobody shook his head, he was getting tired of this, and not just the constant attacks from Heartless, _everything_, the feeling of incompleteness, not being sure what he could swear he was feeling was real risking his existance on missions that had little or nothing to do with helping Kingdom Hearts, causing harm to people for the sake of stealing their hearts, folowing orders to the letter no matter how dangerous, if Xemnas was so eager to recover whoever was here why didn't he come himself? As he clenched his fist he felt the darkness begin to surround him, frowning he stood up straight and closed his eyes, an idea forming as he willed his element to bring more and more of the darkness in the World to obey him.

"Jax..." Demyx asked in confusion. "What're you..."

"I got an idea" Jaxon replied with a small laugh, the laugh increasing as he now felt the darkness around him starting to lessen, almost as though it was part of him, Demyx gasped as it literally began pouring off his partners body.

"Jaxon... don't! You don't know what'll happen!"

"Darkness is my element Demyx, I can control it anywhere... I hope" he added giving his partner a small grin before charging towards the remaining Heartless.

"Jax, no!"

The young Nobody ignored Demyx's shout and leapt into the air above the Heartless, threw his arms out and let out a scream to the dark sky as he willed the darkness around him to explode outwards. The result was instant.

Demyx gasped in amazement as a shockwave shot out of Jaxon's bodies and spread in all directions, vapourising all the Heartless as it moved outwards, Demyx just had time to note the mini explosions triggered by his partners use of the darkness that were bringing the remaining Darksides down before realising the shockwave was heading right for him, he whimpered and covered up but the shockwave slowed before going over and around him, leaving only silence in it's wake, sitting up he found that, apart from Jaxon, nothing remained.

"Whoa..."

Jaxon remained hovering in the air for a moment before slowly lowering back to the ground, he turned and grinned to his partner before dropping to his knees, Demyx dashed to his side as the young Nobody gasped for air.

"OK... I do... not... recommend... doing that... too much" he forced out between gulps for air, Demyx glared at him.

"What were you thinking Jax?" He hissed, his partner looked up.

"I think it was obvious that I wasn't thinking anything partner."

"You realise what could have happened? Do you even know what happens if you put everything into an attack like that?"

"I'm... guessing we fade" Jaxon muttered as he stood up. "Good thing I didn't put everything into that then."

"You telling me that you controlled that?"

"Were you hit?" Demyx fell silent at his partners counterpoint. "I had it under control."

"You really are something else partner" he muttered shaking his head.

"I am what I am" Jaxon chuckled, Demyx started.

"Look at me Jaxon" His partner looked up in confusion and Demyx frowned, his partners normally deep blue eyes were now tinted with amber. "Jax, promise me you won't do that again."

"What? Dem what the..."

"Just do it Jax, never, ever do that again."

"Alright, I won't" Jaxon muttered. "Now, let's try and get on with the mission before the Heartless come... back" he trailed off as yet another mass of Heartless, at least twice as many as before emerged ahead of them.

"Oh give me a break!" Demyx yelled as Jaxon pounded the ground.

"Kingdom Hearts why do you never make this easy?" He yelled at the sky. "Not sure I can do much more fighting Dem."

"Me neither" the Nocturne muttered more to himself. "Might need to cut and run Jax."

"Abort the mission?" Jaxon asked, just as several Darksides spawned around them. "Yeah, works for me, run, run, away?"

"Run, run away!" Demyx yelled as the two turned and ran for all they were worth back towards the coastline, the shadows trailing in their wake while the Darksides bombarded them with massive orbs of darkness.

"We're not gonna make it Dem" Jaxon yelled over the explosion of yet another attack.

"Shut up and keep running!" Demyx screamed back as the coastline and portal home came into view. "There it is!"

Both Nobodies put on a burst of speed as the Darksides made one last attempt to stop them, several orbs exploded around them knocking them off balance, Demyx managing to grab Jaxon and drag him through the portal while keeping them both upright, they crashed to the ground back in the Castle That Never Was and both threw their arms at the portal which closed with the force of a small explosion. Both Nobodies slumped to the ground and stared up at the ceiling for a long time.

"Dem... we could've died..."

"I know."

Jaxon groaned and sat up again with a frown.

"Dem?"

"Hmmmn?"

Jaxon gestured with his head to the cell where two figures lay sleeping. "Where they there when we left?"

* * *

"They failed?" Xemnas sighed to himself and turned to face his second-in-command.

"You know very well what happened Saix."

"I still stand by what..."

"They will be punished for their failings, however I will give them one last chance, _then _maybe I'll consider taking that option."

Saix nodded. "As you wish Superior" before turning he decided to add one last thing to the conversation. "The Dusks that followed them reported something interesting..."

"Such as?"

"It would appear Jaxon was able to control the darkness in the realm itself, a rather impressive feat no?"

"Indeed, very impressive..."

"Just thought you'd like to know for when you decide which one to keep Superior" Saix finished before turning to leave, a wicked smile forming in his face.

* * *

**Welp, there it is, if y'all read it kindly show some love**


	27. A Broken Bond

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_"Failure... pathetic... disgrace... not worthy to wear the coat..."_

Demyx sighed to himself and lay back down on the grass as he waited for Jaxon to arrive at their hangout. Saix had really gone to town on the two Nobodies once they had revealed they ad failed yet again, and that was all _before_ he had sent them to be dealt with by Xemnas, the Superior had decided to punish them seperately, hence why Jaxon hadn't shown up yet. The Nocturne sighed to himself again, the punishment had really been stepped up to what it normally would be, combat training with Xaldin and Xigbar and a trip to Beast's castle to keep tabs on how Xaldin's _project_ was progressing, not something he was looking forward to, then there was the next mission he and Jaxon had been assigned...

"Of all the rotten, lousy..."

Demyx chuckled as the sound of a corridor opening cleared the way for a string of complaints and insults directed towards their Superior, Demyx just waited as the younger Nobody slumped down next to him and stared off the cliff into space, it was a regular thing for the two of them, if one was angry both would just sit in silence until the annoyed one decided to talk, sometimes this would take hours, once had even taken all night, Demyx bit back a laugh, Luxord had learned very quickly not to cheat when playing cards with Jaxon. This time wasn't quite as long, although the sun had gotten considerably lower before Jaxon spoke.

"So, how bad have you got it?"

"Combat with Xal and Xiggy and recon in Beast's castle, you?"

"On guard duty for our prisoner and I'm banned from leaving the castle unless I'm on a mission" Demyx laughed as Jaxon began sulking again, if there was one thing Jaxon _hated_ above all else it was not being able to move around as he saw fit, standing outside that cell would be borderline torture for him.

"Wait, doesn't that mean you shouldn't be here?" Jaxon shrugged.

"Let 'em punish me more if they feel like it, not like I care anymore..." he fell into another sulky silence, Demyx chuckled.

"If I didn't know you better partner, I'd say you were planning on pulling a Xion..." Jaxon's only reply was to smile ironically. "You're not, are you?" The younger Nobody just sighed and stood up, staring into space.

"I don't know anymore Dem" he muttered. "Everything we do, all the hearts we've taken, is it really working?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Demyx exclaimed, jumping to his feet and spinning Jaxon around, eager to put a stop to his funk before it could properly begin. "Jax, if it wasn't working would Kingdom Hearts nearly be ready?" Jaxon shrugged again. "What's this really about?"

"Nothing" Jaxon muttered trying to pull away, Demyx kept hold, his face now deadly serious.

"Nuh uh man, somethings eating you, and it's not just the punishment, you haven't been right for a while now, what's wrong?"

"I'm tired Dem..."

"Tired? That's it?" Demyx sighed. "Jax, you're my best friend, at least tell me what's going on. Please?"

Jaxon sighed and walked away. "You really wanna know? Fine, I'm tired of putting my existance on the line for nothing."

"Nothing?" Demyx almost choked on the word. "_Nothing?_ Getting our hearts back is hardly..."

"I know!" Jaxon cut across his partner. "I know, just, think about it Dem, being sent looking for someone in the Realm of Darkness? Us? Putting ourselves in front of Sora to delay him that little bit longer? At least when we were taking hearts we could say we were risking it for a worthy cause... didn't make the guilt any better."

"Guilt?" Demyx repeated, the younger Nobody looked up.

"You heard" he muttered. "I ain't pretending I don't feel bad about what we're doing to people, not anymore..."

"We can't..." Demyx bit back his reply for fear of sounding like Saix, though his mind continued to scream it at Jaxon, though his own doubt for that theory was growing all the time, no. He pushed that doubt away first, they were Nobodies, Nobodies couldn't feel, ony pretend. End of story. Ignoring his brain's sigh of disgust he glared at his partner.

"So, what? You're saying you don't have the stomach for this anymore?" Jaxon looked up in surprise.

"Dem, I never had the stomach for killing, I just did it because I _had_ to, although I'm starting to wish I never did. But as I said, it's still better than being sent to die."

"We're not being sent to die" Demyx's tone suddenly became a lot darker, as though it would add extra conviction, the younger Nobody shook his head.

"Dem, when me and Axel went to try and get Roxas back I was told to destroy him if we failed, Axel. One of the best we had for missions, remember him saving all of us when we got sucked into that computer World?" Demyx gave a reluctant nod. "Then Saix told me he was replacing me and I was to follow Sora when he woke up, yet he was gonna kill Axel anway! Like he was expendable! What does that say for us? And look at Axel now, we gotta destroy him if we see him."

"He deserted us" Demyx shrugged. "A traitor's a traitor" Jaxon gaped, not believing his partner was saying that.

"Weren't you listening? He was going to be killed anyway! Just because they thought he was a liabilty! You really want to be in an Organization that does that to it's members? Members it claims it's trying to help? How long until we're considered liabilites Demyx? How long until we're expendable? Dunno about you man, but I _don't_ want to end up another red tombstone in the Proof of Existance!"

"You won't" Demyx's voice seemed to return to its lighter tone for the moment. "You just gotta toe the line a bit longer Jax, and when Kingdom Hearts is ready we can bail and go back to being normal!"

"After everything we've done?" Jaxon laughed bitterly. "Besides, things as they are I don't think we'll live to see that day."

"We would've seen it already if _you_ hadn't let Roas and Xion go!" The words were out before Demyx could stop them, the building tension making him act without thinking, mentaly scolding himself he shrugged, now Jaxon could just furiously deny it and they could start trying to work out the other issues that were quickly building. Except, Jaxon didn't deny it. Instead a look of surprise crossed his face and he looked out over the ocean at the rapidly darkening sky.

"How long have you known?"

"You mean it's _true_?" The betrayal in Demyx's voice made the young Nobody wince. "You did let them go? Why?" Jaxon sighed heavily and continued staring out into space, Demyx stepped forward and spun his partner round to look him in the eye. "_Why_?"

"Because I thought it was right" Jaxon muttered blankly, averting his eyes again. "And I still do..."

"Excuse me?" Gone completely was Demyx's casual air, all that stood in his place was pure Nobody. "You let the two people who could collect the hearts we needed to get our own back and forced us to rely on a kid who'd rather kill us on sight because you thought it was _right_?"

"Pretty much" Demyx turned his back on Jaxon in shock, unable to understand how things had rapidly gone South since the start of their conversation.

"You know what this means right? You've betrayed the Organization... you betrayed _me_!"

"It wasn't like that" Jaxon argued weakly, the situation fast taking the route he had imagined when he'd first let Roxas go. "Roxas wanted out Dem, I couldn't force him to stay!"

"No, you just stepped aside and let him go, along with every hope any of us had! You're a traitor Jaxon!"

Somehow the use of his full name caused the accusation from his best friend to hit Jaxon harder, desperately trying to get his partner to listen he stepped forward.

"Dem, I had to..."

"Save it" Demyx muttered, turning back to face him, disgust all over his face. "To think, I _trusted_ you! I considered you my best friend!"

"Demyx, please..."

"No, you sold us out Jaxon! Because of you we lost Roxas, in fact it could be your fault we've lost Axel because of that!"

Jaxon's head snapped up. "That's not fair Dem!"

"No it's not, but you brought that on yourself when you betrayed us!"

A long, heavy silence fell as the two Nobodies stared at each other as though seeing the other for the first time, Jaxon sighed again.

"So what now Demyx? You tell Xemnas and Saix? Have me killed like Axel? Or maybe they'll turn me into a Dusk, Xemnas does seem to wanna do that to at least one of us."

"I don't know" Demyx sighed himself, as though unsure what he wanted out of the situation, looking Jaxon dead in the eye he stepped forward. "Seriously, how could you? You _knew_ how much I wanted my heart back!"

"Again with the heart!" Jaxon yelled back, tired of being on the defensive. "My heart this, my heart that, is that all you care about?"

"It's all I've _ever_ cared about!" Demyx snapped back before realising what he said. Another long silence followed before Jaxon burst into an empty laugh.

"So, the truth comes out! So everything was just pretend was it? The good times? All the fun?"

"We're Nobodies!" Demyx hissed back. "Face it, all we can do is pretend, we can't be friends and we can't care about anything, you should know, you managed to do it well enough when you betrayed us!"

"It wasn't for me Dem" Jaxon muttered before looking up again. "Yeah? Well, glad I was usefull for you, nice to see your true colours come out as well tonight!"

"Don't turn this around on me Jaxon! You're the traitor here! Because of you Kingdom Hearts might not..." Demyx trailed off as a wall of darkness appeared between him and Jaxon, the younger Nobodies voice ringing out from behind it.

"Tell me this _partner_" The word now dripping with sarcasm. "Is getting your heart back from that thing really worth losing everything else you value? Because I know what my answer is..."

With that the darkness vanished, taking Jaxon with it, Demyx gave and angry yell and turned to stare off the cliff. Jaxon a traitor? After all they'd done for each other? The Nobody sighed miserably and ran his hand through his hair, stopping when he reached the chain of the half heart pendant he'd bought around his neck, a symbol of how a Nobody was incomplete yet also a symbol of his friendship with Jaxon, a friendship Jaxon had destroyed with one act of treachery...

"Stop it!" He hissed out loud. "We can't form friendships because we. Don't. Have. Hearts!" Immediately a small voice entered his head.

_If we don't have hearts, why am I angry?_

_If we can't feel... why does it hurt?_

"Shut up!" He muttered tearing the pendant from around his neck and hurling it off the cliff. With one last sigh of betrayal he opened a portal and headed for home.

* * *

**Done and done, read it, review it, see you next time.**


	28. The True Goal

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

"What are you going to do with us?"

Jaxon frowned and glanced up over his shoulder into the cell behind him where a pair of violet-blue eyes glared back at his own, standing to his full height he looked down at the girl leaning on the bars for the first time.

_So this is Kairi? Looks a lot like Xion_. He noted the facial features and dark red hair_. And Naminé_...

Glancing behind her to where the cell's other occupant, a thin, yellow dog, was still sleeping he gave her a small smirk.

"Awake at last are we?" The glare intensified.

"What are you going to do with us?" She repeated, something she had been doing to every member of the Organization who had guarded her, according to Saix, Jaxon was under strict orders not to reveal anything the Organization had planned for the girl to her.

"But... what_ do_ we have planned for her?" He had asked, Saix just smirked.

"Should we need to use her Jaxon, then you will know"

_Big help Saix..._ Shaking his head and dismissing his thoughts of the Organization's number VII he picked up a small plate of food and slipped it through the bars of the cell, the girl eyed it suspiciously then turned her glare back to him, he just laughed and sat down facing the cell this time.

"It's not poisoned kid."

"I'm not hungry" she replied coldly, he laughed again.

"Suit yourself" he muttered giving a tired yawn, he hadn't slept much since leaving the clifftop, he hadn't even returned to the Castle at first, instead wandering around the Dark City torn between apparent rage at Demyx's callous dismissal of their friendship and a strange feeling of emptyness that had nothing to do with not having a heart, even now he couldn't quite place what it was, though it had hit him hardest earlier that morning when upon his arrival in the lounge Demyx had stood up and marched out without so much as looking at him. Sighing to himself he turned his mind back to the argument, he couldn't shake the image of Demyx's heartbroken face when he realised his partner was responsible for perhaps costing him getting his heart back, the one thing he'd ever wanted the whole time Jaxon had known him...

_Still doesn't meant he could say what he said..._

Ordering the voice at the back of his mind to be silent, he began to realise what he'd done, in letting Roxas go he'd robbed them all from their goal of completing Kingdom Hearts and getting their hearts back, there was still Sora but how could they rely on someone who had already eliminated half their number? Demyx in particular had been growing more and more anxious as the goal had neared completion, for someone who didn't really remember what it was like to have a heart it wasn't too much of a deal, but for Demyx, who remembered every lost feeling, every last moment where the fake joy should have been real, it must have been the ultimate betrayal. Considering it was his best friend doing the betraying it was little wonder his partner had finally given in and let his Nobody side take over.

_Oh man, it really is all my fault..._

"What are you talking about?" Jaxon jumped at the question, not realising he had spoken out loud, caught off guard he snapped his head up.

"None of your business!" This time Kari jumped, eyes finally changing from the glare to a slight look of fear, realising what he'd done he softened his voice and expression. "Sorry..."

He went to return to his thoughts but the girl spoke again.

"You're not like the others..." she fell silent as he glanced up in confusion.

"What d'you mean?" He frowned, not sure why he was suddenly seeking a conversation with someone he was meant to be guarding, she shook her head and turned away. "Hang on, what's that meant to mean?"

She turned to face him, seemingly just as confused as he was about continuing. "It's just... the others who've watched me, they seem... weird."

"We're a pretty weird group" Jaxon shrugged, the desire to have a decent conversation to take his mind off everything driving him on.

"No, they just... it's like they're not there, they don't show emotion."

"They wouldn't, we don't have hearts to feel with" Jaxon replied. "So I've been told" Kari frowned.

"But, if you don't have a heart, how are you alive?"

"Technically, I'm not, I don't even exist, I just... am" he finished lamely. "That's what thats for" he gestured to Kingdom Hearts out the window. "When it's ready it'll give us our hearts back."

"How?"

"Beats me" he shrugged. "All I know is what I've been told. No hearts, no feeling."

"You seem normal though" Jaxon laughed slightly.

"Well, let's just say I haven't accepted the theory, not fully anyway..."

"There a reason why you're talking to the prisoner fifteen?"

Jaxon turned at the cold sounding voice to see Demyx striding towards him, barely acknowledging his onetime partner the Nocturne continued.

"Your orders were to watch her only, not share a conversation..."

"Gonna tell on me to Xemnas Dem?" Jaxon snapped back, immediately hostile again. "Surprised you haven't seen him already after what you said last night."

Demyx looked torn for a moment but quickly replaced it with a steely expression again.

"What I do and when I decide to do it is my business, not yours."

"Yeah? Well you do what you gotta do _partner_" Jaxon hissed. "What brings you here anyway?"

"I'm here to relieve you, apparently I'm stuck with you and Xigbar for a mission, you're to go get ready."

"Highlight of my day no doubt" the younger Nobody muttered sarcastically before pushing past him much like Demyx had done that morning, the Nocturne watched him walk out sight before sighing sadly and sitting on the ground opposite the cell where Kairi had watched the exchange in confusion. Her brain working out that these two must have been close friends who had fallen out, before she could ponder this further the man now guarding her summoned an instrument out of nowhere and began strumming a sad, slow tune.

* * *

"Xigbar" The Organization's number II glanced up from his position to wear Saix was approaching.

"Hey scarface, what can I do ya for?" He chuckled, his sarcastic tone making the other Nobody frown.

"Lord Xemnas has sent me to give you your next mission" he answered, Xigbar smirked again, feigning disinterest, a game he played with most Nobodies bar their Superior, not because he enjoyed it (he couldn't feel after all) but out of habit, Braig always had been the type to push buttons.

"Oh, really? That's cool dude, too busy to tell me himself?" Saix's frown deepened.

"Xigbar..."

"I get it dude, boss has plans for me to carry out, big whoop."

"If you're going to play this game can you at least stop shifting the gravity? I have no wish to waste my time talking to you while you're upside down."

"Awwww, spoil my fun why don't ya..." Xigbar laughed, all the same letting his powers fade and landing gracefully on his feet before Saix. "So what's the plan?"

"You are to lead a team to Hollow Bastion, you have a couple of tasks awaiting you there."

"Such as?"

"The first being basic recon, finding out if the Heartless are numerous enough to begin the next phase of our plans for the World."

"Sounds pretty boring but OK, and the other thing you want done?" A computer disc was pressed into his hand, glancing down at it his one eye widened slightly. "The MCP?"

"Yes, Xemnas has explained to me what it is, and why it was locked away in the castle's computer files, but he believes it is still operating even now and wants it brought back online."

"Why?" Xigbar asked, now fully attentive. "That programme was locked down because it had a mind of it's own and started creating it's own Heartless! Why bring it back?"

"The Hollow Bastion Restoration team have found the lab under the castle, if they access the computer the Superior believes they could uncover information that may hamper our plans, particularly if Sora is involved. However, if the MCP is activated it will lock down the files and defend itself against anyone who tries to access them."

"Including us when we go back there after the Heartless are done, what's the plan then?"

"That will be dealt with once it needs to be" Saix shrugged. "You have your mission, see that it is completed."

"Wait a sec!" Xigbar yelled after the disapearing Nobody. "Who's in my team for this mission?"

"Nine and fifteen" Saix's voice vanished with the portal, Xigbar frowned. Jaxon and Demyx? Those two were a headcase at the best of times, and judging by their apparent fallout (why else would they have refused to acknowledge each other when he saw them that morning?) things were gonna be a lot harder to control.

"It's gonna be a _long_ day" he muttered before heading off in search of his comrades.

* * *

The heavy rain beating down on him didn't even phase Jaxon as he skateboarded effortlessly through the streets and alleys of the Dark City, he was angry, angry at Demyx for being so thickheaded and baiting him and angry at himself for rising to it when he was meant to be working out how to fix the mess they were in. Lightning flashed and thunder echoed across the city but he didn't slow down until he saw Memory's Skyscraper ahead of him, kicking off the skateboard when he reached the centre of the square in front of the skyscraper he watched it disapear into a portal leading to his room then turned and looked around the square.

"Heartless!" He yelled summoning the Gunblade and firing a round into the air. "Come out and play!"

There was a long pause then a lone Neoshadow emerged from the ground in front of him, it regarded him with interest for a moment then slipped back down into the ground again. Jaxon smirked dangerously and waited as the Neoshadow burst from the ground behind him, before it had even raised a claw the Gunblade slashed through it causing it to vanish in a plume of darkness, as if summoned by it's demise another dozen Neoshadows emerged from the edges of the square and began closing in on him.

"So, which of ya wants to go first?" He asked, voice still low and steady, two of the creatures took up his offer and flew at him only to be immediately impaled on the blade, the rest of the Heartless charged forward but he disapeared into the ground. They gathered round the spot he had vanished from, chittering to each other in confusion before a round from the Gunblade exploded right in the middle of them, the one's that weren't eliminated flew to the edges of the square where Jaxon emerged from a portal and slashed through them before using another to emerge on the opposite side of the square and erase the rest.

More Neoshadows were appearing in the middle of the square now, drawn by the sounds of the battle, before they had even registered where their prey was Jaxon was on them, slashing and hacking with the Gunblade to send them back into darkness, now grinning madly the young Nobody turned to see more flying at him from the shadows. With a lazy wave of his hand he summoned a wall of darkness that they crashed into, the 'wall' then surrounded the dazed shadows and closed in on itself, crushing them into nothing. The remaining group of Heartless seemed hesitant now and just surrounded him again, raising his Gunblade again Jaxon beckoned them all on, the creatures made to move towards him but the Nobody was already attacking, swinging the Gunblade at anything that moved until he stood alone and panting in the middle of the square.

"That's it?" He muttered. "I'm still not even halfway calm yet."

As if on cue the largest group of Heartless yet began appearing around him, laughing to himself Jaxon raised the Gunblade once more in anticipation.

"Bring it on you freaky little..." he fell silent as a familiar _click_ rang out from behind him, before either he or the Heartless could move a series of arrows flew from behind him into the mass of shadows, not a single one was missed as one by one the creatures faded away. With an annoyed frown Jaxon turned and looked up to where Xigbar was hanging upside down partway up Memory's Skyscraper sporting a victorious smirk.

"I call that the same number of Heartless you killed in a fraction of the time, think I win dude" he drawled, Jaxon just glared up at him.

"What do you want Xigbar?" He asked simply, the now upright Freeshooter dropping to the ground in front of him, still smirking at his actions.

"Well firstly, why you're out here when I swear I heard the boss say you weren't to leave the Castle, secondly why you're out here when waterboy tells me he told you to come get ready, and finally why you and said water-controlling Nobody are apparently having a bitch-fit at each other?"

"The last one is none of your damn business!" Jaxon snapped, only causing Xigbar to smirk even more. "As for the other questions I'm out here 'cos I wanna kill something."

"Awwwww!" Xigbar mocked. "Have the two lovers fallen out?" Jaxon raised his Gunblade threateningly. "Kid, please. You think that's gonna work on me? As if."

"No, but cutting your head off might" the Freeshooter just laughed.

"No doubt it would kiddo, but save it for another time, right now we gotta go work."

"I take it Demyx is still coming too?" Jaxon sighed.

"Well d'uh! But don't worry, I promise you won't have to talk to each other too much."

With one last mocking laugh Xigbar opened a portal and stepped through, gesturing for the younger Nobody to follow, Jaxon glared for a moment then made a defeated noise and followed in his wake.

* * *

"Well, this takes me back" Xigbar chuckled as the Nobodies stood on the walls to the town looking over the area where the residents live. "Even I gotta admit they're doing a hell of a job here making this place look nice" he turned to where Jaxon and Demyx were standing, both very deliberately not looking at the other. "Don't go agreeing with me all at once dudes."

"Can we just get this over with?" Demyx asked with a glare that only made Xigbar laugh again.

"Well look who's all workaholic all of a sudden, OK waterboy I'll brief ya, two of us have the easy job of going out into the mountains and seeing how many Heartless have found their way here, the other one has to go into the castle over yonder" he gave a lazy gesture over his shoulder as he withdrew a small computer disc from his pocket. "And upload this baby into the computer in the hidden lab."

"What is that?" Jaxon asked, curiosity besting his sulky silence, Demyx just eyed the disc warily.

"This, dude, is the disc that holds all the passwords that keep the MCP locked away in that computer's hardrive."

"MCP?" The other Nobodies repeated in unison before giving the other a glare, Xigbar rolled his eye.

"Long story, once upon a time me n' the others installed that thing in Ansem's old computer, an automatic programme to watch the Heartless y'know. Thing is, the MCP had a mind of it's own and started creating it's own Heartless, in the end the boss locked it down deep in the computer's databanks, held in check by all these passwords."

"Are we talking the same computer that has it's own World inside it?" Demyx asked, a nervous tone creeping into his voice. "The same one..."

"_You_ got us trapped in, yeah, remember how bad it was? Well once this thing is loose it's gonna be about ten times worse."

Jaxon shuddered as memories of the three Nobodies present as well as Roxas and Xion fighting off an endless army of anti-virus programmes entered his head. "So, why are we booting it up?"

"The dude's here have found the lab, if they get to the files they could find out more than they need to know if ya catch my drift? So I'm gonna go load this up..."

"You are _not_ leaving me with him!" Demyx exclaimed, pointing at Jaxon, the younger Nobody rounded on him.

"What's wrong? Scared I'll abandon you to the Heartless first chance I get?"

"Wouldn't put it past you trai..."

"Cut it out!" Xigbar yelled. "Fine! If it shuts you both up one of you can go deal with the MCP, OK?"

"I will" Jaxon piped up immediately. "We both know he'll only screw it up."

"Right" Xigbar cut across Demyx's angry reply. "Remember where the lab is?"

"Through the corridors in the basement behind the old study."

"Bingo, and one more thing" Xigbar's tone became serious as Jaxon attempted to leave. "Once you put that disc in get out of there! The MCP is one dangerous programme, could take an hour to load up but it could take two seconds, and once it's online no one's gettin' near that computer safely."

Jaxon nodded. "Back here one hour?"

"Yep, don't screw up kiddo" Jaxon disapeared and the Freeshooter turned to Demyx. "Gonna tell me what's going on with you two?"

"Can we just get on with this?" Demyx muttered again, Xigbar sighed and nodded.

"Have it your way waterboy, let's go."

The two Nobodies disapeared into darkness, leaving no trace of their presence, for a moment the area was still then a fourth cloaked figure emerged from where they had been observing the Nobodies, the newcomer looked around to check the coast was clear then cast a glance up at the castle before opening a portal of their own and stepping into it.

* * *

Unlike the rest of the town the castle didn't seem to have had any change made to it since the residents of Hollow Bastion had returned, it was still in a massive state of disrepair and seemed to have gone through a war, some of the damage looked years old, some more recent. To Jaxon it seemed the castle was being left that way to remind of the previous ruler's failings, or maybe they were fearfull of approaching it due to the fact that the witch Maleficent had resided there for the better part of the last ten years, while the young Nobody still laughed at the notion of a witch he couldn't deny that something about the castle seemed off. Shrugging to himself he approached the opening to the corridors that led under the castle to the secret lab where the computer was housed.

"Nothing like a creepy basement to set the mood" he muttered to himself as he negotiated the winding paths, why someone would put a maze of tunnels under an already massive castle was beyond him, passing another of several passages blocked by debris he spun suddenly, he could've sworn he'd heard something moving behind him, frowning into the gloom he summoned the Gunblade and aimed it in the direction of the shadow he'd caught sight of.

"Who's there?" He called to no reply. "C'mon whoever you are, I heard you sneaking around back there!"

Again there was no reply, frowning Jaxon banished the Gunblade, his imagination perhaps? Definitely not a Heartless as whatever he'd heard was too light-footed, dismissing it as his mind playing tricks on him he turned and caught sight of a lone door ahead of him. Quickening his pace he stepped through into the study beyond, the place looked just as wrecked as it had the last time he and the others had been there, the only thing left intact being a large portrait of Xemnas' complete being hanging on the wall opposite. The young Nobody regarded the picture with contempt for a moment before turning to the wall. After a careful glance he raised his hand and pressed it against the hidden switch, immediately the wall disapeared opening a small path over a gigantic factory, with a low whistle he followed the path into the lab.

"Long time no see" he laughed to no one in particular as he took in the computer and large scanner, despite the laugh he made no effort to go anywhere near the scanner, remembering what had happened last time he'd stood in front of it, turning to the computer he withdrew the disc from his cloak and stepped forward, whistling again at the factory below, apparently that was where the original six had manufactured Heartless, it certainly looked forboding enough. Dismissing those thoughts he slid the disc into the computer and prepared to run.

"Master Control Programme reboot initiated, programme will be online in six hours, forty seven minutes."

Relaxing at the computerised voice, Jaxon smirked and turned to leave, only to find the way blocked by one of his comrades.

"What's the matter?" He asked the cloaked figure. "Wanted to make sure the computer didn't try and kill me?" The figure didn't respond. "OK Xiggy, what's the deal? Xig? Oh... is that you Dem? What've I done now?"

The figure just stood there blankly, before Jaxon could ask another questions there was a rush of heat and two chakrams appeared.

"Axel?" Jaxon gasped. "It's really you?" The cloaked figure raised the chakrams. "W... wait! Axel it's me! Jaxon!"

The young Nobody went to removed his hood but a chakram collided hard with his midsection sending him flying across the room and into the elevator doors opposite, wincing but thanking his lucky stars that the chakram wasn't lit he looked up to see 'Axel' typing frantically away at the computer, summoning his Gunblade he took aim at the other Nobody.

"I dunno what you're up to Axel but you asked for this!"

He fired. The other figure glanced up at the last second and ducked causing the round to hit the wall, leaping to his feet Jaxon prepared to charged him but darkness surrounded both of them, when it faded Jaxon found himself alone.

"Axel!" He yelled at the empty room, nobody replied. The young Nobody charged out onto the small path above the factory but found it abandoned. Snarling with anger he turned and punched the wall next to him before looking down at the manufactory below him, an opening had appeared in the floor revealing a path that led seemingly deeper under the castle. The young Nobody raised an eyebrow and entered the computer room with the intention of taking the elevator down to investigate when the computer began beeping, a new file had opened and was now dominating the screen, curious, Jaxon approached and raised an eyebrow at the title of the file.

_Ansem's log #1_

_The day has finally come, myself and the others have finally banished that old fool to the realm of nothingness, now the final obstacle to our plans has been removed._

_This report is brief due to the importance of what lies ahead, but neccessary to mark what has happened, and what is still to come. This excitement I feel... there is nothing we cannot achieve now._

_Before we go any further it is important that the denizens of this World believe things in this castle are as normal. As such I will abandon the name Xehanort and adopt the name of our now departed former master._

_Ansem will live on through me, and using his name our plans will develop further than even we have dared to dream._

_Ansem_

Jaxon frowned to himself as he stepped back from the computer, so Xemnas _wasn't_ the Nobody of Ansem the Wise? Well that was several recon missions down the pan, looking back over the brief log he frowned again. The realm of nothingness? What was the difference between that and darkness? And was the real Ansem still there now however many years later? Curiosity taking over he stepped up to the computer and began searching through the list of files Axel's actions had revealed, all were logged in numerical order with a excerpt of the first sentance to tell them apart, most seemed to be about the continuing research of the apprentices. One caught his eye and he opened it to read the whole story.

_Ansem's log #134_

_As I and my allies delve deeper into the darkness that grants us power I cannot help but remember something our former master once said in the early stages of our research. The old fool felt we were losing our humanity the further we descended, imagine how he would feel now after months of unobstructed research and tests. And yet..._

_We are changing, I can feel it, the darkness we are experimenting on is starting to gather round us, empowering us, Ienzo in particular seems even to be aging at an accelerated pace, I'd scarcely believe it if I wasn't witnessing it now. Ienzo himself seems worried but has accepted Even's persuasions for an experiment to be carried out to discover if it is indeed the darkness that is causing this or if the boy has merely been tampering with the chemicals in the lab again._

_If it is true the darkness is causing Ienzo's changes then this opens up a universe of new opportunites, already we have discovered, through Braig, that the darkness can be used as a means of travel to other Worlds, if Ienzo's aging is the doing of the darkness then what other unnatural powers could it grant us? This is very interesting indeed._

_Ansem_

Ienzo? Even? Braig? Jaxon's mind was now operating double time putting the name's to faces, Zexion, Even and Xigbar's Somebodies? This was getting too weird, especially the accelerated aging part, turning back to the computer the searched the files for the next entry to take his interest.

_Ansem's log #171_

_Today is the day._

_After an age of preparation myself and my allies will infuse ourselves with darkness, what the results will be I cannot tell, but the risk is more than made up for by the possibilities of the power that awaits us._

_Let it begin._

_Ansem_

That was the last recorded log from 'Ansem', Jaxon felt a shudder rip through him, the day they all died, technically anyway, scrolling down he found a whole new section of reports without titles but all writted by the same person... Xemnas, everything else forgotten the young Nobody opened the first log.

_And so it has come to be._

_Myself and my allies have returned from the darkness that consumed us, our physical appearances with only the most minor changes, however the greatest changes cannot be seen. The infusion of darkness did indeed grant us power we could only have dreamed of, however it came at a great cost, after months of wandering the darkness we have come to the conclusion that the darkness that now obeys us took away our hearts as its payment, leaving us naught but empty shells, not amongst the living, but neither are we dead or part of the mindless horde that is the H_eartless. _It also would appear that in our absence our home World has been taken over by the witch Maleficent, the Heartless here now obey her bidding, whilst she may now reside in the castle she seems not to have discovered this lab or the chamber beneath where my old friend rests. However I believe trips such as this one will now be few and far between._

_All is not lost however, as during our wandering of the darkness we have heard tell of an entity known as Kingdom Hearts, an entity formed of hearts torn away from their masters gathered together by a weapon known as the Keyblade, the name itself seems familiar but I cannot recall why._

_So now me and my allies, rechristened in name as I have been, will wander the Worlds until we find a place to call sanctuary, then we will begin in earnest our attempts to create this Kingdom Hearts in the hopes it will return us our hearts and emotions, amongst other things. However the six of us alone will not be enough, we will need more, an organization of beings without hearts._

_An Organization of Nobodies._

_Xemnas_

Jaxon was immediately flicking through the rest of the reports now, if this computer held the secrets of the Organiztions past, maybe it could reveal what was going on and, dare he think it? Who exactly his other had been, every report that took his interest was opened one after the other.

_After many failed attempts to add another member to our ranks, the specimens involved being reduced to the shapeless Dusks previously mentioned, we have finally added another to our number, our seventh member. He is much like the six of us who initially formed this Organization, he lacks a heart and emotion yet retains his human form, Vexen has assertained that the form taken depends on the will of the being that loses their heart, the stronger the will the more powerfull the Nobody, clearly our new friend possessed such a will._

_He speaks of another who could join our ranks, a young man who also dwelled in his homeworld, ironically our own, another who's will is just as strong, provided his heart is claimed by the darkness. We shall see._

_Xemnas_

_It seems our seventh member was correct, we now have our eigth member of this Organization, as is the growing trend our newest recruit has a different element to the rest, strangely he accepted the truth of what happened to his original being much easier than I anticipated. Nonetheless we must continue on with our goal if we are to succeed._

_Xemnas_

Jaxon skipped past the next few logs, most of them just being reports of Heartless and what Kingdom Hearts would provide, nothing he didn't already know, another new report caught his attention.

_Number IX is becoming increasingly difficult to deal with, all the members who joined this Organization before him, and the three who joined after, have accepted their place as emotionless beings in this artificial World and gone about their non-existant lives as such, this Nobody however doesn't. Whilst it is true that Nobodies do remember emotions, something I have since begun to forget so long has it been since I cast my heart into the darkness, this Nobody insists on hiding behind a mask of his fake emotions rather than use them when needed. Is he delusional? Or maybe his emotions are all he has to remind him of his former existance? I do not know for sure, but number IX is rapidly becoming a nuisance..._

_I am however intrigued by events currently taking place in the Worlds, it seems the Heartless of my original self has made its move, as has the witch Maleficent and her newfound allies, it would appear these two forces are destined to collide... but another has entered the equation, a young boy, a young boy who weilds the Keyblade the Organization needs in order to create our Kingdom Hearts and begin the next phase of our plan. Could it be possible that a Nobody of this child could possess the Keyblade too?_

_Xemnas_

The reports after that seemed to get more and more spread out between each one, Jaxon noted one announcing the birth of Roxas, something called the Replica Project and Xion's arrival, but he had already been drawn to another, the one he'd been searching for.

_Our number has now reached fifteen in total, fourteen Nobodies and the Replica, however there is something about this new recruit that seems strange._

_He has no memory of his original life, no real matter as Nobodies before him have also had this condition, however he does seem to recall what emotions are and that he should feel them, however what is more unique is the strange presence that exudes, I cannot tell if it is familiarity from a previous experience I have had with the boy from prior to the amnesia that cursed my original being or maybe it could be that the boy could very well possess a great power._

_For now he has been given his new name, the number XV and assigned to the care of number IX until he is deemed ready to serve the Organization, however I have also decided to, like the replica and our Keyblade bearer, have the boy monitored to assertain if my theories are correct, for the moment Zexion will be the one reporting his progress. Another Nobody will be assigned once the Castle Oblivion experiment begins._

_Xemnas_

Jaxon sighed bitterly and weakly punched the wall again in frustration, nothing once again, all he'd learned was Xemnas had seemed unsure about a Nobody for the first time once he'd joined. Big deal, what was the point in being special if you couldn't remember why that was? He went to close the file but curiosity took him again, the last few reports appeared on screen, one based after events at Castle Oblivion and two other reports in the time since, he opened the last report which seemed pretty recent and read in half-hearted interest.

_As events continue to take their current route I believe this may be one of the final reports before the completion of Kingdom Hearts and therefore safe to start planning my true goals for the entity._

_Whilst Sora is not an agent of the Organization as Roxas or the Replica were he is far more impulsive and therefore continues to follow his instinct of slaying any Heartless he encounters, even now more hearts are fusing with my Kingdom Hearts, its power growing with each one, power that I soon shall possess as I ascend to a state that will be all but God-like._

_The number of my Organization is decreasing all the while, betrayals and destructions since the last report have left six members plus myself, the remaining six still do not know of my true goal, instead they still cling to the belief that Kingdom Hearts will grant them hearts, whether this happens or not is irrelevant as in the new World I create when I possess the power of every heart in existance they will either continue to follow my intructions or they will cease to exist like their companions before them._

_The time has all but arrived now, and the new beggining I have planned for the Worlds since first I discovered Kingdom Hearts is upon us..._

_Xemnas_

The young Nobody felt himself shaking as he stood back from the computer, he couldn't tell exactly what it was, rage? Shock maybe? All he knew was he actually _felt_ it, and it was growing stronger with every passing second.

"No..." he whispered, taking in the words again. "No, Xemnas... you..."

Words failed him again as he stared at the screen, the report almost mocking him as it revealed the betrayal, they were never meant to get their hearts back... just help some madman achieve his psychotic goal. The Gunblade appeared in his still shaking hand as he finally turned away from the screen and numbly began walking back towards the office, he had no idea what he was planning to do but he did know it involved Xemnas doing a _lot_ of explaining...

_No!_

Jaxon stopped in the doorway, first he was going to find Demyx and drag him back here to show him the reports, then his partner would surely understand why they had to leave like Roxas and Xion had, then they could confront Xemnas together...

"You're through!" He hissed at the portrait of Xehanort. "You hear me? You. Are. Finished!"

Slamming the office door shut he turned to summon a portal out of there but froze as darkness appeared all around him.

"Back again Axel?" He yelled. "I'm really not in the mood for these games anymore!"

"How fortunate then that I am not here to play games then" came a female voice that echoed through the darkness around him.

"Who the..." That was all Jaxon got out before a heavy blow struck him around the head and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Where the heck is he?" Xigbar muttered for the umpteenth time, Demyx glanced up silently for a moment then went back to idly examining his gloves, Jaxon was never this late, sure he took his time but he was never more than a few minutes after everyone else at the meeting points, something had happened, something bad.

_Why do you care? He betrayed you! He betrayed everyone!_

That was true, he conceded, Jaxon's had hurt him, to think his best friend would screw over the entire Organization for the sake of... what exactly? It had been the right thing? SInce when did Nobodies have a sense of right and wrong? But then... Jaxon had always been different, maybe it wasn't beyond the realms of possiblity that he'd had an attack of guilt or conscience that night he'd fought Roxas, maybe he did honestly feel it was right. But still it was a betrayal of everything they'd fought for, didn't stop him worrying for the kid though...

_Maybe he's been sucked into the computer again, maybe there's Heartless everywhere and he can't get back, maybe... maybe he's defected!_

The Nocturne immediately tried to dismiss that thought, for all his talk of leaving Jaxon would never follow through with his threat... not alone anyway.

_Who are you kidding? You called a guy a traitor to his face! He's probably taken off 'cos he thinks you'll go running to Xemnas._

"He wouldn't! Not without me!" He hissed, realising too late he'd spoken out loud, Xigbar turned to him.

"What're you talking about waterboy?"

"Nothing" Demyx replied quickly, too quickly, Xigbar was on him straight away.

"OK, listed dude, you n' the kid've been acting weird all day, now all of a sudden he up and vanishes? As if! What's goin' on here?"

Demyx frantically tried to find an out as the Freeshooter stopped just short at him and glared right into his eyes, not being able to think of a cover story he sighed and stood to face Xigbar, carefully choosing his words so to keep the events of last night from slipping out.

"Look Xigbar, Jaxon... Jaxon and I have been fighting because..." his mind gave up, he had to tell about Jaxon's plan to quit, but that didn't mean he had to tell the whole truth. "The kid's been shaken up since the Underworld incident, whatever he's seeing in his sleep has him thinking he... he has to leave."

Xigbar stared at him for a long moment then turned away with a sigh. "You serious?"

"Yeah..." Demyx started as the Arrowguns appeared one after the other. "Whoa! Whoa! Xiggy! You're not gonna..."

"You know the orders we got after Axel left dude, any traitors gotta get iced, even if they include your so-called best buddy."

"He's not thinking straight!" Demyx yelled stepping in front of the other Nobody, he had no idea why he was suddenly protecting Jaxon after what had been said, all he knew was he had to stop Xigbar before he found him, fallout or not the thought of Jaxon being eliminated suddenly seemed unbearable. "You can't kill him over something he can't control!"

Xigbar stared a hole through him. "Demyx... if the kid's defected then we've gotta get rid of him, the boss isn't one to listen to excuses, hell Roxas had his mind wiped and Xemnas still ordered him killed!"

"But... we still don't know for sure if he _has_ quit right? Can't do anything until it's confirmed."

Xigbar sighed. "OK, have it your way, we'll go check the computer in case he's been sucked in, if not we search this World for him, but if we can't find him we gotta report it in, and if we say he's taken off then the boss'll probably make _you_ be the one who takes him out."

Demyx paled. "M... me?"

"That's how it's gotta be dude."

The Nocturne nodded. "OK... OK, if he's gone, we report it in, but we search every last inch of this place before we do OK?"

"Deal" Xigbar opened a portal and disapeared inside, Demy hesitated behind him, looking up at the castle.

"Jax... where are you?"

* * *

"So uh... this thing is how ya got to the heart of the World?"

"Yes... it would appear the little brat and his friends managed to lock it away after my demise. No matter, once I have my revenge there'll be plenty of other ways to open it up again.

The voices from close by brought Jaxon out of his unconscious state with a bump, groaning at the sudden pain in his head he tried to test his limbs but found they wouldn't budge, his eyes flew open with a start. He was in a large room, seemingly in another part of the castle, directly in front of him was a heart-shaped gate, seemingly long since rendered useless by something, looking at his limbs he realised he was being held upright by tendrils of darkness wrapped around each one.

_Oh boy..._

After a moments struggle yielded no results the young Nobody tried to banish the darkness, nothing happened, with a growing sense of apprehension he tried to portal himself out but the darkness merely gripped him stronger. Growling in frustration he began struggling again to no avail.

_This can NOT be good._

"So what're you planning on doin' with it then?"

"Firstly we need to know just what is going on, it would be foolish to act if the device would just be used against us."

The speakers came into view, the first being a tall, thin woman clad in black robes, despite not having ever seen her before Jaxon felt a shudder rip through him at the mere sight of her. Noticing the second speaker, a large, obese almost, cat he gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Another freaky animal? Really?" The two looked up at him.

"Ah" the woman crowed, a small smirk forming. "It would appear our young guest has awakened."

"Guest? Can't say much for you hospitality!" Jaxon spat, the woman just laughed.

"And such passion too! Well this may just be the amusement I need, Pete..." the animal jumped at being addressed. "Is this one of that Organization you spoke of?"

"You betcha, can't say I've seen this punk before but it's their uniform alright."

"Excellent! Well I think we'd best start by asking who exactly you are and what you and your friends are planning."

"No offense lady" Jaxon replied, defiantly staring the woman in the face. "But what exactly makes you think I'm gonna answer? Hell who are you anyway?"

The woman laughed, a cold, evil sound that caused the young Nobody to shudder again.

"My, you are a strong willed child aren't you? But you are right, we haven't been formally introduced..." she stepped right up to where Jaxon was suspended so all he could see were her dark, yellow eyes. "I have been known as the mistress of all evil, but you my child, may call me Maleficent."

* * *

**Back again, show some love and leave a review peeps!**


End file.
